One Last Chance
by ClosetRomeo
Summary: 22 years ago Ash and Spence split and over this time they both had gained a family. Now they have find eachother again but are they the only ones interested in love? What if two of their daughters found it too. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ms. Davis we need to get a director for this music video by the end of this week."

"I know this Chad; I am your boss after all." I say with a eye roll. We've been over this all month now, I think I got his point by now. Let me introduce myself, my name is Ashley Davis. I'm a 41 year old record producer at my company Davis Records. I have four kids I love with all my heart, kids I hope are behaving at school right now.

"Yes, I know, Ms. Davis but you've rejected every director that's came in." Chad sighed out.

"It's not my fault they all suck." I grumble out.

"Okay fine. I have one last willing director outside the office as we speak. Should I let her in?"

"It's worth a shot, I guess, but if she sucks I'm firing you. Got it?"

"Uh, yes ma 'dam." Chad scrambled over to the intercom, red hair flopping around his shoulders.

"JC let her in please."

"Right away," came the excited and high pitched reply of my secretary. I go to sit down in my comfy leather chair, just to leap up again in surprise at the blonde haired woman entering my office.

"Spencer?"

"Hello Ashley."

I hate Mondays, especially when that Monday in the first day of my sophomore year of high school.

"Yo, Ashton." A loud voice yells from across the parking lot.

"Yo, Dumbass." I sounded back as my thick head of an older brother jogged up to me.

"That's nice, I love you too. Ma told me to tell you to behave today or she is going to murder you when we get home," dumbass told me, in delight.

"I know what she said, Raife, she threatened me last night 'bout it." Oh mother she can't trust me can she. It's understandable, I guess, I don't have the best track record when it comes to behaving in the famous King High.

"I'm just reminding you. No need to be pissy."

"We all know you just remind her to piss her off," came a voice from behind my car that we're leaning on.

"Yep and I love doing it."

"Til she beats you up in front of all the cheerleaders."

That's right Adam." Oh how I love this twin brother of mine.

"What up guys?" he says fist bumping me when he's in reach.

"Whatever, dudes, I'm gunna go find our better sister. I'm out." I roll my eyes at him as he turns and walks away. Let me explain my siblings, our mom had two sets of twins, the first set being Raife and Rebecca. Raife's a big guy, 6'2, with short brown hair and brown eyes he is a totally jockstrap he even wears the kaki/ polo look going on. Rebecca, Raife's twin, is a small slender girl with long straight brown hair with the brown eyes. She goes with the sluty, fuck me look. Yuck! They're seventeen. Then there is my twin Adam the Punk/ Rocker of the bunch. He has longish curly black hair with hazel eyes. He comes complete with the tattoos and piercings. Then there's me, the bad ass loner. I'm that mechanic of the family which earned me the position of Ms. Fix it of my house hold. At school I'm known for fighting and scoring every girl worth my time.

"The real reason I came over here is to show you the new meat that might just be worth our while." Adam said excitedly. He may look like a punk but he is certainly not.

"oh really," I say smirking.

"Yep follow me my dear twin." As we walked into the school yard he points to a group of blonde headed kids, but more specificity a California 10. She had long smooth legs, soft looking golden hair with blue eyes. But amazingly I find myself staring at the girl beside her between two guys, I assume, to be her brothers. She's a small girl sporting glasses, which are sliding down her nose, and an armful of books which of one she is reading.

"What I tell you, sis" Adam said proudly, breaking me out of my scrutiny.

"What's her name?" I ask while pointing at the cute reading blonde. Adam frowns at me looking confused.

"I was talking about the 10 over there, not the nerd." I roll my eyes and sigh at him, annoyed.

"I know this, dude, but what's** her** name." I jab my finger at the girl in question.

"I believe I heard it was Gaby Carlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids**

**Ashley POV**

I have a strong urge to blink a couple of times. Am I seeing this right? Is Spencer Carlin really in my office, if not this is a very sick dream.

"You two know each other?"

Oh think god, chad's here it can't be a dream. This might be the first time I'm thankful for his being here.

"Yea, we were…..friends in high school." Spencer supplied my perplexed assistant.

"Yep, good friends," after a couple seconds of dead silence I said "Now not that I'll not happy to see you, but what are you doing here. Last I heard you were in New York," As I spoke I walked around my desk to stand a few feet in front of her. God she smells good, like an ocean breeze on a hot day.

"Ashley did you hear a word I just said." She asked with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"Um, yes, uh I mean no. Sorry I zoned out, repeat that please?" I ask a little embarrassed.

Still smirking she said under her breath "Some things never change," then louder, "I said, I heard out in the director world you were looking for a director, but wouldn't give anyone the time of day to impress you." She still smirked as she said this.

"Well, yes I'm am looking for a director, but you wouldn't give these people the time of day either if you saw their demos." I say glaring at Chad, who has found something very interesting about his shoes.

"What can I say, the good directors in this town are either working on a project already or they don't do music videos. I mean this one guy told me 'to hang myself with my shoe strings' because I ask him if he would do a music video. I mean, what's a guy to do'" The last part coming out weakly. Apparently it means being me Spencer Carlin. Ignoring Chad I ask, "So you came out here to L.A. just to shoot my music video?"

"No, don't flatter yourself," she laughed out, "I moved back out here to be closer to my parents and other family, my children and I miss them."

"So you came here to get your name out in La La Land?" I ask the smiling blonde, with a frown.

"That and to come see my old best friend," I start to smile at this, "Kyla." And there goes my smile again. My expression must have been very fucking humorous because Spencer and even Chad burst out laughing. As they try, in vain, to stop their laughter I try to hide pout, by talking.

"Spencer, you have the job. "I Say lightly at the still giggling blonde.

"What you haven't even looked at any of her demos yet!" I scowl over at Chad in a "shut up" fashion. Who needs to look at her demos, when you've seen every documentary/ video she's even made?

"I have a good feeling, Chad. So, welcome to the team?" I ask looking over at the beautiful blonde.

"When do we start?"

**Ashton** **POV**

Man this girl is smart. I've followed her to all her classes so far today and every one of them have been AP classes. And when I say all i mean **all** her classes. Damn. It is now currently lunch, so I take a quick scan of the lunch court to find her in a lonely corner reading a thick book, picking at her lunch tray.

"Damn, you're turning into a real creeper, there Ash." A voice laughed behind me, causing me to jump so far out of my seat, I smash my knees into the table.

"Mother fucker. " I groan out as Adam laughed then cry when I stomp his foot with my steeled toed boot.

"What was that for?" he cried out as he hopped up and down on his good foot.

"Oh sit down and shut up, your drawing attention over here." As I say this I flip off a group of Drama kid staring at us.

Why don't you go over there and talk to her instead of being a stalker." Adam questioned, nursing his injured foot.

"And say what 'Hi I've been stalking you half the day, my name's Ashton. What's yours?" Adam snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

"No smart ass. Cut out the stalking part and your good," He tells me slowly, as if he is talking to a small child, "I know you can talk to women. So go!" and with that I get pushed from my chair and towards Gaby's table. Adam's right, I got this. Oh man, I need a cigarette. Dude, it's just a girl. You got this. Great I'm talking to myself now. When I get to her table I clear my throat to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asks me with a soft voice, not even looking up from her book.

"This spot taken?" I ask, smiling the famous Davis nose crinkling smile. She looks up at my question, looking at me before shaking her head and gesturing for me to have a seat.

"Thanks. My name is Ashton and you are…."

"Gaby, but I'm guessing you knew that with the way you've been stalking me today…. So what do you want?" She asks me a soft but amused voice. My eyes widen in shock, how did she know?

"Oh, um, nothing, just wanted to meet you. It's just we don't get many new pretty faces 'round this fine school often." I say laying on the charm, to hide my embarrassment. At this she looks down, blushing a rosy pink. I love it when I make them blush.

"What's this, Ashton did you bang all the willing girls and have to resort to the new nerdy girls, poor you?" I know that sickly sweet voice anywhere.

"Why hello to you to Sleaze Queen. How many diseases are you sporting today?" Oh how I hate this bitch. Here let me give you the run down. Her name is Laken Todd, head cheerleader, Raife's on and off girlfriend, and my worst enemy since preschool. We've hated each other for all these years for no reason at all. Well besides me being the reason for her and my brothers every break up, but that beside the point.

"Hey your Sidney's younger cousin right" Sleaze Queen addresses Gaby, ignoring my comment.

"Um, yes. Why?" She replied, eyes casted down.

"Well I watch out for my cheer girls," I snort in disbelief at that, "meaning their family to. So I'll give you a friendly hint; Stay away from this lesbo grease monkey. All she'll do is get in your parts and run."

"Now you look here you fuck-" I start just to be cut off by Gaby.

"I think I can take care of myself, thank you. And right now all I see is **you** being rude and mean, so if you don't mind; go away."

My jaw and the entire squad's jaws fell off. No and I mean no one talks to Laken like that besides Adam and myself. As my shock wears off I start cracking up, man I really like this girl now.

After her little speech, Gaby just picked up her book and acted as if no one was even there.

Laken, her shock wearing off just gives Gaby a huff and half sneer then stalked off, with her posse in toll.

"Nice," I say with a chuckle.

"Thanks." She says looking up at me and blushing.

Hmm this just might be the start of something more, like a friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ashley POV**

With Spencer back in my life after twenty-two years isn't hard and confusing already, she's now working with my company. What the hell am I doing?

Today has been an interesting one that's for sure. I must be glutton for punishment.

Man all I want, strike that, need is a ice cold beer and a NCIS marathon. Lazy night here I come!

"MA!"

Maybe not.

"Yes?" I sigh out as my lovely children charge into the living room, crowding around my lazy boy. I love my chair, so- so soft.

"Ma, can we borrow-"

"No! Don't let 'em"

"Shut up Adam!"

"Make me, Becca!"

"Whoa there guys," I shout at the feuding siblings, "What's going on here!"

"Don't do it Ma. They break everything they touch." Adam told me, pointing at the older pair of twins.

"Oh, shut up douche!" Raife spat at him.

"Okay, stop BEFORE I kick some teenage ass!"

Beautiful silence.

"Raife ask your question, and no interruptions." I say directing the last part to Adam, who just raises his hands in surrender.

"Thank you. Mother may we," Raife points to himself then then to his sister, "borrow your car?" he asks with an innocent smile.

"Hmm, why don't you two just take one of **your** cars?" I ask him, taking a sip of my Bud. Oh good alcohol, how you help me.

"Oh, um, well, you see, my car's transmission went out yesterday."

"And mine got a flat on the way back from school today." Rebecca added.

I quirked an eye brow at them, they have no luck. Pity.

At this news Adam speaks up.

"Ashton isn't here to fix their cars, so they came to me and asked to borrow mine. I said no because of the way they treat their cars. I'm so not loaning them mine. So now they come to you." He finishes, with a proud smirk. I start to smile, when something Adam said hits me.

"Hold on. Wait. Ashton's not here at home." I asked hurriedly.

That's not good. She's usually in the garage with her dogs Grease and Dodge, in the kitchen, or with Adam. Since Adams in here that means that there is no one with her to keep her in check. I just might have a problem on my hands. Grrreaat.

"Before you go all crazy mom on us, Ashton's not up to no good," then as an afterthought he adds, "In fact she's actually up to some good, I think. No worries."

"You** think**," I yell, standing from my chair, "Do you remember the last time you told me 'No worries' Ashton ended up in a holding cell for assaulting a guy in a night club. And what's with 'She's actually up to some good' that phrase alone scares me!"

My voice got so loud and angry all three kids flinched away.

"Okay, Ma, calm down please. She's just givin' this new girl a ride home. It's innocent. I swear."

"A ride? New girl? It's innocent? Riiight." I mumble to no one.

My youngest daughter is everything, anything, but innocent.

"Have faith, Ma;" Adam tells me, with a gentle and reassuring smile, "She's with a nice girl. The girl looks as innocent as they come."

I let out a deep breath, calming down, sitting back down in my recliner.

I know shouldn't react like that, but with Ashton you can't be sure what's going to happen. I love her but she kills me.

"Sooo, Ma, if I promise not to destroy your car-"

"And get you another beer." Raife cuts in.

"Can we borrow your car? Please?" Becca asks.

I look up at the twins in disbelief, we were just fighting about their sister and they still insist in using my car. I look over at Adam who is giving them the same 'what the fuck' look I am.

Christ, these kids give me a headache.

**Spencer POV**

Why do I do things like this to myself? I really don't know what made me walk into that office this morning. I've had tons and tons of offers for tons of fantastic projects, but no I go up the Ashley's company. Ashley's for God's sake. What's wrong with me? I most really like pain, I guess.

Come on, if those pictures of those four kids on her desk isn't plenty of proof, she has to be married.

But man she looks has beautiful has the first day I laid eyes on her. Tan skin; long, dark, curly chocolate hair with matching colored eyes…. Oh boy, I'm screwed.

"What up, lil sis!" a sudden and loud voice yelled out behind me, before a pair of large strong arms, encaged me in a huge hug, spinning me in many fast circles.

"Put me down, Glen" I laugh out, throwing my arms around his neck. After he puts me down I stumble over to my bed and plop down to recover from the spinning.

"What are you doing here" I ask the smiling buffoon that is known to be my brother.

He gasps at me in mock hurt

"That hurt spencer, right here," he says pointing to his heart, "Everyone is down stairs, with dinner ready to assist you and the kids with your unpacking."

"When you say every one-"

"I mean Mom, Dad, clay, the whole fam. It's one big unpacking party!" he said finishing with a big whooping noise.

"Oh my God," I say with a squeal. I haven't seen any of them for over a year. "Why didn't you say so!" I continue, as I drag him down the stairs, towards the living room.

As soon as we round the corner to the living room I get swarmed, receiving hugs and random kisses.

"We got attacked as soon as I opened the door, bunch of crazies." My oldest son, Jason, said trying to hold in a laugh.

Looking over at my two grinning sons I find one child missing.

"Where's your sister?"

"And this would be the fourth time in five minutes we're asked that question." Jason sighed out dramatically.

Ryan rolls his eyes at his older brother before explaining.

"Way to be a drama queen," this caused a few chuckles and a huff from Jason, "She went to a Geek meet with the school chess club. Should be home soon."

That's right; chess meet. Wait, hold on a minute.

"Did you say she 'should be home soon' as in she's getting a ride from someone."

"Yeah, from some girl. Ashton I believe her name is." Jason supplied with a dismissive hand wave.

"You let your sister get a ride from a random person she just met, a stranger?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds bad" Ryan mumbled out.

Right as I opened my mouth to rip them a new one, I was interrupted by a sudden roar of a revved engine, seemingly right outside the house.

After exchanging quick looks with the other adults in the room, as one, we all flew to the living room window.

A sleek black car has just pulled up.

"Nice. A Mustang" a voice mumbled in awe, too low for me to identify the owner.

After a second, a laughing Gaby stepped out of the car door only pausing to give the mystery drive a reply and take her bag from their out stretched hand.

When I look over to the driver side, to get a look at the mystery person, I'm disappointed by the pitch black tinted windows blinding us from seeing in the car.

We all scrabble away from the window when Gaby turns to walk towards the house.

"What's up Gaby!" we all call out to her as she walks in the door, closing it.

"God you scared me, guys." She scolded us, holding her chest.

I laughed walking up to hug her after everyone else.

"How was the geek- I mean chess meet?" Ryan asked, only correcting himself ay Clay's glare. Clay loved that one other person in the family like playing.

"Fine." Gaby replied, glaring at Ryan slightly.

"Sooo, I hate to pry, but whose car was that. It was bad ass." Paul, Glen's son, asked.

Gaby blushed at the question.

Hmm that's a little weird.

" Y'know just a friend, um, Ashton Davis."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I get no credit.**

**Gaby POV**

"Davis you say?" my mother asked blue eyes wide.

"Um yes, Davis." I confirm slowly, caution laced in my voice.

When I glance over at the others I see the same expression of shock on the faces of the other adults in the room.

"What's wrong with that?" Robert, a cousin, asked after a long awkward silence.

"Nothing. It's nothing. The name's just a little familiar that's all." Mom told me, flashing a reassuring smile.

"Nothing! That girl broke your-"

"Paula! If Spencer said it's nothing it's nothing." Grandpa told her, giving a warning look.

"But-"

"Mom! Please!" Mom begged Grandma, giving her a slightly panicked look.

This is weird.

"Plus," Uncle Glen added, stepping in between the glaring mother and daughter, breaking their staring contest, "It's probably not even the right Davis. Come on, what's the odds that it is?"

Mom seemed to relax at her brothers words.

"Sooo, what's she like?" Jason asked, ignoring the tension the question brought.

"She's cool. Nice, polite, and sweet too." I answer distractedly.

What's wrong with the Davis'? Apparently Mom and the others seem to think then know them. And, in Grandma's case, didn't like them.

"Can't be the same Davis, not if she's nice and polite." Grandma muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask defensive of my new friend.

Ashton was nothing but friendly. After lunch she walked me to the rest of my classes, making sure I didn't get lost. She also made sure no one pushed me around like they did this morning, which was a very nice change. All she had to do was look at them and they'd back off. Being the stereotype nerd I am, I didn't question it. I prefer not getting picked on hourly bases, but I couldn't help to be curious at why they all seemed afraid of Ash… It must be the bad ass look she sported.

She wore the typical black leather studded jacket, wife beater, bagging cargo pants, and combat boots. All topped off with the black sunglasses and her short messy coal black hair. With a 'don't fuck with me' air around her.

Why she wears a jacket in this L.A heat is beyond me.

"I just mean that-"

"She means nothing by that at all." Uncle Clay speaks up.

"Why do you people keep interrupting me while I'm trying to speak." Grandma snaps, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Cause we all know how you feel 'bout this particular subject." Aunt Chelsea informs her lightly.

"So what happen between the two of you?" Mom questioned curiosity evident in her voice.

At Mom's question everyone turned in my direction, eager for my reply.

"Gesh aren't you guys nosey today." I laugh at the bunch.

"Answer the question Gaby." Sidney demanded mockingly.

"If you all most know," I sigh out dramatically, earning eye rolls from around the room, "just normal get- to- know- you things."

"Like?"

"I'm getting there Rob," I say, annoyed, at the small dark skinned boy, "**Like** where I moved from, Favorite things like music, movies, books. Stuff like that. Oh, we also swapped stories about some of our odder family vacations."

"Like the time Uncle Glen was trying to light a campfire but instead lit his swimming shorts?" Claire, Clay's daughter, asked me with a laugh toward the said uncle.

Glen just stuck out his tongue at the giggling teen.

"Yeah that's actually what we were laughing at when I was getting out of Ashton's car." I say pointedly.

I saw them watching me from the window earlier. I may were glasses but I'm not that blind.

I giggle when they all look down in embarrassment at being caught.

"She has a nice car." Paul commented, pulling the attention off their spy stunt.

"A 1963 Ford Mustang." Jason said in awe.

"Beautiful." Uncle Glen agreed.

"Yeah she's a mechanic. She rebuilt 'her baby' during summer break." I said putting air quotes around the car's endearment.

"Sooo, she's good with her hands then. Good find cuz" Paul observed with a knowing smile and wink.

Oh my god. He did not just say that.

Everyone burst out in a roar of laughter at both the comment and the strong blush I can feel climbing up my neck.

Grandma, not finding that amusing, just scoffed in disgust.

"That was much uncalled for Paul." She an Aunt Baily, his mom, scolded him.

"It was just a joke." He chuckled back at them.

I'm soooo going to kill him for that later.

"Paul be nice to your cousin," his father scolded halfheartedly, "It's not her fault that lovin' women is in the Carlin blood."

That earned him a blush and glare from me, which he just smiled at, and a good couple slaps from the women surrounding him.

"Jesus Glen." Mom sighed out, holding the bridge of her nose.

Can't help but love the family.

**Ashton POV**

**MEANWHILE**

I didn't pull out of Gaby's drive way till I see her front door close.

This afternoon has been really….. fun. This is odd really. I mean I normally don't have a good time talking with people. Really I normally around people unless it's to score some, go to school, or if their family.

There's just something 'bout the blonde haired girl. She's so kind and sweet, she listens when you speak, and actually allows you to be part of the conversation. Unlike most girls I've met, not that I'm interested in talking if y'know what I mean.

But I like talking with Gaby we share many common interest. For example we share the love of the TV show NCIS, watching all the Halloween movies on Halloween night even if we have seen them a thousand times, and we both love the band Skillet. It's nice to know.

As I get onto the main road, headed home, I turn on the radio and pull out a cancer stick, lighting it up. I haven't had one in hours and it's killing me.

I would have lit up earlier but when I pulled out my pack I noticed Gaby cringe. And for some unknown reason I just put them away, not wanting to bother her. As I slide them back in my jacket pocket, I didn't miss her grateful smile.

She has pretty, no beautiful, smile.

God what am I thinking?

Shaking my head I put my attention back on driving as the music, Korn's Freak on a Leash, blasting through the speakers.

I love my car, she's my baby. I reach up to pat my dashboard.

As I pull in my garage, I see Ma sitting on my work bench petting my two pit bulls, Grease and Dodge.

I got my dogs for Christmas three years ago because my mom thought I was getting lonely being alone constantly. Dodge is white with black spots; I named him after the truck company. He's the lazy one of the pair. Grease on the other hand is always on the move but he's mostly under the cars with me. That's where he gets his name. He is supposed to be pure white but looks spotted with all the grease he's covered in.

I love my two boys.

Man what'd I do now; Ma never waits for me in the garage.

Crap, I better chew some gum and spray something on myself, I smell like cigarette smoke. Ma hates that I smoke and if she smells it on me it'll just worsen whatever she's mad about.

When I open my car door she looks up.

"Where have you been Ashton Dawn Davis?" she asked in a calm but motherly tone.

What's up with her?

"I gave a new friend a ride home. She had a chess meet and her brothers wanted to go home and start unpacking boxes. The chess meet was longer then I thought it would be. Sorry."

I still don't get why she's upset at me.

"Your brother said you were giving a girl a ride home but I don't think I believe the chess meet bit." She said with a quirked eye brow with her arms crossed.

"I'm tell the truth," seeing that's she is about to cut me off I speak more hurriedly, "Her name is Gaby Carlin and-"

"Carlin!" three voices gasped/yelled at once.

I turn away from Ma to the door that leading in the house to be surprised at who's standing there.

"Aunt Kyla! Uncle Aiden!" I greet them happily, walking up to give them both big hugs. They live in Florida and I didn't know they were flying up here.

"Hey kiddo. What's this 'bout a Carlin?" Uncle Aiden asked, turning me to face my mother, and then using my shoulders as an arm rest.

"My thoughts exactly." Aunt Kyla claimed while pushing Uncle Aiden's arms off me.

When I look over a Ma she's giving me a expectant look.

"She is just a new girl I gave a ride home today. What's the big deal?" I ask the three adults two that are watching Ma pace in front of us, mumbling to herself.

What the Hell?

"What does she look like?" Ma finally asked, stopping her pacing. It was starting to freak me out.

"Um, curly dirty blonde hair, bright baby blues, 'bout shoulder height on me, real cute in the face, she's slender." I answer, watching for a reaction.

Which I don't see cause Ma turns her back to us, grabbing her beer on my tool box.

"That sounds like Spen-" Aiden began only to get elbowed in the gut by Aunt Kyla.

"She's in New York, Aiden." She hisses, glancing at her sister.

"Who's in New York?"

And here comes the rest of the crew, my siblings and three cousins; Jesse, Angelina, and Brooke.

"No one," Ma responds, turning back to face us, "Just the last name of Ashton's friend struck a few memory chords."

"That's right, the friend. Adam told us 'bout 'er. She sounds nerdy but cute." Jesse commented in his deep-as-hell voice.

"He also said she back talked that bitchy cheerleader, I mean, girl, Laken?" Brooke said, looking at me as to confirm the statement.

"She is and she did." I reply to both Jesse and Brooke, while reaching down to pet Grease and Dodge.

"Did you tap that before you took her home?" Adam asked.

I just gave him a 'WTF' look while the guys look at me expectedly and the girls just gave him a look a disappointment/amusement.

Ma then walks up to him while he till laughs and gives him a head slap accompanied with a slightly amused smile.

Can't help but worry 'bout this family's sanity.

**I would like to thank Purpleniya and BeccaJean823 for their awesome reviews**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Review! **

1969 Ford **Mustang** 1969 Ford **Mustang**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly **

**Spencer POV**

It's been a week since I accepted the job at Ashley's record company. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. With the combination of both the job, the people I've been working with, and just being around Ashley, it's been great. She's been great, I never really realized just how much I've missed her, until this week.

Ashley's still the same Ashley; cocky, comical, charming, and beautiful. The only thing that changed was the fact she acted more mature and subtle when she flirts.

And flirts she does, never passing up a chance to mess with me.

"Ms. Carlin." Chad asked, popping his head in my office.

"Yes?" I respond to the grumpy man.

"The band and Ms. Davies are waiting for on you in the main office."

"Thanks Chad" I say, walking toward Ashley's office which is just down the hall from mine.

Ashley did an amazing job setting my office up. It had a big red oak desk, plush leather chair, and huge white leather couches. She even had the room painted a soft baby blue, my favorite color.

"Hello JC." I greet the small woman as I pass.

"Hello Ms. Carlin." She smiles at me.

"There she is!" Ashley exclaims as I walk in the door.

"Here I am." I say, giving her and the band a soft smile.

The main band I've been working with call themselves Broken Spirit. Sam is the lead guitarist, Bret plays the bass, Seth's the drummer, and Christy is the lead singer.

They are the best people to work with and just talk to; they're always up beat and ready to go. Great people and very talented.

"How goes it?" Seth asks while playing a drum roll on the arm of the sofa.

"It goes good." I say, giving him a smile.

As I say this something dons on me.

"Isn't your day off?" I question the crew

"Yep. But we wanted to see the finished project of the first video." Sam explained, looking up from his magazine.

"Oh, well I just finished it last night. Actually I just put the last finishing touch on it this morning." I say while walking behind Ashley's desk. When I get next to Ashley she gets up out of seat letting me take her place.

Seeing that she's still logged on, Ashley leans of the back of my chair forcing her to lean into my back. She places her arms on either side of me positioning her head to where her cheek was brushing mine, hair tickling my neck.

Her being so close sent my body into a frenzy. God what she does to me.

After logging out and allowing the system to log me on, she pulls back just to sit on the desk beside me so close as I moved the mouse of the computer my hand brushed her leg.

As I hit play I look up at the plasma screen pretending to watch .Pretending because I could feel Ashley burning a hole in the side of my face.

She is acting weird today; she never does this, getting so close and her blunt staring.

When the video comes to a close I exchange 'congrats' and 'well dones' as the band files out of the office.

When she closes the door, Ashley walks on over and takes her previous sit on her desk.

"It's a job well done Spence."

My heart flutters at the old nickname. Coming from Ashley it seems to mean more than with others.

Stupid emotions.

"Thanks Ash." She smiles her nose crinkling smile at the shortening of her name.

We sat in peaceful silence for a moment till she asked me a question.

"Sooo how are the kids?"

"They're good. Adjusting well."

"That's good."

I still haven't figured out if Ashton is Ashley's or not.

Ashton has pick up and dropped off Gaby everyday this week and I still haven't met her.

When she picks Gaby up she doesn't get out of the car and just honks her horn and when she drops

her off, Ashton just lets her out, waits till Gaby's at the door then drives off.

"How's yours?" I ask looking up at her.

"Good, crazy as ever….. I don't see how I've been doing this alone these past couple years."

One thing I learned this week was that Ash and her wife split four years ago. The woman just ran off with some want-to-be rock star.

Well that's what a heard. Ashley herself didn't tell me.

It goes silent again for a few minutes till Ashley starts again.

"I've been thinking-"

"Oh boy. That's not good." I tease her, trying to lighten the mood.

It works and I receive a smile for my efforts.

"I was wondering," she starts again, "that we should get all the kids together and have a cookout or something."

My eyes widen in shock. Where did that come from?

Not getting a responds Ashley starts backtracking.

"We don't have to t just-"

"No. No, that not it. I would love to it just I haven't even told anyone I'm working at your company." I explain.

"Oh, well,, neither have I. But I'm sure Kyla and Aiden would love to see you. Hey you can even bring the rest of the Carlin Crew. I haven't seen them in years and we both know how much I love Glen."

We both laugh at that.

"I don't know, Ash, my mom has you in her to kill book."

"So? When am I not? I want to be friends again. Real friends and not just boss and co-worker. Please?" she begged pulling out a pout.

Damn her.

"Okay." I sigh out earning a squeal and a hug, which end shortly.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed.

I don't answer and just pull her in for a long hug.

She smells sweet like vanilla and crème.

"Call me and we'll set up a date." She said taking my hand and writing her cell number on it.

"Okay. I- I'll do that." I stammer

"Cool!" she says with a huge smile in place.

I smile back and walk out the door.

Hopefully I don't regret this.

**Ashley POV**

I kept smiling even after Spencer left my office.

I've been plotting a way to get Spencer to see me outside of work and the barbeque seemed like the best idea to go with.

This arrangement gives me three advantages: One- getting Spencer to trust and befriend me again, two- it allows me to see if this Gaby girl is part of THE Carlin family, and last advantage three- getting some Mr. C cookin'.

I love me some Carlin cookin' especially his brownies. Yum.

Great, I'm hungry now.

Weelll might as well go home since I have nothing else to do today.

But paper work.

Damn. Eh, I'll have JC e-mail it to me so I can do it over the weekend.

Its good being the boss all the days off I want which are the weekends. I love my weekends.

I use my weekends to hang out with the kids even thou that don't always happen. It's rare that all four of the kids are at the house at one time.

Raife has his football and that needy girlfriend; Becca has cheerleading and boyfriend; Adam and his band gigs; and Ashton who is always out doing gods knows what or doing something that has to do with cars.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Kyla's ring tone goes off, the Gummy Bear Song.

The funny thing is that I didn't pick that song for her, she did.

Shaking my head at my sister's weirdness, I answer my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash! I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?"

Oh no. I hope she's not cooking again. I don't think I can stomach another veggie.

"Are you cooking?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"Please say no." I chant to myself, covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"No."

Yes! I start doing a happy dance in my seat of my car.

"Aiden is."

And cue the stop of my happy dance. Panicking I think fast.

"How 'bout I pick up some pizza? A supreme for you and a variety of pizza for the rest of us."

It's quiet for a moment; the only thing to be heard on the other line is muffled talking.

"Yeah that's fine but remember; no sauce on mine. Oh, and we will probably be out back when you get here, the kids want to play a game of basketball."

"Yea, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I hang up the phone, I realized something.

I have to tell Aiden and Kyla about the get together with Spencer. I know Aiden would be cool with it but Kyla I don't know.

Thinking back on it. I remember when Spence and I first broke up; Kyla went on an Anti-Spencer Vendetta. If someone even said Spence's name, Kyla would jump them up and down then up again. She kept this up even after I got married to my ex-wife.

Hmmm. I better do something really, really nice for her before and after I tell her.

I'm now getting out of my car grabbing the pizza from the passenger seat.

"Hey guys!" I call out to them.

I got a chorus of 'Heys' and 'What's ups'

"I brought food." I taunt.

That got their attention.

"Thank god. No organic food." Ashton murmured, eyeing Kyla.

I just laugh nodding my head in agreement.

As we sit in a circle in the grass around the stack of pizzas I ask, "So who was winning?"

"Ashton, Uncle Aiden, Raife, and Brooke." Jesse answers with a scowl.

"They were all on the same team?" I asked baffled.

Those four are some of the best players around, all of them, minus Ashton; all play/played on a high school team.

"Yea, that's how we drew it from the hat." Adam grumbled.

"Sore loser!" Ashton laughed at the pouting teen, giving him a playful shove.

"Nerd lover!" Adam said, repeating his twin's actions.

"We're friends, jackass, so watch what you say." Ashton snapped.

"Okay. Let's stop before a fight breaks out."I scold.

Ashton's been getting teased 'bout Gaby all week and many fights broke out as a result.

"Fine," they grumble together.

After a moment of silence, Angelina cracks a joke, resulting in everyone chatting happily again.

Becca was telling us about her creepy bald Biology teacher and his obsession with white out when my phone rang. When I look to see whose calling I'm surprised to see Spencer's name pop up.

As I answer my phone, I stand and walk towards the house trying to get out of Kyla's hearing rang.

"Hello Ashley its Spencer." a sweet voice came from the other line.

"Hey Spence. What's up." I ask a smile firmly in place.

"Um, I was calling 'bout the invite and wanted to know if tomorrow was okay."

"Oh, um, sure. What time?"

"Twoish. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that fine. Is the whole crew coming?"

"I'm working on that. Do Kyla and Aiden know?"

"Like you said 'I'm working on that'. I'm telling her after dinner."

"Kay, I guess I'll let you go."

"See you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye."

As I hang up and turn to look at Kyla, who is giving me a curious look.

This is going to go well…Right. I'm died.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Ashton POV**

After Ma got off her cell, with her mystery person, she walked over to our little group, looking nervous.

"Hey guys?" Ma addressed us teens.

"Yeah?" we asked the fidgeting woman.

"Can you go play another game of b-ball or something while I talk to Aiden and Kyla?"

At this Aunt Kyla's already questioning expression turn into one of suspicion.

Without another word we all disperse away from the trio, me going to the garage, followed by my boys, to smoke a cigarette in peace.

Just as I turn on my fan to blow my smoke out the garage door, I hear a sudden and angry yelling.

It sounds like Aunt Kyla, but I've never heard her yell like that before, it really out of character for her.

I wonder what Ma told her.

I do know one thing and that is that I'm gonna stay in here away from their sibling drama.

"What were you thinking? Hiring her. Her of all people, I know there are many directors out there." Aunt Kyla hissed from the other side of my far wall.

"Kyla….calm down. It's my company and I will hire who I want and I hire the best and Spencer happens to be one of the best in her field." Ma says, snarling the last part.

I can vaguely hear my uncle's voice trying to calm both women.

"Not only did you invite her but the entire Carlin family."

Carlins? I thought Ma may have known them by the way she reacted about Gaby but I couldn't be sure this confirms as much.

From what Gaby told me the Carlins are cool people, people I would think Aunt Kyla would like, but I could be wrong or they are talking 'bout a different Carlin family…maybe.

"Hmm odd." I mummer to myself, the arguing voices getting distant.

Thinking of Gaby, I've been spending a lot of time with her lately. I've gotten to where I really like her. I have learned just from one week of knowing her she is the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I have ever met.

We just sit and talk about everything and anything for hours at a time. It's now routine for me to pick her up, go out for breakfast (we take turns paying.), walk her to all her classes and to lunch, go out for an after school coffee, then I'd take her home.

At first she was real shy but after the first couple of days she started opening up to me.

After finishing my cigarette I walk over to Raife's car, after turning the radio on of course, and open its hood, he's been telling me about this knocking in his engine. I then take of my t-shirt that revealed my grease strained tank top, and got to work.

As I took apart the car's engine my mind wondered back to Gaby; her sweet smile, soft bell-like laugh and her always kind, gentle blue eyes.

This has been a problem lately; thinking 'bout her. I don't know what it is but I'm drawn to her and that worries me a little… okay a lot. It worries me a lot, this I every unlike me.

I've just figured out the problem in Raife's car, a bent piston (how he did that I'll never know), when I stop for another smoke break.

After I wiped the residual oil off my hands and on to my jeans, I lit up my fourth smoke of the hour and sat on the hood of my car. I'm half way through it when my angry mother storms out of the house and beelines straight over to me.

'Oh shit' I think while trying to put my cigarette out.

"Don't you **dare** put that out." Ma commands while pointing at the still lite smoke in my hand.

I gasp in surprise when is snatched it out of my grasp and taking a long hard drag. When she finishes the last of it she throws the butt in the ashtray I'd grabbed and sat on the hood earlier.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief, coughing slightly, "I needed that."

"No prob." I say looking at her slightly worried.

"This doesn't mean I approve of you habit." She warns me, causing me to chuckle.

"Didn't think so…. Did, um, Aunt Kyla stress you out or something?" I ask, thinking back to the yelling I heard about an hour ago.

"Yeah she's not happy with my choices and totally flipped on me. This is my house and that's my company I can invite and hire whoever the hell I want to." She rants, pausing to take a drink of my coke that's sitting between us," But I finally got her to agree to a compromise."

"A compromise? 'Bout what exactly?"

"Allowing an old high school friend of mine and her family to come have a get together."

"Oh, um who and when?"

"Tomorrow 'round two, and yes you have to be there. And to answer your other question Spencer Carlin."

As she said the name of her friend she turned her head to look at me, seemly to judging look, like she was looking for same thing.

Carlin. I wonder…. If this is Gaby's family this could be interesting in a good way. I hope.

**Ashley POV**

I get off Ashton's car, stealing her soda, to walk back into the house. By the look on her face she's probably thinking the same thing as me; is it Gaby's family and if it is will this end well.

I hope it does.

I have split emotions about our kids knowing each other. On one hand I'm happy on the other I hope that it's not the right Carlin because if it is that could get every messy.

I guess I'll see what tomorrow beings.

And speaking of Carlins; my favorite one is calling now.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash. I was calling to give you a heads up about tomorrow."

"'Bout what?" I ask, cautious.

"My mom. She's not happy 'bout this, at all, but the rest of the fam is stoked to see you."

"I am too. Soo I'm guessing your mom isn't coming?" I asked with crossed fingers. Paula and I never have gotten along.

"She is but only to watch your every move and bombard you with personally and inappropriate questions." She said with a giggle.

That doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

"I remember that from high school."

Spencer giggles slightly, probably remembering some of the more…. Awkward conversations I've had with Mrs. Carlin.

"So how about Aiden and Kyla. Are they okay with this?"

"Um Aiden is excited but Kyla…" I trail off, remembering her hissy fit.

"But Kyla?" Spencer pushes.

"She's 'bout the same as your mom." I finish.

Spencer goes silent for a moment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she says at last.

"Yeah. Only one person from both our families doesn't like it, but the rest do so the negativity two are outnumbered."

She giggles again at this. I'm on a roll today.

"True."

"Plus. T have a really good feelin' that all the kids will get along great." I say thinking of Ashton and Gaby.

"Me too," she agreed, "Me too. Sooo do we need to bring anything?"

"Nope just an appetite." And as an afterthought I add, "And Mr. C."

"Why Dad?"

"'Cause I miss his cookin' and I have a niece who loves to cook and when I told her about Arthur's Chef Skills she got excited and wanted to learn a lil something- something from the master."

"I'm sure dad would love to." She says through a laugh making me smile.

"Well I got to go. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" I say before shutting my phone and peering out the kitchen window.

Looking out the glass I spot Ashton play Frisbee with Grease while Dodge just lays under a shade tree watching the duo.

This week I've noticed many good changes with Ashton and I believe Gaby is the reason for this.

Ash has been calmer, around the house more, and she doesn't snap or fight with her siblings or cousins has much. I repeat **as **much.

Hmmm. I wonder if…. No she said they were just friends. She uses my old motto of 'I don't do relationships'.

Hopefully they are just friends or this could get weird for my plan with Spencer.

I'll see tomorrow I guess.

**Gaby POV**

After some soft laughter, Mom walked back into the living room with a soft smile, which melts when she sees Grandma's glare.

What's with these two, first the heat fight earlier and now the glaring.

"Well?" Grandma asked grumpily.

"Ashley said to just bring your stomachs and not to forget Dad."

"Me?" Grandpa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. Ash said that her niece loves to cook and she heard about your cooking skills and she wants to learn some stuff. "

Grandpa laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure." He said with delight.

Grandpa loves to shower all of us kids with his knowledge of cooking, which I love to cook with him so it's cool with me.

"So who is this Ashley chick we keep hearing about?" Jason asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well she's my boss that happens to be a really good friend of mine from high school."

"Yeah. FRIEND." Uncle Glen and Clay muttered together.

"Yes. FRIEND." Mom said giving them the look that said if they said another word they were going to die.

Jason and Ryan have gotten that look many of times.

"So what is she like?" Ryan asked

"Well Ash, Aiden, and Kyla-" Mom start but was interrupted by a excited squeal

"Aiden and Kyla!" Aunt Chelsea exclaimed smiling a huge smile.

"Yep. They got married two years after high school graduation."

"That's nice." Grandpa said with a soft smile.

"It is. But to answer your question Ryan; they're all really cool and fun people to be around and between Aid, Kyla, and Ashley they have a totally of seven teenagers which I believe you guys we get along awesome with." Mom says glancing over at me when she said the last part.

"So that means Ashley has children then?" Grandma asked bitterly, glancing in my direction along with the other adults.

That's been happening a lot lately.

"Yeah two boys and two girls." Mom answers.

"Wonderful. Devil children." Grandma mutters.

"Mom! I know you don't like Ashley but we're trying to be friends again. So that means to be as nice as you possibly can. Plus you don't know the kids so don't judge." Mom scolds with a scowl.

Grandma just huffs out a "Fine." Crossing her arms and muttering lowly she adds, "That Davies is already turning her against me again."

"Mom-"

"Spencer I think I'm going to take your mother home. We'll see you tomorrow." Grandpa says while pushing Grandma out the front door.

"Bye!" we all call out as the door shuts.

Grandma said Davies. As in Ashton's family?

I kinda hope it's her family. From what Ash tells me her family is something awesome.

I would love to meet her mother, siblings, cousins, and her 'boys' (Grease and Dodge.) as she calls them.

Ashton has been fogging up my mind lately; her cute nose crinkling smile, forest green eyes, and her charming ways.

I've been asking 'round the school as to why Ashton strikes fear into the hearts of many.

And from what I gathered she mostly known from her constant and rough fights at school and at the local clubs. I also heard about her track record with bedding girls.

I believe them for the most part. I mean Ashton does strike you as the type. What with the way she watches people like she's waiting for something to jump out and bite her. It's just not her that watches, people watch HER like they're waiting for her to bite.

They all tell me to stay away but I don't listen.

Ashton was the first and only one that was nice to me, she now makes sure no one bullies me, and she's never tried to pull any moves on me.

I mean sure she does randomly throws her arm around my shoulders and relentlessly flirts with me. But it's always in a friendly way…. I think. I'm not very practiced in the art of flirting or being flirted with.

Hmmm I don't know.

But I do know I can't wait for tomorrow to see if Mom's Davies is the same as my Davies.

This is going to be interesting to say the least.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine :( **

**Spencer POV**

I just received a text from Ash giving me her address along with the message 'Don't forget ur bikinis'. Now all we have to do is wait for my slow moving big brother who is twenty minutes late. Typical Glen.

"Uh, where is that loser?" I groan out in frustration.

"Dad just texted me. Said he'll be soon." Sidney spoke up.

"Thank youuuu." I mockingly whine out, earning chuckles and giggles. I just smile.

"Why so anxious" Glen teased walking through my front door.

"I'm not. It just I hate being late. You know that."

"Yeah. We all know you just want to see you gir-"

"Don't you finish that sentence."

He just gave me a 'whatever' look which I just stuck my tongue out at.

"Stop acting like children and let's go." Dad chuckled from behind me where the family was laughing at our antics. Well almost everyone. Mom looks like she just licked a lemon.

"Fine!" Glen and I say together, walking out the door after I grabbed my keys.

"You're lucky I don't shave your mustache off when you sleep over here again." I mumble to him as I head to my car.

"You wouldn't." He said horror in his eyes.

I just gave him my famous head tilt and innocent smile. Glen gets in his car mumble something along the lines of 'sick woman' and 'she's bluffing'.

As the cars got loaded up, half the crew with me the other with Glen, I try to program Ashley address in my GPS. I've never been in that part of town in all the years I have lived here.

I **hate** this stupid thing. I don't know how to work a GPS but I can figure out my filming equipment with my eyes closed. Pathetic.

Chuckling at me, Clay snatched the device from my death grip and started fiddling with the thing. He played with it for a minute and placed it on my dash, ruffling my hair as he did.

"Shut up Clay." I mutter.

"I didn't say anything." He protested

I just give him a playful glare as I turn onto the main road.

"So, kiddos are you excited?" I ask the prisoners of the car.

"Yea. I can't wait to meet the woman that can make Grandma spit fire just by the sound of her name." Ryan stated with a low chuckle.

"Ditto." Jason laughed out in agreement.

I shake my head at them. They have NO idea.

"Don't know 'bout that fire spitin' part but I'd like to meet her too. I mean anybody who can make you smile just by talk 'bout them as to be good. Right?" Claire said with a smile.

I do?

"Hmm. I bet she can give us some real dirt on you guys." Robert mused.

Chels looked over at her son before giving him a playful swat on the head.

"Assuming Ashley's the same Ashley, she probably would and will." Clay said with a shake of his head.

"Is that all you care about Rob? Getting something against the 'Rents?" Claire asked a smirk in place.

"Maaaayyybbbe."

I chuckle at the siblings while looking in the rear view mirror, spotting Gaby staring out the window with her thinking face on, one is wears often.

"Your quiet back their Gabs." I say my eyes going back to the road.

"Hmm, oh, I'm just thinking. I'm good." She responses with a quick smile, one that I return.

"Okay." I say with a nod.

For the rest of the ride the car's filled with aimless chatter and the mockery of my GPS' bored kill-me-now tone.

The chatter comes to a halt when we take the turn into Ashley's driveway. And man its one hell of a driveway. It's long and curvy lined with many different types of flowers and trees; lilies, roses, Mary Golds, and some I don't even know the name for.

As we travel the small road we all let out a soft 'whoa' at the sight in front of us.

The term 'house' doesn't-not even close- describes this place. The mansion before me is absolutely elegant and amazingly beautiful. This four story (not counting the tower like attachment) mansion is completely made out of a soft red wood besides the top story; it seems to be made entirely out of glass. The sides of this 'house' were also surrounded by red, white, and yellow climbing roses, some of which are climbing up the sides of the mansion stopping at the top of the third story.

"Oh. My. God." Chelsea choked out.

To stunned to speak I just nod my dumbly, mouth opened slightly.

Oh my god is right. This place is awesome.

Everyone is out of my car before I even got to park, which is in front of a mini fish pond complete with its own mini water fall.

This place is crazy.

I get out of my car to stand with the others gawking at our surroundings in awe. Hell even Mom looks impressed.

"Daaammmn. Ash has it maid." Glen exclaimed breaking the silence.

We all hmm'ed in in agreement. This place is so Ashley Davies; from the house to the pond (who has their own Chinese fish pond. I mean come on!) and then to the U-shaped garage down to the many sports cars in the said garage.

Our wonder induced trance was broke by a sudden and loud "WHOOP!" of triumph accompanied by a purring engine and a few deep but excited barks.

As I look over at the commotion I spot a young teenage girl dance out of one of the many garage doors followed by two huge dogs whom are dancing and jumping around with her.

I hear Gaby giggle behind me before getting out "Oh Ashton."

Hmm so this **is** the famous Ashton. Gaby steps around me and heads in the girl's direction. Looking around me at the other I shrug my shoulders and follow my daughter's lead.

As we get close the black and white pit bull- I think that's what their called- freezes upon seeing us, this causes the rest of us to freeze as well, besides Gaby who still walks forward.

"Gaby-" I start just to be cut off by the wave of her hand.

She then gets down on her knees and opening her arms in a welcoming manner.

"Hey Dodge- man!"

The beast of a dog unfreezes, seeming to know Gaby, and sprints forward a few yards till he slides to a stop to cover her in many wet sloppy kisses while wiggling around uncontrollably.

This sight forces me to laugh lightly along with the others. Our laughter also seems to have caught the teen's attention because she's now walking towards Gaby a smile firmly in place.

"Hey Gabs!" she laughs out in a raspy voice while grabbing the affectionate dog by the collar pulling him off so she can help Gaby up.

"Hey Ash!" she say grabbing the other girls hand to pull her over to us. I hear Mom grind her teeth at the gesture.

As they get closer I get hit with a huge wave of shock. I've found myself looking at younger and much taller version of Ashley.

The girl before me has short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and clothes that are covered in grease but none the less at lest they actually cover her. Unlike someone when they were younger.

As I try and shake my shock off Gaby and Ashton get within five feet of us; Ashton sporting a friendly smile, a nose crinkling one at that.

Yep. No doubt. She's Ashley's alright.

Letting go of Ashton's hand, Gaby started the introductions.

"Ash, this is my mother Spencer, two brothers Jason and Ryan," the said boy hitched their chins, " my grandpa Arthur and grandma Paula, uncle Glen ad Clay, their wives Aunt Chelsea and Baily, and my cousins Robert, Claire, Sidney and Paul. Guys this is Ashton."

We all gave a wave has our name was said, besides Mom who just gave a curt nod.

"It's nice to meet ya. I've heard a lot 'bout all of you." Ashton said while removing a rag from her back pocket to wipe her hands to shake mine.

She seems polite enough.

"It's nice to meet you to." I say shaking the offered hand.

"Yeah. We heard a lot 'bout you." Glen said from beside me.

"All good I hope." She joked with a glance at Gaby.

"Nope. All bad." Gaby joked back, hip checking the girl.

"Funny." Ashton said bumping back in to her.

"Um, Ashton?" Paul asked uneasy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call off the hounds? Please." He asked staring pointedly at a white grease stained dog that had his lip curled at us.

"Grease. Leave 'em alone or go back to the garage." She said pointing at the said place.

He automatically looked up at her, licked her and Gaby's hands and shot off to the front door.

"Thanks." Paul sighed in relief.

Oh that's right Paul has a bad fear of dogs. Any dog. Sad really.

"Welcome…. Uh, well everyone's out back on the patio so this-a-way."

With that she threw a slightly tattooed arm around Gaby's shoulders and walked for the main door.

Mom, once again, let out a huff at the display of affection.

As we trend up to the house I hear Clay mumble "There's no doubt she's Ashley's."

There was a quiet mummer of agreement.

"Man she's hot." Jason and Paul sigh out together.

"Thanks." Ashton calls out behind her and Gaby, causing everyone to laugh at the now blushing boys.

"You find the house okay?" she asked opening the door as our laughter died. She gestured for us to walk in.

"Yeah it was fine." I answer the waiting teen.

"Good."

"This is an awesome place." Dad said taking a look around the room.

The house is nicer in the inside then it is out and that's something.

"Yeah. Ma had it specially built 'round, uh, six years ago."

As we walk through the house I look at the many pictures of Ashley and her kids (none of them had her ex-wife in them) along with many awards for the record company and some of Ashley's solo tracks. As my survey continues I can vaguely hear Ashton and my daughter's voice from in front of me.

She seems like a nice enough kid.

Before we get to the living room area we suddenly stop at the edge of the carpet.

"I have to take my boots off. You guys don't thou. My shoes are always real dirty from playin' in the garage so I tend to get stains on Ma's white carpet. She threatens me with my life if I don't take 'em off." She says with an eye roll.

"I **HATE** white carpet." The males of the group groan out in sync.

"Tell me about it." She says with a chuckle, "It's an ongoing battle between me and Ma."

"I don't blame her. It takes forever to get stains out of a white carpet." Gaby says with a teasing smile at Ashton.

"Oh no. You're already on her side."

Gaby just smiles up at her.

Hmm. Is something going on between them that more than friendship. I don't know. Maybe.

"Curious." Glen whispers in my ear.

"Shut it." Mom and I say together.

When I look back at her she just looks away. I also see the weird looks the kids are giving us.

Shoes in hand and an arm still resting around Gaby, Ashton continues through the mansion.

As we again continue forward- this place is huge- I continue my curious observing of the beautiful place that I'm in till we get to a baby blue stain glass door.

The first thing I see as I get out the door is a good size basketball court- I hear a few happy claps about it behind me- and a nice size pool. When I get all the way out onto the patio I get the best site of the day; my boss in a baby blue bikini dancing around with a group of teens too some really loud rock music.

Just the sight of her gives me butterflies.

This is going to go awesome.

**Sorry about the lateness of my update but I had one of those family vacations that you weren't allowed to have any electronics… so yeah. Sorry. The next chap is the one you've all been waiting for. YAY!**

** Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't**

**Ashley POV**

To pass the time till Spencer gets here I decide to turn on the surround sound and start dancing to none other than The Fray.

Seeing one of the kids sitting out I dance my way over to him.

"Dance with me?" I ask extending my hand out to Jesse who just laughs shaking his head no. Not taking no for an answer I drag him up to join the others on the lawn. Oh Jesse. He really is to shy for his own good. Come on I'm his aunt no need to be bashful.

Just as the second song starts and Jesse starts to loosen up I get grabbed and roughly pull in to someone's body.

What the fuck. Slightly dazed I look up at my assailant just to look into the smirking and playful and grease smudged face of my youngest daughter.

How did she get so tall? Nether Sandra or I are very tall, we're both quite short; 5'5 and 5'6.

"Geez Ashton. Isn't there a nicer and gentler way to get my attention? I am getting' old y'know…. Or do you come out to dance with us?" I ask returning the playful smirk. I doubt she's out here to dance; she's not very fond of it.

"No I'm not out to dance. Yuck!" See I told you, "And yes there is a better way but it's not near as fun. And for the record…. you're not old."

I just shake my head and give her a 'Whatever' look.

"Sooo is there a reason you came out here or did you just come to abuse me?"

"No. I have no reason," she rolls her eyes, "but I think they do." She says pointing over towards the back door.

I follow her pointing finger to see my gorgeous blonde and her family watching us two with amusement.

"Oh hey guys! Didn't see you there." I say excitedly walking up to the group, pulling Spence in for a quick hug.

"Yeah we noticed." Spence said pulling back from the embrace, laughing lightly.

"Hey Ashley!" A chorus of voices said from behind the blonde.

"What's up guys?" I say with a smile looking into the old and new faces of the Carlin Clan.

"Ashton can you go get Aiden and Kyla?" I ask looking up at the teen.

"Slave owner."

I just stick my tongue out at her.

"And turn off the stereo!" I shout at her retreating back. I get a thumb up in response.

"She's a nice kid." Arthur said as Ashton slipped in to the house. My eyes snap back to the group.

"She was polite?" I say slightly shocked. She has her good moments of polite manners but not often. Maybe I judge her to harshly… no… no I don't.

"Yeah. She was actually." Chelsea said looking confused.

"Oh. Good. Doesn't happen that often." I mumble the last part. They laugh slightly.

"What teen is well mannered." Glen says earning huffs and disbelieving looks from the teens around him.

"Better watch it Glen. They might beat ya up." Aiden said walking out the door with my sister in tow.

Please Lord, if there is a Lord, let this go well. Please.

"Hey guys!" Aiden continued. Kyla smiled till her eyes landed on Spencer's form, her face went sour a look I've just came to notice was on Paula's face as well.

Wooonnnddeerrrful. I got this. I will be okay.

Just as Aiden and my dear sister join me in front of the Carlins the music in the air cuts off followed by many groans of protest from the kids behind us.

"Stop your complaining and get on over here." Kyla said waving them over to face the other family.

I soon feel the group of teens walk in behind us along with Ashton walking to stand beside me. It's silent for a moment… kinda like a face off.

Breaking the silence Spence starts, "Well Carlin Crew these are the Davies and Dennison's."

Has she goes through the intro for the kids I just watch and take them all in till one name in particular catches my interest 'Gaby'. My eyes snap to the small mini Spencer that waves her hand. My eyes again snap to Ashton who smiles at the small blonde. YES! This is the mystery girl. Finally I get to have a look at her.

She's small- 5'5/ 5'4- and looks almost exactly like her mother except the black rimmed glasses giving her a cuter touch. The girl dresses like her mom did when I first met her too. Adam's right she does look innocent. This could be good for Ash. Hopefully she doesn't screw this friendship up. Well at least I know my daughter and I share the same taste in women.

As I finish that thought see she's now done so I introduce my peoples. They all give a nod are wave as they are introduced.

I finish with, "And I believe you meet Ashton." I wave a hand limply at her.

Before they can answer Ashton speaks up looking at me in mock hurt.

"Was that meant to be dismissive?" she asked miming my hand wave back at me.

"Could be."

"Well then." She huffs playfully. She sure is in a good mood today.

Our banter as seem to amuse the surrounding group because I hear random chuckles and giggles from all around. Well everyone beside Kyla and Mrs. C who are either glaring at me or Spencer. Paula doesn't bug me because I grew accustom to her glare in high school. So take that Paula, you can't ruin my day!

"So anyone up for a game of basketball. I've been waitin' for enough players to get a good game going." Raife said dribbling the ball, giving the teens a friendly smile.

The Carlin teens look at each other and shrug.

"Sure." Jason said stepping up.

**Ashton POV**

As everyone either heads for the court of the lounge chairs or in Arthur and Ma's case the grill, I walk up to Gaby giving her a smile.

"Hey you want to play." I ask gesturing towards the court. She looks up at me and grimaces.

"Um. No thank you. I can't play worth….. well anything really." She looks down a slight blush covering her cheeks. I smile softly. She's not a sports girl. I'm cool with that.

"Hey that's cool. I'll hang with you. We can do whatever." As I say this she looks up at me and smiles.

"You don't have to do that, I know you love playing."

"I do, but I rather chill with you. Did I just rhyme?" I ask furrowing my brow. Gaby giggled at me. I love her giggle it is a soft sound not an annoying one.

"Yes you did. And that sweet of you to say."

"I try."

"I bet you do. Come sit with me." She says and softly pulls me down in the grass beside her, our knees touching.

We watch the ongoing game in front of us for a moment, -hmm these Carlins had some skill- before Gaby broke the silence.

"So what did you do earlier that you did a happy dance for?" she asked a smile in her voice.

"I can't believe you guys saw that!" I say looking everywhere but the small girl next to me. She laughed softly causing me to look over at her with a teasing glare.

"What? I thought it was cute." She said. She then blushed when she realized what she told me. It's now my turn to chuckle. She's get easily embarrassed. Cute. I'll have to remember that for the future.

After her blush subsides she looks up at me again and says "So?"

"So what?"

"What did you do?" she repeated arching an eyebrow.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That." She said mocking my voice. Poorly I might add.

"I've been working on and off the last few months on this motorcycle- a 2006 Victory Hammer- and I finally, **finally **got it running right. And I was stoked." I say a smile gracing my face causing her to smile in return.

She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by my mother calling me over my phone held above her head.

"Hold that thought." I say getting up to jog over to my mom. As I get closer I hear the ringtone and I roll my eyes.

I look at the call ID and sigh as my phone still plays the Touch MY Body. I sigh again and answer my cell.

"Yo."

"Hey Ashton. I was wondering if you wanted to come on and scratch an itch I have for you this last week." Oh god. Will this girl get a hint? That I'm sick of her.

"No. Stacy I don't. What have I told you these pass two weeks. I . Don't. Want. To. See. You." I hate to be an ass to the girl but shit. Go away.

At this point all the adults are watching me with interest and concern. Ma tilts her head at me and I roll my eyes in return mouthing 'Stalker' and pointing at the phone. She smiles, empathic .

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I hate to be an asshole but lose my number." With that I slide my phone shut, sighing in frustration.

"Everything good?" Ma asked reaching up and touching my arm.

"Yep it's cool. Just a crazy woman who can't take a hint.."

"We all know them." Glen said smiling at. I smile back and toss my phone on the lawn table.

"If she calls back you can shut it off."

"Why-"

"I'll say something cruel to her if I take it. So it needs to stay right here." I give the table a couple taps for emphases and walk back over to Gaby who's been watching the game this entire time.

"Who's winning?" I ask settling down on the soft grass.

"Yours. Raife is kicking Jason's butt." She said with a giggle. I look towards the game and my bro is most certainly running that blonde boys ass off. Go Bro! I will never cheer for him out loud. He doesn't deserve my encouragement.

"So have you noticed the tension for your aunt and my grandmother earlier or was it just me?" she said looking over at them. In fact I did. They were almost hostile.

"Yeah I saw it. Any reason why?"

"Don't know. Ever since I came home from school on Monday everything has been a little odd between Mom and Grandma."

"Same with Ma and Aunt Kyla. Every time the subject of your mom came jump they sorta glared at each other."

"That's 'bout the same thing with Mom and Grandma."

"I wonder what went wrong when they were teens that made them like that." When I say that we both look over at the discussed people and find my aunt and Paula glaring at the opposing family's mom. This is odd.

We were startled out of our observation when a basketball flew off the court and in between Gaby and me, barley missing us.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" I shout at the players who give us an chorus of 'Sorry's. I just give them a 'Wherever' look when Gaby gives them an "It's okay."

"Why can't you be more forgiving Ashton?" Raife asks while bouncing the ball off the back of my head. I don't answer and just grab his foot and pull him down. He sits in shock for a minute-while the rest of our group laughs- then shakes his head and tackles me, trying to pin me. He has no chance. I just hook my legs around his and flip him over while twisting his around his back pinning him. He wiggles trying to get loose but so finds it painful and lets out a hiss.

"Damn you. Let me up."

"Will you play nice?" I ask while putting my pressure. He yelped.

"Yes! Let go." And at his plea I release him settling beside Gaby again who gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I ask the frowning blonde but she just shakes her head.

"What is it now Ash? 12 to zip?" Adam asks grinning at me. I've been pinning him all week. It's gotten to easy.

"Not too sure bro."

"You lose that much?" Ryan asked in amusement.

"You wouldn't be smiling if you were the one wrestling Ash." Jesse said.

Ryan gives me a wary look one that I smile at.

"Don't worry I get you." I say throwing in a friendly smile. He relaxes again.

Before we can continue the conversation at booming laugh cuts us off. I look over at the lounge chair.

'I wonder what they're talking about.'

**To be continued…..**

**Reviews are loved here.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope. No own**

**Ashley POV**

As we all laugh at a now blushing and embarrassed Glen- I can even light a fire without harming myself and others- I look over at Spencer who was smiling sweetly at her oldest brother. She's so beautiful.

I can believe I've lived all these year without seeing that smile. I wouldn't have had too if I would have listened to her that night…. I was **so** stupid. That moment… that decision was a new start for everything; a new life, a new future, a new kind of family. What I'd do to take it all back…. Don't get me wrong I love and adore my children and I loved my ex-wife for the longest time but I never could forget-

"Hey Ash? You still with us?" Spencer asked with concern placing a gentle hand on my bare knee. I looked up into her kind baby blues and all I could was smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got lost in a memory for a minute." I tell her placing my hand on top of hers. She smiles back at me, staring into my eyes like she's searching for something. Whatever she's looking I think she's found, because she smiles the most caring smile at me.

Someone clears their throat causing us to look away and up. Paula's giving me the nastiest look she's gave me all day and I can't find it in myself to care. Maybe there is hope in the world. I'll have to try my luck a little bit to day and see where it gets me.

"So Ashley. Spencer told me you hired her at your company." Paula said eyeing me closely.

"Yes I did. She's the best director I've had at my place in a long time. She actually **has** talent." I say throwing in some more praise for Spence. If it wasn't for her I still be shopping for a director and falling behind schedule. Again.

"I agree. But why her? What's your plan this time?"

"MOM!" spencer says turning on her mother.

"S'kay Spence." I say placing a hand and the woman's shoulder. Then to Paula, "I have no plan. I just want my best friend back. Is that so bad?" I ask the tense and angry older blonde. I might have lied just a little bit there.

"Right. You always have a plan in some shape or form. I bet this whole outing is part of that plan." She said looking slightly happy with herself. I hear a struggled laugh and I look over to my sister who is trying to hide a smile. She likes that I'm fighting with Paula. That girl is gonna get burnt by fire tonight let me promise you. As for the rest of the group, they look slightly lost and worried about where this is going. Where is Mr. C when you need him?

"Okay. How 'bout this; we, um, go to a different subject?" Chelsea said looking between the older blonde and me.

"Okay. Ashley how long was you married?" Paula asked continuing the interrogation. This question caught me off guard.

"Um, nineteen years." I say with caution. What is she going to do?

"Hmm. That's a decent amount of time….so why the split?" she ask with a slight smirk.

"Mom! Ashley you don't have to answer that." Spencer cut in glaring at her mother.

"It's okay. Sandra left me four years ago to go live a partier's life with a dumb ass want-a-be. She didn't want the responsibility of the kids so she gave me full custody of all of them." I say looking down….remembering that day… she didn't even say goodbye to her own children.

I look up at Spencer's touch to see the pitiful looks of the old friends around me, even Paula hadn't saw that coming but her look of pity melted away when she saw me looking.

"Oh god Ashley I'm sorry." Spence sad getting up to sit with me, to comfort me. There was a mumble of agreement from all around.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to ask." Paula said stiffly .I could tell she was put off but not sorry. As a response I just nod in her direction, spencer still rubbing my back. Would it be bad if I was enjoying this when I'm supposed to be in pain? Yes? Well I don't care, I have my beautiful dream girl touching me sooo... I bet you would be the same way.

Looking for a way to brighten the mood I look around the faces and that where I found my subject.

"So Glen?" he looks away from his wife and to me.

"Tell me. Where did you find this beautiful woman that would actually marry you?" I ask with mock seriousness a grin pulling at my lips.

Glen smiles proudly while Baily blushes. I smile at the sight.

"I was and am her little brother's coach. We meet at a basketball game."

"Oh I see. Did he con you into dating him?" I ask directing my question to Mrs. Baily Carlin. It really does surprise me.

"No. I actually asked him. He looked cute in his couching uniform so I went for it." She told me smiling at Glen.

"Wow. I'm shock. Glen didn't have to chase and beg." I say with a smirk. I suddenly get hit by an ice cube that slid down my bikini top. Oooohhhh that's cold.

"Damn Glen!" I say hopping up while trying to get the ice. As I hop around they laugh at me till I remove the ice and throw it back at Glen hitting him in the forehead. That stops his laughter and he looks up at me rubbing his face.

"That hurt." He complained

"That was cold." I whine back sticking out my tongue. He copies my action while Spencer grabs my hand, pulling me back down beside her.

"What? Are you guys children?" Ashton asks while walking up behind us with Gaby.

"Maybe. What we can't act like children but you can?" Aiden asks the smirking child. Ash gives him a 'Really' look but otherwise ignores him.

"So Ma. You want to help me with something?" she asks mischief dancing in her eyes. I give her a wary look.

"With what exactly?" she doesn't answer but just slips off her baggy work jean showing us the basketball shorts underneath.

"Okay stand up for a sec." she says while helping me to my feet. When I stand I notice Gaby taking my spot by her mother. I give her a questioning look but I just get a shrug for an answer. I'm sorta afraid now.  
>"On the count of three hold your breath. One!"<p>

"Wait! What?"

"Two!" I try to run but she jumps forward and yells "THREE!" tackling me into the pool behind me.

**Gaby POV**

As Mrs. Davies gets tackled into the pool I can't help but laugh as I shake my head in disappointment. I should have warned her but I couldn't ruin everyone's fun. We're all still laughing when they both pop up from under the water.

"That was mean!" Ash's mom claims while pushing her daughter's head back under the water. Ashton just laughs as she resurfaces.

"No it wasn't! you been wearing your bikini all day but haven't gone for a swim so I thought I'd fix that." She says finishing with a slash up at me.

"Hey!" I exclaim, jumping up and away from the pool. Great she's getting out. I turn to run but Ash must be real quick on her feet because she grabs me and pulls me into her arms, bridle style, before I make it four feet.

"Ashton Dawn Davies don't you dare!" I say trying to get myself free but she just laughs and tightens her grip.

"Gaby Mary Carlin what will you do if I don't?" she says with a smirk now standing at the pools edge.

"I'll tell that really embarrassing story about you in the middle school library you told me on Wednesday." This gets her to freeze.

"You wouldn't." she says giving me a sad pouting face. I soften a little but don't give in.

"Oh yes I would." She huffs at me but turns around and gently puts me on my feet.

"Thank you." I say looking at the wet spots on my shirt and skirt from where I was held against her. Before she can give me an answer Adam and Rebecca rush past me, tackling their sister in to the pool. I laugh taking an empty sit from across my mother.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ashley asked getting out of the pool and sitting beside mom, giving me a friendly grin.

"Well we noticed that all you guys were all tense and stuff so Adam came up with the idea to lighten the mood…. That was before the laughter started up again." I explain looking over to see that all the other teens joined the trio in the pool.

"Then why she still do it?" Mom asked smile lightly.

"For the heck of it I guess." I answer my eyes going back to Ashton's playing form. She really is cute… for a badass.

"That's Ashton for ya." Aiden said while grabbing his wife's hand, giving it a squeeze. She doesn't look to happy.

"It's something Ashley would do." Clay said with a smile.

"Do? You mean something Ashley **has** done." Chelsea said with a laugh.

"What I do?" Ashley said with a confused frown. . I didn't notice her walk off to get a towel.

"Nothing." Mom said giving her a smile as Ashley sat down again.

"So what's the story 'bout the middle school library?" Uncle Glen asks, whacking my knees with his foot. I give him a 'wouldn't you like to know' look before brushing off his foot.

"I said I would tell if she didn't put me down so as you can tell I'm not going to tell you." I tell him with a smirk. He just groans at me. If there's one thing I know about my uncle it's that he loves embarrassing stories as long as it's not about him.

"How did you and Ash meet?" Mrs. D asked with interest.

Before I could answer Dodge jumped on to the lounge chair with me, laying his paws on my lap then laying his head on top of that. It's good to see he likes me.

"Hmmm. Dodge doesn't take to people that often." Ashley says with an impressed smile.

"I'm glad he likes me….Well to answer your question Ash just kinda walked over to my lunch table and started talking to me like she knew me already….. After that she never went away." I say laughing lightly while tilting my head in thought as I remembered her behavior that morning.

"Yep sounds like her." Ashley said in amusement.

"Always the straight forward one." Aiden agreed fondly.

"Well I'm going to be straight forward and tell ya'll to come eat lunch." Grandpa said from behind me with Angelina beside him.

"Oh yay." Ashley said clapping happily.

**Spencer POV**

Ashley bound up and out of her seat and skipped towards the kitchen. I giggle and follow her lead and walk into the house. As I make it into the kitchen to get hit by the overwhelming aroma of Dad's homemade cooking.

"Smells great Mr. C!" Ashley praises dad, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thank you but it just wasn't me. Angie here showed me some little things I didn't know, some I think I'll use in the future."

"In that case. Good job kiddo!" Ashley said giving her a pat as well.

After we all get our food- it's awesome like always- we head back outside to eat at the picnic table, one for the adults and one for us adults.

Lunch went well besides the constant glares and snarky remarks from both Mom and Kyla. I still don't know what her problem is- she's been doing that all day- but Ashley and Aiden been keeping her on a tight leash.

Mom has been shooting out questions to Ash as we eat. Like "Is there more to the story of your divorce?" and "With your work how much time do you spend time with your children?" and my favorite "Do you still sleep around?" at that one she got yelled at by myself and Dad. When does she stop? Besides the rude questions it went smoothly for the most part as did the kids' lunch; they never seemed to stop laughing. Ashton and Gaby seem to be getting real close even with just meeting six days ago. They're going to have a good friendship I can tell.

About an hour later I'm standing out front with Ashley as everyone say their 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters'.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday." Ash says, drawing me into a hug.

"Yeah…. We should go out for lunch then."

"Really?" she says smiling her nose crinkling smile.

"Yeah. We can properly catch up without my mother's rude side comments and questions. I'm sorry 'bout that." I say giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's cool. She's just looking out for you."

"She maybe but I don't need her to. What happen between us was partly my fault." Her eyes jump to my face.

"No it isn't what happened-"

"Hey. Let's talk about take some other time." I interrupt her before she gets too worked up about it.

"'Kay. I'll see you." She says softly.

"Yeah." I whisper bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Till Monday!" I say and scrabble to my car. I didn't mean to give her a kiss. Even if it was just on the cheek. Stupid! With that I start my car and head home.

Today was a good day.

**Review! It makes me smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this?**

**Ashley POV**

I smile as Spencer runs over to her car. She gave me a kiss; I must have done something right. I joyfully bounce into my house with Ashton trailing behind me, chuckling quietly.

"So….. What happened with Spencer all those years back?" she asks suspicion in her voice. I freeze. What does she mean?

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask, playing dumb. She scoffs in disbelief.

"I'm not stupid or blind. I saw the way you two acted around each other. Like you were flirting." She says looking me in the eyes. She was watching us that closely?

"It's in the past and it doesn't matter what happened back then, it's between us. No one else. Plus, what difference does it make? "I say on the defensive. This seemed to confirm something for her.

"Fine. Whatever. You don't have to tell me." She says sounding even more suspicious. She then turned around and marched off towards the garage but as she walked away I could have sworn she mumbled something along the lines of "It makes a hell of a difference." I shake my head. What was that supposed to mean. My eyes follow my daughter still she takes the corner, walking into her garage. I run my hand through my hair and walk through the house and up the stairs to the top story. I walk into the room and take a seat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my temples.

Today was a good day. So why did I feel….. I don't know…. guilty every time I looked or touched Spencer. And just now with Ashton I got defensive for no reason. Even after all these years I still haven't forgiven myself….. When everyone else as. Even Spencer who I hurt the most out of the whole ordeal. I let all my anger, lust, and my feeling of being completely lost, cloud and corrupt my judgment that night. She didn't-doesn't- deserve that. I don't deserve her.

They say if you dwell on the past it will drive you crazy but I can't seem to stop. What do I do from here? I want to be with Spence but does she want to be more then friends and if so can I stand to be with her without screwing up again?…. Maybe Paula's right by trying to keep her away. Damn I think too much.

Thinking of Paula…. I now remember that I have a sister to yell at… hmm. No I have to do that tomorrow because right now I have some paperwork to finish.

I love this new band I signed. Broken Spirit is one of the best bands I've had in the company in about four years. Sandra was the person who found all the great talent until she ran off with one and I got stuck with hiring Chad. Whom- by the way- as no life outside of the company. He needs one real bad. Probably would piss me off less if he was happier. Hmm, oh well. That's not my job.

I'm about two hours into these papers-I've been behind lately- when I hear I light knock on my door. Without looking up from my lap-top I tell whoever it is to come in.

"Hey Ma." A quiet but still raspy voice calls from the door way.

"Hey Ash. What's up." I say still typing away on my computer.

"I wanted to talk to you….. I brought gifts." I look up at my beaming daughter to find her holding a Samuel Adams and a bag of Funyuns. I love Funyuns, they're my weak spot.

"Have a seat." I say pointing at the spot beside me in the middle of my bed; took a shower so it's cool for her to do so. I watch as she climbs on the giant bed and slides over to me, handing me the items in her hands.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You were right; it's none of my business. I'm just trying to figure out where Gaby and I stand." She said, grabbing my beer and taking a sip.

"I understand. But what do you mean 'stand'. Do you **like **her like her or something." I ask smirking slightly.

"NO! I just don't want anything to be weird for you and Spencer or for me and Gaby." She say while giving me a look then stealing the chip I was about to eat.

"She is a nice girl." I say just to bug her. She just gives me a 'shut up' look. You know I just thought of something; couldn't those two together be…. I don't odd. I shake the thought from my head. They're just friends. Yes? Yes. Good.

"Hmmmm." I hum while looking her over, now noticing the nice clothes she's wearing.

"Where you going?" I ask while eyeing her tight black dress shirt, matching tie, fitting black slacks and dress shoes.

"A new club. It's classier then I'm used to." She said eyeing the dress shirt.

"Then why go. I know you hate stuff like that."

"Cause they have great booze and really hot women. And it's time for a change of scenery."

"Meaning you want to get away from all the crazy chicks that are everywhere else. The ones who know you."

"Bingo. So I will see you later."

"Is your brother going with you?"

"Nope. He wanted to stay and work on some song he's been writing."

"Okay then. Later. And please, **please** try and stay out of trouble. I can't keep bailing you out all the time." I would try and stop her but there is no use. She's worst then me when it comes to somethings.

"I will Ma. Promise."

Oh, to be a teen again. I fall back on to my bed and look at the moon through my glass ceiling. I glad I built this room like this; it's so cool. With that thought I drift to sleep.

**Spencer POV**

It's been a long work day and it's only twelve o'clock. Oooh boy. I've been shooting and filming all day with Broken Spirit and I think I'll take my lunch break right… about….. NOW!

"Okay guys why don't we take a two hour break. Yeah?" I ask the crew and band.

"Sure thing Ms. Carlin." Is the reply I get.

"Then let's do it. I'm out of here." I start to my office to get my purse when I remember that I promised Ashley a lunch together today. I walk into my office and grab my bag off the leather couch and head down the hall to Ashley's.

"Hey JC. Is Ash in here." I say pointing my thumb at the office door.

"Yes. She said if you came by to let you in… so go on in Ms. Carlin."

"Thank you." I tell her giving her a smile before grabbing the door knob. When I walk in I find Ashley standing behind her desk, looking out into the city below.

"Hey Ash." I say softly so I don't startle her. It doesn't work unfortunately and she jolts in surprise.

"God! Hey Spence. You scared the hell outa me." She says while holding her chest.

"Sorry. I was trying to avoid that." I say with a giggle.

"It's okay. Um, what can I help you with." She say while taking a seat on her desk.

"Oh, well Friday I said something about going to lunch today but-"

"Oh, that's right,um, let me grab my purse and we'll go." She says going back behind her desk, grabbing her things then walks to the door holding it for me.

"Thank you." I say passing her. She hums at me in response.

"Your car or mine." She asks holding up a pair of keys. I smile; I know she loves to drive.

"Yours." I say with a smile that she returns. As we walk to the parking lot we chat about the video and such till we reach her car. It's still a Porsche only a brand new model.

"Some things never change." I say looking around the car in a pointed manner. She laughs.

"Yeah ,well I loved my old Porsche so I just keep buying them." She says with patting the steering wheel.

"I can see." I giggle settling into to the leather seats.

"So where to." I sit and think for a moment.

"Do you know where Stella's is?"

"The French place right," I nod my head at her, " In that case. Yeah I know exactly where it is. Adam and Rebecca love that place." With that we're off. We sit in comfortable silence for the entire right, besides the soft music pouring out of the speakers it's not awkward but comfortable and relaxing.

"Aaannd here we are!" Ashley exclaims, jumping out of the car and running to my side to open my door.

"Thank you." I say taking her hand and allowing her to help me out. We walk into the restaurant and get sited right away. After we order our drinks Ash starts up the conversation.

"So, um, what happen after we-y'know- broke up." She asked looking down at her plate. She wants a heavy conversation I see.

"Well I continued school and graduated. Shortly after I got a job over in New York with Lily. You remember Lily." She nodded her head, " Well the job was for a documentary on gay communities in the New York area. That's where I meet my ex-wife Rachel. We were friends for about a year and a half before we started dating and we dated for seven months before we got married. A year later a had Jason. After that I just had my family and an awesome job till….." I trail off, looking down at the table.

"You don't have to tell me." Ashley said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into her eyes.

"No it's okay. Well my life seemed to be going prefect till…. Till Rach got into a car accident. We had gotten into a fight that night and she stormed out and went to a bar. When she was coming home she swerved into oncoming traffic." As I look into her eyes I see the sadness and pity fill them.

"Oh Spence! I'm sorry." She says while getting out of her seat to sit beside me to pull me into a tight embrace. Before I could answer the waitress comes back and asks us what we want to eat. I've been here a thousand times when I was in college so I just gave her my normal order. Ashley was just as quick to answer. We sit in silence while I get over my mini private mental break down, when I did I restarted the conversation.

"You?" I ask

"You what?" she asked in confusion.

"What did you do after?" I say with a small smile as the crinkle in her forehead didappers with her confusion.

"Oh well, I threw myself into business school- which I hated by the way-," I smile at the cute face she pulled, " and started Davies Records. I always knew I wanted to do something with music and I loved writing it but I wanted to give people their dreams so I started from the ground up. This is when I met Sandra; she was my assistant that I slowly grew real fond of. We dated dating and dated for five months before I asked her to marry me and that's that really. We got married, I brought my company to the top, Sandra had our kids then… she ran off four years ago. Which you already know. I was torn up about it but I'm not so much anymore."

"You did a great job Ash. You did really well for yourself….. And I'm happy I found you again." I whisper the last part. She nudges my shoulder and I look up at her.

"I'm glad too…. Hey. Would it be too much to ask if you wanted to go on a small date with me?" Wait. What?

"You don't have too-"

"You know what I would love it. How about you call me later tonight and we'll set up a date?" as I say this her chocolate eyes light up.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll do that." At that moment our food got here and the rest of our lunch was fulled with laughter and meaningless chatter.

Hopefully this goes okay.

**Review my awesome peoples!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and kids**

**Ashton POV**

As I walk out of Ma's room I toss my last chip in my mouth. Yum. Funyun goodness.

I continue down the stairs while loosening my tie, thinking about the reason for my sudden plans for tonight. Even with the short time I've known her Gaby has made me feel so many different emotions I've never felt or wanted to feel. Maybe I'll find someone or something to take my mind off the blonde curly haired girl. It's kinda mandatory at this point. This girl brings out my playful and child-like side (one I don't show often), she can calm me by just a look, and she makes me lose of coherent thought by just smiling at me. I don't like this at all; it's not who I am. I am not a softie. But I could be for her…. NO! What I'm I thinking? She's just a friend and that's all she can ever be. Especially if there is something going on between our mother's…. Right? Even if it would be okay I don't even know if she likes me like that. Sure she blushes when I flirt with her and she doesn't shrug off or complains about the constant contact my body seems to want to keep with the blue eyed angel so maybe…. Okay I need to stop thinking.

Shaking my head, I get my keys off the workbench and slide into my car. After I start my baby up in toss on my favorite Leann Rimes cd (Yes I listen to her. I do make my exceptions to my rock and roll only spectrum.) and the song that comes on makes me freeze for a moment before I shake it off and roll my eyes. The Right Kind of Wrong.

_I know all about, yeah, _

_About your reputation and_

_Now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it_

_If I'm helpless everytime_

_I'm where you are-_

That's where I cut off the song and pull the cd out putting in a random one in its place. Stupid cd. With that I back out of my driveway and onto the main road. I need to get drunk tonight.

I pull up to the new club, it's opening night, and sit in my car a moment. That's one hell of a line. No matter, I just have to say my name it I get right in. that's the beauty of being the daughter and granddaughter of two famous musicians. Love the family. I could us a wingman tonight so if to get to drunk they can drive me home. They meaning Adam; he never drinks more than two beers in one night. He is a total pansy.

I walk to the front of the line and tap the bouncer on the shoulder.

"You have to wait in line too there missy." He says giving me a slight glare, eyeing me up and down. Weirdo.

"The name's Ashton Davies not missy." I say spitting at the last part. I look of shock covers his face and he looks apologetic. He better be.

"I'm sorry miss Davies. Go on in." with that he lifts the red rope allowing me to walk in the club and check it out. Nice place. Big bar, huge dance floor, and plenty of drunk girls to choose from. My kind of place.

"Give me a Brandy Stinger." I say sitting at the bar.

"How old are you?" The bartender asked looking me up and down. I sigh pulling out my fake ID I had made last year.

"You look a little young to be twenty-two." I just pull out a hundred dollar bill and lay it between us.

"People are looking younger theses day. I'll get your drink." He said grabbing the money and turning to mix my drink. So predictable.

"Here ya go." I lift my drink to my lips and let the cold liquor run down my throat. Bless it. This is exactly what I need after an emotional and physical day. At least I got my bike running.

"Hey sweetheart you here with somebody." I male voice whispers- tries at least- in my ear. I turn and eye the man before me.

"Are you a female?" I ask a smirk forming at his confusion.

"Um. No."

"Then I'm not interested." I say turning back around and finishing my drink. I hear the dude behind me mumble '"Dyke." And walk off. If I hadn't promised Ma I would so go find that guy. People are so fucking close-minded. Not that it bugs me but people need to learn so respect for others. Well if they deserve it that is. I order me another drink, a Yellow jacket this time, when a lady wearing a short black strapless dress walks over to the bar, taking a seat next to me. Her smell is intoxicating a soft but still sorta sharp smell, can't place. I turn my head slightly to get a better look. She's a small woman with long straight brown hair and, uh, matching eyes. She's pretty hot. Just what I need. I turn fully to her and smile a charming smile.

"What are you drinking?" I ask the brunette.

"Same as you, baby." I smile again she's play I see.

"Bartender I need another round for me and my friend here." I say winking at the woman beside me. She giggles it's an annoying giggle but I can deal. We sit and drink a couple rounds before she starts rubbing her hands up and down my legs. Time to play. After I get my last drink down I grab the beauty's hand.

"Dance with me." It's not a question but a demand. She nods as if she had a choice and followed me unsteadily onto the dance floor. I dance innocently during the first song but as the second comes on to start the torture on the small brunette. I drag my lips up and down her neck, biting softly, as I grind into her back slipping my thigh between her legs, putting some pressure. I have her moaning in no time and even before the songs half over she starts to drag me towards the exit.

"Do you have a car?" she utters in my ear, licking the shell of it. I don't answer and just lead her to my car and opening the door telling her to get in the back. When she lays flatly on her back a climb in behind her straddling her hips. I lean down sucking on her pulse point while I push up her dress.

Time to have some fun.

When Monday comes a feel absolutely horrible as I sit outside Gaby's house waiting for her to join me on my bike. Yep to brought the bike. I just finished my third cigarette when Gabs walks out; she freezes and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You brought your motorcycle?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yep. I also brought you a helmet." I say lifting the item up for inspection. She starts forward again and when she reaches me she takes the helmet, holding it with both hands.

"I've never rode before." She says, fear in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I've been riding since I was five. That's the one thing me and my mom used to do together, so no worries." I throw in a reassuring smile. She eyes me a moment then sighs putting the helmet on.

"That's my girl." And now you can que my guilt. Everytime I think a Gaby after the night at the club I feel like a piece of shit. I don't know why I didn't do anything wrong. Damn it's going to be a long day. I pull on my own helmet

"Okay when I lean to the side you lean with me. Other than that just hold on." I instruct her as I help her up on with me. I feel her nod into the back of my leather jacket in response while wrapping her arms around my waist. This would feel nice, her being this close, if I didn't feel so sick to my stomach.

What's wrong with me?

**Gaby POV**

Ashton has been really quiet and distant today, I mean she been walking me to all my classes but she doesn't seem here with me. And frankly I'm starting to worry. Right now it's lunch and I'm watching as she picks her food apart. Not that it's eating worthy anyway.

"Ash? Are you alright?" she jumps at my question; we've been sitting in total silence for the last ten minutes.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Just had a long night last night and the night before and just a little tired." I can tell she's tired but by the looking in her eyes I can tell she's not telling me the whole truth but I'm not going to push the matter.

"'Kay….. Hey are you doing anything tonight? I know your tired so you can crush first but I was wondering…."

"You were wondering…" She asks a light of interest in her eyes.

"If you wanted to come over tonight. We have a movie night on Monday and Friday. Mom orders some take out and we spend the night watch some new or old movies. It would just be the five of us; Mom, Ryan, Jason, you, and myself." I watch her as she thinks it over.

"You had me at take out." She says giving me the first real smile she's given me today.

"Okay. Good. I hope you like Chinese." Mom always gets Chinese on Mondays.

"Love it." I smile back at her as Adam walks up.

"Howdy girls." He says taking a seat by his sister.

"Hey." We say together.

"So how is your day going with my delightful sister?" he asks me. Ashton elbows him in the ribs.

"OW!" Ash just smirks.

"My day is going good. How 'bout you?" I say, nudging Ashton's knee under the table. She gives me an innocent smile.

"Good, good. I just thought I say hello. And now I'm saying goodbye." He says starting after a Goth girl that just walked by still holding his ribs.

"BRO!" Ashton bellows at him before he gets too far.

"What?" he asks, stopping and turning around.

"Tell Ma I'm going to a movie night over at the Carlin's." She gets a thumbs up for an answer.

"Hey guys. Can I sit with you?" I look up and see Benny, a small gay boy I have in most my classes; I talk to him a lot. I look at Ashton who just shrugs.

"Sure." I say and he sighs in relief.

"Thank you. I was afraid that they were about to pummel me." He says looking over at the football and cheerleader's tables.

"Don't worry 'bout them. They're just a bunch of pussies." Ashton says rolling her eyes before glaring at the said table.

"Um. Ashton this is Benny. Benny this is Ashton." Ash nods at him when he gives a timid "Hi."

For the rest of lunch all three of us talk and joke around till the bell rings. I think it's safe to say that Ashton like Benny at least a little bit. As we walk down the halls now we have a new addition.

"You aren't as bad as everyone says." Benny tells Ashton who laughs lightly.

"Thanks. I glad to know you think so." She says while giving him a smile which he returns.

As we walk into the classroom and sit at our desks Benny turns to me.

"She really is pretty cool. Still kinda scary though." I laugh at him.

"The more time you spend with her the more she'll stop being intimidating. It's just who she is."

"To you maybe but to me…. I don't think that will happen." I frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask while a tilt of my head.

"She likes you as in has a crush on you?" Okay he is crazy. He must of read my expression cause he continues.

"I watched her during lunch, not in a creepy way, but because I wanted to see what you saw in Ashton Davies, the School badass, and what I saw was tenderness everytime she looked at you." I go silent. Benny is a very crazy boy. What would someone like Ashton see in a nerdy nobody like me other than a friendship? She could have anyone she could ever want. She's just that beautiful and if they got to know her they would see her beautiful personality. It wouldn't happen. Especially with our mothers. I noticed their behavior Saturday it won't be possible if they are together it would be too weird….Wouldn't it?

It won't happen so it doesn't matter…..Will it?

**Review my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't**

**Spencer POV**

After lunch with Ashley I couldn't get the thought of going on a date we her. I never thought I would be able to again.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ashley! She is just a friend nothing is going to happen. Don't you trust me?" I say trying to keep my voice calm; Ashley was throwing a huge tantrum over nothing._

"_I do trust __**you**__ not her! I see the way she looks at you. I know because I give you the same look every day!" She all but screams at me._

"_What look?" I ask the pacing brunette in front of me from my seat on the couch._

"_The look of complete devotion and love. I __**know**__ for a fact that she will try something! I don't like it not for one minute!" she stops pacing and kneels down in front of me, "Please Spence, please baby don't go. I don't know what I would do if you left me for her." She has traces of tears in her eyes._

"_I wouldn't leave you for her you know that. But I have to go; it's a great opportunity to-"she cuts me off pulling her hands from my grasp. _

"_Yeah. I know. That's all you talk about.' Opportunity this' and 'a chance to do that'. That's all I hear. It's feels like the only reason I'm here for is so you don't have to get in to a cold bed at night. We do nothing together at all. It's all about you-"_

"_ME!" now I'm getting pissed, "What happened when you screwed everything up in high school? What was that because that was for sure not for __**us**__?"_

"_Okay. You're going to throw that in my face. I can't believe that…. Okay you know what. Go on this stupid trip and I'll sit here like the good puppy I am; like I always do!" with that she grabbed her keys and stormed out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I can't believe everything that happened was because of that fight.

"Ms. Carlin? You okay?" Drew, my technology assistant, asked breaking me from my thoughts. I shake my head.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's start again." I say fiddling with the camera.

"Yes ma'am." Time for another three hours of shooting. We'll fall behind because of the extra-long lunch but I'll push them harder tomorrow to make up for it.

As I drive home I get a text from Gaby asking me if 'it okay if we have an extra tonight?" Oh that's right; it's movie night. I text her 'sure' and pull in to a Chinese restaurant. I'm pretty sure who the 'extra' is and I'm happy they get along so well. It's refreshing to see Gaby happy. Ever since Rachel died it's hard to get a smile from her. That's actually the main reason for the move; to get the kids from the horrible memory the best I knew how. So far I think I made the right choice.

When I pull into the driveway I see a dark purple-almost black- motorcycle sitting in the yard. Must be Ashton's. When I walk into my house I see Gaby and Ashton sitting on the couch. Well Ashton is more pasted out with Gabs sleeping on top of her. But none the less they are on the couch. I tiptoe through the living room and into the kitchen where I found my two sons playing a game of cards.

"Hey boys."

"Hey mom." They didn't even look up from their game. Punks.

"I have food." Their eyes snap up and look at the bags in my arms.

"Great I'm starved." Ryan said reaching for a bag only Jason beat him to it; he stole all the bags from my grasp and started digging through them.

"Save some for your sister and Ashton." I warn the boys as the start pulling food the paper bags. I get grunts in response.

"How long have they been asleep?" I ask getting some food for myself. Ryan slows his chewing thoughtfully.

"Um 'bout an hour and a half." He say taking a drink. If Mom was here she criticize them on their manners. Again. These two don't learn.

"Okay. I'm going to go wake them up before you two eat it all up." I say getting up from my chair and walking into the living room and to the teens on the couch. Gaby is lying on Ashton with her head on the other girl's chest while Ashton had her arms wrapped around my daughter; their legs were intertwined. I stood there a moment taking in the sight. They reminded me of Ashley's and my relationship when we were their age. And if my past teaches me anything it's that life likes to bite you in the ass. So I must say I don't like the position I'm put in with these two. Hopefully nothing comes from this friendship and if it does I have no clue in what I'm going to do about it.

"Gaby. Wake up." I say while gentle shake her shoulder. I notice Ashton tighten her grip at the slight movement. I try again getting the same result so I try and wake up Ashton.

"Ashton. Wake up please. I brought some food." Ashley told me Ashton is as bad as any boy when it came to eating. And my tactic work; her eyes automatically opened are she tried to sit up. She stopped mid movement and lied back down. I giggled at her and she looked up at me.

"Hello Ms. Carlin." She said politely giving me the charming Davies smile she got from her mother.

"Hello. If you're hungry I would advise you to hurry to the kitchen before the boys eat it all." I say returning the smile.

"Okay, um, I'll wake Gabs up." I nod to her on walk back into the kitchen and continue eating. We kinda fell out of praying before dinner years ago. Ashton and Gaby walk in and start getting food when Davies teen turns to me.

"Uh, thank you for letting stay Ms. C." I smile at her.

"You're welcome. And you can call me Spencer; Ms. C sounds like my mother." That gets a chuckle from her. She starts to say something when a cell phone goes off. Ashton takes her phone out of her pocket and answers.

"Hi Ma." It's Ashley I see. Just the thought of her makes me smile. It's silent for a minute.

"Yeah. I'm at the Carlin household." She says with a roll of her eyes. Again there in silence.

"Do you want to talk to Spencer? She is right in front of me." She hands me the phone mumbling under her breath.

"Hello?" I ask putting the cell to my ear.

"Hey Spence! So my kid was telling the truth." Ash said relief in her voice.

"Yeah she was." I say in a light teasing tone. I look up at Ashton who is shaking her head at her mother.

"Okay. As long as she's there she should be fine." She say laughing lightly

"I thought about your proposal today and I was wonder what you had in mind." I ask walking into the other room and away from the eavesdroppers.

"Are you free tomorrow night around seven?" She asks with excitement in her voice.

"I'm as free as you can get." I say with a smile firmly in place.

"Great! Well I guess I'll let you get to your movie night. I'll see you at work."

"Bye." I hang up and walk back into the kitchen to find everyone gone so I walk into the living room to find Jason and Ryan on the couch and Ashton and Gaby on the loveseat. I return Ashton's cell and take a seat by my sons.

"What are we watching?" I ask the teens. It's quiet more a moment and a silent agreement seems to go through the room.

"Resident Evil Marathon!" they all four shout together.

"Resident Evil it is." I giggle slightly putting in the movie.

Great I'm going to have nightmares.

**Ashley POV**

I shut my cell after getting off with Spencer and as I open my refrigerator grabbing a coke from the door when Kyla walks in and glares at me. I feel her stare so I straighten up and face her.

"What?" I ask cracking open the soda. She just gives me a disappointed look.

"Are you really going to put her through that again?" I give her a confused look.

"Who?"

"Spencer. I heard you talking to her. I don't think you should do this." I open my mouth to speak but Kyla cuts me off.

"I know she hurt you but when I think about it you were mostly at fault. I blamed Spencer because I need to take out my anger for your pain on son body. I didn't know how to help you and I felt hopeless for you and for that I got angry. Angry at Spencer." Her words cut me like a knife.

"I would never do that again Kyla. I was young, insecure, and angry and I let that get to me. It won't happen again." I say my voice going from soft and calm to menacing.

"I hope so." With that Kyla walks out of the room. When she's gone I walk over to the bar and sit on one of the stools. That night wasn't meant to happen the way it did.

_FLASHBACK_

_I storm out the door and to my car turning it on and throwing it into drive to spill out of our driveway. I can't believe she don't see what I see. Maybe she wants this to happen. Am I not enough? Without thinking I drive to the nearest bar and plant my ass right in front of the bartender_.

"_Give me the strongest you got." I tell the woman in front of me. Who knew the closes bar was a gay bar._

"_Here you go." She says giving me a flirty wink. I try to ignore the way she flirts and brushes her fingers against my hands but as the night goes on and I get more wasted the more I don't care what if does and touch and flirt back._

"_I get off in ten minutes. What do you say about joining me? It looks like you could use some cheering up." I look up at her; she's pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Spencer's. Spence hasn't touched me other than chaste kisses at all for the last three weeks; she's always at school or too tired to care._

"_Sure." I say smiling up at the woman before me. About ten minutes and four drinks later she walked around the bar and grabbed my hand pulling me outside while I unsteadily walked to my car. I go to open the driver side door when her hand lands on mine. I look up at her with a drunken but questioning look on my face._

"_How about I drive and you tell me where to turn?" I nod my head at her and stumble over to the other door. When we pull out of the parking lot I start directing her to my house. 'Spencer should be gone by now.'_

_When we get out of the car I pounced my woman escort kissing her open and down her neck while shoving my hands down her pants. Her giggles turn into moans by time we get to the front door. I struggle to open it and we I do I come face to face with my girlfriend. She stared at me in disbelief, tears running down her face._

"_I can't believe you! I canceled my trip to stay and make all of this up to you and you go out and do this?" she says the eerily calm. Being the dumbass drunk I am; I can't keep my mouth shut._

"_Uncancel it." I slur out and resume my playing with the girl I held against me. She grabbed her bags, slapped me and the blonde woman in my arms then ran out the door but not before stopping and turning around._

"_I'm going to have my brothers come get my stuff. So suggest you not to be here when they do." With that you walked out the door and never came back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I drop my head in to my heads and cry at the memory. I'm so fucked up.

"Ma are you okay?" I look up and see Becca standing in the door way. I just look up and open my arms to her for a hug. She quickly jumps forward and tosses her arms around me. She stands there with me crying into her shirt for god knows how long before she pulls back and softly smiles at me.

"Come 'ere. Let go upstairs." She grabs my hands and leads me up stairs and into my bedroom, sitting me on the bed. she lets go of me and puts on a movie before crawling up on the bed and lying her head on my chest like she used to do when she was little.

"Love you Ma." She told me quietly before the movie came on. I sat with her in my harms, giving me her comfort, for a little while before I fell asleep.

The last thought I had was 'I won't screw up again. And I will get her trust fully back. She might of came back but I **know** she doesn't fully trust me. I will change that.'

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaim: please. I so own SON (sarcasm) **

**Gaby POV**

We're half way through the third movie when I feel Ash curl into my side when I look down I find her sound asleep. She looks so peaceful in her sleep truly beautiful.

"Ashley just texted me and told me that Adam is bringing Ashton clothes for tomorrow. She doesn't want her out driving her bike in the middle of the night." Mom says while watching the sleeping form snuggled into my side. She smiled softly.

"Okay. You going to bed?" I ask as she gets up and starts waking up the boys on the couch.

"Yeah…. G'night. I Love you." She said heading up the stairs followed by my brothers.

"Love you too." I say watching her retreating form. I sit and watch the rise and fall of Ashton's breath (she snores slightly) for a while before a knock on the door broke me out of my trance. I gently extract myself from Ash and open the door.

""Hey Carlin!" A wide awake Adam says with a blinding. I smile back sleepily and grab the backpack he was handing me.

"Hi happy Davies." I say and I smile when his smile widens and he ruffles my hair.

"Well someone is sleepy so I guess I skip outa here."

"Okay. Good night A." He waves at me and when he gets in his car I shut the door. I look back over at Ash who is now looking at me with tired blood-shot eyes. Awww. I feel bad for her. I gesture towards the stairs and she looks at me in confusion.

"Your mom sent your brother over with clothes and stuff. She wants you to say here tonight." I explain to her as I grab her hand and haul her up. She follows me up the stairs, tripping every now and again, and to my room. She flops on my bed as I gather my PJ's. Before I walk into my bathroom I call to her and hope she hears me.

"It would be more comfortable if you change." I then close my door and start a shower. I take a good fifteen minute shower before I get out, brush my teeth and walk back out into the bedroom. After I shut my door and turn around I come to face a half-naked Aston. The only thing she's wearing is her bra and a pair of black boxers. I stand there not knowing what to do. She's prefect; she has a prefect six-pack and chest-not that I'm looking- this girl is beautiful.

"What are you doing? Come lay with me." She says rolling on to her side, pointing to the spot beside her. I swallow hard and slowly walk towards the bed. As I get closer I notice a very elegant tattoo on her lower and upper stomach; it's a Japanese dragon that has itself wrapped around her waist, the length of its body going up her torso with its head lying right below her bra line. It's full of many different colors; rainbow- like. It was….. sexy. Shaking off the thought I climb on the bed with my back towards her, she had fell back asleep while I studied her, or so I thought. As soon as I relaxed against the mattress I felt her toned arms around my waist; hugging me to her. I soon relaxed into her embrace and ran my fingers up and down her arms causing them to tighten around me. Her embrace made me feel side and cared for. I smile softly before falling asleep in my Davies' arms.

I wake up to a soft snoring in my ear. I smile softly at the sound; it's adorable. When I wake up I'm greeted to the sight of Ashton's tan but bra covered chest. I guess I turned and snuggled up to her in my sleep. I blush and struggle to remove myself from her encaging arms; it took a good five minutes before I achieved my goal without waking Ashton up.

I just got my pants zipped up when I heard a cell phone go off. I turn to grab my cell when the ringing stops followed by Ash's grumpy and sleepily deep voice.

"Stupid alarm." She mutters tossing the phone on the floor then curling in to a ball in the middle of the bed. I giggle at the childish behavior. She jumps at the sound and rolls over, now realizing where she's at.

"Well someone isn't a morning person." I tease the woman in front of me who is looking as if she was going to fall back asleep.

"Nope. It runs in the family. We Davies are like bears in the morning. So you might want to watch out…. I bite." She says giving me a- what I've come to know as- flirty smile. I giggle at her in response making are chuckle along with me.

"Go take a shower. You stink and I had to deal with your smell all night and I don't know how much longer I can take it." I tell her in mock seriousness laughing when she sticks her tongue out at me before jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"I love when you take charge." She purrs at me. I blush and push her in to the bathroom closing the door. Before I leave I tell her where the towels are at then I walk down stairs, the smell of breakfast slapping me in the face. God bless mothers. I walk into the kitchen and walk by the bar, stealing a piece of Jason's bacon as I sit down.

"HEY!" Jason complains stealing Ryan's bacon in turn.

"Okay this is mutiny." Ryan says huffing at the both of us.

"And you're the youngest." We tell him both smiling sweetly at our little brother.

"Whatever." He huffs again at us. I just reach over and ruffle his hair up.

"Be nice to your brother." Mom says while putting a plate in front of me. I smile up at her and she kisses my forehead.

"Where's Ashton?" Ryan asks arching his eyebrow up and down suggestively. I blush at them and mutter "Shower."

"Ooooh." The dorks that are my brothers sing out together. Mom slaps them on the back of their heads looking slightly pale.

"What happen last night with Ashton?" Jason asked a smirk forming at my blush.

"What about me?" Thank God. Saved by the Davies.

"Nothing!" The two boys exclaim before shoving food in their mouths. I pat the seat next to me, taking her in. Adam did a good job of picking out cloths for her. A nice fitting Evanescence band t-shirt that showed off her….assets nicely, a pair of well-fitting blue jeans, and jean jacket. She smirks when she notices my blunt staring.

"Like what you see Carlin." She whispers in my ear so only I can hear. I blush but otherwise ignore her and continue eating. As I eat I chastise myself. I'm letting Benny's words get to me. I continue to mull over it as Mom gives Ash a plate up to the point where we have to get going. And even after all that time I still don't know what I'm going to do.

Dang it Benny. Why did you tell me that?

**Ashton POV**

Last night when Gaby fell asleep I sat up thinking. This girl makes me happy and carefree so why ignore that. She likes me for me and don't care about my past or rep and I'm thankful that, so, so thankful. I decided that today I'm going to try and charm her into wanting me for more than a friend. Maybe. What if she doesn't like me like that and I scare her off… No she was checking me out last night and this morning but does that mean anything? Damnit. I pull out a cigarette and light it up without thinking. Gaby instantly slides down to the other side of the table. I look at are and she grimaces at me.

"Sorry. I haven't had one since yesterday are it's starting to kill me." I tell her taking another drag.

"Maybe you should quit." She says and I grimace at her in return.

"Good luck with that." I tell her stomping out the butt of the cancer stick. She just frowns at me are eyes leaving me to like at something behind me, her frown deepens.

"What?" she points behind me and I turn around. What I see pisses me off; little Benny is getting pushed around by a small group of jock straps. I turn and look at Gaby and she looks really worried for the little guy. I look over my shoulder then back at before I stand up.

"Where are you going?" she asks grabbing my arm.

"To get Benny. Stay here." I tell her while I gently push her back on to the table.

"But Ash-" I cut her off with the wave of my hand and walk towards the group. Here goes nothing. I love a fight before- or after really- breakfast.

I push this really tall but lanky jock to the side just as he knocks Benny to the ground.

"What the fuck do you-" he cuts himself off when he sees the person who shoved him. I look at Benny and he looks up at me, relief flooding his features.

"Now can I get the kid without any problems or…" I look at the boys pointedly. This huge meat head steps up and puts his hand on my shoulder. Bad move. I grab the offending hand and twist it, pushing on his pressure points, sending him to the ground in a split second. I let go and he cradles his hand I look up at the others who back off and allow me to help Ben to his feet. As I walk by I get in the lanky one's face.

"Mess with him you mess with me." I say gesturing for Benny to follow me. The jock nods dumbly looking at his injured friend, who is still holding his wrist.

"Thanks." Benny says, looking back at the jock and quickening his pace.

"A friend of Gaby's is a friend of mine." I tell him simply with a shrug of my shoulders. He smiles at me.

"Are you guys okay?" Gaby asked with a concerned expression as we walk up to the table.

"Yep. Ashton saved me before they could do too much." Benny says and I just pat his shoulder. He then gives her a pointed look. Oookay.

"Better head to class." She says jumping up heading towards the double doors. I watch her a moment before following after her to walk at her side, Ben going to her other side. After I drop them at their first class I decide to skip and go hide out behind the school to have another smoke. I hate Mrs. Ginger's class anyway.

As I walking Adam pops up beside me.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks skipping beside me. I swore he's gay at least bi. What straight guy skips?

"Going to have a smoke and skipping class. You?" I ask the smiling idiot that is my twin.

"Same besides the smoking part. You should-"

"I should but I won't." I interrupt him. People need to get over it already. It's not gonna stop.

"So what's going on with Gaby? I noticed that you saved her friends ass earlier." He teased slightly but I could hear the genuine interest in his voice.

"I don't know Adam." I tell him truthfully. I sigh and sit down in the grass under one of the few shade trees.

"You don't know?" He asked shocked. He probably thought I say what I always say when he brings at this subject.

"I like her Adam but I don't know what to do 'bout it. I never had any desire to been in a relationship after…. you know. It's been a while since I've cared enough bout someone to try. She listens to me and lets me be me without getting mad at me. She accepts my past. Not many would." Adam puts his arms around my shoulders and hugs me to him.

"Does she know about-?"

"No! and she doesn't need to. The only ones who know are you, me and **her**. No one else needs to know."

"Okay. I think you should just be yourself. Ask her to do something tonight. let her know what you're thinking. You never know what will happen." He tells me gently. He really should drop the punk look because he is **so** not.

"Exactly! I don't know what will happen." I say jumping up from my seat.

"DUDE! Sit back down," he pulls me back down beside him, "She's into you man! You really can't see that? And I thought I was blind." He mumbles the last part pulling out his reading glasses out of his jacket pocket for emphases. I laugh at him.

"You really think so?" I ask putting his glasses back for him. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I know so," he pinches my cheek and continues talking, "So are you gonna ask her?" I look up at my twin brother.

"Yep!" I exclaim pitching his cheek back then I run back around front so I can walk Gaby and Benny to their next class.

Thanks A-man.

**I'm good. got two in one day. What do you think?**

**REVIEW and tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We know already.**

**Spencer POV**

After the kids left for school I cleaned up the dishes and went to take a shower and get ready for work. As I apply some light make-up out my mind wonders to tonight. Hopefully I'm doing the right thing; I don't want to get Ashley's hopes up for nothing. Just because I forgave her doesn't mean I'd forgotten. Giving myself one more once-over I walk down stairs grab my things and head to Davies Records.

When I walk in my office I catch a glimpse of a rather large gift box on my desk. I throw my purse along with my keys on the couch and walk over to inspect the present. I left the box off the desk and giving it a gentle shake. Hmm it's light. I give it another shake and a piece of paper drops to the floor. I place the box back down and retrieve the note. 'Wear this tonight. - A' Okay so it's from Ashley.

This heightens my interest. I pick up the package and remove the paper reviling a plain black box. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly I remove the lid, revealing a beautiful satin sapphire -blue strapless dress. Oh my god it amazing. I pull it out of the wrappings and holding it up against me. Even after all these years she still remembers my dress size. Wow. Shaking off my wonderment I put the dress back in its box and head for the filming studio. Time for work.

I've been completely distracted of day but I still was able to catch up from yesterday's lunch so I'm a really happy camper about that. My crew and the band are the best I could ask for, truly awesome people. I walk through the halls and up to my office still pondering this date. What if I let her back in and she does the same thing over again. What would I do? A girl can only take so much. I swear if this doesn't work out I quit and become a nun. Leave love and relationships in the dust…. Hopefully it doesn't come to that though.

I'm at home getting dressed when I hear a loud "MOM!" being shouted from down stairs.

"One second!" I yell back, slipping on my heels and adding some final touches to my make-up. I grab my purse and walk down stairs to find Gaby and Ashton lounging on the couch; Ashton looking tense.

"Yes?" I ask the pair, striding through the living room till I stood by the arm of the sofa. When they turned and look up at me both their eyes widen.

"Damn Ms. C! You look smokin' tonight!" Ashton exclaims causing me to blush slightly. Gaby kicked her lightly in the hip making the young Davies turn and give her a questioning look.

"Thank you." I mumble to her, embarrassed. It's nice to know I still have it even if it comes from my date's sixteen year old daughter.

"That's my mother you dope." Gaby tells the raven haired girl. After getting a playful grin, Gaby turns to look at me again.

"You do look beautiful. What's the occasion?" She asks while her eyes roam over the dress approvingly. I freeze at the question and think quickly. I don't I should tell them I'm going out with Ash tonight.

"We have a company party tonight." I lie quickly trying to be dismissive.

"Oh. Have fun then." Gaby says giving me a smile. Good they believed me.

"Hey. What did you want before?" I ask before opening the door. Ashton's the one to answer me.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight and help Gaby come up with a class report she's doing for World Studies?" She says throwing in a nose crinkling smile foe good measure. Looking at Ashton I miss Gaby's questioning look at the green eyed youth.

"Sure." I give in while pulling out a twenty, handing it to my daughter.

"Buy a pizza or something for your dinner." I say just when I hear a knock on the door. They shout out "Bye" and "Thank you" as I exit the house, running into Ashley.

"Whoa there." She laughs out grabbing my shoulders trying to steading me.

"Sorry. Ashton and Gaby are sitting in there and I didn't know if they should see you." I say walking to the car and allowing her to help me into the car.

"Oh. Well good. I didn't know if we should tell them yet or not." She says, starting her car. I just nod my agreement and sit back into the leather wondering where this night is going to take me.

**Ashley POV**

God I'm nervous. Geez it's just Spence she's not going to bite…. Not that I would mind. NO! Bad inner thoughts. It's a date so cool it and find something to chill out you nerves. Great I'm talking to myself already. Not a good sign. My eyes travel off the road and on to the woman next to me and that's when a idea strikes me.

"Do you like the dress?" I ask. She looks away from the window to smile and blush softly. She is to stunning for words.

"I love it Ash. Thank you." She says giving me a mellifluous smile.

"It looks amazing on you. Stunning really." She smiles and blushes again. I missed seeing her blush.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." She tells me sweetly. I'm wearing a simple dark blue dress shirt that's about a quarter of the way unbuttoned and a black skirt with matching shoes. Hot but simple.

"Thank you." I say turning onto my private beach road.

"We're going to the beach!" I thought she would like that.

"Yep." I say simply, looking at the huge smile that has formed on her gorgeous face.

"I haven't been since I moved to New York. I haven't had the chance to come since I've been home." She says looking out into the ocean. I turn my eyes back on the road and I smile when I spot the twinkling lights of the candles I had set up earlier. As I pull up to our picnic sight I she Spencer grasp. I had set up bundles of red and white roses along with some scattered petals and candles on the sand ; a blanket and blanket was all set up at the under my private pier. I had music playing in the background. I got out of my car and hurried over to Spencer's side, opening the door for her.

"M'lady." I say holding my arm out to her so she could loop it with mine. She complied with a giggle. I walked her over the beach and under the pier before helping her seat herself on the blanket.

"When I saw this dress I was thinking we were going to some restaurant or something." She say looking up to stare into my eyes. Her eyes looked like melting silver in the moon light.

"I got it because I thought you would like it. And maybe because I thought you look lovely in it. Which I must say again, you do." She grins at me and shakes her head.

"Still the charmer I see." She teases me.

"Of course!" I say cheerily earning a laugh from companion. I peer into her heart-melting eyes only for her to break the contact by looking down at her lap.

"You hungry?" I ask and she looks back up at me and smiles softly.

"Yeah." She tells me nodding. I smile and open the basket pulling out neatly wrapped sandwiches and some wine coolers. I look up to see her reaction and I'm relieved and I little worried to see a smile pulling at her lips.

"This okay. I know it's nothing-" she interrupts me by putting her hand on my arm squeezing it gently.

"It's perfect Ash. I was actually a little worried you do something **way **too far out there." She says smiling reassuring at me. I smile at her and continue retrieving everything out. As I finish there is a variety of sandwiches wine cooler/sodas and chips. When sit and eat chatting about work, our kids, and little family things we've done over the last many years. I find myself cursing myself for screwing up when I was a nineteen year old dumbass. Thinking of this I remember the mine reason I came out here tonight and that is to apologize in the only way I know how. And now the best time as ever. We both have gone quiet and Spence is looking out into the black waves. When I go to stand her gaze snaps to me and follows me to a pillar where I hid my guitar. I walk back over and settle back onto the blanket and answer the unsaid question.

"I want to explain and apologize for what happen when we were teens. I wrote this the week you left."

I begin to strum my guitar.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I have to live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a new reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And that reason is you_

I sing the last verse Spencer sits and stares at me a moment before calmly getting up turning her back on me and walking to the shore line till the water could ran up her legs. She wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head. I quickly jumped up and slowly approached her. I hesitated a moment before wrapping may arms around the crying blonde. She slowly turn in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder, sobbing into my neck. I just stood there are mumbled comforting nothingness into her ear until are cries softened into sniffles. I just held her waiting for her to speak which she soon did.

"You wrote that after I left?" she asked her voice raspy from crying.

"Yes. But I knew I messed up to bog this time so I let you go without a fight. I killed me to do but I did. I sat around in a depressed mess until I got a call from a college telling to come join and what it to do for my future and such. I was going to just hang up the phone but I remember how you always wanted me to go. So I did. Even without you being there you still influenced me."

"Why did you do what you did." She ask and hand still buried into my neck.

"I was angry and hurt about you choosing a trip with some other woman over me. So I went to a bar and got completely drunk and this bartender kept hitting on me. She remaindered me of you. Blonde hair and blue eyes and taller than me. I guess I just forced myself into thinking it was you." I explain while running my hands up and down her back soothingly.

She pulls back to look into my eyes searching for any sign that I was lying. Finding none she slowly lays her head back into the crook of my neck.

"Is there any chance that you could forgive me…? Give me another chance? One last chance." I ask holding my breath. She's silent for a moment before I feel her press gentle kisses to my neck before pulling back and smiling at me.

"Yes. I believe I can."

**Gaby POV**

It's been almost two hours since Ashton brought my up to my bedroom and told me to "Stay put and I'll be back in no time." Rrrriiiight. I don't know what 'no time' means to her but for me it's been long past that point. But me being the person I am; I stay put and read you of my favorite books: Keeping You a Secret. One of the best books ever by the way. I've been worried about Ash today; she's been acting all jumpy and anxious. Not only has she been acting weird but so has Benny and Adam. They are all acting all secretive and watching Ash with a look of expectants. My curiosity shot through the roof when Ash lied to Mom about what we were doing. Where is she?

I'm about half through my book thirty minutes later before Ashton final walks through my bedroom door with a huge nose crinkling grin her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hey you. I beginning to worry." I said climbing off the bed and stretching.

"Sorry, traffic was killer." She said with a apologetic look on her face; her eyes never losing their spark. She extends her hand to me and I take it following her down the stairs. She had a almost giddiness with the way she strode down the stairs. Before we get to the kitchen door she stops and walks behind me before putting her hands over my eyes.

"What did you do to my kitchen Ms. Davies?" I ask her teasingly. I just get a chuckle in response. She softly pushes me forward with a bump of her chest into my back. I walk forward her guiding me through the kitchen before turning me in her desired direction. When she unblinds me I gasp in shock at what is all around me. Every inch of our counter and table space is covered in many different types of flowers. They were all so beautiful. I look up at a grinning Davies who gestures to the table where I now notice a few take-up boxes marked Tony's on the top. French food. My favorite.

"So. What do you think?" Ash asks still grinning like a fool.

"This is so sweet of you Ash. But what's the occasion?" I asked my every giddy friend.

"I'll tell you later. But right now I'm starved so let's eat." She say excitedly, pulling me to the table. As we eat and talk happily I can stop thinking about all of what Ash has done. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. She is truly sweet and even more surprising. Once we get done eating and have Ash is clearing the trash away, I wonder around the room looking at all the beautiful plant life swamping my kitchen.

"Do you know what they all mean?" Ashton asks causing me to jump at the sudden noise. She chuckles lightly.

"No. Do you?" I ask turn to face her.

"Yeah. Who do you think helped my aunt and mother plant all those flowers lining my driveway? I did and in doing so they told me the meaning of every. Last .One." I giggle at her childish scowl at the memory.

"Then care to share?" I ask gesturing to the bundles of flowers. She nods at me smiling even wider.

"Okay let's start here." She said pulling me over to the furthest ones in the left corner. I just let her pull me over to the said flowers.

"Okay these are Tulips they mean-Beautiful eyes." She looks into my eyes as she speaks." These are the Thornapples their meaning is- I dreamed of you. Next are the White Violets: let's take a chance." My eyes are on the flowers but I can feel her eyes on me.

"Here are the Peach Blossoms meaning that – I'm your captive. And these aren't a flower but I like their meaning."

"Which is?" I ask wondering where she is going with this but I think I may like it.

"The Clover some think they mean luck which is true, but another meaning is- will you be mine." I don't say anything because my mind is going in very fast circles. She pulls me into the living room after a moment of silence and she turns on a stereo. She pulls me to a vase of flowers and points to them.

"Do you know what they mean?" I shake my head no.

"They are the Viscaria flower."

"Meaning?" I ask

"Meaning- dance with me?" she say extending her other hand. I grab it and allow her to pull me into her arms and sway to the music. We dance in silence for about two songs before I ask the question that has been playing in my mind.

"Ash? What are doing?" she stops dancing and pulls away from me. But before I could ask what was the matter she pulls out a pink and very frilly flower from her jacket.

"This is the Mimosa Flower. It comes from a tree. It also hold my question." I take the flower has she hands it to me.

"And that question is: Will you be my secret lover? Secret because I have no idea 'bout how our moms with react….. so what do you say?" I look at her a moment then what she just asked hits me and I jump towards are for a hug.

"Of course I will." I say giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiles broadly and pulls me into a tighter embrace.

Benny was right.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I just own the kids and plot.**

**Spencer POV**

Tonight was just wonderful, after our talk on the shore I helped Ash pick up the blankets, candles and stuff. We are now driving down the road, my hand clasped with Ashley's in my lap, when she looks down at her gold watch.

"Oh good we'll just make it in time." She says excitedly while we sit at a stoplight.

"Make it where?" I ask the smiling brunette. She shakes her head and makes a tisking noise.

"Spence you should know that I don't give my surprises away." She tells me squeezing my hand gently. Isn't that the truth? She never relents or gives in no matter how much you plead or whine. Back in the day I have even used my pout and head tilt combo and she still holds it together. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait. We drive in silence me fiddling with her fingers and her stealing glances and few minutes at me.

"Here we are." She finally mutters parking the car under a large oak. We seem to be at a park of some kind. When she kills the engine she gets out and runs to my door opening it for me.

"Thank you." After she helped me from the car she intertwined are hands and started to tug me up a small hill. When we reach the top I look down to see a band and make-shift dance floor that was crowded by couples.

"Would you honor me with this dance?" Ashley asks holding a hand out to the dance floor. I just smile and started tugging her to the dance floor. She giggles and follows my lead down the hill. When we make it down the hill and on to the wood floor I turn around and put my arms around her neck and pulling her closer, she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me even closer.

"I've missed dancing. I haven't been since you took me on my nineteenth birthday." I tell her nuzzling my face into her neck, placing another light kiss. I've missed being this close to her.

"Really? You love dancing. Rachel never took you?" she ask, shocked. I shake my head into her shoulder.

"No. She **hated** dancing with a passion. Not even on our wedding day did she dance with me." To be honest she did like to do many things together. The only passion we shared with our profession.

"Well she missed out. I love dancing with you. You never step on my toes." She giggles into my hair. I then take a wrong step and squash her foot.

"OW! Geez I take that back." She whines looking at me with a pout. I laugh at her and kiss the pout away. I meant it to just be a peck but it instantly grew in passion. I slowly glided my hands up her neck and into her hair; I feel her arms tighten around my back pulling me impossibly close. We kissed only with our lips but it was the best kiss I'd had in years. She just still familiar still tasted like cherry lip gloss. When we pull back I rest my forehead on her and we continue dancing slowly while we catch our breath.

"Wow." She said and I opened my eyes to see the huge smile that has graced her face.

"Yeah." I whisper breathlessly. She opens her eyes and I soon get lost in all the depth and emotion in the mocha brown pools. We gaze into each other's eyes until a shiver wracks through me.

"You cold?" she asks worriedly. I nod my answer. She quickly smiles and throws an arm around my shoulders pulling me tightly into her side.

"Come on then let's get you home." She suggests and we start back up the hill and down to the car. After helping me in she walked to her side and started the Porsche before setting the heater on low. Again as we drive I have her hand in my lap playing with her fingers. Her hands are still so soft and sure.

"Hey is my kiddo staying at your place?" she asked never taking her eyes off the road or losing the grin on her stunning face.

"Yeah. They said they were working on a paper of some sort." I answer clasping our fingers.

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah it's totally fine. I like Ashton; she's really nice." Ashley snorts and I give her a questioning look.

"Not many people say that but I'm glad you think so." I just laugh lightly at her. We then pull up to my house and I spot Gaby's bedroom light on and it's past ten and they have school tomorrow. Oh god. I have work.

"Well. Here we are. I'll see you at work bright and early." Ashley said while making a face. I giggle and pinch her cheek teasingly.

"Can I, um, maybe…" she asks leaning her upper half towards me. I catch the hint and meet her halfway pressing my lips to hers for a goodnight kiss. This kiss is just as good maybe better than the first and twice as long. After we break apart I give her another quick peck and open my door telling her a quick 'goodbye' she waves at me and I head to my door. Before I walk into my house I look back at her giving her a smile with she returned in kind.

When I walk into my living room it smells like someone is running a florist shop in here but I don't see any flowers. That's not weird at all. I shake my head and take off my heels and head up stairs. Walking by my daughter's room I slow in front of the door looking at the light seeping out from under it. I knock and the oak door and get an instant reply.

"Come on in!" A voice shoots from behind it. When I walk in I find Ashton stretch out on the bed, she had damp hair and was wearing a wife beater and a pair of black-is that silk? - boxers.

"Hey Ms. Car- I mean Spencer. Have fun at the company thing?" huh…. Oh that's right; the lie.

"Um, not really. Just a bunch of guys in suits bragging about how much better their company is and who they have signed so on and so on." She chuckles at my tone.

"Sounds exciting." She says sarcastically. I smile at her.

"Where's Gaby?" I ask and she points at the bathroom door.

"Shower."

"Oh. Okay. Well goodnight and do try and go to sleep before twelve." Ashton gives me a salute.

"Yes Ms. C or uh Spencer." I nod my head at the correction.

"Goodnight Gaby! Goodnight Ashton." I hear a muffled 'Goodnight' from the bathroom and one from mini Davies before I walk out of the room and into mine but not before checking on the boys who were passed out on Jason's floor, game controls in hand.

As I sat on my bed, rubbing my sore feet I think about tonight. Ashley was so, so great tonight. I think she really wants this to work.

Rachel never did anything like that for me. No one has. I remember when I met Rach. We were at a film festival that Lily brought me to. We were both working on the same subject line and started talk after a while we decided at meet up and do our projects together. When we started dating I soon realized I could never love her more than a friend but she was sweet, kind, beautiful, and most of all, safe. I needed safe. I craved safe and that's what I got. The perfect relationship, the perfect marriage and the well behaved and great kids. The American dream. But deep down I never was truly happy with that life and I fully see that now. Ash showed me that tonight.

I think we can make this work this time all I have to do is show mom and Kyla that… And maybe work the kids up to the idea.

Such fun.

**Ashton POV**

When she gave me that kiss on the cheek I couldn't stop the dopey smile that took over my face. She said she would be with me. ME! The screw up no good ladies woman, Ashton Davies. I'm on top of my world right now. I love my Aunt a bunch right now for those countless hours of flowering lessons. We dance some more about a song or three before she pulls back and gives me a cute dimpled smile.

"Soooo what are we going to do with all these flowers." She asks me playing with the collar of my jean jacket.

"You can put some of them in a vase if you like and I'll put the rest in my trunk and do something with them….. I know! I can put them all in the locker rooms at school and mess with the cheer bitches."

"You do know your sister and my cousins are 'cheer bitches' right? You have your car? I thought you had the bike?" she asked me and I just gave her a 'your point' look and she sighed before laughing slightly.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" she asked with a wary look which changed to one of amusement as I told her my plan. I finished by telling her that I switched out vehicles when I got the flowers.

"What do you think?" I ask the grinning blonde.

"I love it." She said her head suddenly snapping to the front door as it was opened; we jumped apart.

"Hey ladies." Jason and Ryan said together before tossing their shoes off.

"Hey guys." We say in sync. They looked like they had fun tonight.

"Where have you to been?" Gaby asks her brothers.

"Adam, Ashton's bro, took us to a concert thing. It was a blast." Ryan said with a shit-eating grin. I knew they like that. I asked Adam to get and keep the boys away from the house for as long as he could.

"Glad you had fun." I tell them as they walk up the stairs and out of sight.

"You set Adam up to that didn't you?" Gaby asked with a smirk. I just grin proudly at her.

"Let's move the flowers at before mom gets back?" she asks me fiddling with my fingers. I smile softly and say "Sure." Before I grabbed an extra vase I brought and heading it to her before I got to work. Just as I was taking the last of them at to the car I see Gaby walking upstairs with her vase. After I close the trunk I pull my cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and lighting one up before I go back inside. As I have my smoke I stand and think about what this commitment means. Okay living for one girl and not for many girls. I can do that. Cutting down on my parting. That doable. Okay ruining my rep as ladies woman and the most one night stands. I'll do it for her. But it will take some getting used to. Oh well. I got this.

Stomping out my butt of my smoke I head back into the house and up to Gabs' room. I walk in the room and find Gaby sitting on her bed reading some book. I watch her for a moment before slipping my boots off and climbing up on the bed settling behind my reading blonde. When I get completely settle and leaning into the headboard she leans her back into my front as I wrap my arms around her middle and just hold her to me. I rest my head on her shoulder and bury my face into her hair and breath her scent in; a lavender/minty smell. Odd combination but good as hell. She reads for a few more minutes before she turns around in my arms.

"You smell like smoke." She informs me. I pout at her as she leans further away.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower and brush my teeth." I grumble getting a giggle in response.

"Good." She says with a cheeky grin before putting her nose back in her book. I roll my eyes at her and pick out some sleeping cloths before heading to her bathroom. After I'm showered and clean I walk out and jump on to the bed causing Gaby to lose her place.

"Ash!" she exclaims trying to hide a smile, I just crawl over to my blue eyed girl and lay myself over her lap. She rubs her hand up and down my back for a while back gently pushing me off to go shower.

I'm lying sprawled out when I hear a light knock on the door. When I yell whoever it is to come in I'm surprised to see Ms. C. We exchange a few words and goodnights before she leaves, shutting the door. I continue to lay here still Gaby walks out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of booty shorts- they show off her legs very nicely- and a t-shirt. She climbs on the bed lying a few inches away from me, her face millimeters from mine. I gaze into her deep as hell eyes and we both just sorta unknowingly lean forward till our noses are pressed together.

"Gaby? Can I kiss you?" I ask shutting my eyes. She doesn't answer in words but in action. I feel her soft lips gently press onto mine. I immediately kiss her back just as gently giving her a slow but passionate kiss. She reciprocated just as lightly and returned passion. It was soft, gentle but completely mind-blowing. We pulled back and rested our heads together, her breath blowing across my face.

"You are my first kiss." She mumbles shyly. I open my eyes and look at her in disbelief. She opened her eyes and gives me a questioning look.

"What?" she asks, blushing a cute pink.

"You surprised me. You are a pretty good kisser first this to be you first." I say in disbelief. She blushes a deeper shade of pink almost red.

"Really?"

"Yes really." I tell her pulling her in for another kiss. We kiss softly for a while before she pulls away to flip off the light then coming back to snuggle up into my chest , allowing my arms to encircle her waist pulling her into me. I hear her sigh in contentment before I drift asleep.

**Review! Please and Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON. Zip. None. Not at all.**

**Ashley POV**

After Spence walked in her house I couldn't stop the happy dance that took me over. I got another chance and an incredible kiss, still haven't lost the spark. I'm not screwing up this time, not if it threatens to kill me.

As I drive through town I can't seem to rid myself of my stupidly huge grin on my face. I feel like a kid again who just found their first love and I a way I did I guess. I haven't been this happy even before Sandra left me.

When I first met Sand I thought maybe I can have another person to love me. That's really all I've ever wanted was to feel some love and for the longest time i denied myself of it till I saw her face. I was holding an interview for my account manager, someone who knew finances.

She was the perfect girl for the job so I hired her and one night, about two weeks later we were going over the company books when we just 'decided' to um, well y'know, get more personally. After that night we just started becoming closer still we started dating and when we did date it was perfect .i soon asked for her hand and I made sure it was completely perfect for her. When we decided to have kids, she did everything for her family; cooked, cleaned, made sure we had some time for **us**, and the rest of time she spent raising our kids. I thought she was happy with us.

She gave me what I craved and I her; I gave her the world and what did she do? She goes and runs off because she" can't take all this pressure anymore." And she" isn't built for a family." That was bullshit in itself; these kids loved her and she left them high and dry. I never did tell them the true reason for her leaving. I didn't need them to feel my pain.

Okay I need to stop going into the past especially since tonight went so well for me and my forever and always love of my life. I pull up in the garage and get out of my car just to get plowed into by to oversize puppies.

"Hey boys. Ashton still isn't here. Sorry." I tell the now unexcited dogs; they most of I was Ash. Poor boys. I guess they miss her. Well Ashton never leaves them more than a night. I pet them a little long before going inside, slipping off my heels. I might wear them a lot but damn do it hate the; my feet are sooo sore right now. I'm padding past Raife's door-just checking on my children- when I hear a muffled moan. I freeze at the door and press up to it slightly. I hear it again. Ohhh this boy is going to get it. As a house rule you can**not** bring a boy/girl and have sex into my house.

Smirking I go to the rest of the kids' room and round them all up by my eldest son's door. We can still here the moaning and the group makes a 'ewww' face.

"Okay on the count of three we bust in there. One. Two. Three!" We all bust in the room, the kids with their phones out and taking pictures and me just shielding my eyes so I don't son my naked son. When I do open my eyes I see my son and his on-again off-again girlfriend hiding under the covers. Raife is yelling at is cousins and two siblings while the girl just gives us glares that could kill. The photo taking teens are laughing so hard that one or two are on the floor.

"Okay! Okay guys. Out you go." I say pointing at the door. They are still laughing even as they walk to their rooms.

"Having fun?" I ask the still blushing couple after the final kid was out.

"Ma! What the hell was that?" Raife asked red faced.

"You broke a house rule and that was your punishment. Now you have to deal with what comes of those pictures…. So you two have a good rest of the night." I tell them as I walk out the door and up to my room. I hope those kids don't do nothing to rash with those pictures. Oh, well if they do its Raife's fault. I'm horrible I know. But don't you love it? I laugh to myself as I get ready to shower. I kill myself.

When Wednesday came the next morning I still couldn't wipe my grin that seems to be permanent on my face. I was sitting with Kyla and Aiden eating breakfast when the kids start slowly dwindling from upstairs. The last ones down were Raife and that girl-Laken I think- they sat the furthest from us.

"Morning lovers." Jesse teasing the pair. The teens all laughed under their breath.

"Shut up you guys!" Raife growled out. Jesse just laughs harder at them. Kyla and Aiden give me questioning look and I hold up a finger as a sign for them to wait. I was watching Raife; he was looking like he could kill Jess. The giggles and chuckles continued for another minute before Raife- purple faced with anger- jumped up and grabbed Laken's arm before storming from the house. I shook my head at the scene; at lease no one got hit. Probably because Ashton isn't here to push the limits.

I give my goodbyes and head to work, anxious to see my favorite Carlin. When I pulled in the parking lot a noticed Spencer's Pathfinder sitting in her space. She beat me, like always. I park my car and grab my bag and start my way into my building. I never thought I would own a company this large and successful. I'm a real lucky woman. Instead of going to my office I stop by Spencer's and poke my head in.

"Knock, knock." She looks up from her computer and smiles at me.

"Morning Ash." She says walking around to greet me with a hug and a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too." I say laughing putting my head in the crook of her neck and breathing in her perfume. We stand in our embrace before I reluctantly pull back.

"I have a meeting in like five minutes." I tell the pouting blonde who deepens the pout at my news.

"When do you get out?" she asks still playing the pouting card. I laugh and peck her on the lips

"One. We are going over a bunch of contact and liability junk today with our conjoining companies. So fun." She giggles at me and returns the peck.

"Well after the 'boring' meeting do you want to have lunch?"

"Sure." I tell her before turning to the door," I got I go before I'm late." After one more quick kiss I walk down the hall to go and suffer through hours of endless mental pain.

Joy

**Gaby POV**

I awake to aloud and irritating sound of my alarm clock but before I could smack it to turn it off I feel an arm being removed from around me and the ringing abruptly cuts off. The arm then replaces itself on my waist and I feel Ashton tug me tighter to her body. I study the strong arms draped over me as I lightly trace the random line patterns of her tattoos. We are a stereo-type couple; the bad girl loner and the nobody nerd. I giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" a gruff voice whispers in my ear, her breath tickling my neck. I have to suppress a shiver.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I inform her while continuing my strokes on her tanned arm. We sit there and just listen to the others breathing till I feel Ashton planting soft butterfly kisses on the back of my a close my eyes and hold back a moan but failing terribly. I feel Ashton chuckle into my neck before slowly rolling herself to where she was sitting on top me, straddling my waist. She smiles down at me starting to lean down but just before our lips meet there is a loud banging on the door. I quickly push Ashton off of me and onto the floor. When she lands I hear a quiet "Ow."

"Sorry." I whisper down to her.

"S'kay." She says sitting up to smile at me and to show that there was no harm done. The person knocks again.

"Come in." I say as Ashton starts getting clothes to change into. Mom walks in and smiles at us.

"Okay. I made you two breakfast and it's sitting in the microwave. Have a good day you two." And with that she walks out the door a grin in place the entire time. She seems awfully cheerful today.

"What are you sitting there for? She said breakfast." Ashton says hurriedly and speeds to my bathroom to change. I shake my head; that girl loves her food doesn't she. I go to my closet and try to find something to wear and I after a moment I pick out an jean mini skirt and a red blouse with a pair of short heels. It's not a normal thing for me to wear but now that I have someone to show off for, why not? I know I'm pretty but this isn't really my thing but I'll do it just to see Ash's reaction; Kind of like I did last night with those booty shorts. I couldn't stop my blush at the look on her face as she stared at my legs.

I've just put my hair in a bun when Ashton walks out in her trade mark attire; leather coat, ripped blue jeans, black tank top, and hiking boots. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Um, Gabs? Are you going for the hot librarian look or something because it **so** works for you." She asked are eyes traveling up and down my figure. I blush at her gaze.

"Thank you." I say and grab her hand and pulling down to the kitchen. As we ate Ash kept throwing me glances along with smiles and flirty winks. I just keep eat but my deepening blush gives away my pleasure at her reaction.

After she opens the car door for me she tosses are overnight bag in the backseat and we take off to King High. When we pull into our parking space I spot Benny and Adam leaning against some random car, wanting for us. Ashton kills the car and skips over to my side to open my door. As we walk to the boys I can clearly their wide crap-eating grins.

"Good job Ash-man!" Adam shouts giving Ashton a high five.

"Thanks A-man!" I smile at the twins before giving Ben a hug.

"How did you know." I asked him slightly shocked.

"I'm in perspective to things concerning the heart." He says simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay let's move these flowers before everyone gets here." Ashton says a smirk firmly in place. We all laugh out and shake our heads in agreement. Ashton disappears while Benny, Adam, and I put the tags and names on the bundles. Just when we get the last one set she comes jogging up with an excited grin.

"We good?" Adam asks. Ashton gives him a thumbs up.

"Yep. I broke into the gym a thousand times." I give her a quizzical look.

"I've got many thing taken from me by the coach so I had to get it back somehow." She says like it's normal it break into a public building. I just let it go. Oh boy.

We finally get the last of the flowers in the locker rooms just as people started pulling up.

"Now we just I to sit back and wait." Adam says sitting down next to Benny on the opposite side of me and Ashton. I curious about those two; them have been real friendly with each other all morning. Can't be anything, Ash told me that he used to be her wingman when they weren't clubbing.

We sit for a while, me and Ash playing with each other hands under the table and Benny and Adam talking as the school started filling up. I can't believe I helped with all of this that about to go down but they're really mean to me and everyone else so maybe I can be a lesson to them. But for the record I really don't agree with this completely. It's just not something a would do.

That's when I see our first victim walk out of the gym.

Here we go.

**How is lunch with Spencer and Ashley going to go? What did Ashton plan? Hmmm. Review and find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON not even a little.**

**Spencer POV**

Ash and I are sitting in a small dinner-Nico's- that sits on the coast about ten minutes from work. It's been a nice lunch just light conversation and mild flirting when a woman in her late twenties walks up and throws her arms around Ashley while letting out a squeal. She look of shock was replaced by a huge grin and she turned in the woman's arms, hugging her back just as ecstatically. When they break apart I clear my throat getting Ashley to look over at me. Her smile fades quickly and she takes a big step back from the black haired woman and grabs my hand.

"Um, Spencer this is Whitney Gold. Whitney this is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin." She introduces us. I reach up and shake her hand; Whitney's face the perfect picture of shock.

"Girlfriend you say. I thought you said you didn't want anything serious again." She says with a curios look towards me. What was that supposed to mean. She must see that look I'm giving her because she starts backtracking.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just after my sister divorced her and the girl she was with before-"

"Gold! This is **her**. My high school sweet-heart." Ash says cutting of the green eyed girl. I'm just standing here wondering what the hell is going on. Whitney's face turns apologetic while her eyes scan me over.

"Okay. What's going on? I'm confused." I say looking between the two women's faces.

"Spence this is Sandra- my ex-wife's- baby sister." Ashley tells me. I look at the woman with renewed interest. She's pretty, not real tall, black hair, dark green eyes, and dark skin; Native American maybe.

"Yeah I just got back in town yesterday. I was home sick." Whitney says with a friendly smile. Me, being the nice and well-mannered person I am, gestured to our booth and asked her to join us. Once we take our seats, Ash and I handing hands on one side and Whitney on the other, and Ms. Gold orders her drink we start a light conversation.

"Sooo Whitney where are you coming back from?" I ask before taking a sip of my 7-up. She smiles a polite smile.

"I've been living the last three years in England with my sister." She states. I hear Ashley scoff angrily beside me and I tighten my hold on her hand.

"She moved that far away. What a bitch." Ashley says glaring out the window gnawing her lip harshly. I ran my hands up and down her back in comfort; I feel her muscles lose their tension under my hands.

"Sorry Ashley. I shouldn't have brought it up" Whitney said reaching out to pat Ash's hand.

"I just can't believe she left her own kids. Her leaving me? Fine I don't care. But her leaving her kids, kids that loved her, I can't stand her for that. These kids deserve more than that from her." Ashley mutters darkly.

"But they love you to Ash. They have **you **and from what I saw they are really happy with that." I tell her soothingly, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know Ashley and I feel the same way. That's why I came back to see my nieces and nephews. If you let me." Ashley turned and looked at the younger woman with suspicion.

"Why?" Ash asked her the girl. Whitney looks offended.

"Because besides my sister they are the only family I have and I miss the dearly." She says, hurt in her voice.

"And what does San-" Ashley starts

"She doesn't know and I don't care enough to tell her about this trip." Whitney says with a dead serious expression. Ashley looks to me, helplessness in her mocha eyes. I nod my encouragement towards the waiting girl. Ash lets out a deep breath and looks at Whitney.

"I'm sure the kids would love to see you." The forest eyed woman's face breaks into a huge grin and she grabs Ashley's and my hands shaking them up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She chanted. Ashley laughs and nods her head.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you too Spencer. For getting Ash to agree." Whitney says giving my hand a squeeze. I just smile my response.

"Hey well I got to go. Here is my number so you call me when I can come over. I'll see you." With that she jots down her number on Ashley's palm and rushes out the café door. After a moment of silence Ash squeezes my hand and starts to slide out of the booth.

"Com' ere. We're going to the beach." She say throwing money down on the table.

"But work-"

"Is not going to see us today. I'm the boss remember." She laughs lightly and pulls me to the car. She goes to her trunk and starts pulling out beach wear.

"Ash do you always carry swimsuits in your car." I ask peering into the trunk that had bikinis, swimming trunks, and beach towels.

"Yes. Yes I do because you never know when you are going to hit the beach." She explains pulling out two bathing suits; one black the other red. We wonder around the beach till we find a shower house and switch out of our work clothes; Ashley's waiting for me by time I get out.

"I knew that shade of red would look hot on you." she says with a smirk, handing me a towel. I blush at her words. We walk along the beach for a while till we find a spot away from everyone else. We toss our towels on the white sand and we plop down on them.

"Hey you remember when I got you to skip school with me and go to the. That day of the lockdown?" Ashley asks her tone full of amusement. I laugh before answering her.

"Yeah I do. It was the day I told you I thought I may be gay." She nods her head. We go silent again and I close my eyes, bathing in the warmth of the California sun. I lay there enjoying the warmth when I hear a muffled sob. My eyes fly open and snap to Ashley who is lying on her stomach with her face buried in her cloths. Quickly sit up and lay over the crying brunette. She freezes a moment before rolling over and cries in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Spence! I'm a total screw up. I can't seem to let myself or the people around me be happy! First I broke your heart in the worst way possible then my long time wife leaves me because she can't take my shit anymore. What's wrong with me Spence?" she sobs in my ear. I pull her away from me and look her in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you Ashley Davies. You just make bad choices from time to time, some bigger than others… As for Sandra, she missed out big time with you and her awesome kids. She stupid if she thinks she can find someone better." She looks me in the eyes and burst into tears again, throwing herself in my arms once more. I just hold her in my arms and slowly rock her back and forth muttering comforting words in her ear.

"I don't deserve this from you Spencer." She whispers, pulling back from me and looking out to the rolling waves. I grab her face and force her eyes to meet mine. I don't say anything and just give her a rough kiss pushing her into the sand. She responds instantly, knotting her fingers in my blonde locks. My hands in the meantime slip down to her hips and pull her roughly into me, both of us moaning at the contact. Suddenly I find myself on my back with my hands locked above my head and her kissing hot open- mouthed kisses down my neck and to my chest; her fingers slipping under the top strap. My back arches into her hands and I let out a deep moan.

"Excuse me ladies." A deep male voice say above us. We break apart and look at the blushing teenage life guard.

"Yes?" Ashley ask the kid, keeping the annoyed tone out of her voice.

"Um, well this is a public beach so it would be appreciated if you take your… um activity elsewhere please." The boy looks was if his face was going to permanently stay a deep shade of red. Ashley laughs at the poor kid and nods her head.

"No prob kid. We'll stop and just go swimming. That alright with you?" she asks lightly, enjoying this I'm sure.

"Yes madam." He then runs back to his stand still blushing heatedly. I don't blame him though I have a beet red blush myself.

"That was entertaining." She says smirking then waving happily when the young life guard looks over at us again; he quickly turns his head. I slap her playfully on her stomach.

"What?"

"Come on. Let go swimming like you told the poor boy." I say pulling her to her feet.

"Oh you know he enjoyed watching us." She said with a laugh another cheerful wave at the teen. I shake my head at her and pull us both into the waves.

**Ashton POV**

We've been sitting out on the benches for about twenty minutes now, just talking and bullshitting and goofing around with each other when a girl named, um I slept with her…., oh I got it Jenny. Jenny walks out of the gym and marches up to one of the football jocks, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Oh boy hear it comes. Jenny throws out her hand and slaps the dirty blonde boy across his pretty face just as another walks out and laps her for slapping him. This is going to be fun. I chuckle and light a cigarette and laugh again as the same thing happens all around the court yard. Boys getting slap then that girl getting slapped by another. Piece of art.

As I laugh Gaby reaches over and yanks the smoke out of my mouth and on to the ground, stomping it out. I glare at her.

"No smoking on school grounds." She tells me innocently while giving me a pout and head tilt combo. I soften my glare and smile softly. I sudden get rammed from behind as some cheer bitches go at it trying to kill each other. All round teachers are trying to pull them apart while the rest of sit and laugh our asses off. Well the jock aren't they don't know what goes on but I can tell they are enjoying the show. Perverts.

As the fighting continues my sister, brother, and the Carlins walk up and sit at our table.

"Okay. We are the only ones who didn't get dragged into this mess so we know you guys had something to do with all this…. I don't know what to call it." Becca says looking pointedly at me.

"Oh came on you know this is hilarious." I defend myself. My sister sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks around for a moment before I see her crack a small smile.

"Ha. I knew you would think so." Adam calls her out giving her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"I love it." Jason says, eyes the fighting girls in miniskirts. Ryan, Paul, and Clay nod their heads in agreement.

"So it was your idea to put flowers in the locker room after putting the names of cheerleader's boyfriends on a tag and giving it to a girl that has a crush on him knowing that he is dating someone else?" Claire asks smirking slightly.

"Of course." I say smugly. I hear a huff of protest from my twin and new little buddy in front of me.

"Okay I had some help from these thr- um two." I correct myself because if this gets out I don't want Gaby in trouble. Gaby gives me a grateful smile and I reach down and give her thigh a gentle squeeze. She smiles and blushes at my touch. Her skin is so soft. I forgot she was wearing a mini skirt. This girl wants to kill me.

By this point the teachers settled the fight and hauled the scrapping girls into the school yelling as they went. The smell of payback. So good.

When the bell rings I walk Gaby and Benny to class with a extra spring in my step. Today is going to be a good day.

The rest of the day flied by and I'm now walking to my car Gaby's hand in mine, debating what we wanted to do tonight.

"How about we go to the movies." Gaby suggested." I give her puppy eyes and whine a little.

"Fine what do you want to do?" she ask giving my hand a kiss.

"I know this really nice club. We can go dancing." I say not even trying to hide my excitement.

"Ash I never went dancing." She tells me fiddling with the ring on my finger.

"I'll teach you. I will be fun. Promise." I tell her, kissing her knuckles.

"Fine but if I step on your toes I don't want to hear it." She tells me but I can see some excitement light up her face.

"Yes! You'll have a blast." I say starting up my car and start pulling out of the school parking lot. When we pull up to the Carlin household I see Ms. Carlin's car in the driveway. She's never here before us. When we walk in the house we see the boys on the couch playing Black Ops.

"Guys where's Mom?" Gaby asks the zoned out teens. Ryan simply points to the kitchen door, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Thanks." Gabs mumbles rolling her eyes at her brothers. I chuckle and follow my girlfriend into the kitchen where we find Spencer standing over the oven making some sauce that- let me tell you- smells fucking awesome.

"Hey Spencer whatcha making?" I ask. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Oh. Ashton you scared me." She said turning around to glare playfully at me.

"Sorry." I say giving you're a big smile. She smiles back at me.

"Hey mom? Can I go out with Ashton tonight? She's going to show me around LA." Gaby asks while taking the spoon from her mother's hand to taste the mystery sauce. Spencer's brow furrows at the question, looking deep in thought.

"Um, Mom?" Gaby asks, breaking Ms. C out of her little trance.

"Um yeah. Sure just be back before ten. It is a school night." She say looking over at me.

"Will do Spencer." I say pulling Gaby out of the room and out the door.

"Don't need to change?" she asks me. I eye her outfit and shake my head. She looks hot in that mini skirt and silky red blouse.

"You look mighty fine to me." I say earning a blush.

"So do you." She tells me shyly. I just smile my thanks.

Time to show my innocent one some LA moves.

**Review! Please and Thank You!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**Gaby POV**

As we drove through LA Ashton kept a one on the steering wheel and one in mine while I played with one of her many rings one of my favorites; a silver wolf with emerald markings . As we drive Ash is blasting some heavy-melt music, occasionally playing an air guitar or drumming it out on the dash. She's so cute were she wants to be. She must feel my stare because she reaches over to radio, our hands to entwined, and turns it down.

"What?" she asks smirking slightly while her eyes flicker from the road to my face then back again.

"You are just too cute." I tell her and pinch her cheek quickly. She turns her head quickly in my direction and glares at me.

"I, Ashton Davies, am not cute. Hot, sexy, a man/woman's best dream but cute….. No, it won't happen." She rants at me while glaring out the window with a slight pout gracing her beautiful lips. I laugh at the expression.

"I have to disagree babe." I tell her kissing the back of her hand.

"Well you're wrong .You're the one in this relationship who is impossibly cute, baby." She tells me, I blush at the endearment. She laughs at my embarrassment before kissing my knuckles.

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask my beautiful companion.

"Lust." She answers me with a smirk fixed on her face. I give her a 'what' look and she again laughs at me.

"It's the name of the club. Lust. It's owned and bartended by a friend of mine." She tells me giving me the Davies smile that seems to run only in her and her Ashley. I just smile and nod my head and spend the rest of the ride watching the cars out the window, listening to Ash's humming, and playing with her rings.

"You ready sweet-heart?" A raspy but kind voice whispers in my ear, her lips lightly brushing. I have to hold back a shiver.

"Yeah." I say and give her an excited smile. This is a new thing for me, something I'm not comfortable with but I'll do it for Ash. After she helps me out of the car we walk to the club entrance, cutting in front of everyone.

"Hey Rick." Ashton greets a huge body builder type of man. He turns to look at Ash and when he does he smiles real big and wraps her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Ashton it's been a while since I've seen you 'round here." Rick say never releasing his hold on my girlfriend.

"Rick. I. Can't. Breathe." Ashton gasp out. He immediately puts her down and start straightening her cloths. I giggle at the friends.

"Hey, hey. Who is this beautiful young lady." Rick asks giving me a friendly smile.

"This is my girlfriend Gaby. Gaby this is my good freeing Ricky."

"Girlfriend! As in you are dating?" Ricky asked looking stunned.

"Yep. I finally found a girl that likes me and accepts my mishaps." Ashton say giving me a kiss on the temple.

"Well I'll be a donkey's ass. Well it's good to meet such a fine young woman." Rick say but before I could even open my mouth he pulls me in to a big but gentle hug.

"It's good to meet you to." I laugh in the monstrous man's ear. He puts me on my feet and gives Ashton's hair a quick ruffle.

"Go on in you two." He tells us smiling blindingly.

"Thank you Ricks."

"Thank you." I tell him as Ash drags me through the door. The smell of alcohol and sweat hit my nose and it wrinkles in disgust. Ash smirks when she sees my expression.

"You get used to the smell in a bit." She yells in my ear but I barely hear thanks to the blaring music. She fuses our hands again as she maneuvers us through the crowd of sweaty dancers. When we saftly make it to the bar we sits me on a bar stool and flags down a pretty middle aged woman with long red hair and green eye.

"Well howdy there Davies haven't seen you around for a little over a week on. We missed your company." The red head say with a teasing smile.

"I know. I know. But I've been a little preoccupied. Janie this is my girlfriend Gaby." Ash introduces me putting an arm around my shoulders with a proud smile. I blush at her behavior.

"Well I'm Janie. It's nice to see Ashton in some commitment. Like a breath of fresh air." Janie say earning a playful punch from a slightly glaring Ashton.

"I'm playing. So what can I get you ladies." Ashton glances at me for a moment and turns back to Janie.

"Cherry Coke for me. What 'bout?" God I'm glad she's not drinking. Janie looks surprised to.

"Um the same." Janie nods and goes off and grabs our drinks.

"Thank you." I tell her giving her an appreciative kiss.

"For what?" she asks when we break apart.

"Not drinking." I tell her giving her another chaste kiss.

"Well your welcome." She says returning me my kisses pulling me closer by my hips bring us together from the waist down, I moan in her mouth a little at the sensation that shot through me.

"Here ya go." Janie say causing me to break the kiss and blush in humiliation. Ash smirks and grabs my drink handing it to me.

"Thanks Jay." Janie just smiles and throws a wink at me before walking off to serve a few guys further down the bar. We sit at the bar a moment sipping are cokes before Ashton through down her drink and started tugging on my hand like a five year old. I laugh and slide off my seat.

"What?" I ask the woman jumping excitedly jumping up and down on her toes.

"This is one of my favorite songs. Dance with me . I guide you the whole way." She asks giving me big green puppy eyes. I sigh deeply.

"Fine but I warning you now." I say nervously. She just lets out a happy victory whoop and pulls me to the dance floor. When we got to the middle of the floor Ashton turned and positioned me to where my back was pressed to her front and her hands were wrapped around my waist pulling me into her, grinding her hips into me. I instinctively throw my arms behind me and wrapping them tightly around her neck while moving my hip with hers.

"You're doing well and I didn't even have to help." She husks in my ear giving me wet kisses down my neck.

I don't answer but just increase the tempo of my hips and the swing of our bodies. I feel Ashton moan against my neck at the change in pressure and I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that forms on my face at the noise. She continues her assault on my neck kissing, nipping, and biting the sensitive flesh. I bow my head as her lip travel lower and onto my shoulder lightly pushing the fabric slowly down my shoulder before dragging her lips back help to my pulse point. I bend my neck to the side to give her better access. When she bits down on a ultra-sensitive spot under my ear my legs almost buckle so I quickly turn in Ashton's embrace and latch my mouth on her neck like she did me, not too sure as to what I'm doing I do what get the best response from my tall lover. I quickly find out that her spot is right under her jaw; every time I press kisses or nibble there she shivers against me.

"God what are you doing to me?" I moan out as I feel her leg slip between mine and ram up into my heated center. She only presses and grind harder into me which causes me to force her to hold my weight; the feelings coursing through me are too much for me to stand. She gladly accepts my body holding me in place as she continues her devouring of my neck and shoulders.

"You are too sexy. Did you know that?" she asks licking up my neck and to my ear. I just weakly shake my head 'no' in response; to caught to in the new sensations to speak. She chuckles a breathy chuckle and kisses back down my neck.

"Well you are." She tells me running her hands down my stomach are fingers dipping down into my skirt before slipping further down. This causes me to freeze and try to pull away.

"Ashton! No." I tell her backing up a little so I can look into her eyes to make sure she heard. An instant look of understanding passes over her face then an apologetic one replaces it. She points to the club door and I nod my head in understanding. She gentle takes my hand in hers and leads me to the door and away from the line of people at the entrance. When we safely get in Ashton's Mustang she turns to me with a regretful expression.

"I'm sorry Gaby. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just got catch in the moment." She pleads with me taking my hand gently in both of hers and gives them a squeeze.

"It's okay Ash. I understand." I tell her, placing my hand on hers.

"No it's not. I scared you I say it on your face. I scared you for a minute." She tells me, looking down, ashamed. She is right she did a little.

"Yes you did but it's not what you were doing was unwanted. It was but I've never done anything… y'know and that frightened me." I explain to her. She looks back up at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you. I promise." She whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek. I just simply nod my head and return the kiss.

"Let's get you home. Yeah?" she asks smiling over at me as she starts her car.

"Hey um, Ash?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah?" she asks back, pulling out of the lot.

"Do you mind if I go home with you. I don't want to leave you just yet." I say blushing at my confession. She smiles at me and slips out her phone, handing it to me.

"Sur. Call your mom and ask." I take her blackberry and dial the all familiar number.

"Hello." A sleepy voice comes over the phone.

"Hey Mom is it okay if I go to the Davies tonight. We are already on this side of town." I tell my sleepy mother who yawns tiredly.

"Um, is it okay with Ashley?" I look over at Ashton whose been listening to the call.

"Ma would be cool with it." Ash whispers, stopping at a red light.

"Ashton says her mom would be cool about it." I hear her yawn again.

"Okay but come home after school okay." She mumbles into the cell.

""Kay. See you after school. Love you."

"Love you to. Bye." With that she hangs up.

"To my place?" Ash asks.

"To your place." I agree and grab her hand placing it in my lap. We sit and listen to the soft music flowing through the speakers till we pull up to Davies Manner.

"Home sweet home." Ashton mumbles, pulling into the garage. Once we're parked Ashton jumps out of the car and runs over to my door opening it quickly then helping me out. We start to the door but before we can make it we get ambushed by Ashton's over-sized puppies.

"Hey buddies. How are my favorite boy, uh?" Ashton asks patting and playing with the happy dogs. I laugh and pet the dogs as they greet me as well. When we make it into the house Dodge and Grease race past us and up a flight of stairs.

"They're running to my room." Ashton answers my unasked question. As we walk through the kitchen we hear Ms. Davies voice from the right of us by the refrigerator.

"What are you two doing?" she asks with a arched eyebrow but a friendly smile.

"Spencer is letting Gabs stay over tonight." Ashton informs her.

"If that's okay with you." I add smiling at the older woman.

"Yeah it fine with me. Ashton has been staying with you after all. So I don't see why not." Ms. Davies says eyeing us looking puzzled

"What?" Ashton ask at her mother's look.

"Nothing. It's just you to reminds me of something but I can't quiet place it." She says and scans us once more.

"Well good night Ma." Ashton say and starts for the stairs I start to follow but stop and turn back towards the older Davies.

"Good night Ms. Davies."

"Good night and call me Ashley." I smile and nod my head and start after my girlfriend again.

"Love you Ashton!" Ashley calls up to Ash.

"Love you to Ma." Ashton calls back down. I walk up the step and to Ashton is waiting on the stairs. When I get to her she takes my hand and leads me up another flight of stairs to the every top.

"Is your room in the tower thing?" I ask when we reach the top.

"Yep. Away from everyone else. I love my family but a love my space from them too." She tells me leading me into the room.

"Understandable." I say looking around the room. There are tons a posters of cars, bands, and swimsuit models. I raise an eyebrow at the half naked woman.

"Oh come on. They are **way** better than your Taylor Swift poster." Ashton say defending the paper women. I stick my tongue out at her. And mumble a "Whatever." She laughs at me and tosses my a white pair of boxers and shirt; she pulls out black ones for herself.

"Bathroom's over there." She tells me pointing to a poster covered door. After I change I walk back out into the room and see Ash already in her bed. When I crawl up beside her she wraps her arms around my frame, hugging me to her chest .

"I **am** sorry about earlier." She whispers in my ear.

"It's okay." I turn in her arms to give her an innocent kiss on the lips.

"You say that but it's really not… I love you Gaby." She whispers to me, suddenly sounding shy and unsure. She loves me. Smile give her a big joyful smile and give her a more passionate kiss.

"I love you to Ashton Davies."

**Sooooooo. What do you think. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own everything…..no not really :) **

**Ashley POV**

Spencer and I played in the ocean for about an hour before I dragged Spence up on shore with me and to our towels. As I plop down on mine I grabbed the beautiful woman standing above me and pulled her down on top of me causing her to straddle my hips. She looks down at me with smiling eyes as I run my fingers through her wet blonde hair.

"I've missed this." I whisper to my angel, pulling her down for a kiss. She kissed back while pulling my head closer, deeping the kiss. We kiss just with our lips for a short moment before I carefully lick her bottom lip cautiously; she hesitates for a split second before allowing me in and battles me for dominance. After a few minutes of rough and hot kisses Spencer breaks away, laying her forehead on mine.

"You make me feel like a teenager again." She mumbles, her hot breath washing over my lips. I give her a quick chaste kiss on the nose before lying back down.

"Same here Sweetheart." I mutter back to my princess. We stay like this for several more minutes before Spencer sits fully straight giving me the full view of her creamy white stomach. This being too much for me to stand I jerk forward and plant countless wet, open-mouthed kisses on the soft sweet skin. This encouraged an instant response from the blonde. she arches her back into me and grabs my head keeping it in place; her abs was always real sensitive. I smirk when I hear another moan; it still turns me on. God. just as I reach up to cup her perfect breast she removes my head with one hand and slaps at my hands with the other.

"What?" I ask the goddess on top of me.

"We are still on the beach you know." She tells me and starts looking around us at the gawking families and couples. I chuckle and gently push her off me as I stand to my full height.

"C'mon then. Let's go elsewhere." I say while gathering up our cloths and towels. Once we make it to my car I pop my trunk and throw all our cloths in the back and climb in the driver's seat.

"Where to next my dear?" I ask pulling out of the beach parking.

"You want some coffee?" Spencer asks while grabbing my hand from the wheel.

"Sure. Coffee sound amazing 'bout now." I say heading for the nearest Starbucks. Since we're still in our bikinis I pull into the drive thru and order me an ice coffee for myself and mocha for Spence. As we drive back to work-we have to get Spencer's car- I ask her about her job in New York.

"I made most of my documentaries there, um, New Dream, Keller's Dairy, and Midnight-"

"Moon Shine. Yeah that one was my favorite out of your movies." I say interrupting her.

"You watched my videos?" She asks, stunned. I look at her and smile softly at my blonde lover.

"Of course. That's the only way I could ever feel close to you." I whisper, embarrassed at my confession.

"Ash you are the sweetest person….." She says planting kisses all over my hand and up my arm. I sigh at her touch; it's been too long. By this time we make it to the employee parking lot, pulling up to Spencer's ride.

"Hey I'm going to give this back to you tomorrow. Is that okay?" She asks, gesturing to the bathing suit. I smirk and eye the burgundy bikini; it hugged her body perfectly in all the right places.

"You could give it back right now." I tell her coyly, smirking when she blushes then glares trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No Ms. Davies. I think I would have to decline that offer." She says giving me a smirk as I playfully pout at her.

"Fine! But you don't have to return it. It looks **way** better on you." I tell her sweetly earning a smile and a kiss.

"Have I ever told you that black looks extremely sexy on you?" She purrs in my ear causing a flood of heat to fill my stomach and between my legs; I let out a moan into her hair.

"Come back to my place with me? All the kids are at school and they don't get out for another…. three hours." The blonde deity asked with a promising smile. Cue butterflies and another flood of heat.

"Sure." I whisper seductively in her ear, earning a moan from my partner. she gives me a hard kiss before jumping in her car speedily starting her up.

"Follow me." She tells me through her open window. I nod and give are a deep passion fill kiss, taking her breath away.

"Quickly." She gasps out and I all but sprint to my car door and jump in. As I follow her the pounding between my legs gets stronger and more painful; this woman has complete control of me even after all these years. by time we make it to Spencer's house the pain between my legs hurts so bad but so good at the same time.

Spencer is at my door before I can even turn my car off trying to pull me out, I comply right after I pull my keys out and throw them in the backseat somewhere.

I grab her hand tighter in mine as I now drag **her** to the door. As she tries to find the key to the lock a help myself to her neck, shoulders, back, and basically anywhere I can touch or reach. Once its unlocked Spence all buy pushes me through the door before kicking it shut. She then gentle grabs my hand, pulling me to and up the stairs while giving me a almost predatory look. That alone forced a moan from deep in my chest. Once she opens her bedroom door I promptly take control of our situation.

I forcefully yank her to me and push her backwards to her King size bed, kissing and nipping with every step, keeping her moaning loudly in my ears. Once I feel her stop walking a gentle lower her on the soft comforter and look down at her. The lust in her dark blue eyes mirror my own as I take in her sight; heaving chest, delicious stomach and slightly flushed smirking face. She cocks a finger at me in a 'come get me' gesture and I can't help but pounce on my blue eyed lover.

As I start peppering smiles on the exposed skin I smile when I feel Spencer untying my black top before throwing it to the side. she pulls back and looks at me with lust and something else in her eyes… love maybe. My heart fluttered at the thought of her loving me. I hungry lean down and attack her neck as her hands find and grope my breast, I hiss in pleasure. My horniness driving me to remove her top with lightning speed. Once her chest I revealed to me I pull back and gaze down at my beautiful blonde. I slowly reach down and gentle squeeze and tease her breast earning a long and low moan while she arches into to me, begging for more.

I gingerly place my knee into her heated center, erupting a loud moan from Spencer, the sound urging me on as I put my pressure to where I have her riding my knee trying for release. looking down at her stunning face I stop moving my leg and bolt up.

"Are you sure about this Spence?" I ask the flustered blonde beneath me.

"Please Ash. Make love to me. Love me please." She says looking me dead in the, whimpering slightly.

"I will and always have." I tell the woman below me before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

I love you Spencer Carlin.

Two hours and three mind blowing orgasms later, we lay and bask in the afterglow all cuddled into each other as close as physically possible.

"You are still amazing." Spencer whispers in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself there Ms. Carlin." I say kissing her neck lightly.

"Well I see how it is." She huffs playfully while sliding away from me. I quickly pull her back to me and giving her a cheeky smile and kiss.

"You know you're the best, Hun." She just laughs and cuddles her head into my throat. we lay in silence for a while before I break it.

"When will your kids get back?" I ask and Spencer pulls away from me and rolls over to look at her alarm clock.

"Thirty minutes." She says while cuddling deeper into me. I hold her close for a minute longer before sighing and pull her gentle away from me, looking into her eyes.

"I should get going Spence." I tell her and she shakes her head childishly and burrows into my arms. I laugh at her antics.

"Come on babe. You don't want the kids to find us like this do you?...Help me get dressed?" I ask and she reluctantly pushes out of my arms and nods, slipping out of bed. After five minutes of struggle and o lot of giggling we finally make it back into our cloths; me in my swimsuit and her in some excise cloths.

She walks me out and to my car so she could grab her cloths from my trunk and give me many goodbye kisses. I wave to her one last time and hit the road and head back to my house. I can't believe we just did what we just did. I think I should pinch myself. OUCH! ! Yeah it really happened.

As I stop at a stop light I rub the spot on my leg that I pinched.. Damn I think it's going to bruise. Once I get and walk into my house I come to face my son and a sandy haired boy sitting at the bar playing Scrabble. Okay that's not weird in the slightest.

"Hey boys." I say walking past them and to the fridge to grab a Mountain Dew from my sister's stash.

"Hey Ma. This is Benny, Benny this is woman I know as Ma." Adam says smiling at the small boy.

"Hello Ms. Davies." Benny says shyly, giving me a small wave.

"Hello Benny and please call me Ashley." I say smiling softly at the Brown eyed youth.

"Can I ask why you are in a swimsuit." Adam asks giving me a weird look.

"I went swimming duh." I say in a 'don't be stupid' tone. He smirks and rolls his eyes at me but doesn't ask any more questions.

"How was school?" I ask the duo sitting on a stool across from them. They look at each other and laugh for reasons unknown to me.

"It was awesome." Adam gets out between laughs. Benny just shakes his head in agreement. I just smile at the laughing boys and head for my bed room and take a shower before I start on some paper work from the conference today.

It's about nine-thirty when I head down stairs to wish everyone goodnight and to get me another drink so I can finish my last stretch of paper work. As I'm digging through my fridge I hear the garage door open and when I look over I see Ashton and Gaby walking in and after a very brief conversation they take off up stair to Ashton's room. That girl sure reminds me of her mother it's kinda scary really.

just as I'm heading up to my bedroom I stop and turn around and head to Ashton's room to ask her about changing my oil when she gets the chance. when I get to the top of the stairs I hear talking so I freeze outside the door and try and listen in. I don't know why but I have a strong urge to. And what I hear doesn't please me too much.

"I'm **am** sorry about earlier." I hear the raspy voice of my daughter say.

"It's okay." Is Gaby's soft reply and to my surprise I hear the familiar sound of the two sharing a kiss. I can't believe that. I lean in closer to the closed door.

"You say that but it's really not….. I love you Gaby." Oh shit she did not just say that. Right?

"I love you to Ashton Davies." I hear Gaby say with a loving tone and then to top that I hear them share another kiss.

O. My. God.

**Review my awesome readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

**Ashton POV**

Gaby soon fell asleep in my arms, her head buried in my chest. I can't believe she said she loves me. It's amazing how such a sweet and innocent girl like herself could fall for a person like me. It makes me love her all the more. I continue to stoke her gold locks until sleep takes me.

"Ashton. Wake up babe." I hear a soft voice whisper in my ear before I feel a pair of soft as hell lips kiss very, almost painfully, slow down my neck and across my shoulders. Instead of waking me open the softness of both her voice and kisses lure me back to sleep. When I feel the slight pressure of her lips leave my skin I wrinkle my nose in protest but don't budge from my spot on the bed. I slightly feel the bed dip beside me before start bouncing up and down on my mattress. What the fuck…. When I open my eyes I see Gaby hopping and bouncing around on my big bed, smiling when she sees that I'm wake and glaring up at her.

"Awww is some one tried." She asks me teasingly before bouncing more quickly and with my force, her legs on either side of me. I look up at her and let me tell you, all my irritation vanished and desire was put in its place. She was still wearing my boxers and tank top, one of my favorites mind you; it's so soft from being worn. It's a real turn on to have a half-naked blonde bouncing on top of you, especially when all that jumping around is making other…. things bounce as well. Get your hormones in check man; you almost screwed up last night no need to do it again. I shake my head to clear it before grabbing her smooth legs and yanking her down to where she's straddling me.

"That's better." I husk in her ear before giving her a morning kiss. She pushes on my shirt after a couple kisses and slides off me and onto the floor.

"Get up and get dressed. Your brother came in here and said your mom was cooking breakfast." She told me looking around my room again. She really doesn't like my models, does she? Too bad for her because I do.

"Alright. I'm up. Happy now?" I ask my smiling golden haired companion. She just nods and sits on my bed while I look through my closet for some clothes for her and myself. I'm taller than her so my pants are out of the question but these skirts that my aunt, Ma, and older sister try and push on me might work just fine. They never could get me in them.

After digging around I find her a t-shirt and a perfect skirt- don't ask why I keep them- I toss them on the bed beside her and head for the bathroom to take a quick shower, she jumps in afterwards when I'm done. before we head down stairs I grab my keys and my shades has walk head down the flight of stairs get a sudden nervous filling sensation in the pit of my stomach, like something unpleasant was going to happen. I must have stopped at the top of the stairs because I hear Gaby's concerned voice a few steps below me.

"Ash are you alright?" She asks concern written all over her gorgeous face.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine I just ….. I don't know." She watches me for a moment, not sure she should let it go on not. I give her a reassuring smile and start back down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting and chatting happily.

"Morning all!" I exclaim loudly causing all eyes to be drawn to us. They laugh and return the greeting all but Ma who is watching me with a questioning and slightly curious glint in her eyes. I pretend that I didn't notice and sit down between my twin and Jesse, Gaby squeezes in next to me and steals a piece of my bacon from my plate that Aunt Kyla just set in front of me and I steal a sip of her apple juice in trade. As we eat I try and ignore and whole getting burned in the side of my face by my mother. What is with her this morning?

"If I may say Gaby. You look mighty fine in Ashton's clothes a lot better on you than her." Jesse says giving my blonde a playful wink just to get on my nerves; he doesn't even know about us but he still likes to try and make me jealous. What a loser. I can't help my slight clinch of fist even if he's playing around.

"Thank you Jesse." Gaby says with a blush while she strokes my knee under the table. He smiles kindly at my girl before smirking at me again. Gaby increases her caresses on my leg, keeping me calm. It's sad that my family can so easily get under my skin. After so semi- annoying comments and banter Ma starts shooing everyone at the school but when I try to head out the door with Gaby in tow my puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not you two. Spencer and I wanted to have a talk with the two of you today." She says guiding us back in the house and closing the door.

"What about?" Gaby asks in a quiet and slightly nervous voice.

"I'll explain when your mom gets here but till then you guys can wait in the living room if you with." Ma say pointing in the said room's direction. I nod my head and retreat to the living room while giving Ma a suspicious look before taking the corner while dragging Gaby with.

"What do you think this is about?" I ask Gaby as we sit on the couch holding hands.

"I don't know but I think I may have a clue. Have you seen the way our moms are round each other? They always have a very…. intimate air around them." She says looking around the room thoughtfully. Yeah I have noticed but I put it offs as I close friendship and nothing more. Maybe because if I knew the truth I might give up on wanting Gaby. What if they were-?

"Hello girls." A soft voice spoke from the door way. Guess we'll see what happens.

**Spencer POV**

I was sound asleep when my phone rang, jolting me awake. I reach blindly for it and check the caller ID- it was Ashley. A smile makes its way on my face as I answer my cell.

"Hello." I say, my voice think with sleep.

"Spencer?" The slightly raspy voice asks

"Hey Ash. Why are you calling me… Ten at night." I ask with a teasing tone.

"It's the kids Spence." She tells me in a slightly dazed voice. All playfulness drops from my face and voice as I go into Mom Mode.

"What's wrong? Are they Okay? Who's hurt?" I say shooting out questions as I fumble around my room in search of my sneakers.

"Nobody is hurt and yes they are just fine." I hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask again a lot calmer now I know nobody's injured.

"Ashton and Gaby are….. How do I put this…." She say trailing off.

"Just tell me Ash." I say sorta anxious .

"I think they're dating." She rushes out so fast I barely catch any of it. Wait. What? Hold up a sec here.

"Repeat that but much slower." I say while crossing my fingers and hoping I heard her wrong and going deaf.

"I said I think they are dating." She repeats and I go in some brain shock.

"Okay how do you know this. Why would you think that?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"I heard them talking and kissing last night."

"Okay how about you keep them at your house tomorrow and I'll come over and we're confirm and talk about everything. Okay?" She's quiet for a moment before I hear her sigh.

"Okay. Well till tomorrow my sweet." I laugh and a smile graces my face again.

"Good night Ash."

As I hang up the phone I can't help but dread what tomorrow's going to bring.

I'm now in my car and driving to Ashley's going over in my mind how we should do this. They could be just friends who might be thinking about a larger relationship. I mean, come on Gaby has never dated anyone before why would she all of a sudden go for **Ashley's ** daughter. We've all joked around this past week and a half bout them but I didn't really think much of it; they really didn't seem like the others type.

As I pull up at the Davies mansion I see Ashley sitting on the front door steps. She jumps up to meet halfway across the lawn, giving me a chaste kiss as she embraces me.

"Good morning Sweetheart." She whispers to me before kissing my nose.

"Morning baby." I whisper back hiding in her embrace, delaying what I came here to do. She peppers my neck in mellifluous kisses before I sigh and pull back.

"Let's go talk to them." I sigh out and start walking to the Mansion doors. As we make it through the front door I start looking around the empty foyer .

"They're in the living room waiting for us." She says answering my unsaid question. I nod and allow her to lead me to the living area where I find our kids huddle together and holding hands on Ashley's leather sofa.

"Hello girls." I say, startling the two teens.

"Hi Mom." Gaby says with a half-hearted smile.

"Hello Ms. Carlin." Ashton tells me in an almost formal manner. I feel Ashley walk up behind me and gentle guides me to a love seat opposite of the two teens.

"Okay I bet you're wondering what this is about." they nod their agreement.

"We want to ask you guys a question and I want you to answer us truthfully." Ashley continues for me.

"What's the question?" Ashton asks in a smooth, careful voice. I noticed Gaby tighten her grip on the girl's hand.

"Um, well…" I trail off not knowing how to ask.

"Are you two dating each other?" Ashley asked in a very blunt and demanding tone. The teens freeze under our stare and exchange looks. They seem to have a silent conversation before Ashton breaks the eye contact and looks us both straight in the face.

"Yes." She say simply and gives Gaby a kiss on her lips to prove her statement. My eyes widen at the display and I watch in shock till Ashton pulls away.

"When? Why? How did this happen between you two!" Ashley asks heatedly and jumps up and starts pacing.

"When? A couple days ago. Why? I grew to where I really liked her. She is the first person to accept me for me and my past. How? I have no idea why a girl like Gabs would go for me." Ashton says trying to keep her cool.

"How could I not. You are the most loving and sweetest person I've ever met." Gaby say, blushing when Ashton gives her a nose crinkling smile.

"This was not supposed to happen this way. This is wrong." Ashley states again before stopping her pacing and stares at her daughter.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ashton ask jumping up to face her mother. Gaby quickly grabs the girl's hand and gently pulls on her hand until she rejoined her on the couch.

"Ashley sit down! Gaby what do you have to say?" I ask my daughter who has shrunk into Ashton's side.

"All I have to say is that I love Ash and I know she loves me back." Gaby say giving Ashton a kiss on the cheek. She loves….. This is bigger than I thought.

"Love?" Ashley says in disbelief, "You're too young to know what comes with that. You have no idea."

"Bullshit! I know what it means and I know that you have the same feels I do for a Carlin. The one next to you to be exact!" Ashton calls her mother out. I freeze and look at the girl wide eyed. How?

"We saw the way you two acted around each other." Gaby explains.

"But I ignored it because I knew if something was going on with you than I would have to leave Gaby alone." Ashton says looking slightly lost.

"But when you asked if we were dating just know and the anxious looks on both of your faces, I knew it was true." My daughter said, filling Ashton's sentence in. We sit in stunned silence. Were we that obvious?

"So you two are hypocrites in all of this as well." Ashton says looking hard at her mother .

"You right. We should of told you sooner." I said slightly ashamed.

"If we would have told you our past and what's currently going on would it of stopped you?" Ashley ask her voice full of curiosity. The girls look at each other and smile softly at each other. it was kinda cute if I'm been honest.

"No." They said together. I look at Ashley and see my soft expression mirrored in hers.

"What did happen between you two?" Gaby asks with a light of concern in her eyes. I exchange looks with Ashley and I see her silent agreement.

"Let's go to the beach and we'll explain it all there." Ashley says and pulls me out of my seat. The teens share a look then Ashton shrugs and stands, pulling Gaby with her.

"One question first." Ashton says.

"What?"

"We have to take my car."

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the kids.**

**Gaby POV**

Mom and I are sitting on the hood of Ashton's car while our girls get everything together. Our girls….that's going to be hard to get used to. We would be helping them but they are to stubborn and told us to stay pull while they get everything by their lonesome.

"So who asked who?" Mom asks while turning her body to face me. I smile everything I think of the flowers.

"Ashton asked and she was so sweet and romantic about it." I say as I watch Ashton chase Grease around the yard trying to get her shoe back. I hear my mom giggle beside me.

"She seems like she could be a sweet heart." She tells me watching the chase for the sneaker.

"She is." I whisper mostly to myself. I'm so lucky I found her first.

"Are we set?" Ashley asks as she takes a seat between my mother and me.

"When Ash gets her shoe back." I say, sliding off the car and walking further into the huge garage.

"What are doing?" Ashley asks me while I grab a Frisbee off the work bench.

"Getting Ashton's shoe back." I answer, walking back in front of the mustang.

"Grease! Get the **Frisbee**!" I yell to the running dog who freezes at the word. He drops the shoe and sprints up to me and sits at my feet waiting for me to throw the toy. Instead of throwing it Ashton walks up to me, kisses my on the cheek in thanks as she puts are sneaker on before taking the disk from me.

"Looky what I got Greasy- boy. I have my shoe and your toy. What are you going to do now big guy?" Ashton taunts, panting from her run. The dog just looks up at her and whines heartbrokenly.

"Awww Ash let him have the disk." I say patting the whining puppies head.

"What? No I will not. He stole my shoe and wouldn't let me have it back. He can live without the toy." Ashton rants, glaring at the pit-bull. I just sigh and look at the whining dog again before a pull Ashton in for a kiss and sneakily stealing the Frisbee from her and throwing it out into the yard.

"Hey! That wasn't fair." Ashton exclaims breaking the kiss to glare at me. I just smile sweetly before giving her a kiss on the nose and heading to the passenger door of her car.

"All is fair in love and war." I inform my pouting girlfriend. Our parents just burst out laughing and get off the hood.

"She's right kiddo." Ms. Davies say while ruffling up her daughter's hair before climbing in the back seat.

As we drive it gets awkwardly quiet. The only making any noise is the radio and Ashton and Ashley's humming.

"Hey what beach I'm I going to anyway?"

"Just keep driving. I'll direct you." Ashley says and abruptly slaps Ash on the back of her head.

"OW! What was that for?" She asks, holding the back of her head while glaring at her mother through the rearview mirror.

"Turn up the radio, I love this song." Ashley says giving Ash another head slap.

"Ashley stop abusing your child." Mom says, a smile in her voice

"Fine but she needs it."

"I'm the one driving you know. Your fate is in my hands." Ashton says, smirking.

"And so is mine. So you're going to drive this car right." I say giving her a half joking look.

"Yes Gabs." Ashton says giving me a smile.

"You are **whipped**." Ashley exclaims. Well I see her mood has improved enormously. Ashton just sticks her tongue out and lets out a huff of annoyance

"So are you Ash and you know it to." Mom giggles at a pouting Ms. Davies.

"Whatever. They didn't know that but you had to tell them didn't you." Ashley complains. I just hear my giggle and her giving Ashley a kiss.

"Turn here Ash." Mom says pointing at the desired road. Ashton takes it and we drive for a about five minutes before we pull up to a secluded beach and pier.

"Here we are." Ashley says as Ashton parks the car at the edge of the sand. As we get out of the car I stop and look out at ocean, the white sand, and the blue sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice say behind me and I turn to find Ms. D standing beside me and looking out into the rolling waves.

"It really is." I say and look over at Ashley who just smiles and starts helping her daughter unload everything. After we get everything set up under the pier we all flop down on the beach blanket next to our partners and sit in silence, not knowing where to start.

"This is the first place I took Spencer went we first met." Ashley speaks up, looking over at us.

"How did you meet?" I asked

"At King High. I was new and looking for one of my classes when I came across Ashley here trying to get her books out of her locker." Mom said, glaring slightly at the other woman.

"She came up to me to direct her to her next class and when she did she startled me and caused my book to fall out everywhere." I giggle at the look they shared.

"Being the sweet girl I was, I try and help the angry brunette but when I do I end up making her spill her coffee everywhere on the floor and… well herself."

"I was so pissed off already that when that happened I just snapped at her and basically told her to piss off." Ashton just starts chuckling beside me

"What happened then?" Ash asks the couple.

"I felt bad about the way I treated her so I tracked her down after school to apologize to the blonde beautiful."

"She found me in the gym and convinced me to go with her and allow her show me the town."

"We sorta became friends after that." Mom said smiling at the older Davies.

"Yep and I slowly got her to fall for me." Ashley said with a huge smile, nose crinkle and all.

"How did you manage that one?" Ashton asked in a teasing tone.

"My charm and good looks." I laughed while Mom gave Ashley a playfully annoyed look.

"After many hardships and screw ups for me we finally got together."

"One of those hardships being that Miss Innocent didn't want to come out to herself or anyone else." Ashley said while giving Mom a dirty look.

"Sorry but it's not like you didn't have your problems of commitment." Mom shot back. Ashley just winced.

"Sorry Ashley." Mom said giving her a kiss for good measure.

"It's okay you right. I screwed up a lot when we together the first time which caused us to break up. Then I was able- after weeks and weeks mind you- to get her to be with me again." Ashley said a slight look of remorse on her face.

"Good things did come of that you know." Mom said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. They did didn't they." Ashley purred.

"Okay stop. I'm share neither of us want to know any of that." Ashton say with a look of horror. I just nod my head rapidly in agreement. Them laugh at our reactions. After their laughing stops I ask the main question of the day.

"What happen this last time you guys split?"

**Ashley POV**

I bow my head in shame at the young girl's question. I feel Spencer rub her hand up and down my back.

"Ashley and I were living together for about a year before we started have little problems. I was in college at the time so I really didn't have much time at home for anything other than studying, sleeping and eating. Me and Ashley spent little time together between my schooling and her job as Madison Duarte's lyricist."

"You were Madison's song writer?" Gaby asked looking shocked.

"Yep and I was pretty damn good to." I say bragging slightly. I see Ashton roll her eyes at me.

"Well anyways… While I was working she was at home and when I was at home she was either at school, doing homework, or studying with Courtney Weston." I grit the girls name through my teeth. Spencer catches this and turns my head so I was facing her and then gave me a soft reassuring kiss.

"I was jealous of Weston; she got to see my girl more than I did. She was the reason for most of our fights."

"But I didn't see the problem. We were just friends and she was a good study partner." Spence says squeezing my hand.

"Soon we stared going on little trips here and there to get a better look at our career choice. Trips that I would go on with Courtney." Spence continues and I see the understanding light up in our children's eyes.

"I was getting insecure and paranoid because every time I was with Spencer she would kind of push me away saying she was busy or with had to get this done. I thought she didn't want me. I try to touch her and even in the most innocent of ways she would shy from my touch." I look at Spencer to see her brow furrowed in thought.

"I did?" She asked slightly shocked at herself. I just nod my head.

"You broke up because of this?" Ashton asked, grabbing Gaby's hand and kissing it.

"No." Spencer whispers, " Courtney planed a two week trip to Canada and wanted me to come with her."

"When she told me about it I begged her not to go but when she tried to convince me to let her go I blow up on her. I was so hurt and upset I left and drove to the nearest bar and got wasted….." I trail off not wanting to continue.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Spencer asked. I a shake my head 'no'. I needed to say this. I was silent for a few minutes working myself up to what I was about to say. The two teen sat and watched me patiently.

"There was this bartender – she was blonde with blue eyes- who was hitting on me all night at first I told her to go away and leave me allow but away about two hours of drinks and her flirting I let her drag me outside and too my car to drive her back to my house." I look up at the kids and I can tell they know where this is headed.

"While she was gone I had decided to stay home and wait for her- to make this right but when she got back….."

"I walked through the door basically fucking her right there in front of Spence. But even when I saw that Spencer didn't leave like I thought she would, I didn't even stop what I was doing and just told her to uncancel her trip and leave." I look away from the two children in front of me, not wanting to see their expressions.

"When I left I never came back. I even had my brother go and get my stuff so I didn't have to see her face again and I didn't." I didn't realize I was crying until Spencer pulled me into her arms and started whispering in my ear how' she understood' and that 'it's okay'. I pull back and give her a heartfelt kiss before turning to our kids. They had looks of deep thought on their faces before Gaby looked up at me; I couldn't meet her eyes, not after I told her what I did to her mother. I was shocked when I felt another pair of arms slip around me.

"If Mom can forgive you then so can I." Gaby whispered in my ear. I return her hug. The Carlins are so understanding. I look up at Ash who is giving me a disapproving look but starts to smile softly.

"I understand why you did it Ma. But uh, I would suggest not to do it again because this time it won'y be just you two that will be affected." She gives me a teasing smile before standing and reaching her hand out to us.

"I'm hungry. Oh let's go to Randy's and have some burgers. I'm buying." She taunts us.

I just laugh and stand up being both blondes with me.

"Sure. Why not?"

**Review!**

**Author's Note: I may not be able to update for a while but I'll try my hardest. Sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**What's up ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: As we all know Idon't own S.O.N**

**Ashton POV **

It's been two days since our trip to the beach. To say that the rest of our day was awkward would understatement… I'm glad that's over with. Today I'm currently at Gaby's house working on Glen's car trying to get the piece of shit to start. I've been working for about an hour and a half now, sweat dripping in to my eyes.

You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Well, yesterday Spencer called Ma and proposed that we should have another Carlin-Davies family dinner. I believe they are trying to slowly and sneakily win over Grandma C.

Good luck with that. I don't even know the lady but I can tell she is going to be a bitch about all of this.

So here we are the next day walking in to Spencer's front door when Glen practically tackles me and begs, on his knees mind you, to fix his old bucket of bolts. I took this as I chance to make a good impression on the rest of the Carlin Clan, so I gave in to his pleading. But at the moment I wish I hadn't.

"Um, Ashton? Are you sure that-" Raife started to question me. Again.

"Oh my God! Jesus Christ man! Will you just shut the fuck up for, like, ten minutes? Damn. I mean come on! I've been doin' this since I was fucking five. So I _think_ I know what the fuck I'm doing _boys_." At this point I'm two inches from Raife face. My hands are clenched at my sides, ready to kill. The rest of the guy, besides Arthur and Clay who are with the women, flinch away from me from behind my older brother.

"Sorry." The big jock squeaks out before backing out of my reach. The other guys mimic his movement. I sneer at them one more time before abruptly spinning around to grab my cigarettes from my jacket pocket before marching to the other side of the yard to smoke, grumbling the entire way.

"Stupid men think they know everything. If he knew what to do why did he ask me? Hmmm I wonder." I snarl out sarcastically taking a lengthy and rigorous drag of my Marlboro.

"Hey Ashton, babe, I think you need to take a break over there with the rest of us…. Relax for a minute. Yeah?" a soft and calming voice said from behind me, before I felt a small hand rest itself on my hip. I relax my body slightly under her touch when I feel her tug on one of my belt loops on my cargo shorts, urging me to follow her. I take a deep calming breath and stomp out my cigarette and allow my girl to drag me over to the covered patio. As we walk between the maze of chairs and people I ignore the worried and slight taken -back expression of our family.

When we get to her lawn chair, Gaby offers me her chair but I just shake my head tiredly and give her a small smile while gently helping her in to her seat. When she's seated I let myself drop to the ground by her feet. I look up the trouble making car and see the men walking back towards it.

"Don't. Touch. The. Damn. Car." I growl out at the bunch that freezes all movement.

"Yes Ashton." They respond before sprinting for the sliding glass door. When I see the last body makes its way through the door I close my eyes and roll my head on to my baby's exposed legs.

She's wearing Daisy Dukes. Interesting…..

"Are you alright?" Gabs asks while running her fingers though my sweaty hair, fixing it to its trademark spikes. We're acting real couple-like but I can't find it in myself to care about what our families are thinking.

"I'm fine. I was little hot and irate and their constant nagging finally pushed my temper over board…. Now I feel bad about yelling at the little-"

"Ashton." Gaby says in a warning voice.

"Sorry but they just seem to know every little button to push." I grumble out before closing my eyes again to enjoy the cool shade of the patio.

"Ashton, Sis, they had it coming. We were waiting to see if you were going to kill them or not." Rebecca giggles to my left.

"Yeah. We could tell you were getting mad but we wanted to see if they would shut up or not." Sidney said from somewhere to my far right.

"But they didn't!" Ma said in a high and cheery voice. I hear a few scattered giggles from around me as I chuckle at my weirdo mother.

"In my defense I knew you were getting pissed but I didn't want to ruin the show." My twin's voice says from a few feet in front of me. I laugh as I open my eyes and look up at him.

"I meet you did. You ran away just as fast as the others. Maybe faster." I chuckle at Adam's small pout.

"Whatever. You are really scary when you're angry. And not to mention that you can kick our butts any day." Adam says, giving me a wary look.

"I don't get that… don't think you could take me." Jason says while out of the house with the rest of the guys. The teens of my family gasp and look at him like he was crazy.

"Oooooh boy! We are going to have a death in the house." Jesse crows, giving a deep belly laugh.

"You want to try your luck Jason?" I ask, slowly stand to my full height.

"Sure but I'll go easy so I don't hurt you." He says with a smug grin.

"You are so going down dude." Raife says to his friend, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah I bet." Jason laughs out while walking out on to the grass before waving me over.

"Now guys-" Ma starts but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"I won't hurt 'im." I say giving both Ma and Spencer a reassuring smile before throwing a wink at Gaby, which she shakes her head at. I walk out on to the grass and take my place in front of the blonde hair boy.

"Oh before we start I think you should know I went to juvenile confinement last year for two months for a club brawl." I warn him.

"W-w-wait. What?" He stutters out before I spring at the circumspect youth.

**Spencer POV**

I sit beside Ash and watch as Ashton and my son roll around in the grass. Ashton is so kicking his butt.

"So Ashley? Did Ashton really go to juvi? Glen ask my girlfriend with a cross between a concerned and curious look.

"Yeah. This guy kept harassing her that night and she finally got sick of it and busted a beer bottle off his head and God knows what else." She said looking over at her daughter while shaking her head in exasperation.

"She won't hurt him right?" Chelsea asked.

"No. she's just playing around with him." Ashley answers.

"So is there anything else we should know about the unstable Davies?" Mom asks with a sarcastic voice and expression.

"Paula." Dad warns her, giving Mom a cautioning look.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ashley says simply, never taking her eyes off the kids. I can see the simmering anger in her sinister chocolate eyes.

"Hey Ash do you want to help me cheek something in the oven?" I ask giving her a meaningful look when she glances over at me. She gives me a curt nod and raises out of her chair and marches to the back door to open and hold the door for me.

"Thank you." I whisper while walking in my house. I hear her 'hmmm' in response.

"I'm sorry-" I start before Ashley cuts me off.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry about trying to gain approval from the dragon lady that is your mother." Ashley rants, pacing in front of me. I reach out and grab her arm to pull her into me.

"Hey I love you and you love me so that's all that matters. Right?" I ask giving her a loving kiss.

"Yeah. Your right. I just feel like a teenager again when I'm around Paula and if I don't have her approval I wouldn't be able to see you." I she confesses with a sheepish smile. I just smile and pull her into another kiss this one more hurried. Her hands quickly jump to my hips to pull me to her while mine bury themselves in her soft as hell curls. She pulls me tighter against her as I suck her bottom lip in my mouth and gently nibble until I hear her moan. Just has she slips her tongue in my mouth the oven timer goes off making us spring apart.

"We are still teenagers in some ways." I laugh out before giving her a peck on the mouth and turning to the stove to pull out Dad's world famous oven baked ribs. When I sit the pan down on the stove top I turn to Ashley who is trying to fix her now messy hair.

"So we are…. But look what you did to my hair." I laugh and walk up to the scowling woman to fix her untidy hair.

"You are such a child." I say fondly, brushing a lock of russet hair behind her ear. She just gives me a vast nose crinkling smile. I return the smile has she kisses my nose and pulls me flush against her.

"Oh you love it." She husks in my ear, kissing it softly. I just nod my head in the crook of her neck while kissing it tenderly. We stay in are embrace till we hear the back door open. When they intruder walks through the doorway he gives us a smile.

"I see my ribs are done." Dad says inspecting the dish.

"Yep. They smell and look great Arthur." Ashley praises my Dad, giving him a charming smile.

"Thanks Ash." He chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"Well it's true."

"I'm going to get everyone." He chuckles again while walking back outside. Ash and I start collecting plates and placing them on the counters so them could load their plates and head back outside.

Once we are settled outside and eating I noticed that Ash as completely skipped out on Dad's mashed sweet potatoes.

"I can't believe you." I exclaim while giving her a disappointed look.

"What?" she asks giving me a confused look.

"You skipped out on Arthur's sweet potatoes. For shame." Bailey says giving Ash a teasing smile.

"I'm not big on sweet potatoes. I'm sorry." She says hesitantly. Okay my girl is completely crazy.

"That's none sense. Dad's potatoes are not just any potatoes. Here have a bite." I say lifting my fork to her mouth. She gives me a wary look before complying and taking the offered bite. Her eyes widen slightly and swallows before turning to my father.

"Mr. C is there anything my can make that doesn't taste awesome?"

"Thank you. I don't think so." Dads says with a huge smug grin.

"What I tell you? Hmmmm?" I ask smugly. She just sticks her tongue out at me and stands up.

"Where are going?" I ask with a head tilt.

"To get some awesome potatoes." She say walking in the house. I see Adam roll his eyes at his mother.

"So who won the wrestling match?" I ask, looking at my son who just pouts and crosses his arm like a two year old. I look at Ashton who is chuckling at the whining boy.

"Told you so." Raife says nudging Jason with his shoulder.

"Hey Spence there's someone at the front door." Ashley says, popping her head out the door.

"Okay." As I get up I set my plate on the picket table and join Ash at the door, watching past her. As I make my way to the door I notice Ashley tagging along behind me. When I open the door in come face to face with a beautiful and small red head with green eyes wearing a black tank top and leather mini skirt.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask looking down at the young woman. She looks as if she's in her early twenties.

"Yes. I heard if I couldn't find Ashton at home I could find her here." The girls said in a low and shy voice while looking down at her heels. I look at Ashley who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Who told you that?" Ashley asked.

"A friend. Is she here? It's important. Please." I look at the girl and see that she's close to tears.

"Yeah follow us." I say gently, letting the trembling girl in my house. As we lead her though the house I glance back at her and see that she has her arms wrapped around herself while trying to stop her shudders.

When I open the back door I let Ashley and the girl pass outside be following them out.

"Ashton." Ashley calls to her daughter who looks up at her with a smile that drops off her face when she sees the girl standing between Ashley and I.

"Star?"

"Hi A."

**Well what do you think? **

**Who is this girl and how and why does she know Ashton? Could they be trouble for Gaby/Ashton? Read and find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON not even a little.**

**Gaby POV**

My grandmother is really ticking me off. I heard her little comment to Ashley and I saw the hurt and angry look on her darkened face. I know what happened and why Grandma's bitter but can't she at lease play nice for Mom's sake. I shake my head as I watch has Ashley leads Mom in the house. It's been a few days since the beach and things have gone pretty well. Ashton has either been over here or I'm at her house these last two day; we are kinda inseparable. If you know where one is you can find the other.

"Hey Gaby?"

I look down at Adam as he lightly tugs on my flip flop.

"Yeah?" I answer, looking down at the youngest Davies.

"Why don't you join me down here?" He asks sweetly, patting the grass beside him. I give him a small smile before settling on the lawn next to the rocker. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side, resting his head on top of mine.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear while giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"What for?" I ask, furrowing my eye brows.

"That." He gestures at Ashton who is pinning my brother while laughing all the while.

"For making her happy again. She was so depressed for the longest time, then you showed up and it's like we have the old Ash back….. I've missed her." He murmurs in my ear, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm happy I could bring her back." I tell him, drawing closer into his side. I see why Ashton loves her brother so much; he is so sweet and sensitive. We sit in silence next to each other till Jason gets tossed into my lap.

"Hey!" I exclaim throwing his big and heavy figure off of me and Adam.

"Okay! I give up! You win!" Jason yells in defeat still lying on his back in front of me. I smirk at my brother and he just sticks his tongue out at me. When I look up at Ash she's dusting off her grease covered pants and laughing at my sulking sibling.

"I told you so." She says childishly before walking over to sit on my side that was occupied.

"Whatever." Jason says, still scowling. The group laughs at him before tossing teasing comments at him until he huffs and walks over to the adults and talks with them. I can hear Uncle Glen picking on him from behind me.

"Nice!" Adam praises Ashton, giving her a high five. I just smile and shake my head at the two.

"What?" Ashton husks in my ear, her breath tickling my ear. I have to withhold my shiver.

"Nothing." I tell her before an idea hits me. "Adam here was just telling me about his relationship with Benny." Ashton and I have been watching the two of them and we suspect a rat if you get what I'm saying.

"I was not!" Adam protests turning a faint reddish color.

"Oh really. Well, why doesn't he enlighten me?" Ashton asks with a smirk firmly in place, going along with my plan.

"There is nothing going on okay. We are **just** friends. That's it. Nothing more." He raves not once looking in our direction. Ashton just gives him her 'don't fuck with me, I know the truth' look. Adam blushes even deeper and mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that lil bro?" Ashton teases. He gives her a glare before replying.

"I said that I'm bi and I'm dating Benjamin." He mutters so only we can hear. I smile at Adam before giving him a big hug.

"I'm so excited for the both of you! Your both so cute together." I say making him and my girlfriend laugh.

"Thank you." He says shyly. Ashton nudges his shoulder and gives him her trademark smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? Us? I mean no one would care. Look at us, you're surrounded by gays." Ashton asks with amusement but she has genuine concern in her eyes.

"I know. I was worried about all the guys of the family. All the gay people in our family are girls-"

"Whoa there bro. It's doesn't matter. The guys won't care and I'm sure the woman will be stoked to have a gay guy around." Ash says giving him a reassuring smile. I nod my agreement giving him a smile of my own.

"Thanks you two." She says giving us an appreciative smile in return. Before we could answer Grandpa shouts that "Dinner is ready." from the back door. After Ashton helps both Adam and I up we head in the house to get some of Grandpa's famous ribs and sweet potatoes. There's lots of pushing and shoving before we finally make it out of the kitchen and outside in one piece.

"Geez talk 'bout hungry people." I mutter before taking a bite of sweet potatoes. I love these things. So good. I hear Ashton chuckle as I happy eat the tasty treat.

As we eat, we all idly talk and listen to our parents' arguing about potatoes and food. They call us children. I look at Ashton just in time to see her stealing my Sweet Hawaiian roll. The nerve this woman has. I slap her wrist and give her an amused look.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I ask while she grumbles under her breath at getting caught.

"Stealing this." She says before taking a quick bite of my roll. I gasp in mock anger at my smirking girlfriend. But before I could do or say anything my little brother cuts me off.

"So Ash. Ya 'ould totally 'oin the gurls wrestlin' bub at Kin." Ryan says around a mouthful of roll. I raise an eyebrow at him while Ashton just chuckles along with the rest of us teens.

"Well I-" Ashton begins before Ashley calls her name from the back door. I don't turn around until I see the color drain out of Ashton's face and her previous smile drop off her as well. When I turn around to see what the problem is I see a shaking and timid red head standing between my mom and Ashley.

"Star." I hear Ashton choke out, before lying and hand on my shoulder for support even though she's sitting.

"Hi A."

**Ashton POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Is that really her? It can't be…. Can it? No it can't. she left. Said she wasn't coming back. I clench my eyes shut.

"Hi A." She sorta whimpered out, close to tears. Her voice ripped me out of my shock. My eyes fly open and I slowly rise to my feet, trying to find my voice as I get off my knees.

"What are you doing here?" My voice comes out hard and cold, full of underline anger. This makes her actually break out in tears while falling to her knees. My anger drains slightly at the sight and I take a step towards the girl to lift her to her feet. When she's up she falls into me, burying her head in my neck.

"Star? Star look at me." I commanded in a firm but soft voice. The short girl slows her sobbing and looks up at me.

"Yeah?" she whimpers out again, tears filling her green eyes. Again my anger leaves me.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" How did she know where to find me? She doesn't answer me and just breaks down again in my arms. I look up at my mother and Spencer, helpless. They watch the crying girl in my arms, questions and concern in their eyes.

I turn my head to look at the others behind me and get the same looks of concern and curiosity. When I look at Gaby she is looking at me like she doesn't know what's going on and doesn't really want to know.

"Adam can you take her to my car please?" I ask my twin but he just laughs bitterly and glares at Star.

"No." he says simply and starts to back away. The others give him shocked looks before Jesse steps up and takes her in his big arm and walks her to my car, but not after a bit of a struggle. She didn't want to let me go. When he gets her through the door I turn to my mother.

"Ma, um, I got to take care of this and I think it might be better if I left." I say, looking into her concerned brown eyes.

"Okay. I understand." I nod at her and turn to Spencer.

"I'm sorry for eating and running but-" she cuts me off.

"It's fine. Go on." She says gesturing towards the house. I smile and turn to Gaby.

"Hey I left a shirt in your room yesterday can you come help me find it real quick?" I ask, a second meaning in my words.

"Yeah okay." She says before walking to the glass door, I wave goodbye to the others before a hurriedly chase after Gaby. Once I'm inside I see Gaby looking out the front window.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I have to leave. She's an old….. friend and I need to find out what's going on." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and resting my head on her back. She turns in my arms and I feel her placing kisses on my neck and face.

"It's okay, just find out what happened. Go help her, it looks like she needs it." Gaby kisses me again this time on the lips. We kiss for a few moments before I deepen the kiss and pull her into me, making my kisses a little rougher. She moans in my mouth spurring me on. I make my kisses even deeper and passionate. When we pull away I rest my head on her shoulder and place gentle kisses there before pulling completely away.

"I love you." I say while giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Love you too." She says pulling away from me.

"Now go. That poor girl's been waiting long enough." She says, concern filling her eyes. I nod and head for the door.

"I'll call you later." I say before shutting the door and walk towards my car.

Let's get this over with. As I open my door and get in I look over at the girl who almost ruined my life. My anger is starting to return. Without a word I start my Mustang and pull out of the drive.

"Where are we going?" she asks in a nervous voice.

"Mac's." I say simple and flip on the radio so I can't hear her. So I can think. This woman beside me changed my life some ways for the good but most ways for the bad. What am I going to do with her. The more important question is why is she here?

We drive in silence, besides the music, until we get to an old beat up arcade on the other side of LA. This is the very arcade that was the start of my fuck up life three and half years ago, on my thirteenth birthday. So many memories live here, not one of them good. The old me lurks in the walls.

Why did I come here if it's all bad and nightmarish? Because this is the place I know I will get answers for so many things. The only place I will get them.

I throw open my door and walk to the swinging dirty glass doors, knowing Star would follow. As I walk through the smoke of cigarettes and pot I can feel all eyes on me as I march between the poker tables and game machines. You can see the coke and alcohol in the air.

"Why are we here?" Star asks looking at me like she thinks I crazy but still tears are slowly going down her face, quickening as she looks around the back room I walked in.

"Does it matter? Talk." I say flopping on to the red sofa.

This better be good. That's all I'm saying.

**What do you think?**

**By the way thinks for all the reviews they keep me going soooo…REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON….. I'm not old enough.**

**Ashley POV**

I watched Ashton and Gaby walk into the house before I turned around to face my youngest son who had his back to everyone. No one was talking anymore, just watching as Adam played with his jacket zipper, his head bowed. It was quiet for several minutes; I didn't know what to do. I really have no clue, at all, to what's going on.

"Adam-" I start just to be cut off by the roar of Ashton's car then to sounds of her car peeling out of the drive way.

Okay what the hell is going on?

Just as I'm about to give up on trying to find something to say Gaby walks out the glass door and quietly and quickly hurries to her girlfriend's twin when she perceives the expression on his face. When she puts a soothing hand on his shoulder he turns around and falls into the young blonde girl's open arms.

"Hey! I almost forgot. I, um, made some apple pies for dessert. Let's eat 'em before they cool." I hear Arthur says before he and Paula herd everyone into the house.

"Adam what is going on…. This girl walks out here and Ashton looks as though she saw a ghost then we have your refusal to help the girl and now you're upset. What- who is she?" I try to keep my uneasiness under wraps but it's not working out to well. Adam sighs and looks up at me with sad and slightly angry green eyes; eyes to similar to his mother's.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." He whispers.

Promise? To who?

"Who did you promise Adam?" Spencer asked, her voice calm but full of concern. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the sliding glass door opening.

"Hey Sis, uh, we're gonna get going. We'll see ya later. Bye Ash. Gabs…Adam." Clay said with Glen at his side nodding along, both looking concerned while also trying to hide their curiosity.

"Bye." We all saw together. I gave both men a small and distracted wave. Adam watches the door until it slides shut with a soft click. I watch my son with a confused expression until he lets out a loud sigh while pulling away from Gaby, falling into a lounge chair.

"Do you remember the year Mom left?" He said while impassively looking up at the sky.

"Yes." I say hesitantly wondering what she has to do with this.

"Well… Ashton was heartbroken by that. Mom and her were like… best friend's y'know."

I remember… Sandra and Ashton were always together. If Ash wasn't at school and Sandra wasn't working they were either at a car show, working on cars, or playing basketball. I was always a little envious of their bond.

"Yeah I remember she was really depressed for a while…. It worried me like crazy. Then around her thirteenth birthday she perked up." She had me scared for a little bit; she wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk unless she was forced. Did it not seem a little… odd to you that she went from extremely depressed to happy and bouncy?" I furrowed my brows. It **was** odd now that I think about it.

"It does." I conceded, ", but I was just relieved she was doing something again."

"Well Star was that reason." He said her name like it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Isn't she a good thing then?" Spencer asked slightly confused. Adam gave her a look that clearly said

'Are you fucking crazy?'

"No. not at all." He had fire in his eyes.

"What did she do?" Gaby asked looking worried and upset, probably regretting letting Ashton leave with the red head. Adam looks like he was having a internal controversy with himself.

"Okay you have to _promise_ to keep this between us." He demanded with panicky eyes. I look at Spencer who nods her head then to Gaby who repeats her mother's action.

"We promise." I say while walking over to his chair and kneeling in front of him.

"I don't know when it first started but Ashton got into drugs really bad."

Drugs? I would have noticed that. Wouldn't I?

"You were always at work so she could get away with it…. When you were home she would avoid you at all cost when she was high or wasted."

I remember that. She was always dodging me or running for the garage.

"Are you sure?" Gaby asked in disbelief. Adam looked up at her with despondent eyes.

"Regrettably yes. I caught her in the act."

"Caught her? When?" I asked in surprise; she was so secretive you wouldn't think she would slip up and get caught.

"Last year." He answered quietly.

"Last Year!" I echoed. How could I be so blind?

"…Yeah. She was really out of it and extremely upset over something. I watch as she ran up to her room and started digging in drawers like crazy… that's when I got my first hand show of my twin, my best friend doing cocaine."

Last year she was doing cocaine? Jesus I was so self-absorbed in my work that I didn't even notice a life changing crisis going on in my own house.

"But how could I not of-" Adam cut me off.

"She got really good at hiding it from us. She told me that her first three months were the hardest to conceal, but she slowly got better at it. Even me, the closes person to her at the time, didn't see it."

"I feel terrible. I should have known, should've been there for her better, and I should have been a better mother." I feel Spencer behind me before she drops to her knees and pulls me into a supportive embrace.

"It's not your fault Ma. She pushed us all away." Adam said putting a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"How long has she been clean?" I hear Gaby ask softly from above us.

"Five months. After I caught her she begged me not to tell. The deal was that she would give it up and I wouldn't tell." I nodded my head. God I wish I would've know.

"Where does Star come in?" Spencer asks, her breath blowing across the back of my neck.

"She was the one who introduced her to it; the life of a party junkie." He said this with hate clearly in his voice.

"And we let Ashton go with…." I whisper, instantly reaching for my cell phone.

"Wait!" Adam shouts while grabbing my cell.

"What?" I ask in shock. Wait?... Why?

He paused a moment before looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sure Ashton wouldn't have left with her if there wasn't a good reason…. That girl that left with Ash doesn't look like the woman I met before. Now she looks scared, lost… vulnerable…" As he said this a look of confusion and questioning masked his face.

"Wait, you met her?" I asked, his former word downing on me.

"Yeah. When Ash was going through her personal detox she gave me an address so I could pick up some of her stuff from Star's…. let's just say it wasn't the best meeting." My mind was reeling. Come on! How could I not notice you of my own kids going through withdraws and a detox? The question must have been evident on my face because Adam starts talking again.

"She started her 'cleansing' when you had to go to Texas for some record company thing. When you got back you were always so scattered all the time and when you did ask what was wrong we came up with some lie to get you off Ash's back." Again I remember this and, again, now that I look back I should of recognized the signs; the sickness, weakness, the irritation…All of it.

"You went through hell to protect her huh?" I ask my green eyed son.

"Yeah. But what are siblings for? I love my sis and I'd do it again."

"You won't have to." Gaby states. I look up at the small blonde and see a fire of determination in her baby blues. Looking at her I have a feeling that I can believe her words.

She won't let it happen…. And neither will I.

**Ashton POV**

I watch as Star paces the gloomy crimson room. As I look around the room I realized this is the very room Star brought me to the first time we meet. I shuddered at some of the memories of this condemning chamber.

"Ashton… I know you don't owe me anything but…. I need your help." She whispered never looking at me the entire time she spoke. Her words erupted anger from me. How **dare** she ask anything from me.

"You're right. You don't! First you drag me into too some new world; the drugs, alcohol , and sex. I was thirteen. _**Thirteen.**_ You took avenge of my depression and youth and fed it till you found someone new to play with." At this point I was off the couch and pinning Star against the far wall. She has a fear in her jade eyes

"I know. Your brother told me as much last year when came in to my house and practically tossed it upside down looking for your stuff…. But I let because I found someone who I thought was in love with me….someone I could fall in love with." Even though I really didn't love her words stung. I scoff at her, hiding my hurt.

"Whatever what person in their right mind would be able to fall for you." I say with a sneer. The flash of hurt and anguish that went through her eyes almost made me want to take my words back.

"I know but I was dumb enough to think he was able to love me. .. So I left you and chased after him." The sorrow and regret in her voice caused me the release her from my grasp. I take a deep breath and let it out fairly slow. I run my hand through my hair and walk back over to the red leather couch to throw myself on, lighting a smoke. As I puff on my cigarette I feel Star's eyes on my lounging form. I put the smoke out on the bottom of my boot.

"What do you need my assistants with?" I mutter not too sure why I'm doing this.

"Well Drake left me two months ago. Everything was great until…." She trailed off looking nervous.

"Until…" I push with mild curiosity.

"Until I told him I was pregnant." She said this so softly that I barely heard her. Please tell me I missed heard her.

"Your what?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"I'm pregnant Ashton and I don't know what to do. Drake kick me out and when I went to my family them throw me out and told me they knew that this won't happen and didn't want to and wouldn't help me. I'm lost Ash and I didn't know where to turn." She looked so lost and without hope I didn't know what to do. I took another deep breath through my nose and looked down at the woman kneeling at my feet.

"There is nowhere else you can go?" As I say this I close my eyes and sit back into the sofa. This could end badly.

"No. I have no money, no family, and no friends. I have nothing." I sit back up and look her in the eyes again.

"Are you still using?" I ask in a serious tone. I need to know this if I'm going to make a decision.

"No. I quite as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I don't want to harm it." As she said this her hand placed itself on her stomach.

"They're the only one I have left." She has tears in her green eyes, when she notices the tears she throws her head in my lap and lets the tears fall. I place my hands on her back and rub soothingly. She looks back up at me and starts wiping her eyes.

"Can you help me?" she asked in a small voice. I sigh and look away from her. I could help her but I **know** it will cost me… but I'm not that cruel to say no.

"Yes I can…. And I guess I will." I say looking back at the tearful girl.

"How?"

Adam's going to murder me after this.

**Review! Please and Thank you my awesome and beautiful readers.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids and the plot.**

**Ashton POV**

"Are your sure this will be alright?" A hushed and nervous voice asks in the darkness of my car. I glance over at the petite red head using the purple light of the car's speed gages to set eyes on her uneasy expression.

"Yes." No. I'm pretty sure this won't go other well with my family or anyone really. Matter of fact I know my brother will be pissed.

"Do they know about-"

"The only one that knows is Adam… unless he…" No, Adam wouldn't tell them. Would he? He promised he wouldn't and I _know_ he can keep a promise.

"Unless what?" She urged.

"Nothing. Just a thought." I grumble at her. This is going to be a long night. I sigh and impulsively reach for my cigarettes in my jacket pocket. I just get my hand in my front pocket when a small hand grabs my wrist.

"I'm pregnant remember." Star whispers resting my hand back on the wheel.

"Right. Sorry." I guess I have to get used to that. Great another person against my habit. Wonderful. I see her head nod in acceptance then curls herself in to my side, hiding her face in my coat. I tense involuntarily a million memories rushing back to me; her scent and the familiar feel of her body taking me back. Shaking off the thoughts I go to push her away but as I look down she's sound asleep, looking more peaceful than I've seen her since she walked through that back door. I just sigh wearily and shake my head again but let her stay put.

"God what am I doing?" I mumble ,irritated at myself. Hopefully Gaby doesn't take this unpleasantly. Thinking of my baby girl, I should call her. I slip my blackberry from my pocket and scroll down until I get girls name. It rings three times before I get an answer.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice has an anxious edge to it.

"Hey baby. I'm on my way back to yours. Um, my mom's still there right?"

"Yeah she and Adam are still… We've all been worried." There is worry evident in her soft voice.

"I know honey. I'm sorry but something came up… Something I need to talk to all of you about." I sound guilty even to myself.

"Is everything alright?" Her concern has yet to leave her voice.

"Not sure yet baby, but I'll be there in five 'kay?"

"Okay. See you in a bit Ashy." I smile at the name.

"I love you Gabs." I had a sudden desire to assure her of that.

"Love you to." I slide my phone closed and take a deep breath and stop at yet another red light. It would probably be best if I left Star in the car while I talk Ma. I drive in a silence the rest of the way to the Carlin house with Star occasionally snuggling closer to me. This is a bad idea but what's a girl to do. When I pull into the driveway I kill the engine and just sit here and think.

How in the hell am I going to approach this? What will they say, how we they react… How will Gabs respond. I know she loves me but I don't think she will be too thrilled with my idea either. Dammit how do I get myself in these predicaments?

I look up from my dash board and up at the house. I see the window curtain move. Well I guess I can't hide in here forever. Here goes nothing. After I carefully get extract myself from Star's death grip I slow approach to large red brick house, hesitating outside the door. Just as I was raising my hand to the knob the door suddenly swings open reveling my beautiful girlfriend. I give her I weak smile before accepting her offered hand and allowing her to pull me into the air conditioned house. After I close the front door I turn and face Ma, spencer, and my twin.

"Hello guys." I say uneasy.

"Hey Ashton." Adam and Spencer greet me. My mom is just giving me a questioning look as if she doesn't know what to say or think.

"What did she want Ashton?" Adam asked, his voice suddenly cold and accusing. My eyes snap to my fuming brother.

"That's what I wanted to talk to ya'll about. She's in trouble. She needs my help-"

"Help! She doesn't deserve it," Ma growls, now deciding to butt in, " after all she did and put you through. You shouldn't even _think_ about assisting her with anything."

Wait a minute. What does she know? I look from Ma's face to Spencer's then last to Gaby's. By the looks on their faces I snap my eyes to Adam's guilty face. Oh did _not_ tell them.

"You," I growl at him, " You told them didn't you. How could you do that? You promised me you wouldn't speak a word!" I'm a foot away from my fearful brother when I feel a sharp tug on my arm. I look behind me and see Gaby giving me a pleading look.

"Ashton hear him out before you do anything." She tells me gently. I soften my stance and step away from Adam while taking a deep calming breath.

"Okay. Explain why outing me about my past addictions was a reasonable thing to do." I mutter demandingly. I feel Gaby squeeze my hand and when I turn to her she gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I give her a confused smile. How could she act this way with what Adam spilled about me?

"Trust me Ash," Adam started, " I would have never said anything but on that star showed back up after months of being gone doing god knows what I thought it would be a good time to tell them. Just in case you, uh, fell off the wagon. So to speak." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you really think I would go back to all of that? Do you really know me? I know I screwed up once and it came close to killing me a few times. I will _not_ go down that road again. Do you understand me." I'm again in his personal space yelling my words in his face.

"Ashton. Stop it!," Gaby again sharply yanks on my hand, " He's not saying you will. He's saying if you get a temptation that will would know… so you can came to us so we can help you." I back away from Adam again turn to look at the two adults on the couch- at Ma. She looks as though she's about to burst into tears.

"Oh Ma." I say and dart over to the couch and pull the shaking woman out of Spencer's arms into my own. As soon as I have her she let her tears go and sobs into my neck.

"Shh it's okay. I'm sorry. Sorry I did come to you. Sorry for the way I've been acting these last few years. I'm sorry." I mumble soothingly in my mother's ear. She just cries harder. I sit on the living room floor with her in my arms until her cries turn to hiccups.

"I'm sorry to. I should have been able to see or find something wrong but I wasn't around enough to see it." She whispers in my neck, her voice husky from crying.

"It okay. I glad you didn't know. To think of me in that low state." I mutter in her hair.

"I wouldn't of looked at you like that. I would have helped you. I love you kiddo." I smile softly and whisper the words back to her. Once she pulls away from her she wipes some unknown tear off my face and kisses me on the forehead. I smile softly at her and help her back up on to the couch with Spencer and then I get up and walk to Gaby. I stand before her for a moment before she pulls me into a loving kiss. I kiss back with all I have telling her I love with everything with her returning the favor. God I love her. When I pull away from her I turn and face my brother.

"I'm sorry bro. I love you dude." He smiles and walks over to us giving Gaby and me a huge hug. He pulls back after a minute and walks to the couch and takes a seat next to our mother.

"What happened with Star?" Spencer asked breaking the silence that had overtaken our group. All of their eyes jump back to me. I take a deep breath.

Here we go.

**Gaby POV**

I feel Ashton tense at my mom's question. When I look up at her she has a troubled and slightly guilty look on her face. One that makes me nervous. She looks down at me and sighs.

"She's in a real tight spot and she has no one else to turn to. No friends. No family. No one." I see a look of pity cross her face.

"What's wrong her?" I ask quietly.

"IT has to be bad if you're thinking of helping her. Ash is silent for a second before she grabs my hand and drags and to the love seat where she sits down sitting me on her lap.

"Two months ago she found out that she was, um…." She trailed off.

"She's what?" Ashley asks giving Ashton a questioning look.

"She pregnant and the father kick her out and won't have anything to do with her or the child and her parents and family disowned her years ago so now she's been living on the streets and homeless shelters. I can't leave her out their pregnant and alone." Oh god. I can't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"And what are you supposed to do about it." Ashley asked slight angry slightly curious. I feel Ashton tense under me again. I massage her side softly trying to relieve her tension.

"I told her that I would…. takeherinandtakecareofher." She said the last part so fast I didn't catch it. We all give her a quizzical look.

"What?" Adam asked ,his tone confused. Ashton takes another deep breath before trying again.

"I said I told her I would take her in and take care of her till her baby comes." She say slowly and uncertain. Okay I don't know how I'm supposed to take that.

"You told her what!" Ashley and Adam bellowed together.

"Ma! I know I shouldn't of said that but think of it this way. I'm doing it for the kid. It's not it's fault that his mom has nothing or no one to help and take care of her."

"I know that but Ashton.. .telling her to live with us is crazy!" Ashley says somewhat more calm.

"I agree with Ma." Adam says.

"I know it crazy but I can't just dump her and leave her on the streets can?" she ask looking at all of us for an answer.

"I agree with Ash but I don't think it's wise to let her live with you. What if she's using?" I ask concerned. I don't feel comfortable with Star being that close.

"She's not. I talked to her about that and she told me she quite because she don't want to hurt the baby."

"Are you sure?" My mom asked with doubt.

"Yeah. I could she was. She looked…. Healthier than I remember." Ashton said this with confidence.

"Ashton I don't know." Ms. Davies said, eyeing her daughter.

"I don't like it much either but like I said I can't _not_ do something." It quiet in the room after a minute or two before Ashley speaks again.

"Where is the girl now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Asleep in my car." Ash tells her, glancing out the window for a second as if she confirming her statement. Ashley sigh and her and Ashton have I staring contest.

"Fine she can stay but there will be _many_ rules concerning her. I don't know all of them yet but there with be." Ashley says with a firm voice.

"I agree completely." Ash say before turning to me.

"What do you think baby?" she asks her with concern in her eyes.

"I don't like it but I know it's the right thing to do so… I'm fine with it." I tell, trying to believe my own words. Trust me I know it's the right thing to do but I don't like the thought of Star being so close to Ash, but I trust her.

"I love you y'know." She whispers in my ear placing a kiss on it.

"Love you to Sweetheart." I give her a kiss on the nose then a peck on the lips.

Hopefully this will be okay.

**Review! They inspire me. **

**I would also like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Thank you peoples!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own the Davies/Dennison/Carlin kids and Star…and the plot but that's it.**

**Spencer POV**

When Ashton walked in I don't expect what happened tonight or today for that matter. It was supposed to be a fun, relaxing, and normal day…. Well as normal as you can get around here that is.

"So where do you suppose she's going to stay?" Adam asked. Ashton winked at her mother and me before turning to her brother.

"Your room of course." She said in a dead serious voice. Adam just looks at her in silent shock before abruptly throwing his head back and laughing. Ashton just stares at him with a blank indifferent expression until he stops his chuckling and looks up at her.

"You_ are_ kidding. Right?" She just keeps staring at him. This causes his face to go a scarlet color and he crosses his arms over his chest and sneers at the dark haired teen.

"Oooooh hell _no_. If you think that, that… girl is staying in my room then you are completely fucking crazy, because I will _not_ I repeat will _not_-" Ashton, not being able to hold it in any longer, burst out laughing and waving her arms at him in a 'shut up' gesture.

"Geez calm down man… Don't blow a fuse. I was just fuckin' with ya." The young Davies chokes out between snickers. Gaby shakes her head in exasperation but has a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Then where is she going to stay?" He asks again, calming down slightly, shaking his head at the still laughing teen.

"We do live in a mansion. She can stay in a guest room. Can't she?" Ashton looks over at Ash with a questioning look. Ashley's quiet then slowly shakes her head.

"Yeah she can stay down in one of the down stairs bedrooms."

"Okay. Thanks for, um, understanding." Ashton said giving her mom a sad but grateful smile.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. I promise." Ashton responding wrapping her arm around Gabs.

"Good."

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet-_

We all turn to the source of the music just as Ashton is pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello. Yeah I'm just in the house here. No just stay in the car till I come out okay. Alright I'll be out in a sec. Okay bye." She hung up and turned to Gaby.

"Hey I think I gotta go. Your brothers may have to take you to school tomorrow but I'll come by after you get out." She gently before giving her hand a soft kiss.

"Okay. But you have to text when you make it home alright." Gaby demands with a loving smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Ashton said giving her a salute. Gaby laughs at her before pulling her into a kiss.

"Go on you goof." She giggles. This two are so cute.

"I'll meet you two at home?" Ashton asks the other Davies. Adam nods at her and Ashley just waves her hand at the door.

"We will meet you there. Don't go running off or anything before I get there. I want to talk to you."

"Where am I going to go Ma?" Ashton asks raising her eyebrows in question.

"I mean don't go in the garage or to bed or something. Just stay in the living room or something."

"Sure thing Ma. I'll probably be in the shower when you get home so you might have to look for me there." The emerald eyed youth said starting out the door.

"Bye Ashton." I say waving slightly at her.

"Bye Spencer. Good night Gabs"

"Bye Ash." They share another kiss and Ashton walks out the door. Moments later I hear her Mustang fire up and then it gradually quieted.

"It's late. I guess I'm gonna to head up for bed. 'Night guys. Love you Mom." Gaby say heading up the stairs after throwing a wave at us.

"Good night Gabs." We three of us call after her retreating figure.

"Love you too Gaby." I call to her as she takes the corner. Hmm she was acting as though this isn't bothering her but I know her better than that. Perhaps I should go talk to her.

"I'm gonna go, um, wait in the car." Adam says sneaking out the front door. Ash just nods her head at her son.

"I'll be out in a second." Adam nods and skips out the door. As soon as the door clicks shut Ashley pulls me in her arms.

"Spencer do you think I'm a bad mom. First I absorb myself into my work. Then I get so to where I don't even notice when one of my own kids is going through hell. I shoulda seen the signs. I should have been there for her for all my kids. I mean I know I wasn't the only one hurting but-" Her sobbing her words into my neck breaks my so I cut her off with a comforting kiss.

"Ashley Davies. You are not a bad mother. You whole life got turned upside down. I mean, first you suddenly became a single mom with four young kids. You also lost someone you thought loved you have to go through a divorce. Then, to top it off, you now have to keep you company a float till you can find a replacement for a couple major spots… I'm sure your kids can understand that."

"Thank you Spence. But what am I going to do? I mean all of this is just happen so fast. I don't know how to keep up or what's going to come of it" I wrap my arms around her neck and lay my forehead against hers.

"It's going to be okay Babe. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here be help you if you need it." She tightens her arms around me and buries her face into my neck pressing soft kisses along it.

"I'll always need it. Need you." She mumbles against my neck.

"Same here Ash." I say pulling slowly away and looking into her whiskey eyes kissing her nose.

"It's gonna be fine just listen to what Ashton has to say and try not to be _too_ insensitive to Star when you meet her again. Okay?" I say gently placing another kiss to her small nose.

"I can't promise anything. Ashton is my daughter and what she put Ash through is not going to go forgotten." She says with resentment.

"I did say it should. All I'm saying is try. For some reason Ashton has the thoughts that she has the take and in and care for her. So all I'm saying is that you should try to keep it in check. For Ashton. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll try but I will keep my eye peeled for any trouble the girl could dish out." I smile at her suspicious expression and laugh softly.

"Good." She smiles at me and gives me a long but chaste kiss but for heading for the door.

"I don't know if I'll be at work tomorrow but I'll call you okay." She says while opening the door.

"Okay. Love you Ash." She gives me a big nose crinkling smile.

"Love you too Spence." With that she closed the oak door. I walk to the window and watch till her car is out of sight. I close the curtain and head up stairs to Gaby's room. When I get to the top I notice her bedroom light on.

"Gaby? Can I come in please?" I call gently through her closed door.

I when I hear a muffled "yeah" from the other side I slowly open the door reveal Gaby clad in red plaid night pants and a white t-shirt lying on her bed.

"Hey kiddo. Are you alright?" I ask stretching out beside her.

"What shouldn't I be?" I just give her my 'you know why' look and she sighs.

"I don't like that that girl is going to be so close to Ash. I don't like it at all." She mutters looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I feel the same but Ashton knows what's she is doing and so does Ashley so you don't need to worry." I tell her while moving a dirty blonde curl from her face.

"I know. I trust Ash it's just I'm not comfortable with Ashton's ex living with her again." I know the feeling kiddo.

"I know how you feel but like you just said she trust Ash right."

"Right." She says more confidence.

"Then you have nothing to worry about… Plus she loves you. I can see that." She smiles softly.

"I know she does." She says affectionately.

"See? Nothing to worry about." She laughs softly at me.

"Thanks Mom." She says while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Welcome Gaby." I wrap my arms around my only daughter and hug her to me before reaching over to kill the lights. It's been awhile since one of my kids cuddled up to me. It makes me feel like I have my babies back.

Right now I think everything will be alright.

**Ashley POV**

When I close Spence's door I walk to my Porsche to find it started, radio blasting, and to air running. Even at night the LA heat can get to you. I have to slam my door to get Adam's attention, he all rocking out to BuckCherry's Crazy Bitch.

I love this song. It's inappropriate but who cares! Not me!

"Shit! You scared me!" Adam said turning down the radio with one hand and holding his chest with the other. I snicker and put the car into gear.

"Sorry Adam. I didn't mean to." I tell him teasingly.

"Yeah… Well." He grumbles to himself. I shake my head at him and giggle.

"So... I'm guessing you know about Ash and Gabs."

"Yeah. We found out not to long ago. How long have you known?" I ask curiously.

"Since the beginning. I know something was going on and boy was I right. I'm good!" he exclaims the last part excitedly. I just laugh and nod at him.

"No you just love to nose around in other people's business." I inform him lightly. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"I _am_ related to Aunt Kyla y'know." I laugh. Its true Kyla does the same thing.

"True." I agree.

"Okay here comes some more nosiness okay." I nod at him to continue.

"Are you and Ms. Carlin… y'know." He clasps his hands together. Oh Shit.

"Why would you think that?" I ask trying to avoid the question.

"Because you two seem really close, like closer than _norma_l friends." This boy sees to make for his own well-being.

"You have to promise not to tell." I warn him. He pretends to zip and lock his lips before throwing away his imaginary key.

"Yes... Spence and I are dating." I confess.

"Oh my God! Do Ashton and Gaby know? How long? When? How? Why? Where?" He asks speedily, look panicked.

"Whoa there fido. Um, yes. They know for a few days. Spence and I got together about a week ago. How? It…just happened. When? Does it matter?" He is sitting in shock but snaps out of it when I roughly shake his arm.

"But you guys are like... y'know daughter with daughter and mother with mother."

"I know this Adam."

"But-" He starts again.

"Drop it Adam." I tell him warningly. He looks like he wants to ignore me but I give him my 'don't do it' mother look and he lets it go. It's silent the rest of the ride. I look over at Adam a few times just to see him staring out the window, his back towards me.

I know what Spencer, Gaby, Ashton, and I are doing is odd and unusual but it isn't _as_ bad as I thought it would be. I need to worry about that right now. I have to focus on Star and how I'm going to do this. When I pull into the garage and I shut off the Porsche I put my hand on my youngest boy shoulder.

"Adam? I'm sorry. It's just an odd subject that none of us have talked about yet. Okay?"

"I understand Ma. It's none of my business anyway. As long as ya'll are happy it shouldn't matter." I smile gratefully at him.

"Thanks son." I lean over and ruffle his long coal black hair. He laughs and pushes my hand away from him.

"Ma!" He whines at me trying to re-fix his now messy hair. I just laugh and climb out of the car.

"Go on and take a shower and go to bed. You have school tomorrow." He groans at me but does as he's told and marches in to the house. I shortly follow after him.

"Night ma."

"Night kid." I say before poking my head into the living room just to find it empty. She did say she might be in the shower. I head up the stair and up the tower steps till I reach Ashton's closed door.

"Can I come in?" I ask opening the door slightly to peak in.

"Sure." Ashton's raspy voice says from her bathroom doorway. She looks as though she just got out of the shower. Her hair looks damp and she is only wearing her boxers and bra. This kid really is mine.

"Hey." I say as I enter the room and throw myself on her huge bed.

"Hey." She chuckles at me before tossing on a black wife beater and joining me on the king size bed.

"Where's Star?" I ask turning on my stomach; trying to get comfy.

"Asleep down stairs. She passed out again before we even got here so I just carried her to a random room like you said." I nod my head. This is a good start. She listened to me.

"Good. I, um, I want to set a few ground rules okay?'" She nods her head, "Right. First I don't care if she is over eighteen she is to follow all of our house rules," another nod, "Second if she goes out I don't want her going to any parties or clubs if she don't like it too bad," I receive another nod, "Other than that all she has to do is find something constructive to do to help around the house and listen to us old people."

"I'm sure she can handle all that." She tells me with a smirk.

"Good. Than we won't have a problem now will we?" I ask playfully. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Wait," she looks kinda worried now, "Does Aunt Kyla and Uncle Aiden know?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shiiiit. this might be my house but when Kyla is visiting it turns into hers so how. It's annoying really.

"I'll take your expression as a "No"." Ashton says. I just look at her and roll my eyes.

Yay! I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids and the plot.**

**SPENCER POV **

The next morning I was woken up by someone gently shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Mom. Wake up. You have to get up for work." I roll over onto my stomach all the while keeping my eyes shut. I blindly reach out to grab the quilt and yank it over my head.

"No." I mutter sleepily. I hear a sigh of defeat above me and I smile in victory.

"And you call us kids immature." i hear Gaby mutter before the sounds of her footsteps exit the bedroom. I know that I shouldn't be acting this way but God I really, really don't want to move from this very warm and comfy bed. I must have drifted again because the next thing I know I'm landing on the floor with a thud.

"Ooow," I cry out, "What in the world do you think you three are doing?" I demand glaring up at the innocent smiles of my blonde-haired children.

"We had to get you up somehow." Jason chuckled smiling widely.

"And Uncle Glen did tell us once that this is the best way to wake someone if they refuse after asking them the 'nice' way." Ryan continued.

"I _did_ try the nice way." Gaby reminded me with a small but widening smirk. I huff at them and sit up while running a hand through my messing hair.

"Whatever." I mumble from my seat on the floor.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask through a yawn. Jason glances down at his watch.

"Seven forty-three." He says with a nod of his head.

"FUCK!" I exclaim causing the three teens to jump. I spring up and fling the blanket back up on my daughter's bed. I guess I fell asleep in here.

"What?" Ryan asked as they followed me down the hall.

"I'm going to be late. I have like fifth teen minutes to get to work and it takes twenty to get there plus I have to take a shower." I say . I'm talking as I rusharound my room, gathering my work cloths.

"I tried to wake you." Gaby said while helping me collect my things for work. I hate it when they do that. And when I say that i mean mocking my mishaps.

"I know. Thank you. Know get going to school; you don't need to be late." I say before sliding into my bathroom.

It's eight twenty by time I make it up to my office. When I open my door I find Ashley's assistant lounging on my sofa.

"Hello Chad." I greet the older man with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Carlin. I was just waiting for you to come in. Ms. Davies called me this morning telling me she wouldn't be able to come in today and asked me to ask you if you'd spend the day helping me find potential talent." He said while keeping a somewhat charming smile on his face.

"As in musicians?" I ask unsure.

"Yes and I would be delighted for you to join me with theauditions." He said giving me another pleasant smile. I really hope he's not flirting with me because this will be a bad day if he is.

"I don't know Chad. I do have shooting today plus I don't know anything about that type of thing." His smile falters a bit before lighting up again.

"Shooting is cancelled today. Sam and Seth have stomach flu. I'm sure I had JC send you an email yesterday." I frown and walk over to my computer and click on to my account.

"Hmmm. It seems you do. I'm sorry I've had a long weekend and didn't get the chance to look." When I look up at Chad he still has that smile on his face.

"So what do ya say? Do you mind helping me out? It would be nice to have a different point-of-view. Ms. Davies is incredibly picky." I smile. Ash is a little too high standard.

"Alright but if I have bad judgment don't say I didn't warn you." He grinned at me and nodded.

"Deal." He said while walking to my office door, holding it open.

"After you. The first group should be here any minute." I nodded and walked out the door with Chad right behind me. When I say right behind me I mean right there.

As we walk down the hall I try to think of something to talk about. The silence is unnerving; it's the first time that I've been alone with Mr. Diamond for an extended amount of time before.

"So how was your weekend?" I ask causally. He laughs bitterly and I inwardly cringe. Wrong thing to ask.

"Completely horrid. I spent my weekend at my ex-wife's wedding. I didn't even want to. Who would? But I was forced to go by my mother. You know what the funny thing is?" I just stayed quiet.

"She was marrying my little brother." He said bitingly. Poor guy. I now understand why he is so angry and hateful.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I say giving him an apologetic smile. He sighs and runs his hand through his neatly combed hair.

"No I'm sorry. You were just being polite." He apologized with an abashed look. We walk to the auditions room in silence and it stayed that way until a knock sounded on the door. Chad yelled for whoever it is to come in. When to door opened a group of four guys ambled through the door and I asked them to introduced themselves.

"Hey I'm Jerry the vocalist. Tom's our drummer and Shawn and Corey play the bass and lead guitar." He said pointing out his buddies who gave us childish waves.

"What's our band's name?" Chad asked while writing on his clipboard.

"The Nobodies." Tom replied.

When they started to play I had to fight the urge to reach up and cover my ears. They sound like when a radio has bad reception that flips from one station to another really fast so it's blending all the songs into one. It gives me goose bumps and I shiver. They definitely own up to their name.

"Whoa guys.**Stop**!" Chad yells. He had to repeat himself few times before he got their attention.

"Thank you guys, but you're not the type of...talent we're looking for. Have a nice day."

That's the way it went for four and a half hours; people coming in, playing and getting rejected. Well except two or three out of like thirteen bands. The worst thing about all of this is that in between try-outs Chad would flirt and joke around with me. God he is annoying.

"So Spencer, um, w-what would you, uh, say about g-going on an l-lunch d-date with me?" He stuttered out a blush covering his cheeks. I was afraid of this.

"I'm faltered Chad...but I'm seeing someone already." His face looks entirely flushed now.

"Oh. I'm sorry I should've known you were taken...He's a lucky man."

"Woman actually." I correct him. He looks surprised but hastily shakes the expression off his face.

"She's lucky," He mumbles, "Well there's no more bands today so I guess I'm going to go do some...paperwork. Thanks for helping Ms. Carlin." He jumps from his seat and advances for the door.

"You're welcome…. And Chad," he freezes half way out the door," I _am_ sorry but believe me when I say I'm faltered." He just nods and strides out. I feel horrible; he has no luck does he? I sigh and run my fingers wearily through my hair as Isaunter back down the halls to my office. When I close my office door I automaticallyflop down at my desk and rested my head on the table and close my eyes.

I guess I could go through all the video clips and edit for a while.

I'm about twenty minutes in when my cell phone starts going off. When I look at the name of the caller ID can't stop the huge smile that overtakes my face.

"Hey Ash!" I greet my girlfriend cheerfully.

"Hey Spence! How's work going?" She asked. I sigh in exasperation in to the phone; she brought my mood back down.

"I'll take that as a "No"." She said between giggles.

"Yeah it's been just...splendid." I say with cheery sarcasm. I hear her giggle again.

"Sounds about like my day so far." She muttered into the phone. Her tone of voice alarmed me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask slightly hesitant.

"Yeah every things fine... I guess. Hey! I know!" She exclaims, "Why don't we meet up for lunch and were talk there." I debated for a second. Lunch does sound good and I _could_ get out of here for a little while.

"Sure. When and where?"

Thirty minutes later I'm sitting in front of Ashley's favorite burger shop in LA; Beach Time Ice Cream. Well it's really famous for their ice-cream cones but they_do_ have awesome burgers and fries.

"You gonna get out of the car Spencer?" A soft voice asked out of nowhere. I jump at lease a feet off my seat.

"God! Geez Ashley are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I shriek while grabbing my hammering chest with both hands. She laughs at me and opens my car door.

"Or something…. I'm sorry Spence but I couldn't resist." I grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my car. She's still giggling as we walk through the shop doors. I ignored her and marched up to the servers counter worked by a teenage girl.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Um I'll have today's special with a sweet tea." I say while looking up at the menu above the counter. I look back at Ashley and nudge her shoulder. When she stops her chuckling and looks at me I motioned to the girl.

"I'll have what she's having but make my drink a coke." She says and the gives the brunette a smile. The girl nods and after taking Ashley's name we walked over to a far booth, dodging small, sugar hyped children along the way.

"Okay Spence I'm sorry for laughing but you shoulda seen your face. Priceless." She giggles again. I don't say anything and cross my arms while keeping my eyes on the playing children. Leave it to Ash to bring us to a kid's play land.

"Still not talking to me then? Fine be that way." She says mimicking my pose. We sit in silence for maybe two minutes before she cracks.

"If I give you a kiss will you forgive me?" She inquired. I glance over at her. She's using her puppy eyes and pout on me.

"I suppose." I said heaving a sigh.

"Fine I won't kiss you." She says and turns away from me. I roll my eyes at her and reach over the table to pull her upper body across the table and give her a lengthy but chaste kiss. When I pull away she has a nose crinkling smile lighting up her face.

"That's what I thought." She said intriumph. Before I got the chance to retort the waitress called Ash's name for our order and she jumped up to go fetch it. When she sits back down and separates out our food she starts talking.

"So how the auditions go?" She asked with a knowing smirk. I groaned before answering.

"Awful….I'm not trying to be mean but those people seriously had no talent… I take that back there was like, three bands were alright." I say with a grimace. She sighs and shakes her head a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Figures. Sorry you had to endure that but if I left Chad to it by himself who knows who he would've givenanotherauditions to." She sighed slightly. The mention of Chad brought back the memories of his flirting. I sighedin pity for the man.

"Chad and I had the say thoughts about the bands but the man would _not_ stop flirting with me." Ash gives me a funny look before bursting out with laughter.

"He was hitting on you! That's rich!" She giggles. I glare ather slightly.

"I felt bad because when I told him I was seeing someone he looked so humiliated and looked even more embarrassed when I told him I was gay."

"Oh that's awesome. Dang, I wish I coulda seen that…. Damn I miss all the good stuff." She said drying tears from her eyes still snickering.

"That's not nice Ashley." I berated her half heartedly

"I know it's not but youhave to admit it was funny." She said with a grin. I shrugged my shoulders but otherwise didn'treply. It **was** a bit funny I guess.

"So what happened over at the Davies Manor?" I asked curiously. Her smile slipped away and an exasperated look crossed her face.

"Weeellll..."

**Ashton POV**

I've been standing in front of Aunt Kyla's car for half an hour and I'm still only a fourth of the way done changing the oil. I haven't been able to sleep last night so I came out here around one this morning and start doing a re-haul on all the vehicles in the garage; tinkering with little things here and there. I've been out here trying to clear my head of what happen yesterday.

I really got myself into it this time. Come on, what was I thinking; taking Star in all she's just going to do is bring trouble.

"It's for the unborn baby…. And For old times' sake I guess." I tell myself.

"Morning Ash." The soft voice startles me causing me to snap my head up and smack it off the hood of the SUV.

"Motherfucker!" I curse loudly and kick the car's bumper. I instantly feel a pair of small hands on me rubbing me hand soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." Star apologizes quickly. I stop my swearing and look down at the petite woman.

"It's fine. I would have normally heard ya walk in. I'm a bit slow this morning." I mumble and I then noticed that she still has arms around my shoulders and yank away from her offending hands. A look of sorrow and regret flash across her face at my abrupt movement.

"Look Ashton I-"

"Yo Ashton I was wondering if- Hey. I, uh, didn't know you had company." Jesse said cutting off Star as he barreled into my garage with a cheerful grin.

"It's fine Jesse. Star this is my cousin Jesse. Jesse this is my friend Star." I say while flicking my hand in between the pair.

"Why hello Star." Jesse said extending his hand towards the said girl.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly and clasps his outstretched hand. He smiled politely at her then turned to address me.

"Do you want to out with us today? We're going to go bikini watching." He said trying to taunt me. I just laugh at his attempt and shake my head with a amused grin.

"Sorry cuz but I'm gonna be busy today." I tell him throwing in an apologetic look. His grin turns into a pout.

"That sucks. Well if ya change your mind just give me a ring." Jesse said and with a quick goodbye he took off into the house.

"You have to talk to my mother, aunt and uncle today and I warn you it might not be very pleasant." I address Star and gesture to the house. "Let's get this over with then?" She nods her head and walks through the door and into the kitchen with me lagging behind her. She slows her pace allowing me to pass her, leading her into the living room where I find the adults of the house drinking coffee and watching TV.

"Good morning guys." I greet them tiredly, my sleepless night quickly wearing on me.

"Morning Ashton." Ma says giving me a smile while Uncle Aiden and Aunt Kyla gave Star curious looks. I see her wave shyly at the three adults, with her head dunked slightly.

"Who is this?" Uncle Aiden asked curiously giving the red haired a quick once over. She's wearing a pair of my old work jeans and indigo wife beater.

"This is my friend, Star Snow. I say introducing the timid woman.

"Hello Ms. Snow." Aiden says with a kind smile. Uncle Aiden's always the gentleman.

"Hello sir." Star shyly murmurs.

"Nice to meet you Star." Ma and Aunt Kyla say together. Kyla giving her a gentle smile… Ma not so much.

"Nice to meet you to." She says nervously. We sit in awkward silence for a moment before Ma clears her throat and nods her head in Star's direction.

"Star here _might_ be staying here with us for a while. She's having some troubles and needs a bit of help." Ma says while turning to face her sister. Uncle Aiden has a concerned look on his face while Aunt Kyla looks over at Star and I. She eyes me with suspicion

"Don't take this the wrong way," She tells Star who nods in return, "But may I ask what her 'troubles' are?" She asks now addressing my mother. But it's Star who speaks.

"I'm pregnant and when its father found out he claimed it wasn't his and kicked me out. When I went to my family they just told me to leave and deal with myself." She never once look up from her sneakers. When I look at Kyla and Aiden a look of compassion masks their faces.

"Oh. I'm so sorry… Are you letting her stay Ashley?" Aunt Kyla inquires looking up at Ma.

"If it's okay with you two." The couple looked at each other and Aiden shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't mind." Uncle Aiden answers. I see Star smile gratefully at the group. This is going better than expected. I glance at Ma and she has the same shocked expression.

"Thank you sooo much." She says, finally looking them in their faces.

"You're welcome." They say in sync. Again we stand in a silence.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to my room. Thank you again." Star says and strides out of the room and around the corner.

"She seems like a nice girl." Uncle Aiden remarks. Ma snorts at him.

"Don't they always." She mumbles so low I almost don't catch it. "I'm going to go do some much needed paperwork." With that Ma slipped out of the living room and away up stairs.

"Hey Ash?" I turn my head and face my aunt. "Does Star need some clothes and stuff?" She asked in concern.

"She doesn't have anything with her so I assume so." I inform her through a yawn. Another look a pity crosses her face and I shake my head. If she only knew the whole story…But she doesn't need to know.

"Well then let go shopping!" She says excitedly jumping up and sprinting out of the room. Uncle Aiden just laughs at his wife and slowly stands up from the couch.

"Well you have fun with that kiddo." He said with a chuckle and walked off in the direction of his bedroom.

"But I don't wanna." I whine to the empty room. When the walls don't answer go sulk out of the room and go fetch Star.

When have been in this hell hole, a.k.a. the mall, for three hours now and all I want to do is go home and nap than wake up and call Gaby. Is that too much to ask for.

"This one is beautiful." Aunt Kyla squeals for the one hundredth time within the hour.

"I agree… but are you sure about this Mrs. Dennison?" Star asks for the thousandth time in the last _thirty _minutes.

"Star if you ask that one more time I'm going to tape your mouth shut. And do call me Kyla dear." My aunt says half playfully. Star nods her head and smiles. I think these two are going to be good friends. Wonderful! Yea that sarcasm.

"Ashton?" Kyla asks waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yea?" I ask somewhat startled.

"I asked what you thought of the dress but I can tell you're not here with us." She states giving me a troubled look.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Um, the dress looks great. But y'know what I'm just gonna head home and get some sleep. Will you two be alright?" I ask with a yawn ending my sentence. I drove my car here as did Aunt Kyla.

"Yea it's fine. We'll be okay." The older of the two answers me. I look at Star for her option. She simply nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm gone then."

I was broke out of my peaceful slumber by my cell phone blaring 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite. I blindly reach out and pat around on my nightstand until I successfully grab my cell.

"Hello?" I ask my voice gruff from sleep and roll over onto my stomach.

"Did I wake you?" A sweet voice asked with amusement.

"Oh! Hey Baby. You did but it's cool. What's up?" I ask, my mood soaring through the roof at just the sound of her voice.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a moves or something- if you want that is." I laugh softly at her shyness.

"Of course Babe but aren't you in school?" I hear her laughing at me.

"It's three thirty Ash. I got out, like, thirty minutes ago. How long have you been sleeping?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Um, about twelve. Aunt Kyla dragged me to the mall at like eight this morning." I defend myself weakly. She just laughs sweetly at me again.

"So are you coming over or should I let you go back to sleep?" She asked playfully.

"I'm coming, just tell me when."

"Well now if you like. No one's home so it'll just be the two of us." She said. Is it just me or is there a seductive edge to her voice.

"I'll be there soon." With that jump up and take a quick shower before heading out to my Mustang. Hmm looks like Aunt Kyla and Star are still gone. Interesting.

Fifteen minutes later I'm stand at my girl's door raising my hand to knock. I don't get the chance, however, because the door swings open to reveal my stunning girlfriend who is wearing white booty shorts and matching tank top that hugs all her curves perfectly. It's a delightful sight.

"Hi Baby." I greet her before bending down to give her a tender kiss.

"Hey Ashy." I smile at her and shake my head. Ashy must be my new nickname. As I yank off my chunks and jacket she tells me to go on up to her bed room while she grabs some drinks and popcorn. When I reach her room I toss myself onto her soft bed and relax into the mattress. This is nice. I start to drift until I feel the bed dip beside me. I open my eyes and smile at the girl above me. Gaby smiles down at me and offers me a soda.

"Thank you." I crack it open and take a sip.

"You're welcome." She puts the popcorn on her bedside table and gets up to put on a movie.

"What do you want to watch babe?"

"Surprise me." I say while sitting up against the head broad. She quickly puts in a movie and bounces back on the bed, grabs the popcorn and puts it in my lap before snuggling into my side.

"What'd you put on?" I ask as the movie starts up.

"You'll see." I mumbles into my chest. When I see the title pop up I can hold in my laughter.

"Fern Gulley! Really." I say between snickers. She elbows me in the side.

"I love this movie. It's a classic." She defends with a cute pout. I just continue my chuckles until she elbows me again and slides away from me. We can't have that now.

"Oh come on Gabs. I know it's a classic but I really wasn't expecting that one." I plead with her while dragging her back over to me, moving the popcorn bowl off the bed. I give her an apologetic kiss. When I pull away I give her my famous charming smile.

"Oh fine. Your forgiven." She relents and gives me another kiss. This kiss goes from slow and loving to hurried and passionate rather quickly. The movie long forgotten, I soon have her on her back, pinned underneath me. My hands her on her waist but slowly I let them travel up and under her shirt. Just as I get to her bra she pulls away from me and starts the kiss and nip down my jaw, to my neck, then my shoulders. I can't suppress my shivers and moan.

"Take it off." She whispers huskily in my ear giving it a little nip. She doesn't have to tell me twice. I quickly slip it off of her body and pull away from her to look at her beautiful body. And man is it gorgeous. Her perfect flat creamy stomach to her nice, round, perfect breast that are incased in a pink lace bra. Mouth-watering. She blushes at my blunt staring and pulls me into another hot kiss. It's my turn to kiss and lick my way down her neck and across her chest, giving the tops of her breast soft kisses. She has her hands in my hair, holding and guiding me along the way. She don't need to worry; I'm not going anywhere.

"Ash." She whimpers from above me. I stop my kisses and look up at her.

"Yes Baby?" I ask looking into and midnight blue eyes.

"You have to lose the shirt." She commands me. I quickly rid myself of my tank top and look down at her eyes checking out my chest and abs.

"Like what you see?" I whisper in her ear giving it a nip. I just get a blush and nod in response. I smile and continue my worship of her body. When I get to her shorts waist band I look up at her for permission. She gives me a loving smile and a nod of her head. I slip off her shorts and kiss my way back up until I'm face to face with the goddess under me.

"Are you sure. We don't have to-" she puts her fingers on my mouth and shushes me.

"I want this. I want to do this with you. I love you." She said it with such devotion and certainty I couldn't help but to kiss her senseless.

"I love you to Sweetheart."

**Review! Please and thank you good peoples. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own SON**

**Ashley POV**

"Wait a minute. You _wanted_ Kyla and Aiden to throw a hissy fit and not allow Star to stay?" Spencer asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I won't call it a 'hissy fit'. Besides that… yep. If they didn't approve than I was going to go with it but nooo what do they said 'We're cool with it.' The one time I'm depending on my little sister's defiance and** boom**it blows up in my face." A scowl makes its way on to my face. My sister lives to do shit like this to me. She irritates me sometimes.

"You are awful Ashley!" She laughs at me.

"What? That's my kid she was messing with." I say defensively while crossing my arms.

"I know, I know. But aren't you being a little over the top with this. I might know Ashton that well but I'm sure if she felt that this wasn't necessary she wouldn't do this. Trust her." She said reaching across the table to grasp and squeeze my hands.

I heave a sigh. "I guess your right but I'm not happy about all of this." I wave my hands in the air for emphasis. Spence smiles at me kindly.

"It'll all work out alright." She tells me gently.

"I know it will." I give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Since you have nothing to do at work and I got my paper out of the way this morning, do you wanna go do something?" I toss in a charming smile just for the hell of it.

She, yet again, laughs at me. "Sure there's this thing going on in downtown today that I would like to go to."

"What do you have in mind Hun?"

A film festival for high school students. That is where body mopes around at the moment. When I asked her where she wanted to go I was expecting the beach, her bed, the park, her bedroom, or something around those types of things. But where am I? At a high school function surrounded by teenage boys, and some girls, giving me and my girl the sex eye. Horny punks.

"Ash stop sulking. You_ are_ the one who asked me where I wanted to go. Do you not?" Spencer asks me in a teasing voice while good-humoredly elbowing me in the side.

"I didn't know we would end up here." I say looking pointedly around the auditorium, "Wandering aimlessly through a mob of teens watching cheaply made movies."

"They may be cheaply made but if some of these kids had the appropriate equipment I _know _they could do marvels in the world of film." I sigh again. Some of these videos did have good ideas but this isn't really my thing. But since Spence is enjoying herself I'll stop moping around.  
>"Fine but when we get out of here I expect something in return." I request with a suggestive wink. She flushes a rosy red but giggles seductively.<p>

"I'll think about it." She saysabsentmindedly while looking over some film on a modern day Shakespeare. I glower at her and stick my tongue out at her back and continue walking around the displays but not before pinching my blonde on the ass as I walk by. I hear her squeak and I see her jump out of the corner of my eye. I just smirk and resume walking.

I was watching a short video of the history of Hollywood when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and they pull me into a soft, warm body.

"You want to leave Babe?" A silky voice whispered in my ear, kissing the shell of it. I just nod my head dumbly and let myself get tugged out to our cars.

"Why do we always bring separate cars?" I asked slightly exasperate. She giggles sweetly into my neck as she laid kiss after kiss on it.

"I don't know but its kinda irritating." She said skimming her nose up and down the length of my neck and chin. I was about to reply but Spencer's phone going off interrupts me. Spencer sighs and pulls away from me. I pout at her as she pulls out her phone.

"Sorry." She mouths sliding her phone open.

"Hello Mom." That explains the Darth Vader ring tone. Some things never change do they?

"I got off of work early. Why?" Spence is silent as she listens to dragon lady. It quite for a moment then a sudden and big smile breaks out on her face.

"Sure but only if you're nice." Spencer says with a glance at me. Uh oh. What's going on?

"Because I'm with Ash right now and I can't just ditch her." I hear yelling on the other line and Spencer furrows her eyebrow irately.

"Mom please." She rolls her eyes. "It's my house and I'll have whoever I want there. Got it?" It goes silent on the other line then my blue eyed girl beams at me in triumph.

"Okay deal. I'll see you guys at five." When she hangs up I give her a quizzical look.

"What'd dragon la- I mean Paula want?" I ask curiously. "And where am I going- what am I doing?" Spence gave me a warning look before replying.

"My house. Um you know how I have a movie night with my kids on Mondays?" I nod my head. "Well all the ladies and kiddos want to join us on a girl's night in. We're sending all the guys to Glen's house. I would like you to come. If you would like." Hmm a night with Paula pretending not to be in love with her daughter. Sounds like old times.

"Sure but I'll sitting with you. And you have to make this up to me" I give her a meaningful look. Even though I say it seriously she still giggles at me.

"I can do that."

We leave to head over to her house because she wants to start cooking now instead of getting take-out. When we pull into the drive way I spot Ashton's Mustang sitting there. I park and kill my car before joining Spencer in front of my Porsche.

"Looks like mini Davies made it here first." Spence stated while snatching my hand. I cock my eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Mini Davies?" Why would she call Ash that?

"Yeah mini Davies. Ashton looks like you, acts like you, and you both have people calling you Ash." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I never thought about it before. Spence opened the door and let us inside before she answered me.

"Yeah she looks just like you expect the hair and eyes. You both have that 'I'll do what I want and I don't give a fuck what you think' attitude going. As for the name; that was a deliberate. Wasn't it?"

"Not on my part. Sandra wanted to name her that. To be truthful I never actually thought about that before." Hmm Sandra _must_ have done that on purpose.

"Is Sandra Native American?" That was a random question.

"Yeah. She's full blood Cherokee. Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "When I met her sister she looked it so I was just curious, I guess." I just shrug my shoulders and follow her into the kitchen.

"That reminds me; I still have to call her." I need to make that a mental note. Hell I haven't even told the kids about the meeting with their aunt.

I wander over to bar and sit down on a stool when I hear I loud thump from upstairs. I glance at Spencer before standing and walking for the steps with Spencer on my heels. As we continue the steps I here another bang and a loud groan. Spence and I exchange looks before jogging the rest of the stairs taking the corner. When we get to Gabby's door I freeze outside the door causing Spence to run into me.

"What?" She asked confused at my sudden halt of movement.

"What if they're... y'know?" She still lookspuzzled.

"They're what?" Poor Spencer still so innocent minded.

I sigh awkwardly. "Well…you know… getting to, um, be acquainted with each other, uh, better." A look of understanding crossed her face and an immediate blush crawled up her neck then swiftly covered her cheeks.

"Huh, _you_ open the door." She took three rapid steps away from the said door.

"What? How about _you_ open it." I argue back. There is no way _I'm_ doing gonna do it. We sneer at each other.

"How 'bout we both do it on three. Deal?" Spencer purposes.

"Deal. On three. One. Two. Three!"With that we throw open the door but at the same time we shield each other's eyes.

"Ma, um, Spencer?" An amused voice asked. I allow my hands slip from Spencer's face and hers from mine.

"Hey guys. Um what were those sounds? It sounded like people were jumping up and down up here." Spencer questioned the two teens who were sprawled on Gabby's bed watching some cartoon.

Ashton glares at her girlfriend before turning to me. "Gabby here thought it would be funny to shove me off the bed and on to the hard floor." Gabby scoffs and looks at Ash disbelievingly.

"You started it by making fun of me." The young blonde defended.

"Oh come on! I was only joking, playing around." Ashton exclaimed giving Gabby an incredulous look.

"Exactly. Making fun of me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ashton mumbled and turned back to the movie. I giggled at the couple's bickering.

"So all that noise was from Ashton hitting the floor?" Spencer asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Gabby answered giving her mother a weird look. "What did you think the noise was?" Gabby asked quirking her eyebrows curiously.

Spencer laughs nervously beside me. "Nothing. Oh! By the way Grandma, your aunts, and cousins are going to be here in thirty minutes." Spence says skillfully dodging the question.

"Okay. Um, do you want my help cooking or are you ordering food?" Gabby questioned.

"Sure that would be great. I'm cooking Italian!" My blonde answers cheerily than turns on her heel and walks downs stairs. I give the girls one more suspicious look before scurrying after my lover. When I make back to the kitchen Spencer is already pulling out pots, pans, and ingredients.

"I knew they wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate." Spencer said with obvious relief. I just scoff at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"They're teens. Of course they do inappropriate things. No matter how much we don't want to think about it or believe it." I inform her between gentle kisses that I'm scattering along her shoulders and neck.

"Yeah. Well I just don't want to even _accept_ that." She utters with a delicate shudder. I smolder a laugh against her shoulder.

"But you have to." I tease her in a sing-songy voice. She just lightly giggles and shakes her head at me with amusement.

"Have to do what?" A voice asked behind us. I spring away from Spencer as if she had burnt me. We both turn towards the voice and sigh in relief when we see Chelsea standing there.

"God Chels. I thought you were Mom. I almost had an early heart attack." Spencer exclaimed while clutching her heart dramatically. It's silent a moment before I spot our mistake. Shit Chels doesn't know either. I look away from her rather quickly, scolding myself. When I look up at Chelsea my relief floods back to me when I see her smiling knowingly at the two of us.

"Well, well, well. Somebody has a secret." She teases us, her smirk widening.

"Please don't tell Mom. We really don't need that tonight." Spencer begged her sister-in-law. Chels just laughed lightly and nodded her head.

"I won't but you two should. It won't end well if you hide it too long."

"We know but just imagine her reaction." I shudder at the thought. Spencer turned slightly pale at the thought.

"I know it won't be pretty but you will have to do it sometime sooner or later."

"Yep." I agree with a slight furrow. That event will be like World War II. I wonder who will win this time; Germany-Paula- or the United States-me. Hopefully history repeats itself.

"I knew this would happen from the moment I heard Ashley's name come out of your mouth," Chelsea claim with a pleased smirk.

"How?" I ask the dark skinned woman.

"I know you two. I saw the twinkle in your eyes when you said Ash's name." This woman is really insightful.

"You're good." I applaud her.

"Thank you."

"Sorry I took so long. I had to take a quick shower. Oh hey Aunt Chels." Gabby says skipping into the kitchen. She has a certain…glow about her.

"Hey Gabs." Chelsea greets the young blue eyed blonde.

"What are we making Mom?" Gabby asked while spying over her mom's shoulder.

"Chicken Alfrado." Oh boy! My favorite!

"My favorite." I exclaimed, a voice echoing my own. I turn to the door way to find the source of the voice and come face to face with my smirking daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Carlin." Ashton greets Chelsea with a polite smile.

"Hello Ashton." Chelsea addresses her while returning the smile. "Looks like we're going to have a full house tonight." She continued.

"How much should I make anyway?" Spencer asked looking at us for help.

"Well there are about," Chelsea starts counting people off in her head, "Eight that I know are going to be here. Ash are your and Kyla's girls coming up?" I look at Spencer for an okay. She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I can call and ask but I'm pretty sure they will." I answer while yanking out my cell.

"So I am guessing around…twelve people." Chelsea gives us a confirming nod. As she was talking I sent a text to my sister and Becca asking them what they thought about the movie night now I'm just awaiting their answers. Hey speak of the devil.

"Becca said she would and Kyla said she and the girls will be here in a little bit she's also bringing Star along."

I glance over at Ashton and I'm sure my expression reflects ! Can youread my facial sarcasm here?

**Gabby POV**

**Earlier….**

I've been laying here cuddled up to Ashton, my heart still racing and skin still flushed and trying to control my breathing, for the last five minutes. I gaze up at Ashton from my place on her chest to find her smiling softly with her eyes closed. I close my eyes and snuggledeeper into her embrace. What we just did was utterly incredible; she was so gentle and patient with me the entire time; she made sure I was comfortable and okay with everything she did before she done it. I don't see what I was so nervous and frightened about.

"What are you thinking down there?" Ash's raspy voice questioned above me." I can hear your wheels a turning and I can smell the smoke."

I elbow her playfully. "Nothing. Just you." I feel her sit up, keeping me clutched to her chest, until we were in a sitting position.

"Nothing? So I'm nothing." She says in mock hurt.

"Yeah you're nothing but I love you anyways." I say, trying to hold in my giggle. I can practically hear her pout.

"Well then." She huffs and goes to jokingly push me off her. I quickly turn in her arms, tossing my arms lightly around her neck, to give her a quick passionate kiss causing her to stop all movement except to pull me closer. I pull away when I'm short of breath. I give her another peck on the lips then settle back into my pervious place.

"I love you." I nuzzle my face into her neck, sighing in contentment.

"Ich liebe dichauch." She murmurs quietly in my curls. What?

"What does that mean?" I ask my brow furrowing in puzzlement. I feel herchortle lightly against me.

"It means 'I love you too' in German." She enlightens me matter-of-factly.

"You know German?" I didn't know that.

She smiled sadly and nodded her head causing her coal black hair to fall in her face. "My mother taught me when I was younger. She was infatuated with Germany." She had a faraway quality in voice that caused me to look ather with sympathy.

I brush the stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "You miss her." It was more a statement than question. I understand; I lost my mother too. The difference here is that I loved my mom but I wasn't that close to her; Ash was.

"Every day but I'm have Ma, Aunt Kyla, and Uncle Aiden so I'll be alright I guess. I just wish I realized that sooner."She drops her head in shame.

"You have more them that now." I remind her placing a tender kiss on her neck. She smiles crookedly.

"I sure do." She rasps in my ear. I blush and bury my flaming face in her bare tan chest. She laughs loudly before pull my face away from her so she could look me in the eyes with her mesmerizing emerald ones.

"Du bist so schön." I give her another perplexed look and she smiles at me again. "You are so beautiful." She repeatssincerely. I blush again at the sincerity and adoration in her words and eyes.

"Thank you. So are you." I layan affectionate kiss on her collarbone.

"I know I am." She claims cockily.

I roll my eyes at my lover. "You are so full of yourself." I say fondly.

She smirkswickedly. "That's not the only thing I'm full of." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ashton! Knock it off!" I chastise her. "You are such a perve." She just shrugs indifferently. Before I can scold her any further I hear a car or two pull into the drive. I glance at Ashton anxiously before wrapping my sheet around myself and quickly jumping up to investigate. When I look out the window I spot Mom's Pathfinder and Ashley's Porschestraight away.

"Oh crap! Our Mom's just pulled up." The words barely made it from my mouth before I hear the front door open then slam shut. I freeze for a half second before I hear Ashton quickly jump into action; running around the room flinging on clothes. I feel my shirt hit my chest and I quickly join my girlfriend's quest of finding and throwing on clothes. I quickly slide across my room to grab my shorts off the foot of my bed, tripping Ashton in my wake. She fell to the floor with a solid thud.

"Sorry." I apologize to her while slipping on my shorts. She grunts in response before raising and slipping her jeans on the rest of the way, tightening her belt. I'm trying to find my shirt when I, again, turn around and charge into Ashton causing her to lose her balance, she was bent over putting on her socks, and fall backwards, me landing on top of her. She groans from under me. We both quickly spring up off the floor when we hear quickening foot steps from down the hall. We both leap on the bed. I hurriedly push the replay button on my TV remote.

"Okay follow my lead." Ashton said while calmly placing a strong arm around my shoulders and tugging me close. I nod my answer.

When our moms walked in they were covering each other's eyes as if they were walking into a men's locker room. That's not odd. Ashton gives me a 'what the hell' look before addressing them. As we all talked Ashley and my mom kept exchanging glances and looking at us oddly. After a moment of talking my Mom skips down the hall happily while Ashley hangs back to give us one last once-over before closing the door to chase after Mom.

"That was a close one."I muttered still watching the door; waiting for what, I'm not sure.

"Yeah." Ash sighs beside me. "Was it just me or were they acting weird?"

"They were acting weird… Do you think they know what we were up to?" I ask in embarrassment. I really don't want them knowing about that.

"I don't think so. My mom would normally call us out and tease you relentlessly." Was that supposed to be comforting? If so it was most certainly not.

"Tease me? Why not you?" I ask a pout firmly in place.

She chuckles not so quietly. "Because she knows it wouldn't bug me but you on the other hand…" She trails off and places a kiss on my cheek.

We sit in silence just sitting in each other's arm. I'm listening to her calming heart beat. It beats steady and strong, a peaceful sound. This is the most peacefully I've ever seen Ashton.

"We should take a shower." Ash says breaking the soothing silence. I look up into her striking face.

"Why?"

"Do you want to walk down there stinking of sweat and sex? Hey if you don't care I'm cool with it." I can't help but to smell down my shirt at her comment. Yuck! She was right.

"No. I think we should shower real quick." I say sliding out of her arms and over to my bathroom door. When I look back she hasn't moved from the bed.

"Y-you k-know it would be f-faster to shower t-together." I stammer out looking down at my bare feet in embarrassment. This is rather bold and out of character of me.

Ashton stares at me, her green eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Are you sure?" She asks uncertainly, slowly scooting off the bed.

"Yes." I say with more confidence as I gaze at her unsure expression.

"Okay then." She says with an excited hops off the bed and heads for the bathroom door. Before she could saunter past me I put my hand on her chest and give her a warning look.

"We are_ just_ taking a shower. No funny business; I don't want them coming back up here." I give her a stern look. The smirk fades slightly before perking up again.

"That's fine. I'll love the view just as much." I flush but follow her in to the bathroom then into a hot and steaming shower.

After a ten minute shower- it would have been shorter if someone's hands woulda stopped wondering around and making me slap them away every twenty seconds- I head down stairs. Ashton was getting dressed in her clothes I barrowed a few nights ago. As I talk with the adults I hear Ashton amble in and after welcoming Aunt Chelsea she joins me at my seat at the bar. We sit together at the bar hold hands and just zone off into our own little world. Well until I hear a certain sentence.

"….she's also bringing Star along." My eyes snap at to look at Ash who has a look of complete worry/annoyance on her face.

Hopefully this ends alright.

**Reviews make me happy and are my inspiration. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ashton POV**

I am standing outside on the wrap-around porch smoking a cigarette waiting for my aunt to get here so I could have a quick chat with Star so she doesn't say anything she'll- no that I'll- regret. I don't want to give anyone any reason to look down on me or my mother; my mother because what I do reflects on her and I _know_ that Paula will use any reason to mess with Ma.

I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do with Star. I guess I could talk to Mr. C; he _is_ a social worker after all….But then again I don't want her out of my sight; as much as I dislike her right now I don't want anything bad to happen to the young mother. She's already been through so much these past months she really doesn't deserve anything bad happening. I still care for 's kinda hard not to because you never can completely hate your first love no matter how much you want to or how fucked up that love was. And I do love her as odd as that sounds but not as much as I thought; Gaby has shown me _so_ much more it makes my love for Star look petty.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that my cigarette was to its life's end until it burned up the butt and on to my finger tips.

"Mother of Pearl!" I exclaim while tossing the smoldering butt to the ground, grinding it out with the heel of my boot.

"I believe that was a sign. Don't you think?" I hear Gaby giggle behind me before coming up beside me and softly grasping my hand.

"It's not gonna happen. I've been smoking for three years so far. So sorry but I'm not stopping now." I mutter trying to shake the pain off. Damn thing got me pretty good.

She sighs in annoyance. "Of course not." She mutters with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah that's gonna turn in to a blister." She continued while gently examining my injured fingers.

"That fuckin' hurt." I gripe quietly with a soft pout. "Kiss it better?" I ask her childishly. She giggles at my immaturity but none the less gives my fingers tender kisses.

"That better Ashy?" She asks me as if she was talking to a toddler.

I smile and pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head. "Much better Gabs." I whisper in her honey gold tresses. She snuggles closer into my chest and sighs in contentment. I just hold her in my arms, enjoying the warmth and feel of her.

We are broke out of our peaceful silence by the sounds of a car pulling into the drive. Gaby immediately pulls away from me and walks down the porch steps to greet her grandma, aunt, and cousin. I slowly follow after the blonde. By time I join the small group at Bailey's car Gaby was pulling away from her grandmother's embrace.

"Hello Ashton." Sidney was the first to notice me.

I give her a friendly smile. "Hi Sydney. Hello Mrs. Carlin and... Mrs. C." I address the two women with a polite smile.

"Hey Ashton! How are you?" Bailey asks me happily. Paula just gives me a brisk nod of her head and a forced smile. What'd I do to her?

"I'm terrific Mrs. Carlin. How are you?" Again she gives me a rather chipper reply and almost skips up the porch steps and into the house. The other women follow her lead except for Gaby and me.

"Well she's rather happy isn't she?" I chuckle watching as the three women go into the house. Gaby hums in response.

"I think Grandma hates me." I tell her with a wide smirk. She laughs lightly at me.

"I think she might." She agrees give me a quick kiss before pulling me up towards the house. "But she'll get over it." I raise my eyebrows doubtfully at her. "Maybe." She confesses.

"Maybe? I think never. I mean, if she hates me now just think when she _does_ get to know me. She will despise me then." Is it bad I find that amusing?

"You never know. From what my mom told me Grandma used to love Ashley."

I snort a laugh. "The key words there. _Used to_." She opens her mouth to respond but gets interrupted by Sidney and Claire.

"Hey Gabs? Aunt Spencer need your help with some kinda sauce. She said that you were the only one that Grandpa showed how to perfect it."

"Since you _are _the gifted cook out of all of us." Claire put in with a good-humored smile.

"You're I good cook then?" I ask with obvious excitement. I love me some good food. Gaby laughs at me.

"Yeah she is. You should see her during the holidays; she always stuck in the kitchen whipping up some kinda goodies." Spencer said strolling out the door.

"Hmmm. I _defiantly_ have to stick around now." The ladies around me giggle at my comment. Well besides Gaby who elbows me in the ribs in mock hurt.

"I see how it is." Gaby huffs and crosses her arms.

"I was just playing…Sort of." I tell Gabs with a sly smile. Gaby just ignores me not even looking in my direction. I would think she was actually mad if I didn't spot the slight smile playing on her lips.

"Come on Gabs we have some _awesome_ food to cook." Spencer exclaims with an excited grin, paying no attention to our squabble.

Gaby starts to follow her mother but then abruptly turns around to address me before walking in the door completely. "See if I make anything for you."

She smirks when she sees my crest fallen expression. "Oh come on! You can't do that to me. That's just cruel!" The only sign that she gave showing me heard the plea was the slight smile that graced her lips before she disappeared into the house, her cousins on her heels.

"Ashton! Come here and help your aunt!" Hey I didn't hear them pull up. When I reach Aunt Kyla she thrust few cheesecakes in my arms along with a stack of DVDs.

"Why hello too you to Aunt Kyla…. Why couldn't this one carry anything?" I gesture towards my older sister.

Rebecca smirks at me and points at the brace on her wrist. "Twisted it in cheer practice today." I give her a 'So' look and gently kicked her knee.

"Take these movies so they don't slide off these cheesecakes. By the way, why am I hold like one, two, three...four of them anyway? Not that I mind or anything."

"Ashley texted me and told me to get dessert…so I did." With that she quick skips up to the house with Becca trailing behind her. What's up with all the skipping today? Must be a full moon.

I hear I giggle and I glance over at star to see her trying to hold in laugh at my crazy aunt. I chuckle lightly with her.

"How did the shopping trip go?" I ask with a friendly smile.

She returned my smile "It was really fun…. Your aunt is really something else." She says glancing at the door that the said woman just pranced through. Her expression turned worried.

"Are you- they- okay with me being here?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah it'sfine. But I would like to tell you a few things before we head up there. Okay?" She nods for me to continue. "Okay we should try to elude any topic 'bout _us_ while you're here. There are too many things that could happen if something was taken the wrong way. Hell even if it's taken the right way it could cause problems. So please let's try to avoid that." She nods and hesitantly lays her hand on my neck and smiles softly when I let it stay.

"I promise. Trust me, I understand." She rubs my neck gently as she continues. "Ashton I really do regret what happened between us. I truly do."

I sigh awkwardly but I can't help but see the sincerity in her bright green eyes. "You weren't the only one in the relationship. It takes two to tango… Right?" Her gentle stroking lured my eyes closed.

"Right." She whispers and I hear her take a tentative step forward but when her nose brushes mine suddenly I get the sense to pull fully away from her.

"I should get these inside." I gesture to the cakes in my arms and start my retreat to the house.

I sigh in relief; that was a close one.

"There you two are. We thought you got lost on your long journey from the cars to the door." Ma says teasingly I barge in the front door, clumsily balancing the desserts on one hand while holding the door open for Star with the other.

"Yep it was a perilous voyage indeed." I play along lightly, earning amused laughs, before quickly taking off for the kitchen, leaving Ma and Aunt Kyla to explain Star's presents.

"Smells awesome in here ladies." I tell the two blondes hustling around the kitchen.

"Thank you." Spencer says while turning to face me. "Oh good! Kyla remembered the desserts…lots of it." She says while relieving me of my burden.

I chuckle lightly. "Yea. As Aunt Kyla always says 'If you're going to do something, go all out.'"

"That sounds like Kyla." Spencer agrees with a giggle of her own.

"Ashy come here for a sec please." Gaby calls to me from over her shoulder from her spot at the stove.

When I get close to her I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. "Yea Gabs?" I ask kissing her cheek. She doesn't answer me but just turns in my arms and lifts a spoon up to my mouth.

"Taste this. I want to make sure I got the sauce _just_ right." When I take the offered bite my eyes widen in shock and pleasure.

"Do_ not_ change _anything_. It's spot-on babe." She smiles and gives me a kiss in thanks before pushing me playfully towards the swinging kitchen door.

"Thank you. You may leave now." She say with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Fine I'll go hang out with all those other people out there." I hear Spencer giggle as I flippantly stroll out the door. I chuckle as I walk towards the living room. I really love that girl.

"So how far along are you Star?" I hear Paula ask as enter the front room. When I glance at Star she looks sorta tense and uncomfortable.

"Three months by next week." Star answers with a small smile, her hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. Y'know I haven't really noticed that she was showing before now.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Sidney asks as I take a seat next to Star on one of the couches.

"I really don't care. Just as long as they're healthy." She says while giving me a quick smile of acknowledgement, her body relaxing seemingly at my being here. The surrounding women nod their heads in agreement.

"How do you and Ashton meet each other?" Bailey asked with interest. Star and I share I look before I turn to the curious group.

"Uh, we, um, met through some… mutual friends." I say watching their expressions. I see Paula bob her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys? Dinners ready." Spencer says, poking her head out the kitchen door.

Dinner was a… uncomfortable event. So uncomfortable, in fact, that I could barely concentrate on the conversation the rest of the table was having. Why you ask? Because ofthe sitting arrangement of course; I had Gaby on one side and Star on the other and both had their hands somewhere on me,_ always_ touching. I seriously didn't know what to do; I wanted to shake Star off but she was kinda persistent on keeping contact with me. This made me feel bad because well my girlfriend was _right_ here beside me and I couldn't do anything about the other roaming hand.

"Ashton? Are you alright." I look away from my food and up at my girlfriend's concerned expression.

"Yeah I'm great. Why?"

"Wellyou let like three opportunities pass that you coulda made a sarcastic or completely perverted remark….and you're not eating."

"Yeah. Normally you eat like a horse." Becca said teasingly, a smirk firmly in place.

I snort and roll my eyes at her. "Gee thanks Becca. Its_sooo _sweet ofyou to notice." I say, my natural sarcasm coming out.

She giggles at me. "But it's true."

"Whatever. I love me some good food." I mutter before taking an exaggerated bite of my pasta. The table burst out with laughter.

After diner we all do a quick clean up and had in the living room to get the movie fest on the road. Here is the kicker I get to sit between Gaby, which I don't mind (of course), and Star, which I wouldn't mind if she would stop touching me.

This is going to be fun.

**Spencer POV**

I found last Monday's girl's night really fun, it was nice and relaxing for me, for the most part anyway. Mom's annoying glares and snarky comments here and there bugged me a bit but I tolerated it. But it's a good thing Chelsea was there to keep Mom distracted throughout the night. I do believe everybody had a good time. Except for poor Ashton; she looked so awkward and uncomfortable between both Gaby and Star…poor kid didn't know what to do. Apparently she hasn't told Star that she has a girlfriend… or she did and Star's still trying. Is it mean that I find that funny?

Anyway, right now I'm at work and just wanting to get fuck out of here. Just fifteen more minutes and I'm free. This past week has been crazy, hell I haven't been able to see Ashley more than an hour a day and that _only_ during work.

The crew and band has had to work over time these past few days trying to keep up with our deadline which is like tomorrow. Who makes a deadline on a Thursday I'll never know.

We are at our last take riiigggghhht **NOW**! I'm sooo glad it's finally done; I can actually sleep tonight without stressing out.

"Cut! Alright guys that's the last clip we end guys!" I exclaim with a relieved smile while the band and crew cheer and celebrate the completion of yet _another_ video directed by yours truly.

"Can you guys pack up today? I have a lot to do tonight." I sigh out to Conner and Jamie, two of my college interns. I really don't have anything to do but go home and take a long hot bath then call Ashley. I've missed her terribly this week.

"Sure thing Ms. Carlin."

"Thank you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking towards the door.

"Bye Ms. C!"

While walking to my office to grab my things I find a bundle of red and yellow roses and a heart shaped note resting on my desk.

'Come find me before you leave – Love AD' I pull the note off the vase and after admire the flowers for a moment I head down the hall to Ashley's office. When I get down there JC lets me in right in while giving me her forever cheerful smile. When I knock on the office to I hear a muffled "Come in."

She doesn't look up from on computer as I walk in. I stop a moment to admire her beautiful; her curly brown hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing a black silk dress shirt that was unbuttoned _just_ enough where you could only get a peek at her incredible breast. To top it off she was wearing her sexy black rimmed glasses. Yummy.

"I got you message. Thank you for the roses." I say holding up the piece of paper. Her head snaps up and her mocha eyes meet my blue and a smile quickly forms on her gorgeous face.

"You're welcome. I was hoping you go by your office before headin' home." She opens her arms up to me so I can take a seat on her lap. "Hmm you look worn-out. You have a hard day baby?" She mutters into my neck giving it barely there kisses.

I sigh into the top of her head. "Yeah, I'm really glad it's over. I haven't been able to sleep at all these last three days. I've been up going over clips and sound problems; seeing what needs to be gone over again." She tightens her hold on my waist pulling me further into her. I sigh and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders placing a kiss her cheek.

"Sounds like you need to relax this weekend. Maybe relax into a hot tub on the beach and just maybe sleep till twelve in the afternoon with a nice ocean breeze throughout the day… maybe a couple bottles of wine a little later on." She whispers this seductively in my ear. I have to say that sounds amazing.

I pull back so I can look at her fully. "What are you getting at Ashley." She smiles sweetly at me and starts playing with the buttons on my blouse.

"I have a business meeting with a joining company in Florida this weekend and I would like to know if you would like to come with me." I look at her slightly confused. Where did that come from?

"_This_ weekend?" I ask still slightly surprised.

"Yeah I know its short notice but we really haven't gotten to see much of each other this week and a half. Um the meeting will only be two hours so we can just chill the rest of the time if you like. We would leave in two days…So what do you think. You don't-" She's rambling at this point.

Even though I think her rambling is cute, I put my hand over her lips to silence her prattle. "I would love to go…" I trail off.

"I'm sensing a but." She says, a disappointed frown forming on her face.

"But I don't know what to do with my kids plus I have to finish the adjustments on the-" It's now her turn to cover my mouth with her hand.

She gives me a small smile. "Spence, you work too much. Why don't you have your _editors_ finish everything up? That's what they're for. And as for the kids, have Glen or Clay watch them... Hell they could all come to my place I don't care. I think they would have fun don't you?" I guess I could send the video stuff to Kent so he could finish it but I like _knowing_ it's done right. As for the kids…

"Are you sure Kyla and Aiden would be able to watch all…." I count up the kids in my head. "Ten of the kids." That sounds like it would be fun for them. Ten teens. Right who wouldn't go crazy with all of those wild kids.

Ashley laughs into my shoulder. "Of course they could. The kids would entertain themselves for the most part. All they would have to do is randomly but frequently check on them. It wouldn't be that bad. Plus their watching all four of mine, what's three more?"

"That is true…by the way why has Ashton been basically living at my house lately. Not that I mind. I've actually gone quite fond of that crazy kid."

Ash laughs again. "I think she's trying to distance herself from Star; the girl has gotten pretty clingy to poor ol' Ashton."

"That's hormones for ya. I didn't want Rachel out of my sight when I was pregnant." I say shaking my head at my memories of my irrational behaviors and actions that I made Rach endure.

"She was lucky then. Sandra never wanted to see my face when she was carrying. I lived in my game room for about five of the nine months. It was horrible; she blamed me for _everything_."

I laughed and kissed her nose. "Because it sorta was your fault." Before she could argue I kissed her hard on the mouth causing her to moan. We made out for a few minutes before I had to pull away from her addicting lips. She grins goofily at me; her eyes slight sparkling in her excitement, and tuck her head into my neck. We sit in silence for a moment just enjoying the others company.

"You smell so good. Like the salty breeze on the seashore." She mumbles into my shoulder, running her nose along my slightly exposed collarbone. I just snuggle closer as she kisses from my shoulder to my neck then behind my ear trailing up to my cheek.

"Okay." I sigh closing my eyes and resting my face in the crook of her neck. I'm very content here in her embrace.

She's now pressing kisses to my neck. "Okay what?" she asks still peppering my skin with kisses.

"I'll go to Florida with you. BUT." I cut her off; she had opened her mouth as if to speak. "_You_ have to explain to my mom why I'm going to Florida when I told her I'd go shopping with her, Bailey, and Chelsea this weekend."

She groans into my neck but before I could laugh at her I feel her teeth sink into my shoulder. I jump in surprise.

"OOWWW. What was _that_ for?" I push her head away so I could rub my bitten shoulder.

"For being mean and throwing me to the scorching flames of the dragon lady." Her expression turn apologetic and she gently places kisses where she bit me.

"I'm sorry but do I have too? It's possible that she could fry me with her flames of death."

I giggle at her expression. She was dead serious. "Stop calling her that. Is all you have to do is make sure Dad's there before you tell her." I say simply and hop up off her lap.

"If it's sooo simple why don't _you_ tell her?" Ashley asks distractedly; I can feel her eyes on my ass as I walk around the side of her desk.

"Because you ask me and it's your idea so you get the honors of telling my dear mother." I say taking a seat on the desk in front of her.

She pouts at my logic. "Fine but what if she asks me why you're going with me. Then what?"

I freeze slightly at her question. "Well you could tell her that I'm, maybe, part of the meeting?" I ask, unsure.

She quirks an eyebrow at me. "That could work I suppose but if I don't call or see you later that day, you know who killed me."

I smirk and kiss her nose. "Fair enough." I say and lift myself off her desk and head towards the door.

"Fair enough." She mutters in mock unhappiness. I just giggle and stop at the door.

"Well Ash, I'm gonna go home take a nice hot shower, order some dinner then possible have a few glasses of wine." I wink at her before I grab my purse off the floor from where I dropped it on my way in.

"Is that an open invitation? Because I know that Ashton and Gaby are going to see a movie and stuff tonight and your boys are going to the gym to play basketball with my nephews and kids." She slowly stands and saunters leisurely over to me, taking me in her arms once again.

"It could be." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shudder delicately against me.

She smirks against my cheek before placing a kiss to it. "Then what are we doing here baby?" She says huskily causing me to giggle as she hauls me out the doorway.

**Review please! They encourage me.**

**I also want to thank all my beautiful readers for their great reviews. Thanks guys, your all awesome.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

**Ashley POV**

What in the hell am I thinking, coming to Paula Carlin's house without protection of any sort. I'm currently sitting outside the house that holds so many good and bad memories. I'm sitting in my car trying to talk myself into going inside.

"Come on Davies. You're a grow woman not a helpless teenager. There is nothing to be scared of. Even Mr. C's car is here he'll protect you, try at lease." This particular scenario is like a flashback to high school; sitting outside my girlfriend's house, afraid if I say or do the slightest things wrong I could get permanently kicked out of Spencer's life.

"But that can't happen. Spence is a big girl now. Mama Paula can't tell her what she can't and can do any more." I'm so pathetic; having to give myself a prep-talk. Checking my reflection in the mirror one last time, I take a deep breath, calming my nerves, and step out of the safety of my Porsche. I slowly walk the pathway up to the door as if I'm purposely walking to my demise. I take another calming breath and ring the doorbell.

I could almost sigh in relief when Arthur opens the door wearing a red and green 'Kiss the Chef' apron that was covered in, what looked like, white chocolate.

He stares at me in surprise for a second before a grin breaks out on his face. "Why hello Ashley. Come on in. I was just making some chocolate covered pretzels." He opens the door wider and allows me to step through.

"Thank you Mr. C." I say with a smile at one of my favorite guys. As I look around the familiar house I get hit with another wave a memories. This place hasn't changed at all except for ten times as many pictures hanging on the walls and side tables. I look toward the stairs and smile at the many memories of me sneaking into Spencer's room in the middle of the night on several different occasions.

He nudges me with his elbow, bringing me back to the present, as we walk towards the kitchen. "I think you're old enough to call me Arthur now. Don't you think?"

I laugh lightly. "Old habits die hard Mr. – I mean Arthur." He chuckles at me and I take a seat at the bar as he makes his way back to the stove to stir his melting chocolate.

"That's true. So what's brought you here? Not that I'm not happy to see ya." He questioned while adding some pretzels to his pot.

"Oh. Well I, um, came to talk with Paula, if she's around." Which I know she is.

"Talk to Paula? Hold on one sec and I'll go find her." He starts to head out of the kitchen but when he reaches the door he spins around and points towards to oven. "Can you stir that for me?"

"Sure thing Arthur." I say and hop up and over to the stove. He's gone for about two minutes before I hear Paula's and his voices floating from the stair case.

"Who is here to see me? Why won't you tell?" Paula asks sounding curious but amused at her husband.

"You'll see once you get in the kitchen dear." Arthur says with a cautious edge to it. I take another deep breath. Here goes nothing. She walks into the kitchen wearing a smile which immediately disappears off her face as soon as she sees me standing here.

I swallow hard and force a polite smile. "Hello Mrs. Carlin." Arthur gives her an encouraging push further into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Ms. Davies?" Great she's calling me by my last name. Arthur clears his throat in a not so subtle hint to be nice. "Hello Ashley." That would have been better if she hadn't gritted my name at like it was a sin.

"I came to talk to both of you about Spen-" I started to say but the pure fury on Paula's face made me stop short. She looked as if she could choke a puppy. I know it's a bad description but it's a true one.

She took a step towards me. "How dare you! How dare you come into my house and even _think _about talking to us about anything that concerns Spencer _or_ the rest of _our_ family. What you did was and is unforgivable." Arthur grabbed her around the waist.

"Paula! At lease hear Ashley out before you start yelling." Saved by the Arthur. Paula tries to argue but Arthur shushes her.

"Come on Paula. Just listen." He tells her gently. She relaxes slightly but continues to glare at me. I take her silence as an invitation to continue. I take a hesitant step forward and wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans nervously.

"I know what happen between Spencer and I was horrible …" I take a deep breath and take a seat at the table. "And I know you have to hate me for it… but I hate myself even more then you could even know."

"I don't think that's possible." Paula mumbles and Arthur gives her a cautionary look.

I clear my throat before I continue again. "I loathe myself for it and if I could take it back I would…but I can't and right now I'm doing my damnedest to make up for it in any and every way I can." I don't look away from Paula the entire time looking for any reaction but she only looks at me blankly.

"Why'd you do it then Ashley?" Arthur asks taking a few steps towards the table.

"Because I was selfish and blind by my jealousy and anger and most of all fear…. Have you even been so afraid of something that all you want to do is run as far and fast as you can even when you _know_ you shouldn't but you still can't seem to stop yourself from running no matter how hard you try?" By now I have silent hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I have my head in my hands, not even able to look up at the two people that once loved me as one of their own. I jump when I feel a large hand grasp my shoulder gently. I look up to come face to face with the sad smile of Mr. C.

"Yes. I know. I ran from people I've loved many times but in the end we all have to come back… no matter who doesn't want us to." He said gently and pulled me softly into his lap as if I was a small child.

"What were you so frightened of?" I look up at Paula who had come over to stand beside me and her husband. I look up at her with teary eyes.

"Of losing her. She was everything to me. She held every place in my heart, filed every void in my life. I was _so_ afraid of losing her because if she left so would my reason for living. You know the sick thing is that_ I'm_ the one who basically threw her out of it... I can't even remember the weeks after she left; I was so drunk and delirious all the time. My sister tried to reach out to me but I pushed her away. It was my fault Spencer was gone and I was to busy rolling in self loathing to care about anything or anyone else." I sob into Arthur's chess.

Paula slowly bends down to my eye level and looks me in the face as if she was looking for any dishonesty in my eyes. She stands back up to her full height and sighs tiredly as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Some might say I'm too old to be holding grudges but I'm not." I drop my head back down on Arthur's chest in defeat. "But I guess I could try."

I jerk my head up to look at her in surprise. "What?" I ask in shock. The look on Arthur's face says the same thing. 'Is she for real?'

"If Spencer can forgive you…then I guess I can try and be as forgiving. BUT you'll have to prove that you've grown up and changed." I stare at her in shock and a small smile makes its way onto her face. Slowly her smile turns to one of confusion. "Is something burning?"

I furrow my eyebrows and sniff the air. It smells like burning-

"The chocolate!" We all three exclaim and I jump off Arthur's lap and quickly hurry to the stove and pull the pan off the burn and on to a cool one.

"Hmmm. Looks like I forgot the pretzels." Arthur chuckled, scratching his mustache. The once white chocolate is now a burnt black crisp.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologize with a bashful smile. Arthur just chuckles again and ruffles my hair.

"No worries he has more where that came from." Paula said as she put the pot in the sink to soak.

"Yep. There is always more." Arthur agrees already pulling out more ingredients.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Paula said when she turned to face me, a curious look on her face.

"Oh, well, this weekend I have a business trip to Florida and Spencer wants to come with me." I tell her with hesitation.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Does she want permission?" she asked with skepticism.

I smile slightly at her amusement. I bet Spencer hasn't asked for permission since we met. "Huh. No. She said that you and the other girls had plans this weekend and she told me _I_ had to break the news to you."

Arthur chuckles from over by the stove and mumbles something about "Throwing her to the wolves." I'm glad someone sees it my way; when I told Kyla about this trip she laughed and said "You brought this upon yourself." I know I have a lovely sister.

"Oh well in that case… I guess we'll have to go without my darling daughter now won't we." Paula mumbles.

"Sorry?" It's more a question than an apology.

"Yes well….How long have you and Spencer been together?" She asks me while crossing her arm demandingly. Surprisingly she is perfectly calm right now. I think Paula has gone bi-polar in her old age.

I just about choked on the pretzel Mr. C gave me. "Uh. What?" I say play dumb; I know she said she would try to forgive me but I'm kinda scared to answer that particular question.

"We may be old Ashley but we're not blind or dumb." Arthur chuckled turn in to me with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Oh well. We have been together for a few weeks now." I tell Paula nervously, playing with the gold charm on my necklace. See nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Were you two together at the barbeque at your house two weeks ago?" She asked. Her expression gave me no idea of what she was thinking.

I shifted awkwardly and shook my head. "No. We got together after that night."

Paula looked slightly surprised. "Really? With the way you two were flirting I could have sworn…." She trailed off and just looks up at me and studied my face.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting." I argue feebly. At lease I don't think we were.

Paula gives me a 'Don't fool yourself' look. "Please. You both were flirting up a storm; checking each other out and such. A child could see it." That explains the looks Ashton and Gaby were giving us that day. Oops.

"The two of you are and were completely obvious. It's kinda sad really." Arthur chuckles from behind his wife.

I toss my hair over my shoulder in attempt to hide my blush. "Are we that bad?" I ask bashfully. They both just laugh at me. Paula really is tripping me out. First she acts likes she's going to murder me right then and there and now she's laughing and joking around with me. Is this a trick?

Paula smiled. "Horribly so." She snickered.

I blush again and stare at the table shyly. "How do you feel about this-me and Spencer?"

Paula looks up at me, all humor drained from her face. "Don't break her heart again and I'll-like I said- try to get used to the idea. I'll support the both of you but… if you break her heart again it won't be good."

**Gaby POV**

"God I'm glad today's over with." Ashton says with a chipper grin as we stop at a stop light.

I giggle and nod in agreement. "Yeah. Mr. Dan _wouldn't _stop talking today. He acts like none of us study for his tests."

"I wouldn't." Ash says, laughing when I playfully shove her shoulder.

"That's why _I'm_ in AP classes and _you're_ not."

She shrugs her shoulder indifferently. "True." I roll my eyes at her. She looks over at me and smiles.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asks while lacing our fingers together.

I stroke the back of her hand as I answer. "I have to study for my test tomorrow."

She snorts and gives me a look that clearly says 'So?' and 'Why?'

"I have to Ash but we'll do something this weekend." I promise kissing the back of her hand.

"Alrighty. But you have to make it up to me because it's just _soo _exciting watching you study." Heavy sarcasm.

I stick my tongue out at her and step out of her car. "Home sweet home." I exclaim as Ashton takes my hand, re-lacing our fingers.

She chuckles as I try to skip up to my house. "Hey. Ma's here." Ashton says and I turn and follow her train of site to her mother's Porsche.

"Yepers!" I agree excitedly. I don't know why but I've been in an awesome mood all day today.

Ashton chuckles at me and pulls and into the house. "Come cute stuff I think they are in the kitchen- I smell food." Ash takes off for the kitchen and it's my turn to giggle as I follow her lead.

"Hey Mom. Hi Ashley." I greet the two women as to walk through to doorway.

"Hello Gaby." Ashley giggles as she watches her daughter try and still food from Mom's skillet as Mom slaps my girlfriend's hands away laughing at Ash's childishness.

"How are doing Ashley?" I ask taking a seat beside the brunette.

She turns and grins at me. "I'm fantastic! I went and talked to Paula today and she's willing to give me her blessing if I can prove myself worthy of a certain beautiful damsel."

I look at her in shock. "Really?"

Mom turns around and smiles grandly at me. "Yep and when I get your kids' dinner done me and Ash are going out to celebrate."

"That's nice where are you go-"

"Ooh. That hot!" Ashton interrupts me while she dances around turn to chew the piece of chicken she just stole. After she finally swallows I laugh at her.

"Mom was turning to prevent that you know." I tell her through a giggle.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Yeah well, I'm starving."

"You just ate something ten minutes ago." I protest.

"So?" She asks and starts to steal another piece but Mom smacks her away again.

"Fine!" she huffs and takes a seat beside me. Ashley laughs at the pout her daughters pulling and ruffles her hair.

Give her a kiss on the cheek and smile when she grins at me. "Speaking of starving, where are the two things that I call brothers at?"

Mom rolls her eyes at me and with a smile she says, "Out with the Davies and Dennison's again." I nod in acknowledgement as Ashton pulls me into her lap placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Well dinner's done you two. You ready Ash." Mom says grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Ashley says taking Mom's hand and walking out of the kitchen.

"Yay! Let's eat!"

Oh brother.

We are sitting on my bed studying for a geometry test for tomorrow. Well I'm studying, Ashton's lying on her stomach playing Call of Duty, growling every time she or one of her teammates gets shot. We been in my room for the last hour doing exactly this right here and i think i need a study break. i take one last look at my math book and, after marking my spot with a piece of scrap paper, I shut the book and remove my glass, placing both on the night stand, and hop up to straddle my girlfriend's hips.

I giggle when she jumps and surprise causing her guy to get shot. "Dammit." She groans and buries her head into my comforter.

"Awww. I'm sorry Ashy." I whisper to her teasingly. He huffs at me and I drop a few scattered kisses on her cheek. I hear the thump of the controller hitting the floor.

She chuckles at me before suddenly flipping over so that I was now straddling her stomach. When i get over my shock at the sudden movement I quickly get distracted. Ashton had bought us coffees earlier but on the way up the stairs she ended up spilling her cappuccino all over her shirt and pants so as soon as we reached my bed room she striped off to her red boxers and matching bra. So this leaves me straddling an almost naked Ashton Davies.

When she catches me staring at her abs and boobs she smirks evilly at me. "Hmmm. someone is... playful today huh?" She asks teasingly between her chuckles. I would respond but her laughter is causing her breasts to bounce and her abs underneath my hand to tighten and flex. God I love her stomach, her beautiful abs has to be one of my favorite features on her; I can't seem to be able to keep my hands or eyes off of that perfectly sculpted stomach.

"Earth to Gabriel Mary Carlin." Ashton says waving a hand in front of my face.

My eyes jump to her face and I blush hotly when i see her knowing smirk. "Sorry. I, uh, zoned out there for a sec." I mutter lamely.

I she chuckled seductively. "Really now? I could, I don't know, fix that little zoning problem. If you would like me to that is?" she whispers to me, her voice dropping very low. It was rather... sexy. I don't know what's gotten into me but ever since that day, you know which one, I've been like this. This is frustrating because one: i hate being pervy all the time and two: well, we haven't been together since our first time.

Instead of answering I just lean down and capture her lips in a heated kiss. Her arms immediately wrap around my back and crush our chests together. I moan at the contact and she takes that chance to slip her tongue in my mouth at play with mine. I feel her slowly sitting up without breaking the kiss to push me onto my back.

She pulls back and smiles lovingly at me. "You are so beautiful Gaby."

Before I could reply she reclaims my lips and starts giving me bruising kisses. We make out for and few minutes before I feel her hands slid under my shirt and over my sensitive nips. I break the kiss the throw my head back and moan loudly. I hear her chuckle before she starts working on my neck, nipping, sucking, and licking everywhere, leaving marks in her wake no out. She only breaks away to remove my shirt and toss it off to the side.

I push her away and she gives me a look of confusion that quickly turns into a lustful smirk as I stand up from the bed and reach for my belt. I slowly undo the buckle, keeping my eyes on her, as I toss the belt to the side as I teasingly play with my button on my pants. I play with for a moment until I hear Ashton groan in frustration from on the bed.

I smirk inwardly and carefully pop the button on my jeans and unhurriedly pull my zipper down. I look back up at Ashton and she's a mess; she is heavily panting, her eyes are on my barley exposed panties, and she whimpering slightly.

I smile sweetly at my horny girlfriend. "What's the matter babe?" I ask as I teasingly played with my zipper.

She groans at me. "Are you going to remove those pants or am I going to have to force them off?" She growls at me, her normally emerald green eyes are almost black with lust. The tone of her voice sends a shiver down my spine and I allow my jeans to fall to the floor.

Ashton, not being able to control herself, launched herself off the bed and pinned me to the wall as she hungrily kissed me as she skillfully unhooks my bra and lefts it fall to our feet. She then grabs my hips and lifts me up. I quickly wrap my legs around her waist as she carries me to my bed and softly lays me down. As soon as my back hit the mattress I unhook my arms from around her neck and I hastily unhook her bra and throw it to the side, not caring where it lands.

Her mouth leaves mine and trails down my neck, biting and kissing softly, then down my chest until she reaches my breast and takes one of my nipples in her mouth. I arch my back into her and bury my hand in her tresses as I moan her name out into the room. I then feel her fingers dip into my panties, quickly sliding them down my legs and on to the floor. I quickly put my legs on either side of her and she started grinding herself into me, fast and intense.

"Oh God. Ashton!" I cry out and throw my arms around her for a little stability. I bit her shoulder harshly. She moans loudly and continues to place open mouth kisses to my neck as she grinded more roughly into my center. I moan into the top of her head and at that moment she rammed two fingers into me, instantly hitting my sweet spot. I cry out in pleasure and bury my hands into her curly black locks.

"Ooohh Ash." I groan out and tighten my grip on her head. This seemed to urge her on and she quickened her pace and started nipping my breast. One of my hands leaves the bed and grips the bed sheets for dear life. I felt her panting against my chest as another moan ripped its way out of my throat; she was hitting all the right places.

"Please Ash! Make me cum.! I need you so bad!" I moan into her curls. I felt her groan into my neck as she quickened her pace, adding a third finger into the mix. I dug my nails into her back and throw my head into the pillows. God I'm _sooo_ close. Three more thrusts and done for.

"ASHTON!" I call out as she hit my G-spot causing me to cum hard and violently. She continues to pump slowly in and out of me, letting me ride out my orgasm. When my body relaxes in to the bed she gently pulls out of me and she lays down beside me, pulling me to her. Still panting, I rest my head on her chest and yawn tiredly. She kisses my fore head and hugs me gentle. I fight to keep my eyes open as I listen to the sounds of Ashton's rapid heartbeat.

"It's okay baby. Go to sleep." Ash whispers in my ear. She starts singing lightly in my ear and her voice quickly lures me to sleep.

Review Please. I appreciate it.

BTW: I'm sorry if the sex sucks.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I just own my imagination****.**

**Ashley POV**

"Ma if you don't get in this car right now you're going to miss your flight." Ashton informs me from the driver's seat of her Mustang. She's giving me a 'move your ass' look while drumming her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure I have everything." I mumble. "Okay I have my two bags, my briefcase, and my glasses are on top of my head... Oh Shit!" I franticly pat my pockets down until my hand comes in contact with a small box. I exhale in relief.

"Are we good?" Ashton asks and I can tell from her voice that she's about to drag and stuff me in to the trunk if need be.

"Yeah let's go." I sigh and start walking around to the passenger's side.

"Forgetting something?" A voice says behind me. I turn to my sister and the kids who are trying to restrain their laughter.

"Am I?" I ask franticly. Crap. What could have I forgotten now?

"Um yeah. Our hugs." Becca says with open arms.

"Oh. Right. Sorry guys." I laugh and pull Becca into a bear hug.

"Seriously you guys we **got** to go." Ashton gripes from the car.

"You might want to hurry Ma. Ash looks as if she's going to force you in to the car." Raife chuckles and gestures towards his little sister. I giggle along with him and begin giving the rest of my family hugs. With each hug I get a 'goodbye' or a 'have fun' along with a kiss on the cheek.

When my sister pulls me into a hug she kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear, "Good luck Ash."

I hug her tighter and kiss her cheek. "Thanks Ky." Turning to the rest of the group I say, "You guys be good for Ky and Aid. Alright?"

I get an assortment of 'Yes Ma' and 'Of course Aunt Ashley'. I get into the car with an impatient Ashton and with one last wave we pull out of the garage.

"'Bout time." My grouchy daughter grumbles and reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. I give her a concerned look and put a light hand on her hand. She jumps at the contact and drops the pack on the seat. She curses and grabs the Marlboros and thrusts them forcibly back into her pocket.

"Are you okay Ash?" I ask and give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. I haven't seen her this stressed and irate for a while now.

Her shoulders tense and she takes a deep breath before letting it out in short little puffs. "I'm fine. I just, um, have a lot going on right now and I'm having a bit a trouble figuring it out." Her hands tighten on the wheel.

It's silent for a few miles before I get the courage to ask my next question. "Are you and Gabs doing alright?" I question hesitantly. I hope everything is okay with them if not it could be bad news for Spencer and me. This mixed relationship thing is going to be a head ache.

Her head snaps over at me and gives me a shocked look. "We're better than ever. This… predicament has nothing to do with Gabs and I." Her eyes go back to the road and her shoulders relax and slump into the seat. "Not right now any way." She whispers. I don't think I was meant to hear that so I just turn my body to face the window and watch the cars drive by as Ash loses herself in her thoughts occasionally muttering to herself.

Not being able to take her quiet grumblings any more I turn back to my daughter who is now wearing a tired expression on her face. "What's wrong Ashton? Why are you angry?" I watch as the look on her face darkens with frustration, her frown deepening.

"It's not that I'm mad it's just I'm stress and confused and I don't know what to do." She says and her hands loosen around the wheel in defeat.

"What about?" I ask carefully. What could possibly be wrong?

Her brow furrows just too abruptly lighten, a tender smile making its way on her face. "I'll tell you later, because right now you should be more focused on that." She points and nods out the windshield and I soon realized that we made it to Spence's. Ashton slips out of the car as soon as we park. I guess I'll have to talk to her later.

I've never seen a more beautiful view in my life; my baby's wearing a knee length black skirt, a tight fitting purple blouse with a simple black suit jacket thrown over the top. I personally love women in business suites (don't ask) and god she's working it. As we pull into the driveway Spencer and her kids turn in our direction.

"Hey guys." I greet the group of blonde teens before pulling their mother into a kiss. It's nice not have to hide our relationship from everyone now; over the past week and a half Spence and I have slowly informed both of our families about us and surprisingly they all approved. Of course Glen and Clay threatened me when we told them but then grinned and immediately pulled me into a hug soon after.

"That still weirds me out to see." Jason said his hands covering his eyes. Ryan just gives us a disgusted look.

Spencer laughs at her oldest son and reaches out to ruffle his messy blonde hair. "And why's that Jay-Jay?"

He looks at her like she is crazy. "Okay, first off I don't like watching my mom making out with her girlfriend-"

"Making out?" I question furrowing my brows. It was just a kiss.

"And second," he continued, ignoring my comment. "It's weird because those two her dating too." He said jabbing his finger at Ashton and Gaby who are sitting on the hood of the car lost in their own little world.

"He has a point." Ryan said. "If the two of you are together doesn't that make Ashton like our, um, step sister."

Ashton looks away from her girlfriend to give the brothers an amused look. "That's the key word there, _bro_, STEP sister. There is no blood relation so it's perfectly legal." To prove her point she bends down and captures Gaby in a heated kiss.

"Okay there's no need to make now. That's my baby sister y'know." Jason says while playfully tossing a rock at Ashton's leg.

"I question that sometimes." I hear Gaby mumble into my daughter's ear. A broad smile breaks out on Ash's face.

Spencer shakes her head at the sibling squabble and pulls away from me to pull her boys into a hug. "You guys play nice this weekend and don't cause havoc for Aiden and Ky."

"Yes Mother." They say together.

"Alrighty then. Let's blow this pop stand, ladies." Ashton says while helping her young blonde load Spencer's bags in to the trunk. We say our goodbyes to the guys again before Spence and I slip into the back seat; Gaby took the front with Ashton.

On the way to the airport Ashton and Gaby quietly talked to each other, holding hands, while Spence and I sit quietly in the back seat cuddling.

"Where are we going in Florida anyway?" My blonde beauty mumbled into my suit jacket.

I laugh quietly and kiss her cheek. "You'll see." I whisper into her tresses. I giggle when I hear her huff out of annoyance.

God I hate airports. They are so crowded and people don't care who they bump and bounce in to. I bet they would if they knew who I was. Being an ex-rock star in all I had to toss one of Ashton's Skillet hoodies on and pull the hood up over my head before we could get out of the car. It's crazy how wild fans can be. I remember when I was still in my band and how my family and I were always getting swarmed by fans and paparazzi… To be honest that's one of the reasons I quit and stayed with _just_ my company.

After saying a quick goodbye to my daughter and Gaby, Spencer and I finally made it on to the plane and to our seats. First class baby!

"Ash. Wake up babe." Spencer's shaking my shoulder and jump awake.

"What? Where?" I exclaim almost bumping heads with a laughing Spencer.

"We are landed." Spencer gets out between her giggles.

I blush and clear my throat. "Right. I knew that." She gives me an 'of course you did' look before helping me up out of my seat. After fighting our way through the airport I hailed a taxi and I told the driver to take us to our hotel.

"I would have thought we were going to Orlando or somewhere not Key West." Spencer said as she watched to palm trees roll by.

"What? I love coming here. There's lot to do and lots to see." I said has we pulled up to the hotel.

"True." She agreed while slipping out of the car. I paid the driver as Spencer helped a hotel worker grab our bags. When another employee walks up and relieves Spence of her bags I grab her hand and walk to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Tanner. How can I help you?" A young blonde man, Tanner I guess, asked with a smile that would have been charming if he wasn't undressing the blonde at my side with his eyes. He hasn't look away from her since we walked in; his nasty brown eyes following her curves.

I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers in front of the Tanner's face. When he finally notices me a give him a dirty look that could possible kill him; that's my girl you're gawking at, buddy. "We have a room reservation under Davies." I snapped at him sharply not being able to keep my scorn under wraps. He must have felt my anger because he started typing hastily on his computer not once looking back up at us.

"Um, yes madam. Uh, room 306. The master suit. Is that correct?" He asked not once looking away from the computer screen.

"That's right." I tell him brusquely and he slides two key cards across the desk top.

"Have a wonderful stay." Tanner says with fake optimism as we walk towards the elevators.

And Spencer being Spencer had to turn around and sweetly say, "You too Tanner."

When the elevator doors dinged shut Spence turned to me with her eyebrows raised in question. "What?" I ask as I press the button for our floor.

She gives me a look. "Why the rudeness Ash?"

It's my turn to give her a look. "That Tanner punk was basically eye fucking you as we walked through the lobby. He didn't even have the decency to by sneaky about it. Completely unprofessional."

She as the audacity to laugh at me. I glare at her slightly. "What are you laughing at?" I ask with no real venom; she's too adorable to get mad at.

She stops laughing just as the doors ding and open to reveal our floor. She smiles at me and grabs me by the waist to pull me in to her. "Because some things never change. You being all jealous over some guy who thinks he's better then you when _you_ should know that _he_ has no chance what so ever." I smile and pull her into a soft kiss. When we pull away at give her another smile and lead her down the hall and into our room.

Spencer gasps as I swing the room door open. "Wow. This is an amazing room. If you can call it a room that is."

I giggle as I pull her further into the suit. This place has a kitchen, living room, a bathroom with a huge whirlpool bath, a hug bedroom with a huge king size bed, and one of the best parts, we have an awesome view of the beach and ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asks while gesturing towards the view.

I smile at her as she walks out on to the balcony watching the sun set. "Yes. Yes it is." I say looking at the beautiful girl before me. She turns and blushes when she notices the adoring look on my face. I beam broadly at her and take her into my arms.

"I love you Ash." She whispers into my neck placing a light kisses up and down my jaw.

"I love you to Spence." We stand together, her still in my arms, and watch as the sun sets.

I sigh and turn her around in my arms. She gives me another kiss and as we break apart I give her a coy grin. "Do you want to share a bottle of wine and check out that whirlpool?"

She laughs and nods her head. "Let's."

"God this is nice." Spencer moans out as she slips in the tub settling with her back pressed to my front. I hum in agreement and start tracing random letters and patterns on her soft skin.

"When do you have to go to that meeting tomorrow?" She asks and I start kissing up and down her supple shoulders and neck. She moans when I bite into her neck leaving marks here and there.

I smirk against her shoulder. "Ten to twelve." I mutter as I ghost my fingers up and down her long legs and thighs. She sighs longingly at my movements. She wraps her arms around my neck as I drag my hands upward, one landing on her hot center and the other on one of her firm breast. Her hands fist in my hair and her head falls back on to my shoulder as I slowly enter her, fucking her gently.

"Oh yes." She sighs out as I slightly speed up my movements.

Her sighs and low moans spurred me on and quickly add another finger pumping harder and quicker. Deciding I'm in too much of an awkward position and quickly pull out my fingers and, before she could protest, I flipped her around and rammed my finger right back into. I'm rewarded with a deep bruising kiss as I continue to quickly thrust my fingers in and out of her. She's arching into me causing her perfect breasts to be pressed into my face. I lean down and work on her chest leaving marks on her collarbone and shoulders.

Her fingernails digging into my neck cause me to moan and latch my mouth to her neck biting and nipping the hot flesh. She's clings even tighter to my neck as I bring one of my hand up out of the water to fondle her breast, rolling one of her nipples between my fingers, getting them nice and hard, and then switching to the other side.

"God I'm close!" she cries out and I feel her tighten almost painfully around my fingers. Her body tenses then shutters harshly against main as she cums violently on my hand. I continue to pump in and out of her until I feel her body completely relax into mine. She rests her head on my shoulder letting her breathing and panting even out. When she pulls away from me she presses a passionate kiss to my lips.

She pulls away from me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Round two?"

**Ashton POV **

We just got back from dropping Ma and Spencer and immediately the guys sucked me into a game of pool down in the game room. The girls kidnapped Gaby forced her to go do god knows what up in Rebecca's room. A shiver runs down my spine. That's a scary place; so pink and to cutely happy.

"Yeah. I can't believe our mothers are together. It's so bizarre." Raife says has he takes yet another failing shot at the same yellow two ball he has been chasing around the table.

"Totally. Especially with Ashton and Gabs. Mom and mom, daughter and daughter. So weird." Jesse agrees with cousin.

I snort at the two of them and smack them both upside the head with my pool stick. "I'm standing right here you morons." I take a decent guzzle of the beer in my hand.

They both blush bright cherry red. "Um, right. Sorry dude." Raife apologizes with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Ash-man." Jesse mumbles embarrassedly.

The rest of the guys laugh at the pair and I soften my glare to an amused smile. "It's okay but next time think before you talk." They grin bashfully at me.

"I guess I never did have a chance did. Too bad. She's sooo hot." Jess mumbles thoughtfully. I turn a glare at him ready to verbally, maybe physically, beat him down when to door creaked open. We all spontaneously whirled around to face the door.

Star timidly peaks her head around the corner and smiles at the guys before landing her eyes on me. "I'm sorry guys but can I borrow Ash for a minute please?" She's giving me big green pleading eyes. I sigh and toss my pool stick to Jason.

"I'll be right back guys. Ryan take my turn for me?" I ask stopping in front of the entryway.

"Sure thing Ashton."

I walk up the stairs and to the kitchen with Star trailing behind me. "What do you need Star?" I ask while popping the top off of another one of Ma's Bud lights from in the refrigerator, my fifth to exact. I know I shouldn't be drinking right now but I don't care.

She plays with her hands nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about our conversation last weekend."

I groan and take a healthy drink of my beer. "What 'bout it?" I ask trying to buy time.

She rolls her eyes at me. "You know what Ashton. Please I need an answer." She looks desperate.

I sigh and run my hand through my spikey hair. "This is a big thing you're asking Star, life changing really. I need more time to think it over. A week isn't enough."

"I know this A but I need to know. This is thing that I can do." She has tears in her eyes.

I put my bottle down and pull her into my arms. "No it's not. You could-"

She shakes her head roughly against my chest. "No I can't. So please stop saying that."

I sigh and kiss her head gently. "Fine. Just give me more time. Please?"

I feel her nod against my chest and she slowly backs out of my embrace. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright." I whisper out and watch her walk away from me. "Fuck." I mutter and snatch my beer off the counter before heading upstairs to my sister's room. I knew there were going to be problems but this particular problem I didn't imagine coming up.

I can hear the giggling even before I get up the stairs. When I peak my head in the doorway I see a rather… interesting sight. I guess all the girls decided that that wanted to run around in their bras and panties while doing nails and gossiping.

Hey! The movies have it dead on! Oh wait a minute Benny's in there to. Guess film makers didn't think of the gay guys.

I'm about to reveal myself when my sister starts talking. "Soooo Gaby," my blonde looks away from her book, "You're with my baby sister, yeah?"

I snort quietly. _Baby_ sister, not likely.

Gabs gets a shy but wary look on her face. "Yes…Why?"

"I'm just glad that we finally found the beauty for our beast." Becca says with a giggle. Okay now I'm offended.

"Yeah really. Ashton was completely terrible with the party scene." Brooke says shaking her head in disapproval. So this is what these girls talk about. Wonderful.

"Not to mention all the girls. So many girls." Angelina said with a disappointed shake of her head. From the look on Gaby's face tells me that this is my cue to let myself to be known.

"Now Angie what in the hell are ya'll talking about?" I demand storming into the room of half-naked girls. My sudden entrance causes the girls to jump and twist around. The looks on Becca and Angelina's faces are priceless.

"Nothing!" They yell and promptly go back to doing their nails. I scoff at them and turn to my frowning girlfriend.

"Gabs?" I ask hesitantly. She looks up at me and smiles a small smile grabbing my empty hand to tug me down so she could crawl onto my lap, nuzzling my neck.

"It's okay Ashy." She whispers into my chest kissing my collarbone.

I pull her closer and kiss soft curls. "They meant nothing. I love you sweetheart."

She kisses me. "Love you too Ash."

"Awwww." The girls, and Benny, cooed with big smiles. Damn I almost forgot they were here.

Gaby buries her head into my chest and I roll my eyes at the group. "Shut it." I mutter with an amused smile. An embarrassed Gaby is a cute one. Sidney sticks her tongue out at me and I just smile and take a swing of my now warm beer.

Benny wrinkles his nose at me. "Is that what all of you guys are doing down stairs? Drinking?" Gaby pulls away from me and gives me a look. I guess she hasn't noticed the bottle before now.

"Nope. Just me, the rest are playing pool completely sober." I enlighten him taking another drink.

Gaby pulls further away from me. "Then why are you drinking?" She asks trying to take the bottle from me. Key word _trying_. I stretch my arm out and away from her reach.

"Gaby." I say in a warning voice then she reaches for it again. "Don't touch it." I growl out at her and immediately regretted it. She gives me a hurt look before sliding off my lap and out the door.

"Fuck!" I snarl at myself and jump up to chase after her but instead of standing I stagger in to the wall. Damn alcohol. I shake my head trying to shake the buzzing off and hand my beer to Brooke. I charge out the door and down the stairs stumbling into the walls and side tables has I go. Okay maybe I had more than five drinks.

I look around all the rooms and even the garage but find nothing but grease lying out there. I sigh in frustration running my hand through my hair. Where in the hell could she have gone? I checked everywhere…but the patio. When I peep out the patio door I sigh in relief when I see Gaby curled up on the outdoor couch with Dodge huddled up beside her, his head on her lap. When I open the door I can hear her quiet sniffles.

I am such and asshole.

I silently walk up beside her and kneel in front of her small form. "Gabs?" I ask quietly and lay a tentative hand on her knee. She doesn't even look at me; she sits there looking out at the setting sun and hugs Dodge closer to herself.

"Baby? Gaby I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I plead with her while trying to catch her eyes with mine.

"Why?" She asks in a calm voice her eyes never leaving the sunset.

My brow furrows. "Why what?"

She finally looks over at me. "Why are you drinking; you told me before that you're an aggressive and horny drunk? Do you really think that you should be drinking?"

I run my hand up and down her arm soothingly. "No. No I shouldn't but I've been a little stressed lately and need some sorta release." I try to explain.

"Stressed? About what? Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you." I watch as the anger in her eyes drain a little, leaving only traces of aggravation.

I look away from her blue eyes and down at the pool. "I, I can't explain right now but as soon as I figure it out I promise to tell you everything. Alright?" I look back at her and we stare into each other's eyes, me looking for forgiveness and her looking for honesty.

"Okay." She sighs out and I slowly stand up and reach my hand out for her to take.

"I want to show you something." She gives me a curious look but takes my hand and allows me to help her up and lead her up to my mother's instrument room. When I we get to the top of the stairs I let her in the room before shutting the door and sitting her down on a piano bench. I take a seat beside her while lacing our fingers together.

"You know my past- all of it- and I'm still trying to get used to being like this again."

Her eyebrows furrow. "Like this again?"

"Like me. It's been a long time since I was… and I'm afraid I never will be," I slowly spin around on the bench so I was facing the keys. "Hopefully this will help you understand. I've been working on this for a week now."

I take a deep breath before I start playing.

_Watch my life pass me by in the rear view mirror _

_Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer _

_I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistake_

I look up into her beautiful blue eyes. I used to think I could never hope to be able to forgive myself for what I've done to myself and other people these last few years.

_Yeah_

_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been _

I want a life full of the love, her love, I've been craving ever since I can remember. I just didn't know it.

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading _

_I'm half the woman I thought I would be _

_But you can have what's left of me_

I never thought I would find myself in the world I created for myself; the drugs, alcohol, and meaningless sex.

_I've been dying inside, Little by little _

_Nowhere to go but going out of my mind _

_In endless circles _

_Running from myself until you gave me a reason for standing still _

Weeks before I met her I was have so many emotional and mental problems. I didn't know how to function without my precious crutch but when I met Gaby and started spending time with her I subconsciously found a reason to keep myself going down the straight path.

_And I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin like a hunger like a burning _

_To find a place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading _

_I'm half the woman I thought I would be _

_But you can have what's left of me_

Her gentle eyes are shinning with love and it just about chokes me up.

_Falling faster, barely breathing _

_Give me something to believe in _

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this woman _

_Make me whole once again_

I was on my ropes end, slowly going crazy, when we found each other and when she smiled at me that day in the squad she gave me hope that everything would be alright.

_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin _

_A hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading _

_I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_You can have all that's left _

I want her to have what's let of me that is not tormented by my past, the good, happy parts.

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_What's left of me_

_I've been dying inside you see _

_I'm going outta my ... outta my mind _

_I'm just running in circles all the time _

Even though I have her I know that I'm gonna have to have her help to hold me up. I'm just hoping she is willing to help me.

_Will you take what's left _

_Will you take what's left _

_Will you take what's left of me _

_Just running in circles in my mind _

_Will you take what's left _

_Will you take what's left _

_Will you take what's left _

_Take what's left of me_

As I let the last note fade out I can feel the silent tears running down my cheek. Gaby reaches out and tries to wipe them away with her fingers while tears of her own flow down her face.

"Yes. I'll take you… I love you so much Ashton. I'm here for you. Always." She whispers into my neck while soothing a hand through my wild hair.

I can stand still.

**The name of the song is What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. I changed a tiny thing here and there.**

**Review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own SON**

**Spencer POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes and a soft snoring in my ear. When I open my eyes I find myself resting on Ashley's bare chest with her arms wrapped securely around my waist, our legs tangled together. This isn't the first time I've woken up in her arms since we've gotten together but it still feels amazing being in her arms again. I've haven't been this peaceful in a long time, even when Rach was still alive she couldn't give me this comfort.

"What are you thinking about down there?" Ashley asks in a voice raspy from sleep. I jumped up off of her in surprise, I didn't realize she was awake.

"I thought you were asleep." I tell her lying my head back down on her chest.

She smiles but keeps her eyes closed. "I was but the racket from your thinking wheels woke me up."

I glare at her amused expression and pinch her side. "Ow. What was that for?" She whines at me holding her side.

I roll my eyes at her. "That didn't hurt." She pouts at me and I sigh with mock annoyance. "Turn over and let me kiss it better."

She smiles in triumph and rolls over allowing me to kiss her hip. "Thank you." She says puerilely.

"You're welcome." I give her a kiss on her naked shoulder.

She sits up slowly and lies back against the pillows keeping me cradled against her. I hear her groan into my neck and I pull away to give her a curious look. "I have to get up. I have an hour and a half to get ready." She explains pointing at the alarm clock.

I pout at her. "I'm not letting you go." I wrap my arms tightly around her waist.

She laughs and gives me little kisses up and down my neck. "You have too…It's only two hours and I'll be back and then we'll spend the rest of the trip doing whatever we want."

I smile and caress her neck. "That sounds… pleasurable." I say seductively and start nibbling on her earlobe.

She whimpers in the crook of my neck then brusquely pushes me away. Before I can protest she covers my mouth with hers. "If you start doing that I won't make it to my meeting." She pants in to my ear; her hot breath blowing across it causes a shiver to rake through my body.

I smirk coquettishly. "Is that a bad thing?"

She gives me a mockingly annoyed look. "No but then again it sorta is."

I huff playfully at her. "Well then. I guess I'll just go take a shower...by myself." As I try to slip out of bed I feel her arms loop around my tummy.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere near a shower without me." She huskily whispers in my ear.

I laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it." I feel her smiling into my shoulder. "I love you Ash."

Her arms tighten around me and I feel her press a kiss to my hair. "Same here gorgeous." I smile and sigh contently. We just lay there wrapped in sheets and each other when Ashley's phone starts blaring the Gummy Bear Song. I hear Ash grunt before slowly reaching over to the nightstand to snatch the cell and flip it open with a slightly irritated look.

"Hello?" I giggle at her exasperated expression and voice. She sits there in silence for a minute before rolling her eyes playfully at me and pointing at the phone making a 'she's crazy' gesture with her hands.

"Are the kids are good? Good. Okay I'll see you Monday, Ky-Ky. Okay tell the kids we said hi. Alrighty then bye..." When she hangs up I look up at her and raise my eyebrows at her in amusement and curiosity.

"She just wanted to enlighten us of our children's' activities. Who are all fine." She added quickly when she saw the alarmed look cross my face.

I quickly relax. "Good…Soooo." I look at her to fill in the blank.

She smiles her nose crinkling smile at me. "How about that shower?"

I sitting on the bed watch Ashley scramble around the room gathering many different items and random papers. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I ask again for the hundredth time.

She looks up at me from her place on the floor where she's been looking under the bed for god knows what. "No. No I'm good. You just stay there." She rummages around a few seconds more then I hear a muffled, "There you are you little…" She stands up and slips something into her pocket without permitting me see.

I raise my eyebrows at brunette. "I guessing you found it."

She smiles sheepishly and nods her head her eyes glancing at the clock. "Oh crap! I have _got_ to go. I'll see you in a bit." She gives me a quick but scorching kiss then grabs her briefcase before striding out the door.

"What to do?" I ask looking at the disheveled bed and since beds don't talk I stand up and decide to go find something to entertain myself with. As I walk into the front lobby I run, literally, in to a very large guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry madam. Here let me help you up." I grab his hand and he smoothly pulls me back on to my feet.

"It's okay. It was my fault." When I look up I'm surprised to see the deskman from last night. "Oh. Hello Tanner."

His apologetic smile quickly turns into a flirty one. Please don't prove Ash right about you. "Why hello Miss. How are you this morning?"

I smile politely. "I'm wonderful. You?"

He smiles back. "I'm great...Um, where's your, uh, girlfriend at." He takes a small step closer and licks his lips a little.

The way he's smiling at me makes me feel as though I should lie. "Right outside. She waiting for me to get my purse that I had forgotten."

His smile darkens and he backs away slightly. "Oh. Well I'll let you good then." I smile uneasily and quickly push my way through the revolving door. Okay that guy is officially creepy. I shake the thoughts of tanner out of my head and start walking down the sidewalk.

My wondering as found me on the sea shore letting to water wash up my feet and legs as I lay in the sand reading one of my daughter's many books from her collection. I don't really know how long that I've been sitting down here but when a showdown washes over me and her distinctive laugh reaches my ears I can't help but smile.

"I thought you might be here." She claims and sits down in the sand. My smile widens and I sit up so she could slide in behind me. We walk as the waves roll in and up both our bare legs. It looks like she changed before finding me.

"How was the meeting?" I asks quietly playing with our entwined fingers.

She groans and lays her head on my shoulder. "Long and boring. How about you?"

"Catching up on my reading." I lift the book to where see can see it.

I more felt then heard her laughter. "Really Spence? Really?"

I let go of her hands and cross my arms. "Yes really. I rather enjoy the Heroes of Olympus... Rick Riordan is a genius." I hug the book protectively to my chest as she kept laughing.

Still chuckling she said, "Whatever you say beautiful." We sit in silence and I start pondering if I should tell Ash about the Tanner thing.

"Hey Ash?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she hums into my neck kissing it softly.

"I had an interesting encounter with Tanner earlier…" Her posture tenses and as I tell her what happen she stiffens even more and goes to get up.

I quickly turn around and grab her by her belt. "Where are you going?"

She gives me a disbelieving look. "To go beat some dude's face in."

I grip the leather tighter. "No Ash, just sit. I only told you because I really didn't want to be alone next time I see him," I look up at her with pleading eyes, "Please Ash. Sit."

She takes a deep calming breath before she reluctantly eases back into the sand. "Fine but if I see the little worm I'm going to hurt him." I nod in acceptance, because I know there won't be no stopping her, and lean back into her embrace.

We let the wave hits us for a little longer more before Ash stands up taking me with her. "Come on. I'm hungry." She says and with a small laugh I follow after her.

After a quick launch we decided to go sightseeing. We walked through a few museums and took little tours here and there, like the Ghost of the Keys tour, but we mainly stuck to the numerous beaches. Right now we'll in a taxi on our way back to the hotel to get ready for dinner to some lavish restaurant Ashley acquired reservations for.

"Are you enjoying yourself Spence?" Ashley asked with concern in her chocolate eyes. She's worried that I'm not having a good time but that is Ashley for you.

"Of course I am Ash. I _am_ here with _you_ aren't I?" I lift her hand to my lips and kissed her fingertips softly. She flushes and pulls me into a kiss.

"Right." She smiles lovingly at me. Once we get to the room, but not after Ash does a quick sweep of the lobby and, if a can trust her disappointed look, Tanner isn't in there, we take a not-so-quick shower and start getting ready.

I decided to wear my blue dress that Ash bought me for our first date and Ashley is wearing just a simple black and red dress shirt that is unbuttoned so far that I get to have an amazing view of her breast all night with black slacks and a pair of matching red and black heels. Needless to say she looks hot.

"You ready?" My gorgeous brunette asks taking ahold of my hand. I smile and nod and we head for the stairs. As we drive Ash fidgets nervously beside me repeatedly stuffing a hand into her pants pocket.

"You okay Ashley?" I reach out and push a brown lock out of her face and behind her ear. Her head snaps up and she smiles nervously at me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" I ask in concern giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She smiles at me reassuringly and squeezes my hand back. "Nothing important…maybe I'll tell you later."

I nod my head and give her a smile. "Okay. If you're sure?"

She nods her head confidently. "I'm fine. Really." There's that nose crinkling smile again. We lapses back into comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride and when Ash pays the drive we walk in a colossal and picturesque shore-side restaurant.

"Wow this is a beautiful place." I mutter to Ash as we walk up to the front doors.

"Yeah. I've heard excellent things about La Ciudad's." Ashley agreed holding the door for me. Ash grasps my hand and leads us to a small redheaded waitress.

"Hello. We have a reservation under Davies." A girl looks up from her computer and when her eyes land on my girlfriend she suddenly looks like she's trying to hold in a fan girl scream. She does the responsible thing and quickly bobs her head, swallowing her excitement, and starts typing away on her computer. "Um yes. Right this way Ms. Davies." Ashley and I exchange amused looks before following the bouncy teenager.

The teen leads us to the very back of the restaurant and out a back door which lead us out on to a sandy veranda. In the middle of the loggia is a small two person table that has red rose petals scattered all around and two water candles floating in the middle of the table as a centerpiece. "Your waiter will be out in a moment."

I faintly hear Ashley thank the kid as I walk around the beautiful arrangement.

"Your seat milady." Ash says from behind me. When I turn and face her she has a soft smile gracing her lips. I walk over to her and give her a soft kiss before taking the offered chair. "Thank you."

She takes her seat and reaches out to hold my hand. "You're welcome Spence."

We sit there and quietly stare into each other's eyes until someone clears he's voice from beside us. "Ahem. Hello ladies. My name is Thomas and I'll be your waiter for this evening."

As dinner goes on Ashley gets more and more nervous. "Ash. Are you all right?"

Her eye jump up to meet mine and she smiles weakly at me and takes a sip of her white wine. "Spence," She starts nervously, "I've been wanting to ask you something…" she trails off.

I frown in worry "What is it Ashley?" She's concerning me now.

"You know how we are here for my business trip?" She fidgets in her chair.

"Yeah." I answer wonder where this is going.

"Well that's not the only reason," she pauses and I wait for her to go on, "I know we haven't been together long but I think we've been waiting for so long now .I love you, I always have and will,." She gets up and kneel down beside me. What is she doing?

She takes a deep breath "And I would love to know if you with give me the great honor of being my wife." She pulls out a small black box and holds it close to her heart. "Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?" She opens the box and nestled inside is a small white gold band with three simple stones; one large diamond that has either a small sapphire or emerald on each side.

I look down at her in amazement. By the look in her eyes I can tell she's quickly panicking at my silence. "Spencer?" She chokes out .The soft sound of her voice brings me out of my trance.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I exclaim and fling myself into her arms causing us to fall to back to where we are laid out on the sandy wood floor.

Her arms go around me and, with a laugh, sits us up and hugs me to her chest. "Really?" She whispers to me shyly.

I lean back and kiss her gently. "Yes. I love you so much Ashley Davies."

She smiles widely at me and slowly beings my hand up to rest on her heart that's racing. She grabs the fallen ring box and pulls out the band and quickly slides it onto my hand. "I love you to Spencer Carlin."

**Gaby POV**

I'm once again sitting in Rebecca's room with the other as they gossip about boys and the latest clothes styles.

"Are you and Ash okay Gaby?" Benny asks with concern grabbing a hold of my hand to give it a soft squeeze. His question silences the room and all the girls swerve to face Benny and me.

I nod a little and look up into his concerned big brown eyes. "Yeah. We're okay; it was just a little disagreement."

Sidney snorts angrily. "No offence Gabs but if she would have talked that way to me I woulda slapped the shit out of her." Even Ashton's sister as well as her cousins nod and murmur in agreement.

"I know but Ash is going through something and I have no idea what it is and it seems to be getting to her." I look down at my lap and play with my fingers thoughtfully. "She's been acting strange for about a week now but every time I ask her what's wrong she just shrugs it off."

A humorless laugh sounds from the doorway. "Tell me about it. That's Ashton's way of coping and she can be sooo stubborn about what's bothering her until she can't take much more." Adam says and takes a few steps into the room. "So I recommend that you talk to her now and not later." I nod in understanding and stand up off the floor.

Benny stands up beside me and kisses my temple. "Go get 'er sweetie." I smile and return the small kiss.

As I go to walk to the door Adam puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take no or nothing for an answer." I nod my answer and slowly make my ways down stairs. Ashton had told me earlier that she was going down into the garage. When I walk outside the lights and the radio are on but I don't see my girl anywhere.

"Ashton?" I call out apprehensively. Where could she have run off to? Both her bike and car are sitting in here.

I hear the clank of metal against cement and a muffled "Down here." I follow the sound of her husky voice half way down the garage and to her mother's car. When I'm stand in front of it I look down and see the bottoms of Ash's hiking boots stick out from under it.

"There you are." I say and she quickly slides from under the car to look at me. "Hey Gabs. What are you doing out here?" She sits up and starts to slowly stand. "Ohhh. I've been laying down there for too long." She utters and rubs her back tiredly.

I lift a hand to her cheek and caress it gently. "You've been out here for three hours now."

A look of surprise crosses her face. "Really now?" She just shrugs her shoulders apathetically and looks down at me with inquisitive emerald eyes. "Is there something you needed Baby?"

I smile at her feebly and grab her hand not caring about the grease. "Yeah, I've wanted to talk to you and I need you to be honest." She nods her head cautiously for me to continue, "What is going on with you and Star? I know something is wrong because you've been dodging anything that has to do with her lately and when someone even says her name you get lost in your thoughts."

She looks away from me and looks toward the house door a frown making its way onto her oil smudged face. "Tell you what. I'll talk to you but can we go elsewhere? I don't want anyone hearing this and telling anybody else."

I give her a confused look but nod in agreement. As I get into the mustang she quickly grabs her car keys and dashes over to the driver's side of the car. As we drive down the road she reaches for my hand and pulls it on to her lap, stroking my knuckles.

"Where are we going Ashton?" We're making our way out of the main part of LA.

She stops at a red light and takes the chance to look over at me. "You'll see," is her simple answer. We continue to drive and when we come to a fork in the road Ashton pulls over to the side of the road and quickly gets out and runs around the car to open my door for me.

She offers me her hand. "Thank you." I say taking her hand in mine allowing her to lace our fingers together. She led us down a small path in the woods and I follow behind her curiously. As we make our way through the tress I can't hold in my grasp. We are standing on a small bluff and down below us is the hectic streets of Los Angeles, you can see the ocean in the background.

"It's beautiful." I breathe out.

Ashton smiles and nods in agreement. "Yes it is… I come here when I need to think or to be alone… you're the only other person I've brought up here." She takes a seat on one of the many stumps and pats one beside her. I take that as an invitation to sit with her. "I found this place last year...I was trying to run away but I run out of gas at the fork in the road. Instead of following the road I took off into the woods and I stumbled on to this cliff. I walk right up to the edge…I thought about it." She looks out in to the distance. She thought about jumping. I grab her hand and place kisses into the inside of her wrist as she continued her story. "But looking out there at the city and the sun set I couldn't quite convers myself to do, so I called Adam and he brought me some gas. Ever since then I've been coming back here to clear my head."

"Why would you want to… you know." I glance at the cliff edge.

She smiles sadly. "Adam thinks that my problems started because of Ma and Mom's split up but that not entirely it."

I put a gentle hand on her cheek and force her to meet my eyes. "Then what was it?"

She looks up at me with sad eyes. "Honestly I don't know. I just had this feeling all the time that something was missing…wrong and the feeling-the emptiness- depressed me. And then ma told me that she and Mom were splitting and that sorta just topped the cake."

I stayed silent and just let her talk to me. She needed this.

"Then I met Star and things started looking up and even when I got into the drugs and shit, I felt better. Then Star left me high and dry and I didn't know what to do." She grimaces before going on, "That's when Adam caught me with the coke. After he talked me into quitting I went into a bit of a spiral that Adam slowly brought me out of." She smiles softly and looks down at me adoringly, "Then I met you and thing got so much better and I wanted to get better- for you."

I kiss her cheek and when I pull back I whisper in her ear. "I love you too Ash."

She smiled back at me then her expression darkened. "Then Star showed up that day. It's actually as bad as I thought but she asked me something… something important."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ashton POV**_

_I am lying on my bed after just getting home from dropping Gaby off at her house. _

_God today was so long and boring. I swear these teachers really need to take a chill pill and stop being such ass holes on a daily biases. Hell, I couldn't even sigh in boredom without getting glared at or verbally insulted. Bitches._

_I'm so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't realize that my bedroom door had swung open until I feel my bed dip beside. "Hey A." Star softly whispers and my eyes shoot open._

_I quickly sit up and flip on my lamp. "Hey Star. Can I, um, help you with something?" I reach over to the other side of the bed and grab my discarded tank top so I could quickly sling it on. She gives me an odd look but continues into my room._

_She slowly slides across the bed until she's about two inches from me. "I hope so." She whispers seductively then her lips where on mine. At first I was in shock and automatically kissed her back. I let her push me onto my back and that's when I came to my senses. I quick push her away from me and shake my head back and forth while mentally chastising myself. I go to sit up and stop short when I notice that she's still straddling my hips. I gently grab her hips and roll her off of me._

_When I'm able to sit up I run my hand through my hair and look down at Star who is trying to hide back tears. My guilt immediately hits me._

"_Look Star," I start gently, "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend that I love…I can't do that to her."_

_She sniffles and looks at me dejectedly. "I know. It's that Gaby girl. But I couldn't help but try."_

_I give her a curious look. "Try?" _

_She sniffles again and nods her head. "Yes. Try. I know I shouldn't have but I had to try for…" she trailed off._

"_For?" I gently press her._

"_For my baby." She whispers so low that I barely hear her._

"_How can…that help the baby." What the hell is this woman thinking?_

"_I was thinking if I could… I don't know, see if there was any chance you might want me that my baby would have someone better to help care for it." Wait a cotton picking minute. _

"_Me?" I ask her skeptically._

_She smiles without humor. "Yes you. You could do so much for them. So much more than I could."_

_What is she trying to say? "Are you trying to get me to raise this baby with?"_

_I looks everywhere but my face. "That's what I was hoping."_

_I laugh grimly. "That's crazy. I'm sixteen your twenty two. I think _you're_ the more qualified for this than me."_

_She looks at me with an utterly serious expression. "No. You have a future, a family, and someone who loves you and who you love in return. I don't. I have nothing at all to offer this baby. But you do."_

_I look at her with a slightly scared expression on my face. "What exactly are you saying Star?"_

_She looks me directly I n the eyes. "If I can't raise the baby with you… I want you raise them yourself."_

_Oh shit._

**Gaby POV**

I sit here in shock as Ashton finishes her story. Ashton raising a baby? Wow.

"What did you tell her?" I ask quietly.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it tenderly. "I haven't given her and answer. I wanted to talk to you about it because if I do accept the guardianship it wouldn't just be my kid… I don't plan on being without you."

I look up into her panicky eyes and I can't help but to lean up and kiss her. "I will accept whatever you want to do. Just make sure that it is what _you_ want."

She dips her head and kisses my knuckles. "I will. But can you help me? Because I don't really know what to do."

I just give her a little smile and pull her into my arms and hug her tightly to me. "Of course I will. I'll always be here to help." She pulls me into a passionate kiss.

This is so crazy…._ But_ I'm learning to love it. Let's just hope ash does the right thing. Even though I'm not too sure what that is quite yet.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own SON.**

**Ashley POV**

"Damn!" I hiss as Spencer roughly shoved me into the doorknob of our hotel room. She tries to back but I ignore the pain shooting up my back and pull her right back into me while at the same time unlocking the door and throwing it up. We immediately stubble into the room and I open my eyes and without breaking the kiss I back Spencer up to the couch tossing her down on to it. I quickly rid myself of my shirt and bra before crawling on to her, straddling her perfect hips.

"Ash." Spencer breathed out slowly as I kissed the corner of her lips. I can feel her hands griping my hips as if her life depended on it. I looked back up to her eyes to find them a much darker shade of blue then they normally were, almost midnight. I leaned in and gently kissed Spencer's lips applying a soft amount of pressure for a few seconds just to tease her a little bit.

Our lips slowly moved together in a slow, hot, and extremely passionate kiss. I snaked my tongue between my lips and gently caressed Spencer's lower lip which she excitedly gave me entrance to without delay. My tongue slowly caressed the contours of her mouth as my tongue tangled with hers as we kissed, we both were starting to breathe a little more heavily now. I grip her thighs and slowly pulled her further into to me causing our centers to meet and, even though clothing, it triggered a moan to be ripped up my throat and into her mouth. I pushed on her shoulders lightly trying to get her to lie on her back and she automatically started to comply.

As Spencer lay back, I blanketed her body with my own; spreading her legs with my knee so I could position myself appropriately in the right spot. When I was comfortable between her legs I glued my lips to Spencer's neck, biting her supple neck then soothing my tongue across the love marks. I heard Spencer take in a short breath before releasing lengthy moans as my kisses started to reach the swells of her cleavage that was showing over to top of her dress.

"Ashley…please," she whimpered out her back arching deliciously into my bare chest also causing our lower regions to meet. A shudder shot down my spine at the pressure.

I raised my head to lock eyes with Spencer before I reached down to the bottom of her dress and quickly pulled it over her head, doing the same thing with her black lace bra flinging both pieces of clothing off behind me somewhere, not concerned with wherever they landed at.

"You're beautiful Spence. So beautiful I can't seem to breathe sometimes." I whispered in her ear before kissing her lips once more before go back to where I'd left off. I slowly kissed, licked, and nipped my way down to her perky breasts and by the moans and the by way she was softly tugging on my hips, grinding us together, I could tell she was getting irritated with me.

I looked in her midnight blue eyes and my breath hitched. I had intended to make this slow but the lust and want in her eyes caused the fiery pool of heat that was in my abdomen to surge. I don't think going slow is going to happen. I leaned in and gave her and ravenous and fierce kiss before quickly pulling away and capturing one of her nipples into my mouth. As soon as I felt her soft skin on my lips I fervently twirled my tongue around the delicate nub, biting down gently.

"FUCK! Jesus Ash!" Spencer moaned as she started to squirm underneath me as my hand palmed her other breast and started to give it attention. She has the softest but firmest breast I've ever felt.

After a few minutes of switching back and forth between both breasts I licked my way down to Spencer's stomach and kissed in random patterns and then I continued to kiss down to the hem of her panties.

I took the trim of Spencer's panties into my mouth and slipped the lacey fabric down and off her lean, tan legs, pulling it down slowly to look up and meet Spencer's eyes briefly before she gave a low guttural moan and impatiently bucked her hips up into me. I growled from deep in my chest in response.

"Ash… you have to lose the pants." Spencer managed to breathe out as I danced my fingers along the insides of her thighs. I glance up and smirk at her lustful expression.

"Hmm I'll have to fix that." I taunted as I swiftly stripped myself of my remaining clothes. Spencer wasn't the only eager one.

I settled myself to where I once again straddled Spencer's body but lifting myself up so our bodies were touching. I leaned my forehead against hers and when she opened her eyes I gave her an amorous kiss on the lips and murmured "I love you."

I lower my body to hers and as soon as our bodies molded together I started roughly grinding into her causing wonderful waves of pleasure to shoot through me. I reached a hand down and grasped one of her hands in mine, lacing them tighter, while my other hand soothed up and down her stomach before resting above her center. I look into her eyes as I gently enter her. Her eyes slam shut and I start a nice steady rhythm.

I start working on her neck then bit down in surprise when I feel her slip her fingers into, matching my pace easily. She starts curling her fingers. I shudder and pause in my movements before ignoring the mounting pleasure coursing through me as her pumping fingers seem to hit in all the right places.

"God Spencer!" I groan into my lover's neck when she hits a particularly pleasant spot. My strokes flatter but when I hear her chanting my name like a prayer I quickly matched her pace and together we hit our climaxes.

I slump against my blonde trying to slow my racing heart and breathing. Once I get my breathing under control I gently maneuver myself to when she's resting on top me, her head laying in the crook of my neck.

"Love you Ash." I hardly hear her whisper before her breathing evens out and she falls asleep snuggled into me.

I kiss her hair and mumble into her ear. "I love you too."

I trail my fingers up and down her flushed and sweaty back as I run my other hand through her damp honey blonde hair, looking down at her sleeping face. "She's so beautiful." I whisper to myself.

I'm one lucky woman. She didn't have to be with me like this right now but she is, even after the heartache I put her through all those years ago. I let my hand slid up to her left hand, that's lying against my neck, to stoke the engagement band.

"God you're too perfect for me." I whisper in to hair pushing some of it out of her face. I kiss her nose before settling into the leather couch sinking into a deep sleep.

I'm sitting in my seat on the plane shuffling around anxiously; drumming my fingers on the armrests and bouncing my knees up and down and constantly shifting positions in my chair.

"Ashley will you stop wiggling around?" Spencer asked in amusement, squeezing my hand softly.

I return the gesture but don't stop my fidgeting. "Sorry Spence but no I won't. What if they kill me? Or worst…_she_ kills me?" I say frantically. I faintly hear Spencer giggle. I've been freaking out the entire plane ride about this. 'This?' you may ask. _This_ being the reactions of Paula and the rest of the Carlins.

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at me. "You already told my parents that we were together and Mom approved…for the most part. As for the rest of the family, they love you and I'm sure they won't care at all. Actually they will probably be excited about it. So relax Ash."

Her words were said soothingly but I couldn't seem to get myself to relax. What if she's wrong and Paula murders me. I know for a fact that my body would never be found. Ever.

I faintly hear Spence sigh and I feel her bring my hand to her lips "Babe, really it's going to be okay." She says, her lips brushing my knuckles.

I spin around in my seat so I could face her with panicky eyes. "But how do you _know_ Spence? She could be-" Before I could finish my rant she sprang forward and pressed her lips to mine in a reassuring kiss.

She pulled away and cradled my face between her hands. "I know because I love you and no matter what I'm going to marry you. Okay?"

I'm awestruck by the passion of her words and the affectionate look in her deep baby blues. Unexpectedly I find myself completely calm. "Okay."

We're quiet for a moment and when I feel Spence give my hand a squeeze I look over at her. "Yeah?"

She's the one who looks nervous now. "Did you think we should talk to Ashton and Gaby first before we tell anyone else?"

I sigh. Shit! I knew this mixed relationship thingy was going to be hard. "Yes I think we should. To see how they fell about it."

Spence lets out an awkward laugh. "This would make them step sisters."

I laugh lightly and kiss her palm. "Yes but as Ashton put it 'STEP sisters. No blood relation so it's legal'. She does have a point y'know."

"True. It's just going to be weird." I give her a look of disbelief, "Okay weirder."

"Yep but we'll work through it. The only thing that could happen is that the four of us will get a some nasty comments and stuff from the stuck up ass holes of America."

"We dealt with them before." She says while cuddling up to my side.

I just remembered something. "Oh and Spence." She looks up at me, "Kyla and Aiden know because, well you know how Ky is..." Spence nods her head for me to continue, a knowing smirk on her face, "I was packing my bags and had gone to my bathroom to get some hair supplies and she took that moment to snoop around my bag. Needless to say she found the engagement ring."

A smile breaks out on her face and she laughs. "It would be strange if she didn't."

I smile and laugh lightly with her. "So true." I say between giggles.

When our laughter subsides I rest my head on top of hers and, forgetting my panic attack I was having before, fell asleep.

When we get to baggage I suddenly get hit with big body. "Can't. Breath. Aid." I choke out but he just squeezes me tighter before letting me loose.

He laughs and clasps me on the back. "Soooo. How'd it go dude?"

I glance over his shoulder to see Kyla hugging the life out of Spencer. I grin and turn my eyes back on the giant grinning buffoon in front of me. "Well….I'm engag-"

Kyla's squeal interrupts me and when I look over at my nutty sister she has Spencer's left hand clamp in her own while bouncing up and down in her excitement. "I can't believe the two of you are finally engaged!" She shrieks again.

I laugh at my little sister before walking over to her and grabbing her little frame up into my arms. "I know Ky but can you tone it down. You're drawing attention over here." I look around the room meeting many curious or annoyed eyes. Crap I better pull up my hood again.

Spencer looks around and glances over at me. "Yeah. Let's go before some of these people realize who Ash is." I nod my head hastily in agreement while grabbing her hand.

"Aid, grab my bags please!" I yell over my shoulder at the man as I grasp Spencer's suit case in one hand before hauling ass out of the airport with Kyla and Aiden lagging behind us.

Once we are safely in the car Kyla starts throwing questions at poor Spencer so fast we can barely tell where one sentence ended and the other began. "How she do it? Where she do it? Was Ashley freaking out when she asked you? What do you think of the ring? When are you guys-"

Before she could keep shooting off questions, I reach up to the front seat and slap my hand over her rapidly moving mouth. "Kyla chill. One question at a time, please." Spencer giggles from beside me.

A blush covers Kyla's cheeks. "Sorry. I'm just so excited for the both of you."

"Yeah," Aiden butts in, "We've all been waiting for this day for years now and for a longest time we thought it wouldn't ever happen. But look now, it's happening and we're overjoyed. Sue us."

Spence and I trade surprised looks. "I didn't think you guys would be this happy about this." Spencer says with her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

Aid lets out aloud gruff laugh. "Of course we are. Come on we all knew that someday somehow the two of you would find each other again."

Kyla nods her head vigorously in agreement. "That's what happens with true love right?"

I look over at Spencer and she has a single teardrop running down her cheek. I smile at her and wipe the tear away with my thumb. "It's true you know." I whisper before pulling her into a kiss.

After that we listened to Kyla's rapid fire questions and stories. Geez. Did she drink like twelve cups of coffee this morning or something?

When we were pulling into the driveway Kyla was telling us how well behaved the kids were this weekend and that she thought it was so weird she spent most of her time spying on them. My sister is officially crazy; if teenagers are being good leave them to it.

As soon as I open my car door I can hear the music; they are either blaring the stereo or the kids are actually playing. I have to say that I'm not surprised that some of my kids inherited my musical talent…. Though not to be mean but Ashton and Adam are the only skilled ones. I don't know what happened with Raife and Becca.

Adam is a mean guitarist and I'm not just saying that because he is my son. That boy can play. Ashton…Well Ash has some pipes on her. The kid can sing that's for sure.

We walk into the kitchen and drop the bags making our way to the living room when the sounds of a new song about to start. The four of us adults perk around the corner where the kids can't see us but we can see them. I'm surprised to see not just Ashton and Adam playing but two of the Carlins as well.

"You didn't tell me that Jason and Ryan could play." I whisper to Spencer. Jason was on drums and Ryan was bass guitar

"I didn't know." She says sounding as surprised as me.

"Okay neither Adam nor I wrote this one. We actually found in poorly and half way written in one of Ma's old boxes in her closet. She had wanted us to go through the boxes and find some letter she was looking for, I don't know. We found the song and I had an odd liking for it so we stole and made it better." Ashton said with a snicker.

"Yeah and we found it is sorta ironic for what's been going on these few weeks. I found it funny." Adam says with a chuckle. His twin laughs with him.

They stole one of my old songs? Hmmm this should be interesting.

**Ashton POV**

I take a deep breath as Ryan and Adam start to open the song. I can't believe they all talked me into singing. I don't normally like singing in front of many people but when Gaby gave me those big blue puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no.

I smile over a Gabs and start singing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

I have a feeling that this song was about Ma's and Spencer's relationship before Spencer came out. I find it funny really. I know shame on me.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Ma told me about all the little rules and arguments they used to have about the secret. Ma said she almost walked away many times but in the end she love Spence too much.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret_

My brother and Ryan act as though they are singing to me, both getting into my personal space and right up against me. I smile and push the two boys away.

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Is it weird if I think the way Gabs, our mother's and I were hiding our relationships from everyone was so hard and fragilely done but at the same time exciting and extremely fun. It is? Well you can go screw off then.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

I have to hold back a laugh. Raife really needs to take dancing lessons.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

As I sing I turn to Gaby, singing the verse to her, and throw her a wink. She laughs and blows me a kiss.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

This song kinda makes me feel sorry for Ma and Spencer. Sounds like they had one hell of a time with hiding from Paula. God, Gabs and I were only hiding for an very short time and it hurt like hell.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

I turn back to Adam and Ry to find them dancing around the room while still playing perfectly. Ryan can play like a rock star even if he is just fourteen.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

I shrug my shoulders and start bouncing to the beat.

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

Ryan and I sing together and damn the kid's good. When Adam told me he has been practicing with the Carlins I didn't know they were this fucking good. I'm really starting to love these blonde boys.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

As he last notes fade away really loud clapping and whistling comes from the door way. I jerk my head towards the applause. Ma, Spencer, and Aunt Kyla are clapping away with Uncle Aid wolf whistling.

"Hey Ma!" Raife shouts and runs forward to give our mother a bear hug only pulling back to pull Spence into his huge arms. His actions seem to spark everyone to life and we run over to the doorway to give the two grinning women hugs.

"You guys are awesome." Ma said with a grin looking over a where Adam and the rest of our 'band' stood.

"Yeah. I didn't even know the two of you could play but you rocked it." Spencer praised her sons who grinned in triumph.

Ma laughed and throws her arm around Adam and me. "I'm surprised you found that song. I wrote that when I was sixteen… maybe seventeen."

I shrugged. "We looked in the darkest, scariest confines of your closet. Found some old cassettes too but we were afraid to play them." That could have been scaring.

Ma gives me a dirty look and slaps me upside the head. "Those videos are fine to watch. There are just some random tapes from when we were teens… I keep the other videos in my office." I pull away from her faster than a vampire in the sun.

"That's gross." Adams says with a gag. I agree with him there.

Ma laughs and looks at all of our sickened expressions. "Hell you can even ask Spence about the one shot in my office-"

"Ashley Davies!" Spencer cuts Ma off. Thank God.

Ma winces and looks at her blushing girlfriend. "Yes dear?" She says innocently.

"Don't lie to them like that. You will scare them." Spence says with a somewhat amused somewhat angry expression.

Aiden looks at Ma with admiration. "Ash? Did you really? In the office? I have to say that's hot?"

Ma shakes her head at her best friend and laughs. "Sadly no. Spence wouldn't let me."

Aiden gasps in horror at Spencer whose blush was getting redder. "Spencer! How could you?"

The older blonde laughs nervously and clears her throat. "First we are supposed to be working not…playing. And second JC and Chad are very nosey people."

Even though I have a horror struck expression on the outside I'm actually thinking about how hot office sex would be. If you want to get fired that's one way to do it.

Ma pouts than smirks mischievously. "Is that the only reason? Because I happen to know two people who would love early and long lunches." Spencer blushes furiously.

I laugh and decide to save the poor woman from her embarrassment. "So how was the trip?"

Once Ma got into her story about Florida Spencer catches my eyes and smiles gratefully at me. I return the smile with a playful wink.

"Man I really would have loved to get my hands on that ass hole Tanner." Ma growled. We are now sitting around the dinner table with boxes of random take out foods.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't." Aunt Kyla says giving Ma a knowing look.

"Yeah", I laugh, "You could have ended up like me. In a holding cell."

Gaby grabs my hand under the table, lacing our fingers together. "Let's not do that." Gabs says and kisses my cheek.

The table laughs and Ma turns around in her seat to look at the clock. "Hey guys. Its pass ten and you kids have school tomorrow."

She gets a collection of loud and whiny groans of protest. "No buts guys. Go on." Spencer says flicking her hand towards the doorway.

Ma turns to her girlfriend and gives her a questioning glance. "Are you staying here tonight?"

The blonde smiles at her and plays with her fingers. "Is that okay?"

Ma gives her a huge smile and nods. "It's perfectly fine."

I smile knowingly at the couple as the rest of the people around the table run off to their rooms. I look over at Gabs and she tilts her head towards the stairs and smiles shyly but cutely at me. I smile and stand up to follow my girl upstairs.

Once we get up to my room Gaby shuts the door and grabs me by the belt and pulls me closer allowing her to kiss up and down my neck. I groan when she hits my weak spot that she knows so well.

She pulls back and sits on the edge of my bed look cute but oddly sexy at the same time. This girl drives me crazy.

She tilts her head at me and smiles that innocently adorable smile. "Do you want to know what turns me on the most Ashton Davies?"

I swallow thickly and shake my head. She is being incredible hot right now.

She smirks and lies back on her elbows. "No? Well I guess I'll have to tell you." She gestures for me the come closer. Somehow I shake off some of my shock and take the necessary steps towards the bed,

"First lose the tank top." I do as I'm told while watching the playful but lustful spark in her cerulean eyes.

"Good. Now take off the belt and unzip our pants." As I go to tag the pants down she grabs my hand. "No leave the pants." I give her a confused look but do as I'm told. "Okay. Now talk to me in German."

Hmm. The German is the key. Hell yeah!

I smirk at her and climb on the bed to straddle her hips. "Du machst mich so heiß. Ich liebe, wie durchsetzungsfähig Sie bekommen können. Gott Ich liebe dich." Before another word could leave my mouth her lips are on mine in a heated and promising kiss.

"I have no idea what you just said but..." she didn't even finish her sentence before throwing herself back into the kiss. I'm going to start speaking German more often if this is my reward.

I slowly trail my hands under her shirt and hastily slip it off. I toss the shirt to the side and push her down on to the bed. In the mist of our kissing, somehow she is able to kick my jeans off of me and skillful flip us so I was now on my back.

I love this part of Gaby. So, so much.

I reach up and pull her mouth down to mine slipping my tongue into her mouth to play around with hers. Has the kiss gets more heated she rakes her nails down my back, erupting a moan from me. All of a sudden my animalistic side of me comes out and, not being able to control myself, I again have her on her back now braless.

I bend down to run my tongue across her chest but just when I'm an inch from her perfect breasts the door slams open.

"Hey Gaby, Ashton- OH MY GOD!" I flip my head around in surprise. OOOOH SHIT! Spencer and Ma are standing at the door way of my room with their eyes covered and a look of complete embarrassment on their faces.

Shaking off the shock and mild humiliation I yell at them. "Either shut the door and walk away or come in but either way shut the door!"

They quick dart in, slamming the door, before turning around and hiding their faces against the said oak wood door.

They keep chanting, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." As Gabs and I sprint around my room and slinging our clothes back on.

Once we have our cloths back on and I'm seated on the bed with a red-faced Gaby trying to hide in my side to tell them they could turn around.

They slowly turn around revealing Ma's smirking face and Spencer's thoroughly beet-red one. We sit in awkward silence until I clear my throat uncomfortably. "So, um. Did you guys want to tell us something?"

Ma clears her throat and nods her head. "Um, yeah. We wanted to talk to the two of you about something fairly important."

"Okay. We're listening." I look at the couple in curiosity.

"Well…uh…." Ma stutters.

"We um…" Spencer tries to continue.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. They have the most uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"You what?" Gaby asks her curiosity over powering her mortification.

"We are engaged." Ma blurts out.

I feel Gaby tense up beside me and I look down at her as she looks up at me. "Really?" I asked. I'm shocked but then again I'm not. It's weird.

I exchange looks with Gaby then back up at our parents. "That's great." Gaby says with a big smile taking over her face. She jumps up and tackles the two women in a hug. I laugh at my blonde and repeat her actions with less enthusiasm. What? I tired and they ruined my fun time.

"That's awesome guys." I grin at their obvious relief.

"Wait," Spence says with confusion, "You're cool with this?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I ask.

"Well. You know. This would make us all related by marriage." Ma says hesitantly.

I roll my eyes at them. "By marriage. That's all."

Gabs nods and smiles at the older couple. "Yeah it will all be fine. But you do have to show me the ring and tell us what happened. The _whole_ story."

We sit on my bed and chat for a while, Gaby and Spencer and Gaby are cooing over the ring, I have to say it's a pretty damn nice one.

"Are you two sure you're okay with this?" Spence asks once again as they try and walk down stairs to go to bed.

"Yes." I chuckle.

"It's completely fine. It's expected really." Gaby agrees.

"Okay. Good. Um goodnight you two." Ma says and shuts the door.

"Goodnight!"

"Well tonight isn't exactly the way I planned it." I chuckle has I jump onto my huge bed.

Gaby giggles. "Yeah? Would you like me to make it better?"

I smirk and go to pull her into a kiss when the door reopens and a flash of black and white fly across the room and up and the bed.

"Jesus Grease I'm glad I gave you a bath earlier!" I exclaim as the said dog bounced up and the bed and on to my lap. Dodge jumped on Gaby. Trader.

I look over at Gabs and smile. "Looks like we're going to have to take a rain check?"

She laughs and nods in agreement. "Looks like it."

**Review! They are much appreciated. Thanks!**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret**

**Longest Chapter Yet!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Hello ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Davies/Carlin/Dennison kids, Star, and the plot. That's it, nothing else. Thank you that is all. Now on with the chapter!**

**Gaby POV**

"Mom you need to calm down. What's the worst that could happen?" I say watching my mother pace back and forth in front of me. I've been sitting on our living room couch for the last hour trying to calm her down but all she does is ignore me and chew on her nails while continuing her anxious pacing.

"Yeah Mom. It's not like she can kick you out or something. You are an adult y'know." Jason agreed matter- of- factually from beside me. Jason, Ryan, and I continue watching as she nervously marches the floor with panicky sapphire eyes.

Abruptly she halts all movement and spins around to face the three of us with a contemplative expression. "Okay smart ones. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Ryan scoffs. "Hmmm. I would, most likely, break my neck in those heels you're wearing. Yep it would be a terrible thing." He frowns and rubs his chin thoughtfully and adds, "It would be a complete disaster really."

I roll my eyes at my little brother as the Jase and Mom laugh. "I hope you never tried. Have you?" Mom giggles out.

Ryan gives her an offended look. "Of course not!" He yelled mortified, his ears turning red.

"I'm just playing. Calm down," Mom ruffles his short golden curls, "But seriously I have no idea what to say or how to say it. Knowing Mom you never know how she is going to react to something… especially when Ash is involved. Come on guys help me out." She drops back on to the sofa between Jason and me heaving a sigh.

"Yeah Gabs help Mom out." Ryan says from the other side of Jason.

Three pairs of inquiring blue eyes turn and look at me. Waiting. "Oh. Well I, uh, would be nervous but I would also be excited-"

Mom cuts in raising her eyebrows at me. "Excited? You be excited about tell your me , your mother, that you are marrying a woman that I've spent twenty-one years holding a grudge against for breaking your heart."

I smile shyly and nod my head. "When you say it like that… Yes."

"YES!" The three other blondes exclaim flabbergasted.

"Yes," I say with confidence, "I would be excited and over the moon to tell you I was marrying the love of my life and I believe that you would be happy that I'm happy. Plus this person who broke your heart is working really hard to make up for it."

Well that's what I hope Gran will think and how she'll see it.

Jason snickers from beside me. "It sounds like you've thought of this before…Do you have something you want to share with the rest of Gaby?"

I fling a throw pillow at him, hitting him in the face, while Mom laughs and rolls her eyes at us. "She _does_ have a point. I love Ash and I am over joyed about all of this."

Jason laughs scornfully. "But that may _not_ be the way Grandma sees it." He points out.

I huff and glare at him "What do _you_ think she should do then Oh Mighty Master Jay-Jay?" I ask my big brother. Or should I say my big bother. Ah, I crack myself up.

"Well," He says while running his hand through his blonde ,almost white, hair trying to put it back into place, "I would build up the conversation until the time was right. But don't make it to obvious about what you want to tell them… You know kind of spring it on them."

Mom looks at him skeptically. "Spring it on them. I don't think so." She jumps up and starts her pacing again.

"It's actually not a bad idea." I see Jason give me a shocked look out of the corner of my eye, "Ease Grandma into it. You told me that Ashley already told Gran about your relationship, right. That was the hard part."

"Yeah so have some faith in Gran," Ryan agrees while looking pointedly at the blonde boy beside him, "She could surprise ya."

"What? I'm just saying-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Mom stands up and strides over to open the door. "Not a word of this to Ashley; she's nervous already. She doesn't need to know that I'm freaking out about Mom too. Alright?"

My brothers and I traded worried and, in Jason's case, amused glances before nodding our heads in agreement.

Mom takes a deep breath and puts on a relaxed smile and opens the door. "Hey guys!" Mom squeals in her anxious excitement.

Ashley laughs at the woman and pulls her into a soft kiss. Just as they are getting into it Ashton pushes her way in between the couple, effectively breaking them apart, so she could promenade her way over to me. She has a big brightly cheerful smirk on her face but her emerald eyes hold easiness in their depths. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss her in greeting. After I pull away and look over her shoulder at a small figure I hastily identify the source of her uneasiness. Star's standing at the threshold of the front door wearing an uneasy, hesitant, but still friendly smile on her face.

I study her a moment; the tense posture of her shoulders, the way her eyes shift nervously around the room, and way she twirls her dark red hair awkwardly between her fingers. To be honest she doesn't seem like she could be the woman Adam and Ash described, she seems so shy and unsure of herself, but people do say not to judge a book by its cover. She gives me a shy wave when she catches me looking at her.

I return the wave and pat the empty seat on my other side on the couch, putting a welcoming smile on my face. "Hello Star." I greet her politely.

She smiles a small smile and nods her head her green eyes flickering to Ashton apprehensively who nods her head encouraging in my direction. "Hi Gaby." She murmurs without meeting my gaze, her eyes on her shoes. She slowly makes her way over to the sofa and takes a diffident seat on my left side.

I'm not intimidating am I? Yeah right, I couldn't intimidate a puppy. That thought causes me to pout at myself.

I open my mouth to say something when a heavy body lands on the three of us, lying over our laps.

"What? No hello to me? I'm feeling the love ladies." Adam whines face down into his sister's lap.

Ash laughs and mockingly pats his head in console, throwing a pout in for good measure. "Awww. Poor, poor Adam has no one to love...or who loves him. What a pity."

The youngest Davies lifted his head and glared at his older twin. He opens his mouth to make a- I'm pretty sure anyway- snide remark but before he could say a word his mother cuts him off.

"Okay guys. Me and Spence are gonna take off. You kids play nice, okay." She said while pointing a stern at her two dark haired children. "That means no rough housing or making nasty comments to one another. Got it?"

The siblings share a playful glare than look up at their mother. "Yes Ma."

I have to hold in a giggle at Ashley's and Mom's expressions. Ashley may have been talking to Adam and Ashton but they weren't the only ones that answered. I turn around and look at my brothers who are holding back laughter themselves.

Seeing their shocked faces, Ryan swallows his amusement and smiles at our parents. "What? We're just testing it out. You are going to be our step- mom, so why not? Does it bother you?" He says the last part timidly.

He does have a point. I look away from my brothers to face Ashley and Mom.

The older brunette smiles at the blonde boys and shrugs her shoulders. "No, no it doesn't bother me in the slightest. You just surprised me is all. You guys can call me Ma if you like, well as long as your mother doesn't care anyway."

We all turn and look at Mom who is wearing a broad smile.

She shakes her head and kisses Ashley on the cheek. "Of course I don't care. Why would I?" She wipes a happy tear from her eye and continues to smile. Ashley smiles lovingly at my mother and kisses another tear away that was rolling down the blonde's cheek.

Adam rolls off our laps and on to the floor with a solid thump. He sits up with a grin on his face and waves off our concerned looks and Ashton's amused one. "Does that mean we can call Spencer Mom?"

The older couple shares a smile and nods their heads. "Yes Adam." Ashley chuckles.

The teen at my feet grins even wider. "Cool. Well aren't you and _Mom_ supposed to be leaving now?"

Spencer smiles at the boy and nods her head. "Yes I think we should take off. Wish us luck." We wave goodbye and with that the couple makes their way out of the house.

I hear the door close with a soft click. It's awkwardly quiet as we seat in the living room.

Jason clears his throat drawing the rest of the room's attention. "I just thought a something…"

"And that would be…" Ashton asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"That I can't think of Ashley as a MILF anymore. That would be weird." Jason starts back tracking when he sees the murderous glare my girlfriend is shooting at him with those electric green. "Not that I would ever look at her that way of course!" He gives my girl a smile of pure innocents.

Ash snorts in disbelief and smiles crookedly at my fair haired brother. "Of course you haven't. Kinda how I don't think your mom is a complete hottie and-"

I don't even want to hear the end her sentence so I stretch out my hand and whack the older girl in her rock hard stomach. "Ashton Dawn Davies! Don't your say another word."

She grimaces and looks at me with an apologetic pout. "Sorry Baby." She leans toward me and peppers kisses across my face and down my neck as part of her apology; her lips are delicate as feathers across my skin.

"Actually." Adam says thoughtfully, "Gaby you could think of what Ash said as a compliment."

Ryan cocks his head to the side in query and Adam answers the unasked question. "Gaby is a spitting image of Spencer so if Ashton says Spence is hot then that means Gabrielle is too."

Ashton beams at her brother and pats him on the top of his head in appreciation. "Yeah Gabs. What he said."

I fight a smile at the stunning girl grinning goofily down at me and sigh irately at my girl. "Yeah, yeah. Whichever. Who calls their girlfriend's _mom_ hot? Especially when that same mother is _their_ mom's_ girlfriend_."

The smile drops and is replaced with a heart breaking puppy-dog pout. "Please forgive me Gabs. You know you're the most beautiful girl in my world."

She is so adorable and sweet when she desires to be.

"I don't know." I sigh. I have to fight another smile when I hear a whine slip Ash's lips. I glance up when I hear a quiet giggle and my eyes land on Star who is fighting a smile of her own. Well it's good to know that our relationship doesn't bother her. Not that I would really care anyway, it just makes this easier.

Ash whimpers again causing me eyes to once again find that pitiful look. "Fine, "I sigh, "You're forgiven but you're on probation."

My girlfriends eyes light up and the pout turns into a full out grin. "Yes! Thank you Gaby!"

I laugh and nod my head as I lean in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Whipped!" The three boys of the room cry out. Ashton growls against my lips before tugging away from our embrace and launching herself over the coffee table and at the boys on the couch.

I'm laughing and watching the play fight ensue when I feel a warm hand lay itself on my forearm.

Star clears her throat and gestures to the kitchen with her hand. "Um. Do you think I could talk to you for a minute? Please?"

I peek back over at the others who and still absorbed in their game that they weren't paying the two of us any mind. "Sure."

We walk out of the room and into the other without getting noticed and once in the safety of the kitchen Star walks around me and sits down on one of the array of bar stools, cradling her hands over her protruding stomach. I hesitate before taking a seat on one of the stools across from her.

The red head takes a deep breath before looking up and staring straight in to my eyes for the first time since the day I met her. "You love her? Ashton I mean." It was more a statement then a question but I nod yes anyway.

"I can tell." She sighs and looks away from me and to a spot above my head. "I've never seen her this happy. Ever, even while she was drunk and or high. You make her so happy. More so than I ever could and that I'm grateful for; she needs someone better- the best- to love and take care of her."

"I'm just here being me." I say shyly. It's nice-no great- to hear someone say that me. It's means so much.

"Yes," she agrees, "But it's so much more than that, it's what Ashton needs, wants even. That's all Ash has ever wanted. Someone to be there no matter what. You do that for her and love her for who she truly is. I couldn't do that but you can and that brings me so much joy for the two of you."

"I do love her. So, so much. More than I ever thought I could." I never thought I could fall for a woman like Ashton Davies; the crazy, rugged, badass type.

Star smiles. "I know and that's why I had to talk with you. I'm sure Ashton told you about my proposal." I nod my agreement, "Yes well I wanted you to talk to her about. To make sure she knows exactly what she was getting into, I don't want her to do anything she'll regret later down the road."

I tilt my head to the side in surprise. She really does care for my girlfriend doesn't she?

I nod my head slowly. "Yes. Yeah I can do that."

**Spencer POV**

Gaby's right; as long as I have Ashley I have nothing to worry about. Hmm I never thought I would go to my children for that kind of advice. It's not like Paula can tell me no and ground me to my ground for the rest of my existence. So whatever happens tonight doesn't matter but I would prefer to have a supportive mother at my wedding. God I'm sooo nervous.

I warm hand grasping my own brings me out of my thoughts. "You alright Honey?" Ashley's velvety voice questions in the dim darkness of the Porsche, the only light in the cab is from the jade colored glow that is radiating from the radio and speed gages.

"Yeah," I answer, squeezing her soft hand in reassurance, "Just wondering where we are headed to."

Like always Ashley never reveals where we are going no matter what the situations are. She's so impossible like that at times.

She chuckles sweetly and shakes her hand in defiance. "You'll see when we get there."

I cross my arms and glare at the side of her gorgeous face. "So you're telling me that everyone gets to know where we're going but me?" I ask with no real venom in my voice just irate amusement. She told everyone where we were eating at tonight. Everyone but me, the fiancé.

She giggles. "Sounds about right." She agreed with a hearty laugh. I roll my eyes and stare out the window watch the crazy drivers of LA speed by. We continue to the mystery place in silence occasionally singing along with the songs on the radio some of which Ashley informed me she wrote.

When a particular song comes on I can't help but smirk over at my girl and start singing along with the world famous lyrics.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment **_

_**I guess I've already won that **_

_**No man is worth the aggravation **_

_**That's ancient history - been there, done that! **_

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin' _

_He's the Earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you _

_Girl, you can't conceal it _

_We know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of _

_**No chance, no way **_

_**I won't say it, no, no **_

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! _

_**It's too cliché **_

_**I won't say I'm in love **_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson **_

_**It feels so good when you start out **_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl **_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out **_

_**Oh **_

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling _

_Baby, we're not buying _

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown-up _

_When ya gonna own up _

_That ya got, got, got it bad _

_**No chance, no way **_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

_Give up, give in _

_Check the grin you're in love _

_**This scene won't play **_

_**I won't say I'm in love **_

_You're doin' flips read our lips _

_You're in love _

_You're way off base _

_**I won't say it **_

_**Get off my case **_

_**I won't say it **_

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's O.K. you're in love _

_**Oh, At least out loud **_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

As the song ends I look over at Ash who has a blush running down her neck. "What?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I think it's so sweet you made a remake of that song." I tell the flushed woman.

"Yeah, well… it was a birthday present for Becca. She loved Hercules, still does matter of fact."

I smiled at the soft expression that she gets every time she talks about her kids. "Really? How old was she?"

Ashley laughs. "Believe it or not she was twelve."

"Hey what's wrong with loving Disney? I still go crazy over Mulan." I also still watch Fox and the Hound every once in a while. Such a good movie.

We chat about other sounds Ash has remade and I learn that she has re made many, many Disney songs for all of her children like A Girl Worth Fighting For, Do you feel the love tonight, and many others. My girl is another Phil Collins.

We pulled up to building I haven't seen in years: The Down Side to the Upside. I know it's a weird name but it is one of the nicest, greatest places you could ever go. I knew just about every person how worked here because Ashley and I used to come here every few days. I'm not kidding.

"Oh my God Ashley!" I squeal and wrap my beaming girlfriend into a tight hug giving her multiple kisses all over her face.

She laughs and pushes me away with gentle hands. "I thought you might like this."

She slips out of the car and trots around to my side to open my door to grab my hand lifting me out of the car. "Come on. Let's go give your mom a stroke. Yeah?"

I laugh and loop our arms together. "Let do it Babe."

As soon as we push our way through the doors I'm almost knocked over by the wave of memories flooding back to me. All the hours Ash and I would sit here and laugh and talk for hours on end, the many food fight that we would get in with our friend, and waitress Kerry, and the endless special ice-cream sundaes Big Gary used to make especially for the two of us.

When we make it to the counter to find a table I spot a familiar face. Grinning like the mad woman I am I excitedly wave my arms in the air trying to get the graying brunette's attention. "Kerry!"

Confused and curious eyes leave the paper they were studying and meet mine. She squints at the two of us in confusion but when Ash and I both call out, "Kerry pooh! Baby!" A light of recognition and she tosses her papers away and sprints over to us nearly taking all three of us to the ground.

"Ashley! Spence. I haven't seen the two of you in forever!" She exclaims pulling away from the three way hug.

"Yeah. I know. We've missed this place." Ashley answers for and since I haven't seen Kerr Bear in forever I pull her into another warm hug. I really have missed the girl. When Ash and I fought this is the place I'd go and she's the one I'd talk to.

"It hasn't been the same thats for sure. I haven't had to clean up any thrown and spattered food in a while." Kerry said with a laugh and half glare at us.

"Sorry," I smirk, "But she always started." I jab my thumb over at my evilly smirking fiancé.

"Yes but it was so fun to clean up." She purred and dipped her head to press a kiss to my neck.

Kerry shook her head and laughed as I pushed Ash off. "The two of you haven't changed. Well besides the gray hair."

I gasp at her and cover Ash's hair with my hands. "Don't say that. She has no idea that it's there."

Ash bats me away with her hands and pout at the two of us. "I have gray hair? Why didn't you tell me Spencer?"

I smile and run my fingers along a strand of her hair. "I think it's sexy. It shows your maturity."

Kerry snorts. "If anything hasn't changed I have to ask were this so called maturity is."

Ashley huff as Kerr and I laugh. "It's out in my car."

"Yes well leave out there. You're much more fun without it." I tell her. She rewards me with a heart melting smile.

"Okay. So do you guys want your old booth?"

"Um no. we are actually meeting my parents here." I tell her and previous relaxed state was thrown out the window and the nervousness came rushing back.

"Oh. What are their names under?" she asks and walks around the counter and pulls out a seating book.

"Carlin."

She flips through the papers and when she finds what she's looking for she smiles and has us follow her into the back. When I see my mother sitting at the table across the room my heart beat quickens and I tighten my grip on Ash's hand.

Here we go.

**Review!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but everything has been pretty crazy as of late and I haven't had time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned SON**

**Ashley POV**

I'm trying to calm my raging nerves as we follow Kerry though the diner's different sitting sections. If Ashton was here I'd have us sit in the smoking section so I could steal her cigarettes but alas she's not so I'm gonna have to find another way to calm my anxiousness. As soon as that thought leaves my head I feel Spencer's soft hand squeeze my own, her thumb starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

Just when I think I've finally calmed the furious butterflies batting on my stomach my eyes land on the table on the furthest side on the residence. Arthur and Paula are sitting in a booth quietly talking and sharing loving smiles and that alone just erased my fear. I share a soft smile with Spencer as we approach our booth.

"Hey Mom. Hi Dad." Spencer says with a smile while leaning down to give both of her parents a hug.

I turn and face Kerry with a smile. "Thanks Kerr Bear." I say reaching my arms out to give her a hug.

She returns the hug then pulls back and smiles at me. "You're welcome Ash. I'll go catch your waiter. Bye Spence." Kerry replies with a hint of that southern drawl I missed.

"Bye Kerr. Thank you." Spencer says and pulls the brunette in for a hug.

"I'll see ya'll later. Right?" She asks spinning back around to face us before walking away.

"Right." Spence and I say in sync. With one last grin Kerry turns back around and skips away. She hasn't changed at all.

I turn back to the table and smile at the oldest Carlins and exchanges friendly hellos. I let Spencer slide into the booth before sitting down beside her and grabbing her hand that was resting on the table top to lace our fingers together. Spencer smiles sweetly at me and kisses my cheek in appreciation.

I smile at my blonde and turn to her parents who are smirking knowingly at us. "Sooo Mr. and Mrs. C how was your day?" I ask pleasantly giving them a charming smile.

"It was okay I guess," Arthur answered, "It still kills me that so many new children walk into our building every day."

Paula nods in sorrowful agreement. "Yes but sadly you can't help them all. The poor dears."

"Sadly." Spence agrees. We sit in silence for a few long minutes before Arthur smiles and looks down at me.

"Speaking of children and helping I have found a perfect place for Ms. Star to stay. They will take her in and take great care of her and the baby when it's born. They will also help her find a job and a small apartment somewhere."

"Really?" I ask with actual curiosity. Spencer and Paula look interested as well. I guess he didn't share this information with anyone till now.

"Yes they are called Mother Mary's House. The shelter is especially for homeless or unprivileged mothers. I called them and explained the girl's situation and they said they would be more than delighted to take Star in."

"Oh. Well that's great! I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." This is great news; the faster the girl's gone the better chance that she won't get to Ashton, even though Ash says the girl's not using you can never be too sure. It's not that I don't trust my daughter, because I do, it's that I know some things are so tempting that you could end up falling back into it and I don't want that to happen to my girl.

"Great! I'll talk to the girl later about." Arthur says with a smile.

I squeeze Spencer's hand in relief and smile at her father. "Terrific."

"Hello My name is Gary and I'll be your sever this evening." A buff familiar gray bearded guy wearing a cooking apron says giving us a grin.

"Big Gary!" I cry in excitement has I throw myself into his huge arms.

He laughs and hugs me back only opening up his arms when Spencer joins the embrace. "Why hello to you to my dears. How are my girls doing after all this time?"

We pull back and I grin at the man who was so much like a father to me for years. "I've been pretty terrific lately." I look into Spencer's eyes as I say this.

Spencer smiles at me and turns back to Gary. "I've been prefect as well."

"Well that great my dears." He guffaws a laugh but suddenly stops short. "Well, what's this?" He frowns and lifts both of our left hands to his face than adjusts his glasses. "Ya'll aren't married?"

Both Spencer and I giggle nervously and glance over at the Carlins who are watching on in amusement, even Paula. "Oh well Gary….um." I look to Spencer for help.

She clears her throat uncomfortably. "Well no. No we're not."

"Well why not?" He asks with furrowed brows. When I glance back at Paula and Arthur they are just watching us and… waiting for an answer.

I run my hand through my hair and shift awkwardly. "It's a long story." I finally say.

Gary looks down at us in shock. "Really now?"

"Yeah." Spencer says shyly.

Gary snorts. "Well whens the marriage than?"

I just about choke on my own spit at that. This is so not the night for this.

Before either of us opens our mouth a disapproving voice comes from behind us. "Now Gary, stop agonizing them and take their orders."

Thank God for Kerry!

"Oh Kerr I was just asking harmless questions." Big Gary protests. Kerry just gives him a look and he huffs and then sighs, "Fine."

I look over at my savior and give her a grateful smile. She winks at me in response.

Once Spencer and I retake our seat Gary pulls out a note pad and looks questioningly at us. "What can I get ya'll than?"

I look over a Spence and she answers my silent question with a nod. "Gar do you still remember our regulars?"

The huge man gets an offended look on his face. "Of Course I do! A Philly and Cheese sandwich slightly crispy but no burnt with a side a curly fries and a coke. Than for the blonde cutie there it was always the Foxy Lady deli sandwich with extra tomato with a side of tater tots and a sweet tea."

I look up at the man in a pleasant surprise. "Your good my friend." I praise him.

He just laughs and nods his bald head. "I know, but really the both of you came into this place almost every day for four and a half years and quickly became two of my favorite people. How could I forget?"

Spencer giggles from beside and nods in agreement with the man. "So true."

Gary smiles and then turns to the Carlins and after their quick order Gary walks off towards the kitchen.

"So," I turn and look at Paula as she continues, "I'm guessing you two made a lot of friends here?"

I laugh lightly and nod. "You could say that."

"Yeah. We were friends with most of the old staff. It seems, however, that not all of them have left." Spencer says with a smile.

"We can see that," Arthur laughs," …Is there something you two wanted to talk to us about?" He continued with concern.

"Um…well yes there is something that-" I cut myself off when Gary comes back and sets our plates down in front of us.

"Thanks Gar." Spencer says from my left. He just smiles and heads back for the kitchen.

I clear my throat and look back at Spencer's parents but before I could say anything more Spencer breaks in. "When Ashley invited me to go with her to Florida it just wasn't for her meeting."

"Yes and I knew Key West was one of the places Spence would love to go and I kinda took that as an opportunity to well..."

"Well." Paula pushed anxiously.

"We're engaged." Spencer blurts and quickly slides her ring back on from when she took it off before walking in here earlier. She shakily held her hand out for her parents to see.

It's silent for a moment before Arthur erupts in a cheer and nearly pulls the both of us over the table to hug us tightly.

When he lets us go I sit back into my seat and uneasily look at Paula who is watching me intently.

"Mom?" Spencer mutters nervously while gripping my hand for dear life.

Paula's eye flicker towards her daughter than are quickly back on me. "Well," she sighs while running her hand through her hair, "I figured this was gonna happen but not quite so soon...but none the less I gonna give you my blessing."

"Thank you!" I blurt out and grip the elder blonde's hand.

She places her other hand on top of mine and looks down at them. "But if you're not sure about this and hurt my little girl again there's gonna be hell." She didn't say it unkindly but she's just stating the facts as they were.

"I completely sure and I will never hurt your daughter ever again. Not if I can help it and even then I will try my damnedest not to."

Paula nods her head and squeezes my heads with both of hers. "Good."

"This is wonderful!" Arthur laughs, "This means we'll have four more grand children to add to the long list."

I laugh and nod my head. "Yeah and together Spence and I will have seven kids." Wow what am I getting myself into? I'm just kidding. Maybe.

"That's right. We will." Spencer says with a look of amazement, "And to think you always said you only want the maximum of two." She starts giggling.

I laugh with her and kiss her temple. "Yes well I never knew how much I would love being a mother."

"Parenthood is a joy," Paula agrees getting a mischievous look in her eyes, "Are the two of you gonna have any more? Y'know together?"

I just about do a spit take and start choking on my soda.

"Mom! Why would you ask a question like that?" Spencer exclaims while patting me on the back as I try to control my coughing and breathing.

She looks at us unashamed. "What? I just want to know. I mean the two of you don't have children together so why not?"

I look over at Arthur to see if he was going to try to control his wife but no, he is just sitting there wearing the same look of curiosity that his wife is wearing. "Well?" he probes.

I look at Spencer in my panic and she turns to her waiting and nosey parents. "Well Mom, Dad don't you think we're a bit too old to have a baby? Plus like Ash just said; we have seven children already. We don't need another."

She has many good points out on the board. Go Baby!

Arthur rolls his eyes at his daughter. "Honey people our age have children so that doesn't count. And it doesn't matter if you have seven kids what's the harm in one more? I'm sure deep down the two of you would love to raise a child together. Plus Paula and I here can always make room for another grand baby."

Arthur has some good points to. Damn.

"How about this? How about we put this conversation on hold because Spencer and I are not even married yet and we're already talking about babies. We should continue this talk in a few months. Cool?"

"Cool." Spencer agreed easily with a nod then abruptly picked up her sandwich and started eating.

I giggle at her and follow her happy example as her parents give a defeated sigh and agree with my terms.

This went way better than I could have hoped.

**Ashton POV**

Have you ever been stuck in a situation that is soo boring and mind numbingly idiotic that you would gladly hang yourself with a neon pink neck tie while watching My Little Pony than sit through the torture any longer? No? Then you're a very lucky and fortunate person and I envy you so very much at this moment and time. What could be so torturous you ask? Playing Dungeons and Dragons with five Star Wars fanatics who are half watching the trilogy while sipping on grape juice and eating Vienne Sausages and now cold pizza.

Don't get me wrong I'm a Star Wars fan myself but rest of this _shit_ is too much for me to take at the moment. I'm pretty sure my left eye is twitching right now. That's not a good sign for me.

"What! Oh come on! How can a little tiny troll take down a full grown level five dragon? It's impossible!" I shout and jump up out of my seat for the thousandth time since the game started. Yep I definitely getting/ have an eye twitch.

"Because," my girlfriend explains with an amused grin, "trolls have magic and this particular troll is a level seven. It can beat your evil dragon with ease."

When she sees my disbelieving look she smiles a comforting smile and gives me a soft kiss that I'm too confused and slightly pissed to respond to.

You are probably wondering how this game started. Well after our little wrestling match and after Gaby ordered some pizza Ryan said he wanted to play a game. We all quickly agreed and also quickly started to argue about which game we all wanted to play. I wanted to play poker (one of my favorite things to play), Gaby wanted to play the Life Game, Ryan wanted Monopoly, Jason begged for Survivor, Star asked to play Gestures, and Adam (aka nerd of the century) want to play the twisted game we are now enduring. The way we picked, after lots of minor yelling and empty threats, we drew the game choices from a baseball cap that Jason generous loaned us for the cause.

"That's it! I give up! I'm just gonna go upstairs before I decide to murder the inventor of this bull shit game." With that I angrily trudge upstairs and down the hall until I got to my girlfriend's room. I forcefully kick off my boots and throw myself on to the soft and lavender smell comforter on the bed.

Not even two seconds after I face plant onto the pillow I feel a soft weight straddle my hips and soft hair tickling my neck and cheeks. "Ashton," a soft and elated voiced asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I ask, my voice muffled by the pillows my face was buried in.

She chuckles and runs her fingers through my hair. "It looks like I'm dating a big three year old." She says teasingly. She kisses the back of my neck gently skimming her teeth across my skin.

I snort and roll over so she could see the full power of my pout. "I'm not three, I'm four." I say childishly and hold up two fingers on both of my hands for her to see.

She laughs and nods her head. "Apparently you are." She agrees lovingly.

I laugh with her and lay gentle hands on her thighs, rubbing them lightly. "Yes well be that if it may, that game is the most stupid thing that the human race has ever come up with and it should be destroyed as soon as possible." Gaby stares down at me with those playful twinkling sapphire pools that she calls eyes.

Smiling she says, "Ash you can plan your revenge on the game later but right now I want to ask you something." Her playful manner is now one of nerves.

I'm instantly on alert. "What is it?" I ask the nervous looking blonde girl resting on my lap.

"I was going to talk to you later about this later but I don't think I'll have the chance." She starts picking at the frayed holes on my blue jean's pockets.

I reach up and lay my hand against her neck causing her to look back down at me. "What is the matter?"

She takes a breath and looks away from my questioning eyes and down to the wolf shaped pendent on my necklace. "What are your thoughts on the baby?"

I unconsciously tense underneath her. "Oh. Well I, um, I…"

She's watching me curiosity as I try to spit the words out. "What do **you** want Ash? Not me, not Star, not your mother. YOU." She pokes my chest with her index finger for emphases.

What do I want? I want this girl on top of me. I want to make her happy but I don't know how she would take the news of me wanting this child. If I tell her I want to take Star up on her proposition will she leave? I would understand if she did. I know I would be pissed if she decided to take in her ex's baby.

I look away from her and to the bathroom door. "Will you leave me?" I ask quietly.

"What?"

I clear my throat and look up at her. "Will you leave me if I told you I wanted to do this?" I ask her again but this time I'm looking directly into her eyes.

A look of surprise and hurt flashes through her blue orbs. "Would I leave you?" she asks again with shock drenching her words.

I just nod my head and watch as different emotions flash and move across her stunning face.

I finally she looks me fully in the face with a look I can't quiet place. "No, no I wouldn't but you have to be completely sure you want to do this. A baby is huge. I mean you're sixteen, are you sure you want this kind of pressure sitting on you like this?"

I smile as I look up at her. I have thought a lot about this long and hard for the past few weeks and I know everything that comes with it and Star has already assured me that she wants to be in the child's life but just as an aunt or something. Star might be older than me but I'm getting my life together faster than her thanks to my family and the blonde angel still straddling me.

"I can do this. I want to do this… But I would also love if you did this with me. With you I can do anything." I never once look away from her eyes as I continue talking, "I know I'm young, we're young, but I know we can do this. I need to do this Gabrielle."

Her intelligent eyes stare into mine, scanning them for uncertainty I bet. Slowly she starts nodding her head. "Alright. As long as you know what you're getting yourself into and that _you want_ to do this."

"Are you okay with this?" I ask timidly.

She sighs and smiles awkwardly at me. "Honestly? I don't know yet but I'm going to try. Try for us and this baby. I want you and this baby won't stop me from taking what I want."

I grin and pull her into a kiss. "Taking want you want? I like possessive Gaby." I growl into her ear, nipping it a little.

She giggles and pulls away from me. "I bet you do but we'll have to come back to that later."

I growl again and pull her closer to me. "And why's that beautiful?"

She rolls her eyes and kisses me before pulling away quickly when I try to deepen it. "Because," she pants, "my brothers, your brother, and star re right down stairs."

I pout and pull her into another firm kiss. "So?" I heavily pant into her ear.

"I don't want them to walk in on us. Plus our parents just pulled up."

I yank away from her and peer out her window and sure to Gaby's word I see the head lights of Ma's car hit the window. I look back over at her with a question look. How in the hell did she see/ hear them pulling up?

"I can see the future." She explains with a broad grin.

"I believe you." I say as I slip from under her.

"Where are you going?" she asks as she lies down on the bed with her eyes closed.

"To see if Ma came back with Spencer."

Gaby laughs and sits up. "Let's go see shall we?"

A smile makes it on my face as I nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

She stands and goes to walk past me but before she could I lay my hand on her hip, stopping her. "Yeah?" she asks looking up at me through her long eye lashes.

"Thank you Gabs." I give her hip and gentle squeeze.

She smiles and cups my cheek. "You're welcome Ash."

**Remember to review please. It can be my Christmas present from ya'll. Thanks a bunch!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope ya'll have a good one.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note**

Sorry readers but I don't think I will be updating anytime soon. I've been incredibly busy lately with work and my pregnant wife and all of that. I apologize. The good news is I may or may not post within the next few days but if I don't I'm sorry.

I would also like to know if I should even continue with One Last Chance. If you think I should let me.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

**I would like to say thank you all of ya'll for your understanding and support. It means a lot guys. Remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always**

**Spencer POV**

I'm lying in bed with my head lying on Ashley's chest, my head moving up and down with every breath she takes, while the brunette continues to sleep even if it is eleven in the morning. I can't really blame her though; it's been a long week and a half since the dinner with my parents. I just can't seem to get the fact out of my head that they- Mom was the one I was mainly worried about - are just as happy about this entire marriage has the rest of the clan.

Mom has been either over at Ashley's place- which is where I'm at now- or at my house trying to help us with all the plans…Well, when I say help I really mean she's been completely playing Momzilla role. The only funny thing about this is that she is genuinely scaring Ash with her insanity, it's amusing to watch my normally fearless girlfriend hiding behind me. I think hiring my mom as our wedding planner may not have been the best idea ever.

When I vaguely hear the bedroom door creak I turn my face towards the sound just has Ashton's face peeps around the corner, her green eyes sparkling with a look I found to know so well, mischievousness. I quickly close my eyes and wait to see what's she's going to do today. I again hear a faint squeak of the floor boards that sound as if the teen was just a few feet for the bed.

I try not tense for whatever she has planned but fail terribly when I hear a quiet snicker come from the sneaking Davies. Before I have any time to have another thought I have a body landing on top of mine that is excitedly shaking us and bouncing gently on top of our bodies.

"Rise and shine mother dearests." Ashton's raspy voice laughs in a sing songy fashion while continuing to bounce around on top of her mother and me.

I groan tiredly as Ashley yells exasperatedly from under me, "What the fuck! Ashton Dawn Davies what do you think you are doing this early in the morning?"

I open my eyes to see Ashton smirking down at us and rolling her eyes that still haven't lose their spark. "Ma. I don't want to break your heart or anything but it's not that early, it's just after eleven. I'm sure you'll live."

Ash groans and slowly sits up with me still cradled to her and Ashton still straddling our legs. "That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing?" Ashley repeats with a slight glare.

Ashton opens her mouth but gets cut off from a soft demanding voice in the hallway.

"Ashton what did you do? I heard yelling." My daughter walks in the room with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face, and amusement glittering in her sapphire eyes.

Ashton flips around and at the sight of her girlfriend she rolled off of us and on to the other side of the bed, stretching out slightly. "Nothing baby. Just waking the 'rents up as nice as I could like I was told by my beautiful angel."

Gaby blushes at the endearment and rolls her eyes. "Like I'll believe that Ashton Davies."

Mini Davies just gives her a cheeky smile and opens her arm up to her. Gaby smiles and walks over to the bed and plops down on the dark haired girl's lap.

She gives Ashton a kiss on the cheek before turning to us and saying, "Grandma is here with a bunch a huge decoration and invitation books."

Ashley groans and buries her face into my neck. "I don't wanna go Spence. Please don't make me honey. Please." Her pleas her are muffled by my shoulder.

I share amused smiles with the girls before turning and laying kisses on my fiancé's face. "You have to sweetheart. I'm sorry; I know mom is being kinda scary."

She snorts and snuggles closer to me. "Kinda? That woman is fucking down right frightening." She shivers.

Ashton laughs and puts her hand on her mom's head. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that Mr. C is down stairs cooking breakfast? Or should I say brunch? Oh! He is also brewing coffee. Extra dark." The teen says.

Ashley purses her lips as she considers the information. I can promptly tell that the girl's angle of persuasion might just work on my woman. That's right I said **my** woman. I love the sound of that.

Ashley grumbles something into my neck before huffing out, "Fine! I'll go but don't expect me to keep my cool with Paula."

I giggle and nod my head in agreement. "Deal."

"Oh!" Gaby suddenly exclaims while jumping up to turn around and straddle Ashton's lap all the while looking down at the Davies with pleading eyes, "Ashy with you take us clothes shopping today?"

Ashton looks up at her in bewilderment. "Who is us?" She asks in suspicion as she places her hands on the blonde's thighs.

My daughter laughs nervously. "Oh y'know… your sister, your cousins, my cousins, Benny, and Star."

I hear Ashley laugh quietly at the glare that her daughter is now sporting. I'm guessing Ashton doesn't like shopping?

"Ashton snorts and shakes her head vigorously. "Oh hell no. All of those girls, and guy, giggling and gossiping, and trying on clothes for hours on end? I. Won't. Do. It. No thank you." She crosses her arms and shakes her head again causing her bangs to flop in her eyes that are still glaring at Gabs.

I'm trying so hard to hold my laughter in that it's hurting my stomach. I can tell Ash is doing the same thing by the way I can feel her body is trembling with silent laughs.

Gaby pouts and tilts her head to the side leans her face closer to the other teen's. "Please babe? It's only a few hours then we'll come home and do whatever you want." She sweeps Ashton's hair out of her face and brushes their noses together.

Ashton's glare softens instantly at the move and she gulps nervously. Licking her lips she opens her mouth to answer. "…Fine…" Gaby squeals and leans forward to give her a kiss but is stopped by one of Ashton's hands landing on her chest holding her in place. "But I get to go outside and smoke when it's needed. Okay?"

Gaby rolls her eyes but concedes with a nod. Ashton lets out an annoyed sigh but smiles as she pulls the small blonde into a kiss.

I think they forgot where they were as Ashton slides her hands under the girl's shirt pulling Gaby further into herself causing the other girl to wrap her arms around the black haired girl's neck in return turning the kiss into a make out session.

I trade disturbed looks with my fiancé before reaching out and nudging Gaby in the ribs. "Hey let's not make out in front of your mothers on the bed that they are laying in." I suggest as the two break apart.

Gaby's face alters into a look of complete embarrassment while Ashton's is wearing a pleased smirk. "Sorry." Gaby nervously giggles and stands up pulling her girlfriend with her. "We're gonna go down stairs. Breakfast should be ready by now." She continues as she drags Ashton out the door.

"Have fun!" Ashley calls after them with a short laugh.

"It looks like you're not the only one who falls for the Carlin pout." I tease and I get out of bed to start slip out of my pink sleeping shorts and into some jeans.

"To kinda hard to resist." She defends herself weakly. I just laugh and continue to get dressed.

Once we're both dressed we make our way down stairs and into the dining room where most of everyone else is sitting and talking over breakfast.

"Morning all!" Ashley states stridently has we pass through the doorway.

"Meh!" Is our cheerful greeting from the males of the house.

"What's up with you guys?" I question taking a seat. The boys are all wearing the same look of sadness and disappointment.

Aiden is the one to answer me. "The Bears lost the football game last night." He whines.

"Yes!" Mini Davies exclaims in excitement. "I told you the Patriots would kick their asses. What was the score?"

The guys all glare at her and if looks could kill we would have to arrange a funeral.

"You would know if you watched the game last night but no you had to go romp and play with Gaby." Raife grumbles with a half-smile and glare.

"Oh shut the hell up." Ashton and my sons snap.

"Okay enough of that." I cut in before a fight could break out.

The four all them mumble apologizes and go back to their food.

" I have more pancakes!" Dad exclaims carrying a tray full of blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning Daddy." I say and get up to hug him.

"Morning sweeting. Good morning Ashley." Dad say cheerfully as we pull out of the embrace. Ash smiles and returns the greeting.

"Hello girls." Hello mother. I see Ash shrink down into her seat slightly out of the corner of my eye.

After we exchange hellos Mom sits down and starts talking at rapid speed about colors, locations, wedding vows, and every and anything else wedding related. Its waaay too early for this.

"Whoa here honey." Dad jumps in, "Why don't you give them more time to wake up. They did just get up you know." My dad really is my hero and by the looks of it he's Ashley's to.

"Yea Mrs. C, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet." Ashley says tentatively.

My mom doesn't look happy but nods her head and starts interrogating the kids about their plans for today. I shake my head at the woman and return my attention to the food on my plate.

"Hey Spence?" Ashley reaches out and places her hand on my arm. I look up at her in question.

"Do you want to ask the kids on or later?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but at her meaningful look a quickly catch on to what she is asking.

"We can ask them now if you'd like."

Ashley clears her throat loudly grabbing their attention. "Have the four of you," She points her fingers at Ashton, Adam, and my boys. "been practicing together lately?"

"Yea." Ryan says curiously.

"Why?" Jason ask through a mouthful of food but swallows quickly when he sees the look his grandma is giving him.

"Ashley and I have been looking for a band to play at the wedding but we haven't really liked any of them."

"So we were thinking 'Why don't we just have our kids play?'" Ashley continues for me.

"Really? You want **us** to play for your wedding?" The four band kids ask with excited grins.

I giggle. "Yea. If you want to that is."

The four exchange glances and with a huge grins they nod their heads. "Count us in Mom." Adam says with a wide smile. I can't help but smile back at the goofy kid. All the Davies kids have gotten into the habit of calling me 'Mom' while my kids are calling Ashley 'Ma'.

"Mom?" My mother asks with raised eyebrows. That's right she didn't know about that.

"What?" I ask with a head tilt. Mom just sits there quietly and after a moment of thought she just shrugs her shoulders and lets it go.

"That means Adam and I have to come up with romantic love songs?" Ashton questions.

"Not that you would have any problems with that Sis. You are the most secretly romantic person I know." Adam say teasingly and ruffles his sister's coal black hair.

"I resent that." Ashton says with a scowl.

"It's true babe." Gaby agrees with a kiss to the girl's cheek. That is another thing Mom and even Dad are getting used to. Ashton and Gaby. They took it well but every once in a while they get this confused and weird look on their faces. It's kind of funny.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashton grumbles.

" Since that is settled I can mark music off the list." Mom says and grabs her clipboard.

Today is going to be a long one.

**Gaby POV**

"Do I really have to drive this thing?" Ashton whines has the group of us stand in the garage by the Davies' Chevrolet Express Van.

"It's not that bad A." Star says with an amused smile.

"Not that bad my ass. I drive sports cars not huge fifteen seated vans." She complains and kicks the van's tire.

"Come on Ash. You promised me you would take us." I plead with my girlfriend who is standing with her arms crossed looking annoyed.

"You mean tricked into promising. That damn Carlin pout." Ash grouches and shakes her head at like I should be ashamed of myself or something.

"I would drive but you know Ma doesn't trust me with my driving skills so please Ashton." Becca pleads with her little sister.

"Please Ashy." I asked with the puppy dog pout and I take a small step closer. I see her resolve starting to crumble. "Please babe." I make my bottom lip tremble a little bit. That does it and Ashton groans but opens the car door to climb into the driver's seat.

The girls and Benny laugh and give me high fives has we all make our way into the van. I know I'm evil for doing that to my poor baby but the girls were all counting on me to get us a ride to the mall. I guess I should have known I would have to beg her to do so.

As we make our way to the mall Ashton has the radio blasting Snow Patrol through the speakers. I look over at my Davies and grab a hold of her hand that was lying in her lap to clasp our fingers together. I bring her hand to my mouth and started placing kiss on her knuckles, the inside of her wrist, and even up onto her fore arm.

She chuckles and pulls our hands up to her lips and kiss my hand than grins over at me. "Okay your forgiven." She laughs out and lets our entwined hands rest on my thigh.

She reaches over and turns down the radio. "Where am I going ladies? And Benny."

"Where we always go Ashton." Brooke calls from the very back. Ash nods in understanding and cranks the music back up.

"When can we leave?" Ashton whines for the twentieth time.

"Ashton? Really? We just got here thirty minutes ago." I say as I held a shirt against my torso.

"I know but I can't stand this place. Too many people that know me." She says while her eyes scan the area.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Like who?"

Her eyes look back into mine and she shrugs her shoulders. "The security guards. One of these guys was the reason I ended up have to get bailed out."

I just stare at her. This woman has been in so much trouble hasn't she. The drugs, alcohol, and acts of violence but even after that entire experience she is still the sweetest person I know. Sometimes I wonder how she could have done all of those things to herself and others.

"Ashton I'm sure it wasn't just his fault." I tell her as a hang the shirt back on the shelf.

"It wasn't. She got catch shoplifting." Angelina pipes up from the other side of the sales rack.

"Thank you Angie." Ashton snaps at the brunette and gives her a go- to- hell look.

"Sorry. I thought since she knows everything else about you she would know about your shoplifting adventures." Angie says with genuine remorse.

After that Ashton didn't talk to anyone other than Benny as we traveled deeper into the mall. That kind hurt my feelings but I know Ash enough that I can tell that she's embarrassed and ashamed. She told me once before she hates when I hear about stuff like that when it involves her.

I don't like to hear about that stuff either but I hate when Ashton shies away from me when she thinks I'm look down at her. Which I never had or never will no matter what I hear because the girl she is now and becoming is all that matters to me.

"Ashton?" I ask and reach out to grab her by her metal studded belt to stop her.

She turns around slowly to face me with a fretful smile. "Yes?" She asks. Her raspy voice has an anxious edge to it.

"You know that no matter what I hear or what people tell my feelings towards you will never change? _Ever_." I ask with emphasis.

She swallows and looks at me with wonderment in those dark emerald eyes. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" She says and pulls me into a kiss that can melt a girl's heart with the amount of loving passion that is poured into it.

"You're just as amazing has me Ash." I pant when we break apart.

"Lies." She whispers back and before I can reply Star walks up to us.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if the two of you would go maternity clothes shopping with me." Star asks awkwardly wringing her hands.

I trade looks with Ash who shrugs her shoulders. "Sure Star." I agree. Once Ash informs the rest of the group where we are going we head up to the third story of the mall.

"Sooo." Star say stretching out the word.

"Um, I have some good news for you Star." Ashton says with a smile.

Star smiles back and glance between the both of us. "What is it?"

Ash clears her throat. "I wanted to tell you that I've thought it over, a lot, and decided that I what to take the parental rights of the baby."

Star looks stunned. "I, um, uh. Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

Ashton and I just nod and smile at the shock woman.

She stares at us for half a heartbeat before springing at us to wrap us both in a hug, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my God! Thank you. Thank you soo much you two!" She cries into my neck and tightens her arms around us.

When she pulls back Ashton reaches forward and wipes the tears off her face all the while smiling at the petite woman.

We hang around the maternity section for about an hour before heading back down to the others who were now in Victoria Secrets. When we walk in I can quickly see the smirk forming on my girlfriends face.

"Hey Gaby? This is definitely one store I will not allow you to leave unless you buy something for yourself." She says looking at me with sparks of lust jumping in her eyes.

"I'm not buying anything here." I say shyly. I can feel my face heat up at the looks Ash is giving me.

"Fine you might not but I'll buy you something." And before I can stop her she jogs off into the store like a kid in a candy shop. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of what she was gonna get. Then again I would also be lying if I said that I wasn't kinda excited about it to.

"You should be afraid. Be very afraid." Brooke said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

Her smirk widens and she giggles. "Oh, you'll see. You will see." She laughs and disappears into the racks of lingerie. Racks? Lingerie? I crack myself up. Oh God, I'm turning into Ashton. Lord help me.

Once we get out of Secrets, Ashton leaving with a smirk plastered to her face, we walk around many other stores and by the time we make it out of the mall we are all carrying around five bags each even Ashton who only bought the one thing from Victoria's. Normally I'm not a huge shopper but being around the Davies and Dennison's I sorta got into the habit of it.

Once again we are in the van and ready to leave.

"Okay girls, and Benny boy, where do you all want to eat because frankly I'm starving." Ashton asks as she starts the engine.

"Nico's!" Becca yells from behind me. The Dennison girls yell their agreement and I see a quick smile light up Ashton's face.

"Alright." Ash agrees happily, "Don't worry the rest of you will love it to. Ma used to take us there all the time."

We soon pull up to a quaint café on the beach shore. Ashton excitedly gets out of the van and lopes over to my side to open my door and offer me her hand. I take the offered palm and we hurriedly go inside. Once we find a booth big enough to fit all ten of us a waitress makes her way over to us and merrily takes our orders.

"So you guys came here a lot I'm guessing." Sidney says and takes a drink of her sweet tea as we want for our food.

"Yeah. Ma loved to come here and took us every chance she got." Ashton answered.

"Used to?" I asked.

She turns and looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Yeah. She hasn't come here, that I know of, since Sandra le-" she freezes mid-sentence with wide eyes.

"Ash?" I asked with worry and touch her shoulder.

No answer.

"Sis?" Becca tries and when she doesn't get a response her eyes than start to follow Ash's line of sight. She squints her eyes at someone or something with confusion. Her eyes widen in shock and she sucks in a deep breath. Not long after Becca the Davies' cousins spot the problem too with a gasp.

"What is it?" The rest of the table asks together looking completely lost and turning around in our seats.

"Ashton? Becca?" A soft voice question and me and several others heads snap around to face a short dark haired woman with green eyes.

"Aunt Whitney?" Becca chokes out.

**Review Please!**

**I bet you thought I forgot about Ms. Gold didn't you? Ha ha.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always**

**I, **_**ClosetRomeo**_**, would like to make a shout out to **_**all **_**of my most dedicated reviewers. It means a lot to me so thank you all very, very much. I deeply apologize for keeping all of you awesome people waiting but I had some massive writers block for this story.**

**By the way, if you haven't already you should check out my other story **_**Is Love a Fairytale **_**it is co-written by my beautiful wife. **

**Ashton POV**

"Aunt Whitney?" Becca's voice brought me out of my shock induced shock.

I can't believe that this…woman is really standing in front of me right now. She left and she was supposed to stay gone. Never to come back…that's what Ma said. I remember what she told us the night Sandra divorced Ma and left.

_FLASHBACK_

_I'm so happy to be back to the house, those teachers are going to kill me one day. When I die the coroner is going to find high doses of boredom in my system. Don't look at me like that; you know it's highly possible. I have heard that a person could help breathing if they get bored enough…no joke._

_I'm brought out of my thoughts by a slap on the knee._

"_Ashton are you going to get out of the car or am I gonna have to pull you out by your ear?" Aunt Kayla asks me with a teasing grin._

"_No Aunt Ky." I laugh out as I crawl over the front seat along with Kyla's lap and out the driver side door instead of using the backseat door. I laugh when I hear her grumbling something that sounded like "She had to get Ashley's genes don't she?"_

_I happily walk into the house and into the kitchen, throwing my backpack down in the walkway as I went. _

"_It's oddly quiet in here." I mumble to myself as I glance around the dining room. Normally everyone is here after my basketball practice sitting around the table with homework sprayed around while eating snacks of some sort. Today no one was in here at all._

_Just as I'm about to turn to walk out to the outside court my big brother Raife steps through the door with a sullen look on his face._

"_Ash, come up to Ma's room with me. She wants to talk to all of us about something important." He mumbles so low I barely catch what was said._

_I nervously stare at him and take a step towards the door. "Do you know what about?"_

_He shakes his sadly. "No but she says it's very important and she needs to talk to us right now, so come on."_

_I watch him with obvious questions in my eyes; I know there is more to the story then what is telling me. "Is she okay?" I ask as we slowly make our way up the stairs._

_He takes a deep shaky breathe and lets it out slowly. "No. Ma was crying when we got back from school. She tried to hide it from the three of us but, of course, she can't fool us."_

_We continue up the steps but we come to our mothers' bedroom door for some reason I can't force myself to push it open. Thankfully I didn't have to because Raife moves me gently out of the way and opens it himself. The scene we walk into breaks my heart so quickly and excruciatingly I can't keep myself from griping my chest in pain. _

_Ma was sitting on her and Mom's bed, her normally confident postured shoulders slumped over as if she was caving in in pain with red, tear filled eyes staring up at the ceiling that were refusing to look at anyone else in the room. _

_With further inspection I finally noticed the trash bedroom with widen eyes. The closet was over half empty, clothes were throw and scattered all over the floor and dressers, there was even a hole the size of a fist in the wall beside the bathroom entrance. Pictures, knickknacks, and other trinkets were missing off the walls and side tables._

_When I look back down at Ma and her miserable, helpless eyes finally met mine it hit me like a sharp punch in the gut. The stuff missing isn't just anyone's stuff…it was all of Mom's._

_What the world is going on?_

_I collapse on my knees in front of Ma and grab her hands, looking up at her with panicking eyes._

"_Ma, what's going on…? Where is Mom's stuff…where is Mom?" I ask with a panicky voice and pleading eyes that were begging her to tell me what I'm thinking isn't true._

_I feel more then see the rest of my siblings kneel down beside and behind me. "What happened, Ma?" Becca asks lowly as if not wanting anyone else to hear._

_Our mother sighs and runs a shaking hair through her messy chocolate colored hair. "Your mom…" She took in an unsteady breath, "Well, Sandra…she…" Ma trailed of and tried to take another breath that get replaced with an almost sob. She covers an injured hand of her mouth…that hole was from a fist._

"_She did what, Ma?" Adam asks softly._

_Ma suddenly pulls the one closes to her, which happened to be me, into a tight embrace and whispered her answer into the top of my head. "Sandra left me-us. She divorced me and left us."_

_We sat in a shock silence that I broke with a quiet whisper. "What? Why? How did she do this?" I ask as I pull back so I could look her in the eyes. Her face was red from crying and was smeared with running mascara. _

"_Doesn't take a long time to get a divorce?" Raife asked. Even without looking I could tell he was crying like the rest of us._

_Ma hesitantly nods her head. "Yes it does…I guess she has been planning on leaving for a while now."_

_This piece of information brought tears to my eyes. She was planning on leaving us but acted as though nothing was about to change in a huge way. By the way she handled this; apparently, she didn't and doesn't care how this will affect us._

_"She just left? Without saying goodbye?" I ask while trying to hold back the rush of emotion coursing through me._

_Ma looks down at me sadly but faintly nods in answer. "I know and I'm sorry. I tried to talk her out of it but she...she wouldn't listen to me."_

_"Was it something we did?" Adam questions with profound regret filling his big jade colored eyes._

_Ma's eyes snap over at my twin in shock. "No, no, no. It has nothing to do with you kids...it's my fault. Not yours. Don't ever think that... Do you understand me?" She asks, scanning us with worried brown eyes._

_The four of us nod mutely. I look down at my sneakers as her eyes try to meet mine. I can't let her see the tears threating to fall at any given second._

_"Is she going to come back…y'know to see us?" I question finally letting our eyes connect._

_By the look in Ma's eyes I think I asked the golden question...and she doesn't have to say anything for me to know the answer. Her eyes say everything._

_"No. She told me she wasn't coming back and to move on without her; to keep living our lives like she wasn't ever here."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

How could she very think that we could just go on with our lives like we weren't just abandoned by one of our parents? I have no fucking idea, all I know is from that day on my family and I have never been the same. We all lost something that day.

So has I'm staring at this smiling woman in front of me I can't help but to fist my free hand at my side as if I was about to dive head first into a fight. I guess in a way I am.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask harshly. I had to fight for my question to not come out as a snarl. She is lucky we are in a very public place.

The smile quickly slips from her face and she took a step back, raising her hands in a surrendering manner.

"I-I-I thought you knew I was here." She stuttered out. Her face wore a mask of genuine confusion.

"What do you mean? How in the hell were we supposed to know?" This time I didn't hold back my snarl. I faintly feel someone squeeze my hand. When I look over at Gaby's concerned face and feel the soft touch of her hand on my neck I find my body relaxing without my consent.

"Well, Ashley said-"

The relaxed stance of my shoulders stiffens up again as my mother's name passes that woman's lips.

I jump to my feet and growl at her. "Don't _even_ say her name. Neither you nor Sandra is allowed to say her name. Ever." I hiss with a furious glare directed at the small dark haired woman. If she wasn't a female I'm pretty sure I would have popped her in the face for just showing her fucking face.

"Easy Ash." Gaby whispers in my ear. She tightens her grip on my hand and tugs me a little ways away from Whitney. I glance around the café noticing that we have now captured everyone's attention. They can fucking watch, I don't care.

"I'm sorry. I know your mother and me hurt-" She tried but was cut off by Rebecca, who has finally snapped out of her shock induced silence, instead of me this time.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut is Whitney...It doesn't even come close." After giving our aunt one last glare my big sister wrapped an affectionate arm around my waist on my free side and gently ushered us out of the cafe and back out to the van. The rest of our group silently follows us out and without a word they all slipped into the vehicle.

I'm still standing out the car along with my sister and girlfriend.

Gaby hesitates for only a moment before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and whispering, "I love you," in my ear then leaving me with Becca.

My sister reaches her arms around my mid-section to tug me into her. Becca lays her head down on my chest and sighs sadly. "Are okay to drive?" She asks into my jacket.

Placing my chin on top of her head, I nod. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She hugs me tighter and whispers the words into my shirt. "I know how you drive when you're angry…and quite frankly I don't want to die."

I chuckle and place my face in the crook of her neck. "You know I can drive better then Tony Stewart…hell I'm pretty sure I could be a bitching street racer."

I smile when a soft giggle greets my ears. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Denny Hamlin. Let's go home."

I release her from my grip so I could take a step back. "Alright…We need to speak with Ma anyway."

Becca grabs my arm when I try to grip the door handle. "Ashton, can't we just act like this didn't happen? Just let it go. Please?" She entreats with me.

"No I can't," I say with an unhappy shake of my head, "Even though I don't want anything to do with them _doesn't_ mean Ma should have _not _told us that Whitney was here LA... I think we deserve to know that much."

Rebecca searches my eyes, for what I'm not sure, before releasing my arm and nodding her acceptance. "I see your point…but try not to judge Ma too harshly. Listen to what she has to say."

I nod my agreement and throw open the van door. Before getting in I turn back and look at my sister. "I will." After starting the van, I pull out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

"Are you okay Ash?" Gaby questions quietly and places a loving hand on my thigh, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Hmm?" I ask and momentarily take my eyes of the road to look at those concerned baby blues that I feel in love with. That shade of blue is the prettiest tone I've ever laid eyes on.

"Are you okay Babe?" She questioned again while continuing to caress my inner thigh. She always knows what to do to keep me calm.

Tightening my hands on the wheel, I shrug helplessly with a sigh. "Yeah, Gabs, I'm okay. I'm just still shaking off the shock of seeing Whitney again...I'm fine."

She gives me an I-really-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-let-it-go-for-now look matched with her please-talk-to-me Bambi eyes. I force a smile onto my lips and nod my head telling her I understood and accepted her silent plea.

Gaby squeezes my leg one more time in appreciation before releasing her grip and settling for stealing one of my hands off the steering wheel to hold it in her lap. Every other turn or stoplight Gaby would press a soft kiss to the inside of my wrist, my fingers, or my palm, keeping me calm. For the entire ride back to the house it's silent except for the occasional hushed whisper. Once Davies Manor comes into view the tension that I had gradually lost came rushing back into my shoulders and other muscles.

It's time to talk to Ma.

Ashley POV

We have been sitting in this dining room forever and I'm pretty sure I have complimented suicide at lease fifteen times in the pass half hour alone. The only thing that is keeping me from ending my life and this suffering is the beautiful woman sitting practically on my lap with both of her arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Every once in a while she would plant sweet kisses on my neck or shoulder every time she felt me tense up under her or when she would hear a low growl slip past my lips. And let me tell you that happened ALOT through Paula's rants about different color patterns. What the fuck is the difference between rose red, ruby red, and candy apple? The hell if I know.

"What do you think Ash?" A sweet voice asks, unintentionally breaking into my thoughts. I look up at the blonde beauty resting on top of me.

"I'm sorry, what was that Baby?" I ask with a short shake of my head, trying to clear the unhealthy thoughts of 'getting rid of' Paula and her arguments about all the colors and exotic flowers and how they are different and why. Kill me…please.

Spencer twists around on my lap and smirks at me. "I said what do you think? Out of the two colors?"

I nod in understanding then look uncertainly over her shoulder at the two colors that Paula is impatiently holding up. I glance between the two shades of...white?

"White? What's the difference?" I ask with a frustrated sigh. This pisses Momma Carlin off. Again.

"The difference, Ashley, is that this one," she holds the sample paper to the right up, "Is that this shade is pure white and this one," she holds up the left one, "Is cream. Pay attention Ashley."

My brow furrows in confusion, anger, and just plain tiredness. "I like the cream. It goes better with the candy apple red you guys got here." I say hoping and praying I gave the right answer. Please God, don't hate me as much as I think you do.

Paul's faces morphs into one of...agreement? Hell yeah! Yay me! Okay I did not just think "Yay me". Damn I watch too many of those teen shows with Kyla. I know what you're thinking. Kyla watch's Teen Nick...well yes, yes she does and it kills me when I see her sitting in the living room completely alone watching ICarly… She even called me a wazbag yesterday. What the hell is a wazbag anyway?

"I agree. Cream is very fitting with the red. Now about the yellow-"

I suck in a deep breath and bite my tongue on the many choice words I have wanting a surge free. How many colors could this one wedding possibly have before this woman thinks it's fit…? And it's not even her wedding, dang it.

Spencer must have seen the look in my eyes and cut her mother off. "Hey Mom?" Spence asked innocently

"Yes dear?" Paula answered with a half scowl at being interrupted. Well big whoop, Crazy Bitch.

"Um, do you think we could take a break for lunch?" Spencer says sweetly. She is delicately stoking my neck with her soft fingers.

Paula stares-more like glares daggers-at me for a moment before looking at her daughter with a bright smile. "Of course sweetie! Do you want to go out or stay here?"

"Go out?" Arthur questions sadly, finally revealing himself, "Why go out when I'm making my world famous Ranch Burgers and multi seasoned fries?" His words cause an instant reaction from my stomach which growls loudly in the need of consuming the tasty food that is Arthur Carlin's cooking.

Spence giggles and pats my belly fondly. "I think we just got our answer." My fiancé declares giggling again at the faint blush running up my neck.

Mr. C laughs with the younger Carlin and nods his graying head. "I think so to."

Not even two seconds after Spencer slides off my lap I am off and running towards the kitchen right behind Mr. C with Spence being dragged by the hand behind me. She was laughing all the way into the kitchen. Don't look at me that way! I'm a hungry woman here!

There are already six plates made and placed on the counter. The extra two plates are most likely for my sister and Aid.

"I smell food!" The deep and familiar voice of my brother-in-law crows from down the hall. Speak of the devil.

Aiden walks into the room with a giant smile on his face. "Well it looks and smells like Arthur has yet again taken over the kitchen." He says with delighted grin.

Mr. C laughs loudly. "Yep, I am. I just love this wonderful kitchen." His smile slowly falls from his face and his looks suddenly penitent. "You don't mind do you? I just thought that-"

I interrupt his apology with a wave of my hand. "It's cool Mr. C. I for one love you coming into my home and dictating my kitchen. Better you than my little sister." I say with a grin at Kyla's expense.

Aiden snorts but shakes his head in approval. "Yeah, I agree with you on that Ash. I love my wife but if I didn't sneak my food out to the neighbors dogs everyone once in a while and go get me and the kids burgers or something I think I may have gone crazy _years_ ago."

I can't hold back my laugh. "I know! All that woman can cook or wants to cook is green organic crap. I need something with meat and grease every once in a while."

We both break out in laughter of agreement. That's until I feel a sharp slap to the back of the head. Aiden and I groan in sync and rub the back of our heads.

"Who the hell-" I cut myself off at my sister's angry look.

"Hey Sis!"

"Hey Honey!" Aiden and I greet his wife and my little sister at the same time, both wearing virtuous smiles.

"How long were you standing there?" Aiden asks with a hopeful expression. I see him cross his fingers behind his back.

"I heard your entire conversation." She says matter of factually with a death glare at the both of us. She watches our expressions with a scowl. I can hear the Carlins holding back laughter behind us.

"Oh, come on Ky you know we were just playing." Aiden tried with a sad look.

I snort a laugh causing Kyla's cold coffee eyes to land on me.

I gulp. "Yeah, Sis, we were just talking smack. You know us; we just love mess around."

She huffs at us, unconvinced, and turns on her heel to march back up the flight of stairs. Aiden only lets her get halfway up before he finds the balls to run after the haughty brunette.

"Sucker." I snicker watching my best friend chase his wife around the corner.

Another sharp slap to the back of my head causes me to spin around to face my frowning girlfriend. "That wasn't nice Ashley Davies." She scolds me with a cross of her arms.

"But it's true." I defend myself weakly.

She gives me a look and I sigh. Throwing up my hands I start up the stairs. "Fine! I'll apologize to Mrs. Organic Foods."

After giving my sister my not-so-sorry apology the three of us make our way into the dining room to join the Carlins for lunch. I can't stop the goofy smile that creeps onto my lips at the sight of my baby laughing with her head throw back and her baby blues shining with absolute joy.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I question as I sit myself down beside the gorgeous blonde.

Spencer grins over at me and gestures across the table at...Adam? When did he get back here?

"Hey Adam? I though you guys went out?" I ask with an inquiring smile.

"We did but I decided we should come back home. Didn't really feel like sitting around the beach today." He answers taking a second to flick his hair out of his face.

"Oh...okay. So do I get to hear what's so funny?" I question yet again.

Spence giggles again and kisses my cheek sweetly. "Adam was telling us about a certain vacation you all took to France two years ago."

It takes exactly one mil-second for Aiden and Kyla to bust out laughing.

"Adam!" I yell with embarrassment. I can't believe he told them about that.

"What?" He queries with an innocent expression.

"You know what. Why would you bring that up? We promised to never speak of it again!" I grumble causing another round of laughter even from Momzilla.

Just as he opens his mouth to answer me when I hear the garage door slam open then shortly after bang shut.

I wonder what their problem is.

Before I could question it further both of my daughters walk into the door with matching frosty expressions.

"This can't be good." I told myself quietly.

"Hey kiddos." I say with caution, "Are you alright?"

Ashton is just studying me with those never ending green eyes while Becca just stands there with fidgeting fingers at her sister's side.

"Actually Ma... can we talk to you? It's kinda important." Becca asks in a soft voice. Her eyes would not meet my own curious ones.

I look over at Spencer who is watching the girls with concern written on her face. "Um, sure. Why don't we go down stairs?" I suggest with a gesture towards the exit.

As one, they both silently spin around on their heels and walk out the door. With one last glance around the room at the many different expression of our family I quickly follow my daughters down into the game room. I push the door slowly open revealing my children sitting at opposite sides of the room. Ashton is sitting on the navy velvet pool table playing with the cue ball and Becca is sitting on the bar fiddling with a double shot glass from one of my many trips to Canada. They are both watching the objects in their hands not even bothering to look up at my arrival.

"What do you two want to talk about?" I say while taking a seat on the beer pong table right next to the door. Hmm I didn't even know I had a beer pong set.

Speaking for the first time, Ashton answers me. "We went to the mall today, as you know."

I nod my affirmative.

"We stay up there for two hours or so but then we decided to go get a bite to eat...you wouldn't guess who we ran into up at Nico's." Ash continues gruffly finally meeting my eyes.

For some odd reason my heart rate speeds up and my hands go clammy. "Who did you...run in to?" I ask. For some unknown reason I kind of didn't want to know the answer.

Ashton licks her lips and runs a shaking hand through her hair then down to her cigarette pocket letting it rest there. "Guess." She sighs angrily.

I clasp my fingers together nervously and study them with zero interest. "Madison?" I try hopefully already knowing that was the wrong answer.

"No." Becca whispers so quietly I almost missed it.

"No, Ma." Ashton growls slightly.

I have to fight the urge to yell; she has no right to get snotty with me. "I don't know then. There isn't anyone else I know of that you could have run into. I don't know all of LA!" I say with a bit of a defensive edge to my voice. Why I am going all defensive, I don't know.

"Not according to them!" Ashton snarls right back also leaving her seat, opting to pace the length of the poker table.

"Well I don't know what the hell you two are going on about!" I'm finally starting to raise my voice.

"Are you sure Ma?" Becca asks with steel in her normally cheery voice.

This forces me to hesitate. If Becca is acting this way there is a pretty good chance that this argument is not in my favor.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure about this."

The sisters trade looks before both pairs of eyes land back on my form.

"Then she was lying when she said you knew she was here?" Becca question with a light of...hope in her brown eyes.

Oh god… it can't be. What are the odds of them running into her? LA is HUGE!

"Who?"

"Whitney." Ashton says the name with distaste. That just made this confession even harder than it already was.

"No." I say almost silently hoping they wouldn't hear it.

"What?" They ask with steely expressions.

"I said No...I knew she was in the city."

Have you ever heard the expression "The calm before the storm"? Well that is what is going on at the moment. They are both the picture of calm and peacefulness.

"Why didn't you fucking tell us?" Ashton snarled out glaring dangers at me…and here is the storm. Her sister quickly jumps from her seat and puts a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Why?' Becca asks simply.

"I was going to tell the four of you. I swear but I got thinking..." Ashton's look forces me to trail off.

"Thinking what, Ma?" Ashton grits out between clinched teeth.

"Thinking that it would be better if you didn't see her. All of you were finally getting out of your slump and I didn't want Whitney screwing that up." I try and take a step towards my daughters only to have Ashton back way.

"How did you know she would fuck anything up?" Ashton asks relaxing the glare slightly, just slightly.

"They did a pretty damn good job of it before." I mumble while starring holes into the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" Becca questions.

"Well they tore us apart Beccs. How long has it been since you have gone to the ice rink or spent more than two hours at the house around everyone at a time? How long has it been since Raife dropped off of the Honors society or has actually wanted to go to have a game night? Adam hasn't wanted to even walk past Sandra's old office or even sleep in a room down that hall. And Ashton...look at what all of this has done to her."

The room goes silent and I can practically see the wheels turning in their heads.

"Just because all that shit has happened doesn't mean we didn't deserve to know. You have no fucking idea..." Ashton trails off. I can see tears forming in the teens eyes. "Y'know what? Fuck it! I'm going to my room!" She says roughly before shoving off the table she was leaning on and storming up stairs. I try to reach out to touch her arm but she shrugs me off.

Becca shakes her head at me and follows her little sister's lead. Not even a minute passes and the rest of the group, Carlins and all, make their way down here with questions flickering in their eyes.

"They saw Whitney."

**Review please!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to do this?**

**Gaby POV**

"They saw Whitney."

Ashley's words were whispered painfully. It only took half a second for the anticipated reaction to quickly start with a frenzy of actions and exclamations of disbelief and anger.

"Whitney?"

"Whitney, Whitney? Your ex sister-in-law Whitney?"

"Aunt Whitney!"

"Ashley! Did you know that she was here?"

"Why didn't you tell us Ma?"

Each question thrown at Ashley seemed to hit her like a set of throwing knifes barely missing its target causing her to flinch every time someone spat their inquiry at top speed.

Soon the questions and accusations got to where they blended together and was just a buzz of angry and unhappy voices echoing throughout the entire mansion.

The only ones who weren't saying or yelling anything were Mom, Grandpa, Grandma, and I. The four of us just tried to blend into the walls and décor, hoping to be left out.

"How long has she been here?" Adam demanded. His eyes are red with ushered tears.

"Has she ever come down here before and you didn't care to tell us?" Raife growled, throwing up his arms in frustration.

Not being able to see her fiancé's guilt ridden expression and hunched posture any longer, Mom pushed her way through the livid Davies and Dennison's to reach Ashley' s side.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Mom yells at the top of her lungs while partly stepping in front of Ashley's form in an attempt to block her from her family's wrath.

The voices grudgingly stop as everyone turns their eyes and attention on my mother.

"Thank you. Now I'm pretty sure Ash has her reasons as to why she didn't tell you about Whitney being down here-."

"Wait. Did you know about this to, Spencer?" Raife questions causing mom to flinch. I think that was the first time any of the Davies kids have called Mom by her actual name since adopting us in about two weeks ago.

Mom hesitates only a moment before nodding her head.

The movement causes another onslaught of questions and argument now directed at both Ashley and Mom.

_This is a complete mess. _I think to myself as I watch the chaos unfold before me in a big messy mob of disorder.

God Ashton looked… heck I don't know, a cross between extremely pissed and partly on the edge of bursting into tears, it nearly broke my heart as she stormed her way pass the bunch of us and up the stairs.

I would have followed her straight up there but knowing Ashton you never _know_ when you should follow or give her space so she could relax and cool off. If you guess wrong you could both end up in a situation that neither of you wants to be in. Meaning that Ash would blow up on you and you would end up receiving all the heat from her anger while not being able to help the situation what so ever. All of this would be rough and hurtful on both your sides. All in all it would not good at all.

What do I do? What do I do?

I glance up at the stairs then back at the mob and again back up at the stairs.

Crap. I can't just stand down here without knowing that my lover isn't completely falling apart up there. I know exactly what she does when she is upset and that's grabbing a cigarette and the bottle of vodka that she hides somewhere within her room. I keep trying to find her stash but Ashton is really good at concealing stuff like that from everyone who is out to steal it and either drink it themselves (Raife) or to dump it down the sink or toilet (everyone else in the house).

I slowly and with much caution back out of the living room. I only turn my back towards the door when I'm absolutely sure that I won't be miraculously dragged into the sea of conflict flooding around us.

I make my trek up the stairway praying to every god and goddess I know of that I'm making the right choice here, if not this is gonna be a long and horrendous conversation.

Nervously, I place my left hand on the oak wood door to knock timidly while placing my other hand on the knob. I'm not surprised when I get no answer so I slowly swing the door open to reveal an empty room. Confused, I continue in and look around.

The bed is still unmade from last night and this morning, Ashton's cloths are still lying about in random heaps, and the bathroom light is dully shining from underneath the closed door.

I quickly make my way through the room, making sure as I went not the trample over any dirty/clean clothes, so I could throw the door open despite the fact that I'm not really knowing what to expect or if I want to find out.

I find myself looking at a distraught Ashton sitting on the white tiled floor cradling a bottle of rust-colored rum while tearing through the cabinet under the sink with Star kneeling by her trying in vain to yank the alcohol from the teen's grasp.

"Ashton, please give it here. You really shouldn't be doing this." Star pleads once again making a swipe for the bottle but, just like before, she was unsuccessful.

"Go away Star this is none of your concern." Ashton snaps moodily and carries on her scavenger hunt through the drawers.

"It may not be hers but it is mine." Ashton snaps her head up at my soft spoken statement, "What are you doing Ash?"

Ashton looks up at me with guilty emerald eyes. "I'm just- I uh- I'm um…" She stuttered and faltered somewhat helplessly before glaring into the contents of the bathroom cabinet, tightening her grip on the liquor.

I gaze over at Star giving her a pleading can-you-give-us-a-moment look. She simply nods her head and wobbles back up onto her feet. As she was walking out of the room she paused to throw Ashton a worried glance over her shoulder.

She gives my back a gentle pat as she walks by and out the bathroom door. "Good luck." She whispers.

As soon as I heard the click of the door closing I drop to my knees in front of my Davies trying to convey my sympathy with my eyes. "Ashton, babe, come on, let me see the bottle." I reach a hand out to the said object only for it to be yanked further out of my reach.

"Why?" Ashton asks gruffly. She slowly unscrews the cap and brings the bottle up to her lips, taking a quick swing. She makes a slight face at the burn but proceeds to take another unhealthy swallow.

"Because drinking when you're upset isn't healthy, baby." I'm gonna try the gentle, easy and slow technic before I go down the hard path.

"Not that." Ashton says through yet another drink. Like before when I reached out Ash hugged the rum to her chest and cuddled it to her as if it were I small child.

"Then what?" I'm once again denied the bottle.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn all the time? _I sigh to myself as I lay my right hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly.

Ashton lets out a half groan part sigh as she leans into my touch. "Why do they have to come back? Ma said they were never coming back."

She looks down at me with pleading eyes, eyes that seem to be asking a million questions. I don't think I've ever seen this much vulnerability in Ashton before even when she was telling me about her past thoughts of her near suicide. Who knew that one person in someone's life could affect a person so much?

I look away from those sad, angry, but still trusting eyes, trying to keep my own tears at bay. "Babe, it's just your aunt who is here. Maybe she is regretting her decision to leave you guys. She probably misses all of you."

Ashton snorts and yanks her head away from my touch and stands up to walk back into the bedroom.

"She misses us! Ha! If she misses us so much she shouldn't have left. She should have just stayed gone." Ashton rants between sips out of the bottle now hanging tightly from her hand hanging by her side. She is pacing in front of the foot of the bed we have been sharing growling and grumbling under her breath.

I've got to get that bottle away from her; the alcohol is already making her mood worst.

"Ashton, give me the bottle." I command with a bit more steel thrown in my words.

"And Ma, what the hell was she thinking when she decided not to tell. To act like she didn't know." She just keeps going on like I didn't even say anything.

Looks like I'm gonna have to take the not-so-sweet approach. Grated, I'm not very good at that certain approach; it's just not me.

"Ashton, I know you're angry and upset but we can't talk if you are drinking so. Hand. Me. The. Bottle." My voice gets firmer with each word.

Ash stops her crazy pacing and turns to look at me with surprised, wounded eyes. "Gaby, please, I need it. I can't… deal with all this without it." She looks down at her feet in a guilty manner.

My resolve softens and melts into pity instead of anger. "Yes you can Ash. You don't need the alcohol. What you need is to let someone take care of you. Let me take care of you Ashton."

She blinks back tears, shaking her head in a weak way of defying my plea. "Why Gaby? Why do you care so much about me? I'm an alcoholic, ex druggy, problem child who used to only find their fun and entertainment in the using women and causing grief for others."

I never thought about _why_ I loved anybody. I have always just loved them without a second thought. I love my mother, my brothers, uncles, aunts, and cousins for the simple fact they are my family and I don't know what I would do without them. But Ashton, Ashton Davies has always been different. There has always been this crazy pull or need to love her, to hold and take care of her. Ashton has so many wonderful, amazing qualities behind that mysterious exterior that anybody could easily fall for. Why can't she see that?

"I love you because in the best and worst ways you are good for me. No matter how my day has gone you can always make me laugh. I love how you can be serious when I need you to be or crazy and playful at the drop of a hat. I love how you go out of your way to impress me even when you don't have to. I love how you have a super-secret Romeo side and I'm the only one who gets to see it. I love you because you are completely yourself and you don't hide it." Throughout my speech I slowly tip toe closer to the stunned teen until I'm flesh against her body, bringing us together so we seem to mold together.

She just silently stands there in front of her bed and allows my arms to wrap around her torso while my face finds its place nuzzled snuggly into her throat. I both hear and feel her take a deep unsteady breath as she wraps both arms around my waist before sighing tiredly into the top of my head, placing a lingering kiss there as she did.

"I love you to Gabrielle." She says huskily, hugging me even closer if that was even possible. We stay in our embrace quietly until I remember the main part of my mission here.

"Can I have the bottle now Ash?" I question cautiously.

I feel her shoulders tense for a split second before she pulls away from me. Ash takes a deep breath through her noise, looking at the bottle in her hand with longing.

For a second I'm afraid she won't give it to me but grudgingly she does. "Here." She mutters and slowly places the half empty bottle in my out stretched hand.

I reward her with a light smile and a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Ashton."

She returns my smile and gives me a longer and much deeper kiss, massaging my tongue with her own.

"Anything for you, baby. Anything."

**Spencer POV**

I've been kneeling here in front of Ashley for ten minutes now, the two of us resting in a cloud of heavy silence. Ashley is just sitting here on the arm of the couch with her head lying in her hands just like she has been since the room cleared of the confused and angry people.

I rub my hands up and down the length of my fiancé's legs in attempt of comfort. "Ashley, honey, it's going to be okay. I'm sure if they sit and think about what we-" My effort was cut off by a disbelieving snort.

"Spencer, I know your trying to help but please don't." Ashley pleads wearily, not even bothering to lift her head to look at me.

I try not to be snubbed by the whispered words as I think of something else. "No, I won't. Ash you thought you were doing what was best for your family. They can't really blame you for trying to protect them."

She is quiet for a while before responding. "What if they don't see it that way? Then what Spence… they hate me." The thought brought tears to her eyes the promptly start to flow smoothly down her cheeks.

"Oh Ashley, they don't hate you. They are just upset. This is possibly the closes- that I know of- that the thought ever crossed their minds that they may ever see their mother again. Whitney showing up might have opened up the possibility to them." I say while trying to wipe her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

That seemed to make the tears worst. "And it's my fault they found out the way they did. I should have just told them the day I saw her. I should've handled this better."

I sigh and kiss a few of her tears away. "You didn't know baby. You didn't know that the kids would go to that particular restaurant at that specific time that Whitney was there. You couldn't have known that, Ash."

Ashley rubs her eyes sadly but nods her head and looks up at me with red rimmed, tear strained eyes. I think my heart just broke a little inside. "That may be true but it did happen. Now I have to figure out how to fix this hell of a mess."

I purse my lips and nod in agreement. "Yes but not tonight. I think we should let them sleep on it. You can talk to them when everyone has calmed down. Alright?"

She looks longingly at the left stairway like she wanted nothing more than to march up there. Ashley, deciding against her urge, grabs my hand to tow me up her staircase, which is to the right, and up into her room.

She doesn't even stop moving as she strips herself of her button up blouse, black heels, and her tight pair of blue jeans. When she gets down to her matching pink lacey bra and panties she turns to look up at me with pitiful chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to take a shower with me? I don't really feel up to washing my own back or anything else for that matter." The request is completely innocent.

A slight smile moves to my lips and I nod my head. "Of course I will, Ash."

As she gets the shower ready and slips in I slowly remove my clothes, looking up at the darkening, purple LA sky. I hope none of this Whitney business affects my relationship with any of the Davies kids; they had looked at me with such wounded and betrayed eyes. When Raife spat my name at me early it hurt just as much as if one of my own children had said it. What hurt the most tonight though was the look on Ashton's face as she stomped past us and up to her room. I know that kid is in pain right now. Hopefully Gaby is trying and succeeding in helping her out.

I'm broke out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone that is still in the pocket of my shorts that are now lying on the floor.

"Hello?" I ask, already knowing who is on the line, while letting my hair fall to my shoulders from its previous up do.

"Hey, Spence. Your mother and I decide on the way home that it would probably be best if we didn't come over tomorrow." My Dad told me. I could hear my mother's displeased grumblings in the background. I'm guess when he said "we" he meant himself.

"Yeah that would most like be for the best. I'll give you a call tomorrow some time to tell you when it's fine to come back over. If that's okay."

"Of course, Spence, I'll talk to you then." He agrees just as I thought he would. Dad is probably the most agreeable person that I know.

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye kiddo." I slide the phone shut and toss it onto the night stand.

When I walk into the bathroom I'm blinded by the amount of hot mist floating around the air and sticking to the mirrors. I pull back the shower curtain and silently step into the steaming stream of water.

Ash is standing under the flowing water with her head resting against the wall, palms pressed against the tiles on either of her sides.

I wrap my arms around her naked waist, pressing my front tightly into her backside. "Sorry it took me so long. My father called." I whispered in her ear between light kisses that I place up and down her neck.

She sighs and rolls her head back onto my shoulder letting the water troll down her face. "What did he need?"

I lay a kiss to her cheek while lathering a washcloth with her strawberry cream scented body wash before answering. "He wanted to tell us that they weren't going to come up tomorrow."

She just nods her head and turns her body so that she could face and so I could continue my task. "It's because of today." It was a statement not a question.

I sigh, brushing a strand of wet auburn hair behind her ear. "I think it's just to give us time to work through all of this with the kids."

"Right." She whispers and snuggles back into me.

We stand under the water until it turns ice cold forcing us back out into the bedroom to get dressed and ready for bed.

"Do you think they will talk to me tomorrow?" Ash questions after several long minutes us lying under Ash's heavy silk quilt, cuddled up in the middle of the bed.

"I'm sure they will, baby. You are their mother after all; they can't stay mad forever." I assure her quietly, my words muffled by her shoulder. She is the one who needs to be held tonight.

"I hope your right."

**The Next Morning**

"What do you mean they all ran off this morning?" Ashley questions her sister and brother-in-law.

"They all left early this morning. Raife, Brooke, and our kids took off to some picnic for the basketball team and cheerleaders at the park and Adam and the Carlin boys went down to Benny's to watch some all-day Supernatural marathon." Kyla explained to her fuming older sister, not even bothering to turn away from the pancake batter she was mixing.

"What about Ashton and Gaby?" I ask with a cross of my arms.

Aiden is the one to answer me. "I actually think the two of them are still in bed. I didn't see or hear them this morning."

The words just leave his lips when Ashton saunters in wearing only a white tank top and a 'groovy' pair of green and orange Scooby Doo boxers. She is holding a pack of her Marlboro cigarettes slackly in her left hand.

The teen freezes in the door way when she spots the group of us sitting around the kitchen bar.

"Good morning, Ash." Ashley says hesitantly with a small unsure smile.

Ashton just stares at her mother with a look so blank and neutral that it was impossible to decipher what she was thinking. Flicking the top of her pack open, Ash walks past the four us and out into the garage without a second glance in our direction.

I hear Ashley sigh dejectedly before standing up and making her way out the door to chase after her daughter.

"How is she?" Kyla whispered finally looking away from the mixing bowl.

I groan and scratch the back of my neck. "Not so great. She was up most the night tossing and turning, worrying about what the kids were thinking and what was going to happen today. Thinking that her kids were gonna hate her."

Kyla shakes her head sadly. "Those kids could never hate her."

I open my mouth to reply but before I could utter a word the garage door flies open and a very upset Ashley walks through, tears flowing down her face.

I jump up and pull her into my arms. "What happened?" I ask worriedly as she cries into my shoulder, soaking my shirt.

"Ashton hates me. I told you she would." She sobs.

I glance over my love's shoulder to lock eyes with Kyla. Ky quickly gets the hint and walks around the table to take her sister into her arms, sitting her down on a chair.

I whisper another reassurance in Ashley's ear before making my way out into the garage where I find Ashton laying on her back on the hood of her car smoking a cigarette like it was her life line.

"Ashton, what happened with Ashley?" I ask the teen as I take a seat beside her.

Ashton sits up and looks at me with a sad expression, her smoke hanging loosely out of the corner of her mouth.

"How about I ask you this first; why should I listen to what she has to say to me after all the lying she has done lately?" She questions snappily, taking a deep drag on her cancer stick.

I yank the toxic item out of her grasp, flinging it to the ground so I could ground it out with the toe of my running sneakers.

"She hasn't been lying to you Ashton Davies. She has been trying to protect you the only way she knew how." I tell her firmly.

"Protecting us? Really? How was she protecting us Spencer?" I can tell she is trying her hardest to keep her temper in check.

"By protecting _you_ from _yourselves_." I say, poking her in the chest for emphases.

She cocks her head to the side and I can tell I caught her attention.

"Think about it, Ash. What do you think would happen if the bunch of you found out about Whitney and decided to talk to her and when you talked to her she mentions your mother or something relating to her? Ash was trying to protect you from reliving the pain your mother inflicted."

I can barely keep myself from taking a step back when I hear a growl emit from Ashton's lips. "You have no idea what could have happen know what so ever." She whispers with menace lacing the otherwise calm words.

"I can just see it happening. I know if it had happened-" my reasoning gets cut off when the teen barks a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, _if_ it had happened to you. But it didn't now did it?" She asks sarcastically.

_God this kid is her mother's daughter._

I take a calm breath through my nose. "No, but I can tell that it would be painfully for me to have my father or mom disappear one day then out of the blue a reminder of them just transpires to pop up during a random day a few years later."

"Yeah it is and what makes it worse is that I had to find out about her by running into my past instead of Ma telling me- us- about her." Ashton snarls lowly.

I throw my hands up. I'm at a loss. "Okay, Ash, what would you do if you were in Ashley's shoes?"

Ashton raises an eyebrow at my new tactic but answers quickly. "What would I do? I would say fuck the woman and leave it at that."

"See! That's almost the exact same thing that your mother did." I cheer for my small success.

"Yes, well, I just…shit I don't know. I don't even want to see Sandra again. I don't know why this is bugging me so much." She looks down at me with dark green eyes.

"It's natural. All of this is; from the emotions to your way of dealing with the feelings. It's going to take a while to get over Ashton."

Ashton just stares at her feet with a conflicted expression. Suddenly, she yanks another smoke out of its package and lights it up.

"Why Spence? Why does this have to be so hard?" The teen asks before turning her back towards me just to start pacing from one side of her car, back to me then she spins on her heel to turn back around to repeat the track again.

"It's hard because you need to learn to move on… Break away from the past and just walk towards the future. That's the only way the pain will stop…And maybe try talking to Ashley." She stops her pacing once she is standing back in front of me.

She seems to be complimenting something by the look in her eye. "Why are you Carlin women so damn insightful?"

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "It's a talent I guess." I giggle.

She laughs with me and I take that opportunity to snatch her cigarette right out of her mouth. I once again toss it on the ground to stomp it out.

She halts her laughter to glare at me with mock annoyance. "You both also take my stuff away from me. First my bottle of rum and now my cigarettes. What's next? My sanity?"

I just giggle at her expression and think to myself. _There isn't any sanity left in either of our families._

**Please remember to review. Your reviews are the only thing that lets me know if I should even bother continuing. **


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry but this is an Author's note but I am very happy to inform you that I am working on the next chapter as you read. I want you to know that I am very sorry for not updating in like…months and I hope you can forgive me for that. I will be posting this next chapter within a few days or less so keep an eye out if you're still interested in my story.

Thanks guys.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I own SON and the entire cast. (Sarcasm) **

**That last part would be illegal so yeah we can't do that even though I know people who would like to own them (my cousin)…anyway.**

**Again, I know I suck with updating lately but I've been swamped with work and preoccupied with our new baby.**

**Ashley POV**

"I know I should have told them, Ky, but I kinda didn't know how or if I even should." I mumble into my sister's shoulder as she cradles me into her side.

"I understand that, Ash. But, as you can tell, it was important to your kids. I mean this is the first time that had any contact what so ever with their mother in four years." She whispers back, her hand continuing to rub small circles into my back in an attempt of comfort.

"I know, Kyla, but I can't take it back. What can I do to make it better? What can I say that will let them forgive me?"

Kyla is quiet. The only said in the room is both of our steady breathing.

"Well only thing I can tell you, sis, is to tell them the truth and be completely open with them."

I sigh and cuddle closer into her warmth. "I tried that with Becca and Ash last night but all it did was piss Ashton off and disappoint Rebecca."

"Yes but you need to try again. Make them listen to you." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I pull away so I could look Ky in the face. "Make them? Hell, Kyla, I can't make them listen. They are to, to…"

"Stubborn, hard headed, obstinate, and maybe even pigheaded?" My sister tries to fill in the blank, counting the words off on fingers.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask curiously, erupting a giggle from my sibling.

She continues to shake with laughter until I throw a hard jab into her ribcage with my elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I cross my arms over my chest giving her an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes." She nods her head with a grin.

"And how am I funny?" Now she is starting to irk me.

"Because you act so surprised that your kids are acting the way they are." She answers. She still hasn't answered my actually question.

"I shouldn't be surprised? Why?"

"Because," She groans playfully, "they are just like you. And you blow everything out of proportion all the time. They wouldn't be a Davies if they didn't."

"I do not!" I argue. I don't over react. I react how anyone would. Don't I?

She just gives me a pointed look. "Oh really? You don't? Okay do you remember when Aiden accidently trip over one of the kids' shoes and fell into your display case that held all your music rewards in it?"

"Yea?" I really don't know where she is going with this.

"Do you remember how you flipped shit and banned him from the den for a whole month and the only reason you let him back in is because Sandra told you that you were acting like a complete moron."

Okay, I do remember that but in my defense I was have a really bad day at the studio because of a few bitching entertainers didn't get exactly what they wanted with the lyrics so I had to go back and rewrite the entire thing. Twice mind you. Than I have to come home to Aiden's idiotic actions and behavior. He broke two of my Grammy awards along with one of my platinum records. I may have blown a fuse or two but like I said before it really wasn't my fault.

"Whatever." I grumble which cause her to giggle again.

Kyla goes to say something but is interrupted by both my fiancé and my youngest daughter walking through the door with match soft smiles playing across their lips. I don't know what do when Ashton's eyes catch mine causing her smile to gradually melt away. All I can do is stare has the emeralds flicker through different emotions before settling on one I can't really read.

"Do you want to go do something with me, Ma?" Ash asks gruffly as she stares at her gray socks, pursing her lips grudgingly.

I lick my lips nervously, slowly nodding my head. "Um, right now?"

She looks at me blankly the only emotion is mild amusement twinkling in her eyes. "After we get dressed that is." She looks down at her tank top and boxers meaningfully.

I look down at my own pajamas which consist of short shorts and belly shirt then back up at Ashton. "Yea, that may be a good thing."

Ashton turns on her heel and heads back up stairs. I watch the teen until I can't any longer before turning to Spencer with a look of awe.

I get up off the couch to pull my lover in a tight embrace. "What did you do?" I ask.

She wraps her arms around my waist, kissing my neck sweetly as she does. "I just told her what I thought and wouldn't let her talk down to me until I said my part."

"That's it? You just talked to her?" That's amazing.

"Yep. She really is her mother's daughter; stubborn as all get out." Spence says teasingly in my ear, nipping it lightly.

"I told you!" Kyla pipes off from her spot on the sofa.

"No one asked you Kyla!"

**IN THE ASHTON'S CAR**

"So, um, where are we going?"

We have been driving around the city for thirty minutes now and Ashton hasn't said a word yet. It's unnerving watching as she drives and functions in an autopilot-like state, seemingly deep in thought. I did try to start a few conversations but got shot down by a slight glare and a surly huff. Kyla and Spencer must be out of their minds because surely I don't act so tenacious. Right?

"You'll see, Ma." She mumbles still refusing to look away from the windshield. At lease I got an answer this time.

Sighing, I rest my head against the window and watch as the cars and buildings gradually transform into a quiet little neighborhood adored with trees, jogging people, and dogs running around a few yards playfully chasing small children.

I gasp in disbelief when a familiar park pops up from around a very recognizable corner.

"Oh my god." I whisper, covering my mouth with my hand in awe.

This place hasn't aged a day. There is still the big yellow slides, clusters of pale blue swings, bright green monkey bars, the merry -go -rounds, and at last… the basketball court. I used to bring the kids here every day years ago. No wonder the area was so familiar, this is the very neighborhood that I bought my and Sandra's first house as a married couple at. The house is only a five minute walk from here if I remember correctly.

"I have totally forgotten about this place." I mumble to myself, watching as the many kids scream and play as their parents chase tiredly behind them but still can't keep the small smiles off their faces.

"Yea, well, I haven't set a foot here myself since a few weeks ago." Ashton rasps as she unbuckles her seatbelt to slide out of the car.

I don't attempt to climb out until the slam of her door kicks me into action. Quickly, I fling my buckle off to allow myself to jump out of the Mustang in order to chase down my daughter who has found a seat on a vacant swing.

I take a deep steadying breath before walking the short distance to stand into front of Ashton as she sluggishly sways back and forth. She doesn't look away from the dirt under her feet at my approach.

"Can we talk now, Ash?" I question gently. I can't stop the desperate quiver that shakes through my voice.

She turns her head up to look at me with a sad expression. We hold eyes for a brief moment before Ashton breaks the connection to glance around at the people around us.

"Why did we ever move away from here?"

The question puzzles me but I answer anyway.

"Honestly, I didn't want to. It was Sandra's idea; she thought it would be better if we lived around the other celebs for some God awful reason. We fought for a while about it but in the end I let her have her way. Like always." Damn I was such a pushover. Still am actually, when it comes to my kids and now Spence and her kiddos.

She looks back up at me, another question on her lips. "Why?"

My forehead crinkles in confusion. "Why?" I repeat.

"Why did you always let her do as she pleased? Why didn't you stick up for what you wanted?" I look down at her in surprise.

Why didn't I ever stick up for myself? Good question.

"Whelp. I... I never really thought about that before," I slowly sit down on the swing beside Ash with a thoughtful expression. "If you had asked me that a few months ago I might have told you it was because of the fact that I loved her." I pause and Ashton takes advantage of that.

"What would you say now?" She asks, stuffing her hands in her vest pockets looking at me with a curious head tilt, her coal black hair falling slightly in her face. She must have picked that up from Gaby.

"Now, I would say that I did it because I wanted her to stay and be happy with me." I mumble so low I'm sure Ashton had to have had strained to hear.

I hear the teen clear her throat causing me to look up at her. She is staring at me with confused glimmer in her green eyes.

She licks her lips before asking the obvious follow up question. "So she would stay with you. So you did do it because you loved her or…?" She trailed off looking to me to complete the statement.

I stand back up and quickly walk over to the empty court. When Ashton remains sitting I wave her over impatiently.

When I see her huff and shake her head but none the less get up I turn towards a group of teenage guys who are lounging on the grass.

"Hey can I burrow your basketball please?" I ask, gesturing to the abandoned ball that had rolled a few feet from the boys.

A kid with a wirily peach fuzz mustache grins flirtatiously at me and winks. "Sure, Honey. It's all yours, Sweet Thing. But instead of playing with that ball over there you can come over here and… hangout with us."  
>Umm, can anyone say eww?<p>

Before I can give the kid a proper 'thank you' I feel a strong hand land on my shoulder protectively.

"Hey asshole, watch who your talking to. This is my Mom and I will not hesitate in fucking killing you." Ashton growls right beside my ear, pulling me away from the teenagers and slightly behind her.

I look over her shoulder as she steps forward to get in the guy's face who has decided he better get up to defend himself.

Shit I really don't need a fight right now. But I can't say I'm not the tiniest bit happy about Ashton doing this for me; makes me feel special.

"Hey easy there dude. I was just playing, no harm done. Right?" The kid says his hands up in a surrendering manner.

Ashton doesn't move and continues to glare daggers at him.

"Ashton, it's alright. C'mon lets go back over here. Okay?" I pull on her arm gently. We slowly walk away and back to the swings.

We sit for a moment in silence until finally Ashton huffs and turns away from glaring at the group.

"So what were you saying before asshole opened his fat mouth?"

**Ashton's POV**

Ma sighs but starts swinging lightly in time with my own gentle movements.

"The thing, Ashton, is that after what happened with Spencer when we were kids I didn't ever want to be the reason behind another woman's heart break so with Sandra I sorta went all out for her without thinking twice. Giving her everything I had."

Ma looks down at her lap and start playing with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"That makes sense, I guess." I say slowly. I can understand what she was thinking but, I mean, she basically gave her life away to my other mother.

She sniffles slightly so I quickly put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me.

"Is that another reason why you didn't want us to know about Whitney?" I question quietly. Spencer may have been right about Ma trying to protect us but I'm sure she was also protecting herself.

"Yes but I swear, Ashton, I mainly did this for you guys. I wanted to protect you from heartache. I saw what she did to all of you… _you_ in particular." She hugs me tighter around the waist.

"I'm sorry Ma. For what I did, it was stupid and irrational." I whisper into the top of her crazy curls that I had so luckily inherited.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. I should have been there for you. I could have helped you." She mumbles into my chest.

I roll my eyes and sigh into the top of her head. "We have been through this before, Ma. It's okay."

She pulls away from me getting up to stand in front of me again with a nervous expression.

"So you believe me? Are you still mad at me?" She twiddles her fingers together looking anywhere but at my face.

I slowly place my hand on her forearm and smile a small smile up at her. "Of course I believe you."

She smiles down at me and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into her.

"I kinda sense a 'but'." She murmurs, running her fingers through my hair lightly. She hasn't done that since I was like eight years old. It's kinda nice. In a weird way that is.

I clear my throat and nod my agreement into her stomach. "But am I still mad? Yes I am. Do I understand why you did it? Again yes I do."

I both feel and hear her exhale in relief. "Do you know what your other siblings are thinking about this?" Ma questions quietly.

"No. All I know is that we are all really hurt but I'm sure if we all talk it all out it will be okay in the end." I assure with a smile that was hidden by her shirt.

"Hey, Ashton?" Ma questions after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring us here? To this park?"

I pull away from her and rise to my full height causing me to tower over my mother. I shrug my shoulders and look around absently. Those little fuckers left I see. That was very smart of them.

"I really don't know. I was just driving around when I sorta caught myself driving this way." This place holds a lot of memories for me and my siblings. Some good some not so good.

"I guess it was sorta an impulse. I've been driving out here lately when I have a problem or if I really need to think." I continue, looking back down at Ma who is watching me with a curious expression on her face.

She shuffles closer to me and places a hand on my cheek. "What's been going on with you lately, Ashton? You have been extremely jumpy and distant from all of us these past few weeks. The only one you really talk to is Gaby and…Star."

Her eyes widen at her own words and I can tell by the way eyes crinkle angrily that what she is thinking isn't good.

"Ma, whatever you are thinking it isn't happening." I plead with her while putting both my hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"So you haven't gotten into anything…bad have you? Because if you have I'm gonna kick her ass into that Mother Mary's house than kick your ass all up and down the fucking-"

"Whoa there, Ma!" I yell shaking her I tad bit rougher to get her attention. "Nothing like that is happening. I'm clean!

"Then what the hell is going on?" She is slightly calm but her glare is still firmly in place.

Completely ignoring her question I ask one in return. "And what the hell is Mother Mary's house?"

She looks down at her feet. "It's a house where unprivileged mothers go and stay. They help them get back on their feet."

I yank back and start pacing.

It is now my turn to get a little pissed off. "What? I told her- no promised her- that I wouldn't make her go back to one of those poor houses God dammit! I can't do that to her. How long have you been looking for a place? How long have you been planning on sending her off?" I growl. Ma tries to place her hands on my shoulders but I shrug her off.

She attempts to cover up the flash of hurt that fills her eyes but I catch it and immediately feel a bit of guilt picking at my anger.

"Look I know you care about her but you can't be seriously expecting her to be able to stay do you?" She asks timidly.

"I actually sorta did, Ma." I grunt and yank out my pocket of cigarettes out of my vest pocket, lighting one up without a second thought.

"Why is this so important to you? Why can't you let her go?" Ma asks tiredly.

I'm gonna have to tell her. Damn I didn't plan on doing this for another few weeks…or even months for that matter.

I take a deep breath before turning to my mother. I look in her chocolate eyes and internally grimace at what I'm about to do.

"Well?" She pushes impatiently.

"It's not Star as much as it is the baby she's carrying." I say looking her directly in the eyes that tighten in uncertainty.

"What are you saying Ash?" she kinda looks scared now as if she knows what I'm about to say.

"I'm gonna try to take parental rights of Stars child."

**Review!**

**I still oh so very sorry about the lack of updating. Hopefully I'm gonna be able to make it up to all of ya'll.**


End file.
